


The Skywalker Tale: A Legacy Restored

by kittystargen3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Does Something Right For Once, Anakin is Trying to be a Good Parent, Bendemption, Canon Rewrite, Darth Vader Redemption, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Finn gets a backstory and character development, Fix-It, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Good and Bad versions of Palpatine character, Grandpa Anakin Skywalker, Han Solo Is Dragged Back To Leia By his Ex-Sith Father-In-Law, Han Solo Lives, Humor, It's not who you think, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo Ren has Trust Issues, Leia Organa Lives, Luke Skywalker Deserved Better, Luke Skywalker has Trust Issues, Luke Teaches Jedi Lessons, Nothing is Grey here Except Luke's beard, Phasma gets character development, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Kylo Ren, Slip lives, Someone is a Kenobi, anakin ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 85,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittystargen3/pseuds/kittystargen3
Summary: AU-Canon Divergence where Anakin is not such a deadbeat grandfather. Pun definitely intended. Begins before the events of The Force Awakens when Force Ghost Anakin drags Han Solo back to Leia and tells them what's what. He's got a plan on how to save Ben, and this time, nothing is going to stop him. Hint it involves a certain desert scavenger. Han Solo lives! Series rewrite.  Now Complete!!!
Relationships: FN-2003 Slip / Paige Tico, Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Phasma, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 202
Kudos: 205
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1: Making a Stand, a Precious Birth

**Author's Note:**

> *First a note: I do not own Star Wars. I have never received any payment for this or any works on this site, nor do I expect to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin Skywalker decides enough is enough and it's time to intervene to protect his family. He remembers the day he became a grandfather, when Ben Solo was born, and what he agreed to back then.

One day on the planet D'Qar in the Ileenium system, an old man was dragged out of a shuttle by an irate looking bluish ghost.

"Bring out the General!" The ghost shouted at a stunned looking pilot. Though the ghost had a young form, his eyes were much older.

General Leia Organa had sensed something as soon as the shuttle landed on her new Resistance base, and she walked into the hanger looking for them. "Han," she said in shock when she saw the old man.

"Princess," He was unharmed, except maybe for his pride, but he dusted himself off the same. His eyes then danced towards the bluish ghost in the room.

When Leia met his ghostly eyes, hers were filled with terror.

"Honey, I'm home." said the ghost of Anakin Skywalker innocently.

"What are you doing here!" Leia shouted angrily. She lifted up her cane and gave it a swing, straight through his ghostly appearance.

Though it could obviously do no damage, Anakin backed up a step and held out a hand defensively. "I know I have a lot of sins to live down, and I haven't been the best father, but I thought you'd both want to hear what I have to say. I found a way to save our Ben."

"Don't..." Leia was near tears.

"It's all thanks to you anyway!" Han shouted.

"It's not..." Leia started.

"Well, he didn't inherit his dark side tendencies from my side of the family." Han turned accusingly towards Anakin.

* * *

Anakin thought back to the day young Ben was born. As a ghost you'd expect things to go smoothly into the after life, only Anakin had bonds with both Luke and Leia that only grew stronger with his death. Whenever one was in pain, whether it be of the heart or body, he felt it too.

"Anakin! What's wrong?" Obi-Wan reached out.

"Pain. I'm in so much pain," Anakin cried. After a little while the pain receded, and Anakin felt well again. Some time later, Anakin gasped in pain again. Several former Jedi were now gathered around him, worried looks on everyone's faces. They mumbled between themselves, but no one suggested anything to help.

"Come, lets go see the Auctor." Obi-Wan helped Anakin up after the pain stopped again.

"Do you think something happened to them? The war is over, isn't it?" Anakin fretted.

Obi-Wan's face had an amused expression. "Hmm, Leia was expecting, last we checked on them. It's been seven minutes. She's getting close."

"You really think?" Anakin jumped up and ran with Obi-Wan the rest of the way.

The Auctor inhabited a workshop in the other relm. Its walls were lined with bookshelves, and in the middle of the room was a large still and numerous bottles.

As Anakin ran into the room he startled a creature, perched on the Auctor's shoulders. The creature jumped down and the bottle the Auctor had been holding fell down with it in a crash. It spilled a black oily liquid on the floor.

"Ooh, Why did you have to do that!" The Auctor growled.

"We do apologize for our haste," Obi-Wan placated.

"It wasn't our fault," Anakin defended. "The creature..." Anakin pointed to where it sat now, across the room, on a book which was opened on a stand.

"Creature… He's a monkey. Comes from a planet in a galaxy far, far away." The Auctor reached out his arm and the monkey jumped back over to him. "He has feelings too, that's right, and their hurt." The monkey rubbed his head into the Auctor's finger as he cooed.

Anakin thought he saw a trace of the black oily substance on the book when the monkey jumped off, but in another second it was gone.

"And this is the dark side of Palpatine's soul. I've been distilling it for a whole year. Filtering out the light side bits, there wasn't much in the man." The Auctor fretted, while cleaning up the black puddle. On the table, still attached to the machine was another vial with a few drops of blue liquid. "What do you want, anyways?"

Anakin moved to answer, but was struck down by another shooting pain. "Aah, I think it's getting worse."

"Breathe boy, remember to breathe." Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin.

"Ooh, I see," The Auctor waved to the book on the stand. "Go ahead. Do your Jedi thing and access the relm of the living." As Anakin walked up to the book, The Auctor turned to Obi-Wan "You know I miss the good old days, when you jedi would die, and then leave me alone. That whole no attachments thing had it's advantages. Now you guys are constantly running in here and interfering with my work. I never get anything done anymore." He motioned wildly with his hands as he spoke.

"Hey, it's not working." Anakin looked up alarmed.

The Auctor stepped closer to the book. "You've got the wrong page there, don't you. That skill of yours doesn't allow for time travel." He started to page through the book. "And look, you've gotten creases in the pages too."

"I'm sure my padawan wishes to apologize," Obi-Wan said with a forced nod to Anakin.

"It wasn't me, it was the Monkey." Anakin said under his breath. Obi-Wan gave another forced nod, and Anakin complied. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I'll apply a steamed press to the pages later. No permanent damage done. There, this is today's page." The Auctor pointed to the open book.

"We thank you very much," Obi-Wan said as Anakin projected himself into our relm.

He arrived in a hallway in a hospital in Hanna City, Chandrila. He walked towards a room where he heard voices.

"Oh, Han. I had to be there. It was the signing of the Galactic Concordance. You know how much work I've, _we've_ all put in to get to this point," said Leia.

"You're nine months pregnant!" Han sounded upset. "I had to get the call from these boys that you were being taken here by ambulance. I nearly had a heart attack. You can't tell me it was so urgent that she be there."

"Her signature as an official witness to the signing was necessary to make the concordance a legitimate legal document." recited Sondiv Sella, an adviser and one of the two 'boys' Han had referred to earlier.

"Really?" Han eyed both men suspiciously.

"No, not really." The other, Sinjir Rath Velus, eyed the floor nervously. "Though her status does add to the legitimacy of the document."

"I was there by Mon Mothma's request, and I wouldn't have had it any other way." Leia said in a voice meant to close the argument. "Besides I didn't know I was going into labor till the signing was underway."

"Just when did this all start?" asked Han.

"This morning it started with a backache. But then I'm nine months pregnant. A backache is no surprise. When Mon Mothma was applying her signature, my water broke. By that time I had no choice, I had to wait until the signings were finished. Oooh…" Han ran over to hold Leia's hand, but she batted him away. "Water, I need water."

Meanwhile Obi-Wan came up to Anakin in the hallway. "Come, let's give them some privacy. This way is the waiting room."

Anakin and Obi-Wan followed the two advisers as they made their way out of the hospital room.

"Father…" Luke's eyes were wide as he greeted them in the waiting room.

Anakin was then gripped by another bout of pain as Leia, in the other room likely had another contraction.

"He's going through sympathy pains, I'm afraid," explained Obi-Wan. "I'm glad Leia made it here in time. I understand it was touch and go for a while."

Beside Luke the large Wookiee, Chewbacca, growled a question at Luke.

"It's my father, and Ben Kenobi." He turned back to Obi-Wan. "Not really serious. Just that Mon Mothma opted to call an ambulance to fly her to the hospital to be safest. Han reacted as, well Han, when he heard. I imagine he's making far bigger deal out of it than he needs to."

Anakin couldn't remember any more of the conversation between Obi-Wan, Luke, and the Wookiee if he tried. The next thing he remembered was the strongest of painful bouts ending and a nurse-droid coming out some time later and announcing Leia had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

Luke and Chewbacca moved to go visit with the new mother and father. Anakin began to follow them, when Obi-Wan stopped him. "We're gonna let Luke go in first. Let him explain our visit to them."

So Anakin waited… and he waited… until he got an idea. "Can't I just go incorporeal. I'll be really quiet. They won't even know I'm watching. Pp-please," Anakin begged.

Obi-Wan sighed, and fretted. "Ok, fine. But stay incorporeal until Luke says it's alright.

"Yesss!" Anakin seemed to vanish from our relm as he continued to project himself, but without a physical appearance.

As he entered the room, Anakin headed straight for the bassinet. Inside lay a baby boy, with dark hair, large ears, and his mother's eyes. Anakin reached over the infant, enveloped in those innocent eyes. As he did so, the baby cooed and reached to grab for Anakin's hand. Though he was still incorporeal, infants are often sensitive to such things. Especially force sensitive infants.

"No!" Leia's voice was firm.

"But Leia…," Luke pleaded.

"No, I won't have him anywhere near my boy. You may say he's changed, but you just don't change from that type of monster. No!" Leia's voice broke.

"He became a force ghost at the end. It wouldn't have worked if he still..."

"Come on..." Han interrupted Luke when Leia began to cry.

Anakin listened to his son plead his case and he felt immense guilt. His children shouldn't be arguing for his sake. He resigned himself to what he'd have to do, and turned again to stroke at the face of his grandson one last time. As he pulled away the infant began to cry.

"Stop." Anakin said to Luke, as he became corporeal again. "If it is what you wish, I will leave and have no part in the child's upbringing."

Leia jumped. Han stepped forward with his arms crossed. "It's what we wish," Leia said. Her voice did not waver.

Anakin nodded, the turned to Han. "Take care of them, or you will be seeing me again." As Anakin turned to leave our relm Obi-Wan stood next to the infant with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

Obi-Wan stayed to watch the infant, who lay sleeping in his bassinet. A nurse started to coo Leia into resting after ushering Han and Luke out of the room. Leia looked up at Obi-Wan and whispered "Ben."

When the nurse looked up, all she saw was the child, for Obi-Wan had faded from our relm.

Later that day, when the nurse got Leia up and prepared to nurse, she handed the baby to Leia saying, "Here's Baby Ben."

"Ben!" Leia looked at the nurse in shock.

"Earlier, when you were napping, you called him that. I thought..." she defended herself.

"Little Ben. I like the name." Han said.

Leia smiled, as she remembered Obi-Wan, Ben Kenobi. "Our only hope… Sounds fitting."

Anakin watched these events in silence.

* * *

Back in the present, Anakin waved his hands to placate Leia and Han. "Since he was born, I've respected your wishes. You said don't interfere, and I hadn't. I hadn't interfered in his life. But I also said to take care of them, or you will be hearing from me again…"

Han shifted, his arms subconsciously preparing for a fight.

"This isn't about you and me anymore. It's about my grandson. And with the current situation as it is, you can't argue me away this time." Anakin's mouth closed in a rigid line. His hands moved to his hips. "Not this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, Yes, I did just suggest a monkey's ass print as an explanation for Palpatine's sudden, and from what I hear, unexplained return to the world of the living. You're welcome.
> 
> This is not my first Star Wars Fanfiction. If you like it please check my profile to see my other works. Subscribe to be notified when I post another chapter. For some reason there is a glitch where, when I post a new chapter, unless I manually change the date each time, it's update date is the original publication date. So you may not see this as most recently updated each week.
> 
> I am an unpublished, so far, hobby writer, and I write fanfiction to practice and improve my skills. So If you could be so kind to leave me a note with your thoughts, be they positive or negative, I would appreciate that very much. It helps me to know what you are thinking.
> 
> And a note on Canon... I do try to do a lot of research, and while some bits are entirely from my own imagination, example the Auctor, I do read what I can on Wookieepedia to keep things consistent. I also have not yet seen TROS, though I got my ideas here, after reading the spoilers and reviews. If I did get anything wrong, or if I missed anything that stands out to you, please leave me a comment.
> 
> When I came up with the Auctor, it was because I needed an explanation to how Palpatine returned from the dead, and because my imagination came up with the monkey butt-print part and wouldn't let it go. I was... not happy... with a certain writer/ director, as you may imagine. Anyways, I know he's not exactly sci-fi-ish, but star wars is essentially a Fairy Tale in space, and there are other fairy tales with a "story teller" esk character who can effect reality with a pen and ink, so I decided to use it. Originally I stated that if it bothers you, you could imagine he's a weird, long dead jedi with some crazy force powers, but I take that back. He will have a minimal role through most chapters, but I will be using him a handful of times, especially at the end. And he's far more than a long dead Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin searches for Ben's Dyad partner.

Chapter 2: The Search

"First, one thing was apparent to us from almost the very beginning. Ben is special. He is very force sensitive, but not just. He is a part of a Dyad in the Force. This means he has a partner, and together, they will be even stronger. Now, I promised you I'd not interfere in Ben's life, but I made no such promise for my grandson's Force bonded mate. And given the power potential, there was no way I was going to leave it up to chance that she'd end up safe and her power unabused. But finding her was the hard part," Anakin's mind lapsed into a memory as he told Han and Leia this.

* * *

"I searched the planets one by one, starting with the core worlds, and going out from there," Anakin started his story.

"That's no for Cona." Anakin said to himself as he crossed another world off his list. "Yoda, where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin shouted as he ran through an open field in the other relm.

"Where you expect him to be, he is," answered the old, green Jedi, while he bent his body in another pose. Surrounding him were a group of former Jedi all attempting to copy his pose. "Called Downward Dog the next one is," he told the group.

Of course, Obi-Wan would be found in his usual place. Anakin turned and headed for the beach. As he approached a cabana he saw Obi-Wan Kanobi laying out on a lounge chair, sipping a cocktail. "Still ignoring all the fun things about the after-life, are you?"

"You enjoy the afterlife your way, let me enjoy it my own." Obi-Wan took another sip, while Anakin sighed. "Still searching for the other one, I presume?"

"Yeah, got Jakku, Pasaana, Regmar Five, and Tatooine, left, of the inhabited worlds."

"Um hmm. Am I sensing a theme, or did you leave the desert worlds last."

"I hate sand!" Anakin scratched himself.

"You're a ghost. You don't have to walk in it."

"But I'll still know it's there. Anyway, that's not why I've come. Luke needs your advice again. He's got to talk to Ben about the, uh, the Bulabirds and the Hrelan Bees."

Obi-Wan looked confused.

"The Tench Doves and the Bizikian Hornets." Anakin still didn't see any recognition from Obi-Wan. " _The Talk._ He cought them padawans playing a little game of spin the lightsaber, thinks now's a good time to have it. _"_

"Ooh, the talk." Obi-Wan opened his eyes wide when it dawned on him. "I'm no good at that stuff. Why does he want my advice?"

"Well, you gave the talk to me," Anakin pointed out.

"Exactly."

"And look how good at it I was." Anakin turned to whoever was nearby and mouthed "TWINS."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "I guess I can use you as an example." He moved to get off his cabana, then turned back to Anakin. "And, to save time, you can probably put Jakku at the end of your list. It's a junkyard. No parent I know of would bring a kid to that place."

"You're right," said Anakin as he crossed Jakku off his list. "Thanks, Obi-Wan."

* * *

In the present Anakin continued to explain. "By the time I found the girl, her parents had already sold her. They were being chased by something dark, I felt. Still, the child's owner was a junk boss, the type who would have abused the situation if he were aware of the child's power. I had to do something…"

* * *

Anakin had just returned from our relm, where he had done something desperate, only to be greeted by a crowd of angry former Jedi.

"That was not the Jedi way, Anakin." Obi-Wan stood, arms crossed. The other Jedi around him glared at Anakin.

"B-But… I was protecting the girl. That Crolute was hurting her."

"And now what are you going to do. You're dead, Anakin. Now she has no guardian, and don't even pretend you thought this through." Obi-Wan sounded cross.

"Well… No. I haven't thought of that part yet." Anakin rubbed his hands in his hair, nervously.

"If I may," The Auctor interrupted. He was being unusually lighthearted, having so many Jedi in his workshop. "If the child needs a guardian, why not create one?"

Anakin and the other Jedi looked on confused.

"Reality is a book, and all you need is the proper ink." The Auctor pulled out a shelf on wheels, stacked high with bottles of light blue and inky black liquids. "I'd suggest using only light side components to the soul. It will mean limited free-will for the progeny, but it will make a decent child's guardian." The Auctor began to scan through the bottles as he spoke. "This one." He pulled out a vial. It only had a touch of blue drops in the bottom.

"Is that enough?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, now all we need is my pen." The Auctor began frantically searching in a desk that stood against the wall. It was cluttered with scraps of paper and other items. "Oh, here it is."

The Auctor walked over to the book, still open on a stand. He dipped his pen carefully in the blue liquid, then knelt down to study the book from a side angle.

Anakin thought it was an odd angle for someone to write at. "So what do we write," he said to speed things along.

"Careful, or your progeny will end up in a broken body." The Auctor continued his examination. In a few seconds he jumped up and pulled the pen from the ink. He carefully made a round circle of ink on the open page. "There you go. You have your guardian." Before he finished speaking, the ink mark disappeared from the book.

"Are you sure? It's gone!" anakin exclaimed.

"Nope, still there. Changes to reality are hardly noticed by reality dwellers."

Anakin moved to look back down into the world of the living. When he saw what was added to it he looked up with indignation at the Auctor. "Just what did you do!"

"You're familiar with him, are you not? He's strong enough to defend the child if need be, and with the memories he had in life, he'll know what he's protecting her from. A good choice, I think so." The Auctor patted himself on the back, despite the annoyed looks from all in the room. "He will still need your guidance to find his ward."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin recounts introducing Rey to her new guardian.

Chapter 3: The Child

“Because of my brashness it was imperative that we provide the child with a guardian. And though the choice was eccentric, I did not leave them completely unsupervised.” Anakin explained to Leia and Han.

* * *

The face that looked up at Anakin was quite handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes, but his pointy nose and that smile were unmistakable. They made Anakin shake a bit, even knowing this man had no dark side components to his soul. Anakin glared at him for a time, without speaking.

“Hello, may I help you?” the man greeted, and he flashed Anakin one of those creepy smiles.

“Tell me of the empire?” Anakin tested.

“It is fallen, I’ve concluded. Rightfully so. Such power should not be in one man’s hands.”

He sounded convincing, so Anakin continued.

“There is a child, a young girl, she has a lot of power in the force. Almost as much as I had. She’s part of a Dyad, a Force bond connects her with my grandson. She needs a guardian. Someone to protect her from the influence of the dark side. From those who would try to abuse her power.”

“Yes, yes. I will protect her. The Jedi failed to protect you, but I won’t fail,” he said.

“Alright, come with me. No wait. You’ll want to wear a hat.” Anakin backed away to look at the surroundings. Near them was a helmet that used to belong to a pilot. One of the scavengers must have turned it in for portions. Anakin motioned to the device and the man picked it up and put it on his head. “Good, good. You’ll probably want to avoid the core worlds, and wear hats often.”

“Got it.” the man said cheerfully.

Anakin led him outside the hut and across the desert a ways to an old At-at, half buried in the sand.

Before he knocked on the door, Anakin turned to the man. “And, don’t tell her she’s your grandchild. You and I both know _that_ child’s paternity was questionable. Plus it makes me feel icky to think that you got laid. She’s too young to deal with that. Just don’t,” Anakin warned.

The man nodded in assent.

Anakin used the Force to knock on the door of the girls home. “Rey, I’m back. I brought someone to help you.”

The door opened slowly and two timid eyes could be seen in the dark.

“Rey, hello, I’m Sheev Palpatine,” he greeted the child, extending a hand to her.

“Pal-py,” said the child.

“May we come in?” Palpy asked. The child backed away from the doorway and Palpy pushed the door open. Anakin floated in after them.

Palpy quickly clapped his hands and a flame sparked on one of the homemade lamps the child kept near her bed. In the light they could see the child and her home clearly.

On one wall there were several notches, denoting the days she spent on Jakku. There were few other belongings in the room. Only a single toy doll for the child living here.

The girl, she had brown hair, pulled back in three buns. But more noticeable was the bruise over her right eye. Palpy pulled off his helmet and turned to look at Anakin.

“The Crolute who ran the stand in the middle of Niima Outpost hit her when she was caught trading with a foreigner. He won’t be a problem anymore,” Anakin whispered to Palpy.

“Lets see what we can do for your eye.” Palpy knelt on the ground next to the child. He put his hand over the bruise and closed his eyes. When he moved his hand again the bruise was gone. “There, I always did have a knack for healing. If I hadn’t gone dark side, I could’ve probably healed your whole body,” Palpy said to Anakin. “Now, this place may be suitable for the night, but I will not raise a child here. Where did that Crolute keep his stash?”

This Anakin was pleased to show him.

* * *

“Just what are you telling me!” Han Solo sounded mad. “You want to bind my son’s soul with a grandchild of Palpatine, and you brought him back from the dead to raise the girl!”

“Alleged grandchild.” Anakin pointed out. “She’s an innocent girl. And she’s already bound to Ben, I didn’t have any part in that. Palpatine as her guardian was as disturbing to me as it is to you.”

“Are you sure he has no dark side?” Leia asked.

“Absolutely,” Anakin said without hesitation.

* * *

“Raising a child who’s one half of a dyad is hard work, as I’m sure you know. It seems that, no matter what you do as a parent, the child is always lonely. Missing a piece.”

“No, no, no!” Rey cried in her sleep.

Anakin remembered he was about to go to her, but again he was too slow, as Palpy ran into her room and woke her from her nightmare. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Palpy, I dreamed you left. I didn’t want you to leave, but I couldn’t leave Jakku. What if they come back?” Rey cried.

“Ooh, child. I won’t ever leave you. Ssh, now go back to sleep. You have school in the morning.”

When he was on his way out, Anakin came up to him in the hallway. “So, you’re staying on Jakku?”

“I don’t want to push her too far. It’s traumatic enough, her abandonment. I think I will continue to run the trading outpost in Niima. That way the Hutts don’t return. And the home we built will be safe. Besides, you said yourself to stay out of the core worlds.”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean… You know, you’re right. She has a house, education, and she’s finally putting some meat on them bones. You are doing well.”

“Thank you. I do wish I could’ve done the same for you, you know,” Palpy’s face was genuine, dispite it being Palpy’s face.

Anakin nodded, then faded from the relm.

* * *

“Like I said, raising a child who’s half of a dyad is tough, but Palpatine’s good side, or Palpy as they call him now, has done well. I’ve kept a very close eye on them, for obvious reasons, and I could find no fault. She is strong, healthy, and very smart. She’s ready now, to help us, and I think Ben more than needs her now.”

“So what’s your plan?” Han asked. He and Leia looked to Anakin expectantly.

* * *

Anakin had been explaining his plan in great detail. As he talked he motioned with his hands. “So then Han, you’re gonna walk out on the bridge, towards Ben. Tell him to take off his helmet, and talk to you. Tell him that his mother wants him to come home. Reiterate that Snoke is a lying jerk, who is only using him for his own interests, then…”

“And what. Then he turns and comes home with me, right.” Han said eagerly.

“No. Then he kills you,” Anakin put forward.

“What!”

“You never did like that I married Han,” Leia points out.

“It’s to give him the motive to change later. To teach him that the dark side isn’t all it cracks up to be,” Anakin rushed to explain. “Besides, the afterlife is cool. I’ll show you around.”

“No, no, no, NO! I won’t be a part of any plan of _his_ that involves me dying.” Han waved his hands in protest.

Anakin sighed, “Alright, there is a plan B we can go with, but I warn you, it’s less cool.”

Han and Leia looked back at Anakin expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my other fanfic piece I went into some depth in my theories regarding Rey. In summary, I find the whole: bought a five year old girl to be a neglected scavenger in the Jakku desert, story to be very fishy. To avoid getting into that game again, I changed Rey's story a lot. Anakin wasn't forbidden from interfering with her, as he was Ben, and I can't imagine Anakin tolerating Rey's former lifestyle.
> 
> I didn't put a trigger warning, because I don't think there's enough here to really trigger anyone, but if anyone finds I was wrong, please leave me a comment, and I will add one.


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin talks to his grandson.

Chapter 4: Another Voice

Kylo Ren pulled off his helmet, and stripped off his cowl as he returned to his quarters. He ran into the refresher, and turned on the coldest water. It helped, and with it he washed away the pain from his master's force lightning. It was always worse if he showed pain, and blubbered tears of apology, he knew from experience. So he held his screams in, and even now, in the privacy of his own shower, he could not open that door. He secretly feared what might come out.

"Ben." The voice came from somewhere nearby, though Kylo could not feel anyone's presence. "Ben, Ben." The voice got louder, until it sounded like it was right behind Kylo's eardrum.

"What!" he shouted, hoping the voice would show itself.

"Ben," This time a bluish force ghost appeared. The face was a young man, with long, light hair, wearing old fashioned Jedi robes.

"It's Kylo Ren," He bit. "You're a trick of the light."

"Ben, is that anyway to talk to your grandfather." Anakin teased.

"No! That's my grandfather." Kylo opened the door and pointed to a stand with an old charred helmet on it.

The helmet rose from its stand, and floated over to the ghost. The ghost picked it up, and silently examined it for a moment. Then, seeing enough, he threw it over his shoulder and the helmet landed in a trash bin.

Kylo gawked at the ghost. He ran over and pulled the helmet from the trash, and gingerly examined it for additional damage. "Vader has really spoken to me through this. You, you are nothing but a trick. Meant to seduce me back to the light. Master warned me about such things."

"No, I haven't spoken to you, ever. When you were a baby I agreed to keep my distance, and distance I have kept. Yet it seems, I have stayed away so long I can only become another voice in your head."

"Get Out!" Kylo screamed. He could feel the icy prongs of his Master Snoke going through his head again. If he sensed Kylo talking with this vision, this trick of the light, the punishment would be threefold what he'd just experienced. His hands went over his head as he continued screaming. When the icy tendrils went away the bluish figure was gone.

* * *

It was three more days until Kylo heard that voice again. He was on a mission for Snoke, looking for any mention to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. They were pursuing a man who their last prisoner said would know more. The man ran through a cluster of trees on some uninhabited world he crash landed on.

Kylo landed, and turned to order the stormtrooper unit sent with him. "Stay with the ship. Have units two through four fly sweeps over those mountains. Have them comm me with any trace of activity."

"Understood, Ren."

Kylo went the direction he estimated his target had gone.

"You know, this is pointless, right." Anakin whispered without appearing in physical form.

"Ooh, not you again. You know, your other persona says that this is a stellar plan, and that you are a trick of the light."

Anakin laughed. "This one doesn't know any better than the last five where your Uncle is."

"But you do." Kylo stopped, turning slowly to where the sound was coming from.

"Your Uncle is being a stubborn pussy face."

* * *

Anakin remembered his last interactions with his son, Luke Skywalker. He had appeared on the cliffs, interrupting Luke's meditation exercises.

"Come on, Luke. You can't keep ignoring Obi-Wan like this. You know he's a sensitive man, and it hurts his feelings," said Anakin.

"Go Away!" Luke bit. Luke closed his eyes and attempted to quiet the force making this projection apparent.

Anakin's form began to fade, before coming back stronger and clearer. "You can't make me go away that easily, boy. Remember, I'm the chosen one."

Not being able to make Anakin vanish, Luke tries the next best thing. He ignores Anakin and picks up his fishing rod and goes about his daily tasks.

"How have things been?" Anakin paused. "Anything new happening?" He paused again. "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"No, not this. Father, you are the worst at giving dating advice ever." Luke pointed his finger.

"I meant any Basic speaking lifeform. But now that you bring it up…"

Luke glared at Anakin.

Anakin laughed some more. Then he stopped. "I'm gonna try to save Ben."

"You can't. There's nothing in him to save." Luke turned to walk away.

"Are you so sure? I remember a time I insisted the same, and you proved me wrong."

Luke stoped. "This isn't the same thing. Kylo Ren destroyed everything I had built. My temple, my students. All are ash now because of him."

"No. I was there. That's not what happened," Anakin said. "That night, you were having more nightmares. I came down to check on you when I sensed your distress." Luke started to speak, but Anakin continued. "I know, you've been having a lot of nightmares ever since Darth Sidious was killed. I know I am partly to blame for them. That night, you woke and decided to walk around the temple to clear your head. Your path led you to check on your padawans. When you neared Ben's room you sensed something dark."

"I saw it. He was going to destroy everything I built. I could've stopped him then."

"No. You saw something else. Something not a part of Ben. When you pulled your saber that night, I was going to stop you. Then I sensed you stop yourself, but not before the boy awoke. When he pulled the hut down on top of you both, he was undecided on where to go."

"So I did it. I created Kylo Ren." Luke's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"That night, Ben did not burn down your temple. The surviving students wanted to blame him for what they perceived as your death. When they chased him, he ran, as I fear it was designed, straight to the Knights of Ren. Now, I want to save Ben. And I want you to help me do it."

Luke breathed hard, taking it all in was difficult. He had assumed so many things. "No, I can't help him. I should've admitted that from the very beginning. But my pride got in the way. I won't do it again. I can't save him. He's better off without my help."

"Luke," Anakin tried.

"No. Go away."

"Luke."

"Go away I said." Luke swiped his arms at the blue ghost, and it vanished.

* * *

"Luke is punishing himself far worse than you ever could. Believe me." Anakin said to Kylo.

"Yeah, I'll bet!" Kylo turned to continue walking.

"You know he wasn't going to do it…"

Kylo stopped walking and glared into the sky.

"I was there watching. I would've interfered if he hadn't changed his intentions last minute. He was tempted, but he stayed his hand," Anakin continued.

"Like I said, a trick of the light," Kylo dismissed.

Anakin sighed.

* * *

Later that day, after Kylo Ren had tracked down the running man and interrogated him for, as it turns out, nothing, he returned to his ship.

"Supreme Leader Snoke summons your presence immediately," one of the flight officers informed him. Kylo nodded to him then continued on his way.

Kylo entered the throne room on board the vessel, and the projection of Snoke appeared. Kylo knelt right away. "No news to report, Master. This one didn't know anything."

"Are you sure? I heard that you freed him after the interrogation," Snoke asked.

"Yes. He knew nothing. I suspect the last one didn't either, and only offered this one to save his skin. If we continue like this, we'll waist valuable time." Kylo kept his eyes to the floor as he spoke.

"Who are you to tell me how to waist my time! If you had been more thorough, there wouldn't have been anything to let go. Have you been compassionate? Are you getting soft?" Snoke hissed.

Kylo looked up timidly at his master. He immediately looked back down to avoid getting into more trouble. Behind Snoke was the bluish force ghost of Anakin, and he was putting his fingers up behind Snoke's head. A childish expression was on Anakin's face as he made fun of the unsuspecting Snoke.

After taking another minute to control his voice, Kylo spoke again. "No, Master. Perhaps I should refocus and look for the map Skywalker last accessed. The one to the hidden temple."

"No. My spies say the resistance is doing that. I'll let them do the work for me. Instead, I want to send you to inspect project DS-3, code named Starkiller. It is run by a General Hux," explained Snoke

"DS, that's a Death Star project, Master." Kylo put together.

"Yes, not to use, of course, but just having it will put an end to violent rebellions across the universe. Hux hasn't been making ample progress lately, and I want to know why. Go," ordered Snoke.

"Yes, Master." Kylo gave one last bow then turned to leave.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I had to do some creative thinking to create the events before The Force Awakens movie. I hope nothing directly contradicts anything in Canon. It's probably a number of months before TFA, though I've not set that in stone yet.
> 
> I've also decided to call him Kylo, at least here, now. That way I can make changing his name a significant occurrence.


	5. Chapter 5 - Niima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia arrive at Jakku.

Chapter 5 – Niima

Han wasn't sure why he agreed to this. Another trip through hyperspace with that Force Ghost of a father-in-law. At least this time the Force Ghost was less annoying. He did board voluntarily this time too, and wasn't dragged by the ear through a crowded hanger that's still probably talking about the experience.

At least this time he had the company of his wife. Leia sat in the shuttle's lounge, still giving Anakin the cold shoulder as he tried to connect with small talk, by the sound of it. He knew Leia was getting increasingly frustrated, by the sound of her breathing. Then Han got an idea.

He left the shuttle on auto-pilot and walked out to Leia in the Lounge. He purred and grabbed her flirtatiously.

"Han, what are you…" She tried to pull back.

Han moved his lips to her ear and whispered. "Remember what worked for Ben when he was little."

Leia remembered. She turned her head and kissed Han on the lips. Han only opened his eyes after a few seconds to see if their uninvited visitor was still present.

He was. "You think that's gonna scare me, you don't know what I've seen. Let's just say, you don't want to be on the Emperor's entourage during Empire Day celebrations. Go ahead, make me more grand babies. We've still gotta fix the first one though." Anakin said this with a sly smile.

Leia rolled her eyes and pulled away from Han. "Worth a try," she sighed. "If our course is _finally_ set, I've got work to do. You can _entertain_ our _guest_." Leia walked out of the Lounge, back to the cabins.

Han sighed and went to sit down.

Anakin continued to smile. "How's the Wookiee?"

"Fine, fine. I commed him earlier, and he'll meet us at Jakku," Han revealed.

* * *

Later, after a ride that seemed far longer than the seventeen hours it actually took to get through hyperspace, Han landed the shuttle in a Hanger. He and Leia nervously exited their craft and followed Anakin as he hovered through the streets. Han had been to Jakku years ago, and if it weren't he who set their ships heading through hyperspace, he'd of suspected they landed on a different world. Niima Outpost was an outpost no longer, but a small town. The buildings were made from an imported stone block and plaster. They were still primitive compared to most core-worlds, but far more than the ramshackle huts and tents that were here last time.

"Come, this way." Anakin urged them on. He led them down a few streets to a store front. "In there." Anakin pointed.

There's a sign in front that read "Rey's Trading Emporium." Han and Leia walked in and glanced around the room. The store was well stocked with a number of ship parts. Many of them appeared to be good quality, though there were a few older model items available too.

"I'll go get him." Anakin said, then vanished. Han's eyes fell to a compressor valve on one of the isles and he stepped over to examine it.

"Han," Leia scolded.

Just then a young woman stepped out of somewhere in the store. "It's thirty credits. But if you're looking for a valve for the Taylander shuttle that just docked, I'd recommend the T Seventeen model. It puts..."

"Less pressure on the hypercoils." Han and Rey finish together. Han stood there stunned that this girl knew so much about spacecraft.

Leia interrupted, "We're not here to do shopping."

"Oh, well, if you're here to sell, you'll have to go up to that counter. I'll be there in a minute." She walked back behind one of the isles and out of view quicker than the others could respond.

At that point Anakin's Force ghost floated back into the room, accompanied by a man Leia was very familiar with, even though they'd never actually met. She glares at him in anger.

"Now, now. Lets not overreact," said Anakin.

"Greetings Princess." Palpatine bowed his head.

"Palpy do we have another…" The girl appeared again and stopped short.

"Rey, dear, come. I want you to meet the Alderaanian Princess Leia and her husband Han Solo," said Palpy.

Rey's eyes grow big. "The stories?" she whispered. In response Palpy smiled, and Rey ran forward and gave a rushed curtsy.

Palpy then turned back to Rey. "I want you to go upstairs and pack a bag. You'll be going on a trip with them soon."

Tears began to flow from Rey's eyes. The girl brushed them away and anger replaced them in an instant. "No! I'm not going anywhere!"

As she stormed off Palpy attempted to follow, "Rey, dear. It's for the best." Wherever she went, she slammed the door behind her. Palpy turned back to the group. He frowned. "She'll come around. I'll talk to her later."

Han and Leia shared a pointed look between themselves.

"Do you want to have tea. I have an apartment upstairs. I can make us some sandwiches." Palpy suggested.

Leia looked horrified. Han just shook his head and said, "No. That's not necessary. We're meeting someone in a bit."

* * *

He of course meant Chewbacca, who Han had messaged from the ship earlier. They met him in a bar on the other side of town named the Rickiti Tavern. Anakin was easily persuaded not to come along, so Han and Leia walked in alone and sat down in a booth.

"We're waiting for someone." He told the droid who came around to serve them.

"How long do we have to wait _here_." asked Leia. The place, though nice by Han's standards, was not the sort of place Leia would frequent.

"Not long. He was looking for a place to land when I last commed him, before we left the shop," Han answered. "So, what do you think of the girl?"

"She seems bright. I could tell you were impressed," Leia responded.

"Definitely not what I expected."

"No, definitely not."

Just then a Wookie could be heard growling from the tavern entrance.

"Over here, Chewie." Han stood and waved to attract his friend's attention.

Chewie growled as he recounted the story about how Han was so shocked by a Force Ghost showing up that he screamed like a female, and was then dragged by the ear to his shuttle. Chewy laughed at his story. Leia chuckled too.

"Yeah, you think that's so funny bub. Wait till you hear what happened next." Han said.

* * *

Later that day, Palpy went to go see Rey. She was in the workshop repairing an old droid someone brought in. Half it's circuits were fried, but she saw hope for the thing. Hope was not what she was filled with now, as she cried. Her hands clenched around the old droid's lifeless body.

"Rey," Palpy started.

"I won't go!" She barked.

"Rey." Palpy's voice was more serious this time. "It's for the best. You need to go."

"But what if they return," Rey wailed.

"Rey," Palpy couldn't look her in the eye. He knew the kind of pain this conversation would bring her. "It's been years. They aren't coming back."

"No!" Rey cried loudly. "They are coming back. You'll see. you'll see."

Palpy patted her shoulder while she cried. "Now, The Solo's will be around for a few more days. I want you to go to their ship tomorrow. Spend some time with them and get to know them. Then in a few days we'll talk about this again."

Rey nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Palpy got up and started to leave the room when a whisper in the force made him pause a moment. He quickly dismissed this feeling and continued out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who've been leaving comments. I appreciate them very much. Subscribe to receive a notification email whenever I post a new chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 - Starkiller Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning: This chapter briefly mentions the physical abuse of a child. It's in the paragraph that begins: "Slip struggles a lot," if you need to skip it.**

Chapter 6: Starkiller Base

Kylo Ren was sent straight away to Ilum, soon to be known as Starkiller Base. As he flew his Tie fighter around to the hanger near the command center, Kylo saw a number of trainee troopers running drills in the snow outside.

The place, according to his briefing, was also used as an adjunct training facility for stormtroopers. The mission commander, General Armitage Hux had begun his career by kidnapping children and training them into the First Order’s Army. Kylo felt less than impressed over this achievement.

On this issue he was tempted to take the side of his light sided grandfather’s apparition. “An army built on child cruelty can never be strong,” he had said.

“A trick of the light.” Kylo whispered to remind himself. He had a mission here and it didn’t involve the trooper training program anyways.

* * *

Kylo exited his Tie only to be greeted by what looked like a trooper, standing in a metalic armor. “Phasma” Kylo greeted. The captain saluted. “Where is General Hux.”

“He is on the bridge.”

“Was he not briefed as to my arrival? Or does he not classify my arrival as important. Even he is not immune to my wrath, Captain. You can go tell him that.” Kylo shrugged off her attempts to respond, and stomped out of the hanger.

“Where are you going? The bridge is this way.” Phasma hurried to keep up with him.

“Making inspections,” Kylo replied.

“Let me at least offer you a guide.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Kylo said in a deep voice, that combined with his mask’s voice modulator, usually frightened most officers. A part of his briefing included a floor plan of the facility, so he knew his way around already.

“Well, I have to insist that you take TL-1003. The planet is unstable in places, and landslides are common.” Phasma did not waiver. Kylo cocked his head to indicate the intended trooper was to follow him, and Phasma stood behind in the hallway watching both men depart.

“What are you looking at!” She turned to see two trainee troopers stopped their duties to watch. One quickly pulled up his mop and saluted.

“Eight-Seven,” The other one whispered. “Hurry, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Kylo’s strategy on his first day was to walk in and do a surprise inspection of most areas of the base, before their leaders learned to expect him and before they polished things off to look perfect. During these inspections he saw several small infractions, but nothing big enough to cause the delay. Still, the infractions were stacking up, a sign of poor leadership. He would be taking them up with the General later.

Later that day, Kylo was inspecting an interior room, part of the weapon, which was currently under construction. The man in-charge was whimpering as Kylo reached into his mind for the information he’d asked for. This one, like so many of the others, was lying.

“Trainee troopers… You’ve been using trainee troopers to build this thing!” Kylo found what he was looking for.

“B-B-But we don’t have the manpower to complete everything on time. I’ve only been using them a few days a week. In other sections…”

“What is going on here!” An indignant man with red hair shouted.

“I’m carrying out my inspections.” Kylo Ren turned to face him, letting go of the Construction Manager. “I’ve been learning so many interesting things.”

“And I’ve been getting complaints. Who do you think you are?…”

Kylo cut Hux off by force grabbing him and pulling him closer. “I think I am your superior. Your men will grant me whatever information I need.”

Hux’s face was red when Kylo finally let him go. Hux stormed off, shouting, “Phasma! Phasma!” The masked captain followed him.

* * *

“Who does he think he is!” Hux shouted as he paced.

“According to orders, sir,” Phasma began.

“He doesn’t have the rank to talk to me like that. In front of my own men.”

“He has no rank, sir.”

“Exactly. He’s the supreme leader’s apprentice. His pet,” Hux spat.

“Well, for now, he’s a pet on a very loose chain, sir.” Phasma said. “Worth respecting so you don’t get bit.”

Hux growled under his breath a moment, and then turned to stomp off. Phasma took a moment to take off her helmet and smooth her hair. She, honest, found the knight of Ren’s use of the force to be hot. “Such power!” She put her helmet back on and returned to where Kylo had last been.

* * *

“Sir, if you are worried about the use of trainees, let me assure you,” Phasma said as she rushed in to where Kylo was having another conversation with the work-crew. “Our trainees are very capable men. I’ve trained them myself, and I feel they learn more out in the field, on active duty. They are supervised in all duties, though. If you would like to observe their training, I feel you would be most impressed.”

Kylo Ren barely nodded to her, and continued his discussion with the man in dingy brown overalls.

* * *

That evening, when Kylo inquired the location of Phasma, he was told she was outside, running a training drill for the troopers. So he found himself bundled in a thick cowl, marching out into the snow at sunset looking for her.

“Is this what your advanced training looks like.” Kylo said as he approached her. She was standing under a pavilion, using a device to monitor the movements of her troopers in the surrounding forests.

“They are divided into teams. Each team has a flag. To earn accommodations the teams must steal a flag of an opposing team, and keep their own flag from being stolen,” Phasma explained.

“To earn accommodations.” Ben repeated, pondering the words.

“Yes, any team that does not present me with two flags will spend the night out here. It’s an arrangement they will fight for. Far more effective than using positive reinforcement.” Phasma turned back to the screen, content with her explanation.

Kylo knew such arrangements personally. His own master had once thrown him off a cliff in order to teach him a lesson, so such training methods were not strange to him. Still something deep down felt ice-cold when he heard her describe them.

In a few minutes a team came running under the pavilion. “We’re Hot,” one of them shouted. His team then turned back the way they came and fired their weapons at another team approaching in the trees.

“Aah” One of them had been shot.

It was then that Kylo realized they were using real Blasters. “Wait!” Kylo yelled, running to the man.

“Cease Activities.” Phasma shouted.

When Kylo got to the trooper, he confirmed the wound was indeed real. The trooper was alive, but bleeding badly. “What is this!” Kylo turned to shout at Phasma.

“I told you, the men learn better under real life conditions,” Phasma enunciated carefully.

“Dead men don’t learn anything!” Kylo shouted.

Another trooper picked up the fallen trooper and carried him off to the medical center. Kylo continued to watch the troopers train. Phasma issued orders for everyone to set their blasters to stun. Kylo suspected that this change in policy would only last as long as he stood watching, as the Captain’s opinions were not swayed by his outburst.

Another three teams returned with two flags each. The last team to return, Phasma went up to one of it’s members and asked him, “Where are FN-2187 and FN-2003?”

“Slip, Uh FN-2003 fell behind, ma’am. FN-2187 went back for him.”

“Oh, Tell Eight-Seven when he returns that he’s earned another tag. He can’t constantly be going back for Slip. One day that wretch will take them both down,” Phasma proclaimed

“Understood, Ma’am.” The trooper saluted and Phasma moved on.

Kylo was curious about this, and he pulled over one of the troopers when Phasma wasn’t looking. “What does it mean to earn a tag?”

“Tags get pulled on to go Deep, sir. More tags mean more chances of getting pulled. They go deep down into the hollows the General is carving out for his weapon. It’s scary down there. Some men just don’t come back up. Of the ones that do, many report hearing things,” said the trooper.

* * *

Kylo found this to be an interesting lead. Workers going missing sounded like it could be the answer he was looking for. But he needed more information, and by now he was sure he wouldn’t get it by talking to anyone in-charge. They all had too much to loose.

After discussing the issue with the light-sided voice in his head, none of the dark sided ones were talking to him that night, Kylo made a plan. He took off his mask and went to eat his evening meal with the workers. Yes, the dingy crews who did the physical labor to build the base. There he found an old ruddy worker, missing several teeth, who was willing to talk.

“I once got tagged on to go deep, sir. It’s a job I’ll be glad if I never have to do again. Down there, there are noises. Freakish squeals and screeches. Then every once in a while, you think you see something move past you, but when you turn, there’s nothing there.” The man looked frightened, but not of Kylo Ren.

Phasma surprised them both by walking up on them. “Stories like this are common. Urban Legends that began as a way to keep the men from straying too far from their work-crew. I’d pay them no heed, s-s...”

Kylo put up a hand to stop her. “I want to see the depths.”

Phasma stammered for a moment. “I- I’ll put together a team, right away sir.”

“Good.” Kylo walked past her to continue his conversations.

* * *

That night Kylo went to the room he was assigned and took off his armor. After using the refresher for a quick shower, he threw on a pair of pants, then sat on the floor and began to meditate. A few minutes later he opened his eyes suddenly because he sensed something. A ghostly apparition was in front of him, with a hand reached out. It would be stroking his face, if it had a physical hand.

Kylo sighed, “Grandfather.”

“You acknowledge it then, I am your Grandfather, Anakin Skywalker.”

“No. You are still trying to seduce me back to the light. It won’t work.”

Anakin turned to look around him. “So you’ve gotten here then. The new Death Star. Do I need to tell you how bad of an idea this was.”

“No. Anyone whose read history knows what happened to both the last ones. Their use sparked the Rebels to attack them. But this one is not going to be used. Simply having it will…”

“Simply having the first one inspired a team of Rebels to go on a suicide mission.” Anakin huffed. “Did that fussy General tell you what he wants to name it yet. Starkiller, as if it’s so different from what came before.”

* * *

The next morning Kylo met with a group of stormtroopers and workmen, all tagged to go with him into the depths of the planet. One of the troopers was shaking, even before they left the heated sections of the base. Beside him another trooper tried to comfort him.

“It’s ok, Slip. We’ve done this before, and this time, we’ve got the knight of Ren with us.”

“Eight-Seven, you shouldn’t even be here. I’m the one who fell behind.”

“I don’t want to hear it,” said Eight-Seven.

The men all descended into a dark cavern, lit only by the lamps they carried. The work-crew manager stayed near the lift, but ordered the rest of the men to get to work. Kylo walked around, watching them all as they carved sections out of the rock, making the cavern bigger. The pieces they carved out were dragged back to the lift and removed from the cavern. The two Trainee troopers did this work, putting the rocks into crates, which they carried to the lift.

As Kylo walked near the back of the cavern he heard a flutter sound. He activated his red lightsaber, which made the men freeze in their work.

“D-did you hear that?” The men asked each other.

“The manager has a blaster, should I go get it?” Asked the trooper the others called Eight-Seven. He didn’t seem to be shaking like the others, and Kylo was impressed with his bravery.

“Yes, but only as a precaution.” Kylo answered.

In the rear of the cavern there was a tunnel, or a natural cave that hadn’t been carved out and expanded into the cavern yet. Kylo stuck his head into this tunnel, and he heard what sounded like scratching against stone. When Eight-Seven returned with the Blaster, he ordered him to follow him into the tunnel.

The men walked in silence for several minutes. Kylo could’ve sworn he heard sounds along the way, but each time he looked, there was nothing.

“Do you do this often?” Eight-Seven asked.

“No, usually the beasts I hunt for my master are above ground. Do you do this often?” Kylo is not sure why he’s engaging in this conversation, but it fills up the time.

“I’ve been tagged four times this month, though usually we don’t go past the main cavern.” Eight Seven slowed his speech. “Those that do, usually don’t return.”

“And has Hux ever sent a team to investigate this? As we are now.”

“No, not that I’ve ever heard.”

There was silence for a few more minutes. Then Kylo spoke again. “Why did you do it?”

“Hm?” muttered Eight-Seven.

“FN-2003, why did you go back for him?”

FN-2187 took in a deep breath. “We are friends, and he was always there for me, when I needed it.”

“According to your records you have stellar performance. FN-2003 on the other hand...”

“Slip struggles a lot, but if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even be here.” Eight-Seven turned to face Kylo Ren. “It all happened in our tenth year. We had this bully of a Captain, and if he caught you breaking protocol… He actually caused FN-2154 such permanent injuries that he was expelled from the program, which if you know anything about the stormtrooper program, you know means…” Eight Seven used his hands to motion Five-Four’s fate. “At the time I got my hands on these comics. Kade Genti, you heard of them.” Kylo nodded. “As a trooper, you don’t get many breaks. You train, then you eat and sleep, but nothing to really break the routine of that. That’s what Kade Genti was to me. A dashing hero who’s life was everything mine wasn’t. Anyways, one day the Captain found my stash. He was furious! Started to drill my whole bunk to find the one responsible. Then Slip confessed. He knew they were mine. He could’ve turned me in. Most of the others would’ve. But he didn’t. The Captain beat him pretty hard because of that. His injuries weren’t enough to get him expelled, but he still has trouble with that left leg. It’s why he slips behind so much.”

“You feel you are to blame.” Kylo summarized.

“I am responsible.” Eight-Seven’s voice broke.

“Guilt is a weakness.” Kylo didn’t mean harm by saying this. He meant it as advice.

“I don’t see it that way. If you don’t mind me saying, sir. That kind of friend is hard to come by. Few in the First Order will give up their left boot for a friend. We’re stronger because of it.”

Kylo was speechless. Eight-Seven walked on ahead to peer around a corner. Kylo could hear voices in his head again. Multiple voices.

“It’s a weakness.” Came the voice of Vader.

“Your Grandfather died because of his weakness,” hissed the voice of his Master.

“You know Eight-Seven is right,” spoke the light sided voice supposedly of his grandfather.

Kylo clutched his head. Too much was too much. Then he heard Eight-Seven give a startled scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I did some creative thinking and I manipulated a lot of events here. I read some on Wookieepedia about Finn's backstory and I created a bunch more to fill in gaps. 
> 
> Now, I am manipulating the Phasma character. I have plans for her, and I don't know whether you will hate it or love it. I read her backstory on wookieepedia and though it's not the same, I plan to combine her with another character from Legends. Hint, Phasma, in my story, is not the name her mother gave her. I'm blurring lines here, and all, but I do hope you like it. Now, I do have her feeling attracted to Kylo Ren in this chapter, but don't worry. That won't last. She's more attracted to his powers. 
> 
> And I manipulated the story of Finn a lot here. I added some history of Stormtrooper training, i.e. not a piece of cake for the children. And I gave Finn a reason he was so heartbroken at Slip's demise in TFA. Though in this one, who knows, maybe Slip will live. 
> 
> And I'm having to do a lot of the creative storytelling for what they find in these caves. There was something briefly mentioned on one of the Wookieepedia pages, but not a whole lot. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you to all who've been favoriting and giving kudos to this. And especially to those leaving comments. A Special Thanks to GalaxyDragon101 for the new Tag ideas. I write this to practice my writing styles, and your feedback helps a lot. 
> 
> 12/1/2020: I just realized I didn't state it here. Slip, Finn's fellow stormtrooper buddy, is the same one who died in TFA, leaving the red handprint on Finn's helmet. The one who's death kind of inspired Finn to turn against the First Order in Canon.


	7. Chapter 7 – Bats!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren must deal with an infestation on Starkiller base. He faces a personal dilemma and is forced into a difficult decision.

Chapter 7 – Bats!

Kylo ran to see what made Eight-Seven scream. He could not see the trooper anywhere. When he turned around the bend in the cave, Kylo found a piece of his white armor. There were scratches on it and it had been peeled off like peel off a fruit. Kylo ran ahead.

The caves they were in led to a natural cavern, in which there were numerous flying beasts. The beasts were all black with large wings, ears that stood up above their heads and long talons that they used to grab their prey. Kylo recognized them as Bats right away, though the exact species would need to be determined later. He did not remember reading anything about a native species of bat, but that too would need to be dealt with later.

On a small ledge on the left side of the cavern Kylo saw Eight-Seven. He, it appeared, had been flown there by one of the larger adults. On this ledge was a nest of several smaller bats. Eight-Seven held his blaster and was firing it at the ground as the younger bats approached him. Even the youngest ones looked like they could take a chunk out of your arm with their sharp teeth.

Kylo charged into the room with his lightsaber lit and swung it frantically to take out the Bats as they flew at him. He felt a sharp pain on his shoulders where one managed to get through with either claw or teeth. Another on his back. No matter how many he sliced more seemed to fly down at him. Then he stopped hearing Eight-Seven’s Blaster.

* * *

Eight-Seven was relieved when Kylo walked into the tunnel. The majority of the bats sensed him as the most immediate threat and they abandoned Eight-Seven in the nest to fly after Kylo. Once the scary mother was no longer insisting her children eat their fill, Eight-Seven realized they were more juvenile than grown. None of them could fly, and several seemed barely able to walk on their fat bodies and small legs. He was able to jump off of the ledge, and land on the cavern floor without issue.

But it would not last long. Kylo was being overwhelmed by the flying bats and when they finished with him, Eight-Seven figured he’d be back on the menu. So he pulled his blaster and fired at the squall again and again. There were hundreds in this cave.

“Eight-Seven,” came the voice of Slip.

“NO!” Eight-Seven became worried for his friend suddenly. But his protests were in vain because the trooper walked around the tunnel wall.

“The noises only increased after you guys went down. Everyone else ran for the exit but I couldn’t leave you down here, so I grabbed what I could and ran after you.” He carried a spray container of Thresite dissolver. The work crew used it whenever they came across a vain of the impenetrable Thresite stone in the caves. It would be a rather ineffective weapon, unless…

Eight-Seven remembered one piece of information in his training about the stuff. “Spray on the bats, but avoid Kylo. He’s under there.”

Slip looked shocked at Eight-Seven. Fearfully, he began to obey. A bat looked up at Slip, more annoyed than anything to be sprayed with the liquid. Eight-Seven aimed his Blaster and shot. Suddenly the stream of dissolver burst into flames. Several Bats were caught on fire. Others flew away with loud screeches. Below them emerged a now bleeding Kylo.

Kylo looked around him, shocked to have been saved, and shocked to who had done the saving. “Come, we’ll bring down a team with flamethrowers to deal with this infestation.”

The trooper known as Slip nodded and prepared to leave with Kylo, but Eight-Seven looked back. Kylo stopped and stared at him for a moment.

“There are youngling ones up there. If we report this they’ll be killed with the big ones. It’s not their fault they were born into this cave.”

“No offense Eight-Seven, but I’ve seen the adults. You really don’t want them getting any bigger,” said Slip.

“When I walked in, you were being fed to those younglings,” Kylo put in.

“And I looked into their eyes. They’re not bloodthirsty creatures, just hungry babies.”

“Well, what do you want us to do about it? We can’t convince Hux to stop building his weapon because it’s in the way of these critters natural habitat.” Slip pointed out the obvious.

“We could move them.” Kylo offered, surprising them both. “They are not native to this planet, from all I’ve read. If we take the younglings, I can use the database to determine where they come from, as a part of my investigation. We can arrange for them to be returned to the wild, wherever that is, later-on.”

Both troopers were in agreement over this, so Kylo walked closer to the ledge. He used the force to pull them, one by one down in front of them. Then he used the force to put each youngling into a sleep-state. Slip and Eight-Seven carried them out of the caves, holding two each.

When they reached the surface Phasma was there. “I heard reports that you’ve found something? What are these?”

“There is an infestation down there of a foreign species. These are their young. I captured them to help identify the species. You’ll want to stop all work-crews going down below, and get teams with flamethrowers to go down and destroy their nests.” Kylo walked gingerly on his right leg. The back of his uniform had several tears, and the workcrews looked at him with their mouths open in shock.

* * *

The baby bats had been caged and brought to the med-center where a biology lab was being set up. Kylo wanted to go down there and be updated on their research progress, but first he needed to send his own update to Snoke. There was a throne room set up with a Holo-projector on all First Order worlds, ships, and bases. Which made it real easy for the Supreme Leader to control his heads of staff.

Kylo walked into the throne room and bowed as he waited for the technicians to comm Snoke. When snoke appeared in the room he was larger than life, another factor which allowed him to control the First Order easier. After all, fear is one of the best ways to control people, as Kylo had been taught.

“My Apprentice,” Began Snoke in a deceptively smooth voice. “What updates do you have to share?”

“I’ve identified an infestation of bat-like creatures on the planet. I believe they are responsible for the majority of delays. Once we clear out the infestation, things should get back on track.” Kylo spoke with his head bowed.

“A sample, you have taken.” Snoke hissed.

“Yes, young bats taken out of their nests. I am using them to identify the species. I do not believe they originate from Ilum.”

“Ah, yes. Good,” Snoke breathed out. “Continue your investigation. I want to know how these creatures got on my death-star. When you finish with the young bats?”

“I planned to discard them, perhaps on the planet where they are from, if it’s not too far away.”

Snoke laughed. “I am curious to see the species. When they are grown, bring them to me.”

“Yes, master.” Kylo felt a thick weight making this promise, especially since he had already suggested to Eight-Seven the creatures could be released one day. But he could not disobey his master.

* * *

Next Kylo went to the Biology lab, where the Bats were being examined. The bats had since woken up and were snapping at the technicians from their cages. A droid was taking biological samples from one of them, while another was being placed into an airtight container. A gas was then fed through tubes into this container to sedate the bat. When the young bat was still it was picked up and placed under a scanner.

There was a screen in the room where the results of the various tests and scans appeared. In front of this screen was El-Freddie, the most senior doctor on base, and Gel Hensen, the senior medical analyst. Both men mainly focused on sentient medicine, but on a military base, they were the best that could be found.

“What can you tell me,” Kylo said as he approached both men.

“These bats appear to be a mix between several bat species, but primarily the Borgle bats of Rori, Naboo’s moon.”

Kylo nodded. Hux spoke up next. “So why are you continuing to test. If you’ve identified the bats...” Hux had walked in behind Kylo and he sounded annoyed that this was all happening on his base.

Kylo was tempted to spar with the indignant general, but the doctor spoke up first. “Because these Bats are not naturally bred. They also bear DNA from the Melsnard Bat, which lived on planet Alderaan. The species is extinct in the wild. Yet, even more interesting, is these bats are fertile. One wouldn’t expect that from a mixed species such as this. Plus they have this unique gland on the side of their necks. I don’t know what it does yet, but we’re trying to figure it out.”

Kylo thought that that report should solve his conflicted feelings. _No home planet to return the bats to. They’d be better off with Snoke. There only other option was to euthanize t_ _hem_ _, anyway._ “I want complete reports of all of your findings. Focus your research on how these bats might’ve gotten to Ilum.” Kylo ordered the doctor. “And you General, I will meet with you in your office.” Hux looked like he was swallowing medicine, but he nodded and followed Kylo out of the lab.

* * *

That knowledge, however, did not stop Kylo from feeling conflicted. He felt like there was a weight in his chest, and he couldn’t figure out what to do. After some unhelpfully placating words with his sith grandfather, and some equally unhelpful counter arguments from his grandfather’s light-sided double, Kylo decided to take a walk.

Eventually he felt the presence of Slip and Eight-Seven, who were both mopping the hall floor up ahead of him. Kylo decided then that he was going to talk to them. He’d explain how it just wasn’t possible to reintroduce them into the wild. That it would likely harm whatever environment they released them to. And after setting them straight, he’d feel better about the whole thing. As he approached them, Kylo heard their voices, and he stopped to listen.

“We can’t keep waiting for him. I’ve heard that there have been communiques between medical analyst Hensen and Supreme Leader Snoke’s flagship.” Eight-Seven didn’t know anyone was listening.

“Yes, I’ve heard the same. Nines says they’re all about this special ability the bats have,” Slip added.

“This is bad. If they get moved off base, our chances of doing anything will go out the airlock.” Eight-Seven waved his hands.

“Ok, but what do you want to do? We were waiting for Kylo to tell us where to bring them,” asked Slip.

Eight-Seven paced several steps, then he turned around. “I have Garbage Escort Duty coming up.”

“Where to?” Slip inquired.

“Maher.”

“Sounds as good a place as any.”

It surprised Kylo that he thought this idea sounded good, as well. _A garbage moon won’t have the same natural wildlife to be displaced by an introduced species. Plus, plenty of bones and unfit for consumption meat gets dumped there regularly. The bats should have enough to eat._

Kylo shook his head. _No, I will not fall into temptation,_ he thought. He marched to Phasma’s office, fully intending to walk in and report these troopers for their traitorous plans. But as he walked there he kept thinking about the men. _Eight-Seven may have good scores, but he doesn’t have what it takes to serve the First Order. He is an example of everything wrong with the trooper program. A kidnapped child, he doesn’t belong here._ Before long Kylo realized that he’d gotten to the Captain’s office. He held his hand above the sensor to open the door, but hesitated. Then he pulled his hand back and kept walking.

* * *

“Supreme Leader, Sir.”

“Has the knight arrived yet?” Snoke asks.

“Not yet, Sir.” one of his henchmen bows, “We’ve received communiques from Ilum.”

“Is it my apprentice again?” snoke inquires.

“No, sir. It is Gel Hensen.” Snoke nodds, and the henchman runs off to put the signal through.

A moment later a tiny holo figure appeared before Snoke. The figure shook when he saw Snoke, and fell on his hands and knees.

“Tell me what you’ve learned,” Snoke orders.

“W-w-well, sir, Kylo Ren ordered us to prioritize research on origination, but I’ve been able to look at our scans. I believe the creatures have a gland on the side of their necks that produces a…”

Snoke waved his hand. “I’m not interested in all your babble, just tell me what is important.”

“The creatures have an ability, sir. They can make their prey think they’ve seen something in peripheral vision, just for a second, getting their prey to turn their backs on them. It’ll also create an agitated state of fear within the prey.”

“Interesting.” Snoke smiled. “Can the ability be replicated?… Weaponized?”

“I believe so, sir. With more research.”

“Then more research you will do.” Snoke laughs an evil laugh, before shutting off the holo with his fist on a nearby control panel. “You’ve arrived.” Snoke looked up to see a masked Knight of Ren standing off to the side of the room.

The knight steps forward and bows.

“I’ve been hearing rumors of a junk dealer on Jakku who bears a striking resemblance to our former Emperor. This has peaked my curiosity, and I want to learn if these rumors are true.” Snoke paused for a moment, but the Knight was silent. “Go there at once and report what you find.” The knight got up and was about to walk out of the room, when Snoke continued. “And don’t report any of this to your master. Kylo Ren is on another mission right now.” The ever silent night merely nodded and walked out.

“Talks your ear off, that one does,” Snoke joked and his crew gave a nervous laugh in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I kind of used a few things mentioned on Wookieepedia and added my own creativity to make the story. According to Wookieepedia there is a tunnel bat that Finn uses a flamethrower to get rid of, then he later smuggles some of the same bats off base to the trash planet. But wookieepedia didn't have any more info on the bats, or a whole lot more besides this. 
> 
> I figure my story is different from the Canon because, thanks to the new voice in his head, Kylo was not willing to go all the way on a few prisoner interrogations, and he got sent to Ilum during its construction. Snoke knows there's an underground sabotage movement and he's hoping that by rooting it out, Kylo will fall even darker. We'll see what really happens....
> 
> Please do share your thoughts, I love to read them. 


	8. Chapter 8 – Missing, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Han Solo are trying to get to know Rey, so they can convince her to go with them. Only Rey has other ideas. Will a surprise visitor be able to help?

Chapter 8 – Missing, Part 1

Rey had a plan, and it did not involve making friends and then leaving with the Solos. She could not describe the feeling in her gut that something was missing, but she was sure that when her parents returned from wherever they went off to, it would be filled. She just needed to wait for them.

Sure, she would normally be thrilled to get to know the legendary Princess Leia and Han Solo. They were the stars of her favorite bedtime stories. Palpy would tell her all about how they led the rebellion, and freed the galaxy from the dreadful Darth Sidious.

Rey remembered how Palpy used to get deeply emotional telling her these stories. "Palpy, why did Dart Sidi," That was how she said his name as a child. "Why did Dart Sidi hurt all those people?"

"Because, little one, there was something very wrong with Darth Sidious. He was hurt too, and he thought the only way out was to be stronger than everybody else. He thought by hurting everybody else he'd become stronger. But he was wrong. It only made him weaker." Palpy's eyes had stared off into space for a moment. "I think that's enough for tonight." Rey had started to form a protest, but he turned off her light. "Now, now. You have school in the morning. Sleep tight."

* * *

Rey had a plan, formed in her tears the night before. If the Solo's had to leave in a couple days, and if she didn't want to go with them, she simply needed to go somewhere where they wouldn't be able to find her. Jakku was a big planet, and in her days as a scavenger, though very long ago, she learned of a few places where she'd be able to hide.

Rey had packed her bags the day before, in the midst of spending her required, getting to know 'em, time with the Solo's, and she'd hidden them under her bed.

* * *

First, Palpy had a surprise for Han Solo. It was parked in a private hanger, and when Han saw it, his eyes nearly popped out.

"I found her a couple of months back. A few criminals had it, and they were in dire straights for a couple of converters, so I made the trade," Palpy explained.

"It's the Millennium Falcon! Chewy's gonna flip when he sees this." Han Solo proceeded up the gangway ramp and started looking around.

Rey had spent the first part of the previous day with Han Solo and his friend Chewy as they were inspecting and fixing up the ship. Rey was good enough with tools and repair work that she quickly fit in with the two. Palpy promised to provide them any of the supplies they would need.

The last part of the previous day Rey had spent with Leia. She was still the General of another rebellion. The Resistance, they called themselves. When Leia was done with contacting her people, and giving them new orders, she went to find Rey. Leia prepared a tea and sat down to talk with the girl. Some of the topics Rey liked to talk about were not exactly lady like. Rey had grown up without a mother, and try as he might, Palpy did not understand women. Still, the Princess, or Leia as she insisted on being called, was used to talking to many different types of people, so she was not put off by Rey's lack of manners during their tea, or her lack of knowledge on the popular boy-bands from the mid-rim. In fact, when Rey did talk about her various projects she was building or repairing, Leia listened with fascination.

Rey thought she'd like to spend more time with the Solo's, if it wasn't for the fact that they wanted to take her away, of course. But she had a plan to avoid that, so in the middle of the night she pulled out her bags and lowered herself out the window.

* * *

Rey thought about where she could go. There was still the old At-at walker that she lived in as a child, but Palpy knew all about it, and she'd never be able to stay there long. Then she remembered a crashed starfighter. It was a long way from Niima, but it had some of the best junk, back when she lived on that sort of thing. But what was best, Palpy didn't know about it. _It'_ _ll_ _do_ , she thought.

* * *

The next morning Han had a list of items he'd need to fix up the Falcon. Plus a few he less than needed, more wanted, but would try to squeeze in, as long as Palpy, or Palpatine was feeling generous. He and Leia were going right away to Rey's Trading Emporium. _It's a good thing he named that place after the girl,_ Han thought. _A buisness with Palpatine's name on it, or whatever he's calling himself now, would sink fast._

Leia planned on spending the morning with Rey. She'd take the girl clothes shopping and to the beauty salon. They'd spend the morning giving each other a makeover, and then settle for lunch in a nice tea-house she found nearby on the Holonet. Leia was aware the girl was a bit of a tomboy, but then she had grown up without a mother, and a part of Leia wanted to fill that role if she could.

Han and Leia walked into the shop that morning and were shocked to find a nervous Palpy running around, comming various contacts, and hyperventilating in the process.

"She's gone," he explained. "I went to wake her up this morning, and she wasn't there." If Han or Leia had any doubts about this Palpy, they were quickly put to shame. Palpy had tears in his very red eyes, and his hair was messy with how often he grabbed it in his stress.

"It's gonna be alright." Han stepped up. "I'll get chewy and we're gonna find her."

"Tell your neighbor's we're organizing a search party. Is there anywhere you know that she would go to? Who are her friends?" Leia put in.

"I've already commed everyone I can think of. No one has seen or heard from her." Palpy got up and paced back and forth in the small space. "Ooh, what did I do wrong? Please tell me?" He cried, looking up as if to someone, but no one was there.

Then, as if on cue, several force ghosts appeared in the room. Anakin was at their head. "You've done nothing wrong." Anakin then looked to one of the former Jedi and motioned him to help.

The force ghost of a bald Jedi with dark skin looked back at him. "Regrettably, I have nothing to report." His stare at Palpy was very cold for a Jedi.

"See, you're winning over Master Windu already," Anakin added, trying to sound upbeat.

Han Solo walked back in with Chewy in tow. Also with them were a few other townspeople. Leia looked on her husband with pride. As gruff as he may try to appear, even he can lay on the charm when he needs to.

"Alright, I've divided Niima into zones. We're gonna break off into teams and search them one by one." Leia began to give orders.

Just then the door opened and the most unexpected person walked through. Palpy's eyes went wide in shock and he stepped back in fear. Anakin's eyes squinted in confusion, while a proud smile graced his lips. Leia chuckled silently as a warm smile lit up her face. Han smiled and spread his arms out to offer a hug, or a pat on the back, or whatever came first.

"Can I be of any help?" Luke Skywalker broke the silence.

"Oh, Luke," Leia greeted.

"Always knew how to make an entrance, Kid," Han said fondly before both tapping his back and hugging him.

"Son?" Anakin hovered closer, his eyes still big and surprised.

"Obi-Wan told me what you've got planned. And while I'm still sure nothing good can come from my involvement, I'm even more sure your matchmaking is the last thing he needs."

Luke's eyes shot in a fiery glare towards Palpy.

"He's not what you think." Anakin rushed to explain.

"I know. Obi-Wan mentioned this part of the plan too." Luke held a glare with Palpy for a long moment, before turning back to his sister.

"Well, we certainly can use your help." Leia tried to diffuse by bringing her brother up to speed.

* * *

It took practically all night for Rey to reach the crashed piece of, half buried junk where she intended to hide. She bent down to examine the opening, where once a bomb ripped through the side of the ship. She placed her bags in the opening, then turned her body sideways to squeeze in. She remembered this entrance being larger, but then she was a lot smaller when she last used it.

Staying outside in the sun would've been a bad idea, anyways. There weren't many other scavengers anymore, but the sun was unforgiving. Rey sat down on a ledge of something inside the crashed vessel. She pulled out a holobook and began to read, not intending to go any further into the old craft.

* * *

Leia had just passed out pictures of Rey to each volunteer that could be found for their search party. "Ok, Han, Luke, and Chewy you will take your teams and search here, here and here." she pointed on a map to show them. "I will take my team and go this way. Palpy, you should stay here in case she returns. We'll comm you as soon as we find her."

Everyone nodded and soon filed out of the shop.

* * *

Rey looked up from her book and saw a glimmer on the other side of the craft. Suddenly, her instincts as a scavenger came back. _It might be valuable,_ she thought to herself. Quickly putting her holobook aside she stood again and looked for a way to get to the glimmer.

There was a large gap in the center of the ship, which went down atleast a floor below. Rey kicked herself for not bringing a good rope with her, as she once found it to be a priceless tool on scavenging trips. On one side there was a small ledge standing in the middle of the space. If she could jump to it, she could make it across.

Rey backed up a few steps and, taking a running start, lept across the ledge. She landed on the ledge just fine, then began to shift her weight as she prepared to make a second jump.

Something slipped under whatever was holding up the ledge she was on. it's floor tore open and she was sent falling. Rey was able to use the force to prevent her head from cracking open on the metal ground. Palpy had taught her to use the force, when she insisted, though he always insisted that he was not the teacher she needed.

Rey tried to pull herself up, but found that every time she tried to move her abdomen she was met with shooting pain. _It's gonna be alright._ _Y_ _ou've gotta be tough now,_ she told herself as she gritted her teeth. Rey tried to sit up despite the pain, and that was when she noticed her left leg was trapped under a piece of fallen metal. It was then that she began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> So I felt inspired and wrote a really long chapter. Then I decided to cut it in half so you'll have to wait till next week to find out what happens to dear Rey and the rest of the gang. 
> 
> I hope you like how I brought Luke back here. His character was rather under-utilized in the movies, I think, and deserved better.
> 
> As always, please do tell me what you think. I don't think you need an account to do so on this site, but if you do it makes it easier for me to say thank you.


	9. Chapter 9 – Missing, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter: Rey had run away and was injured in the old junky spaceship she decided to hide in. The others are looking for her. Luke returned to the galaxy. Will he be able to make a difference. Will anything else go wrong?

Chapter 9 – Missing, Part 2

Han took his team and they soon fanned out on a street in Niima, looking into shops and talking with locals. When he got to the end of the block he turned left, as right was nothing but desert. There he saw Luke just about finishing his search on a different street. Han looked hopefully into his eyes, but Luke shook his head. The men walked closer to talk. "We found someone who claimed they saw her late last night, but nothing since." Han told him. "She seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere, he said."

"Hmm." Luke's eyes trailed off to the desert in front of him. Han noticed his breath catch. Then Luke walked over to where there was a stand of rentable speeder cycles. There was one left and its lock just opened as an alien of a species Han didn't recognize slipped credits into a slot.

Luke walked past him and took the speeder cycle. The alien grumbled something in a foreign tongue and shook his fist at Luke. Luke replied, "I need this. It's urgent."

The alien must not have understood or cared, because he continued to yell at Luke in his strange language. Han came up behind the two and passed a credit chip to the alien man. It seemed he found a language the alien did understand.

Meanwhile Luke sped away, straight into the desert. Han pulled out his comm to tell the others about the change of plans, as he ran back, looking for another vehicle he could use to catch up with Luke.

* * *

Rey knew better than to cry in the desert. Her water was still with her bag near the entrance of the ship, and after a few hours her throat was dry and her lips were chapped. But the harsh realities of her current predicament only made her cry harder.

Suddenly, out of the blue she heard a noise. It sounded like metal being carved somehow. Then she noticed the light got brighter in the ship where she was trapped.

"Rey," a voice called out to her from the ledge above, where she had entered the ship.

"Aa-ah," Rey tried to answer, but as she did she felt a sudden pain and all that came out was a strangled cry.

"There you are." The man jumped off of the ledge and seemed to use the force to land on his feet. This shocked Rey, she only knew of herself and Palpy who were able to use the force. The man held a bright green lightsaber. His beard and hair were grey and his cloak was brown, like the Jedi of old. "Dear, oh dear," he said, when he got close enough to see the damage.

He used the force again and the large piece of metal scaffolding lifted off of her leg as if it were paper. Then he placed his hands on Rey. She knew he was doing a force healing as Palpy had done the same to her several times over the years.

When he lifted his hands it surprised her that she was not more healed. Palpy's healings usually left her ready to jump up and run, with the extra energy he seemed to impart to her as well. She was in considerably less pain though, and she could speak again. Rey supposed it was enough that he offered to help her at all.

"Thanks," she said.

"My name's Luke." He held out a hand to her.

"Rey," she accepted.

"I know. You have a lot of people looking for you." though his words were scolding, his tone was gentle.

"I didn't want to leave, and I thought..." Rey's eyes filled with tears.

A look of deep sadness and remorse came over Luke as well. "There was once a time when another young person wanted desperately to go home. But he was sent to me to train. I'll tell you what I should have told him. When we get back, you tell them that you don't want to go. I'll have your back." Luke placed his hand on Rey's shoulder supportively.

Luke helped Rey climb out of the ship. Then he handed her the canteen from her bag, and walked back to his speeder bike. Before he got there they heard an engine sound and the Millennium Falcon flew up to where they were. The ramp lowered and Rey saw Han Solo and Chewy descend from the ramp.

"You found her! See I told you he'd find her." Han slapped Chewy's arm. "We've been really worried about you, kid."

"She's been injured. Not gravely, but I think she still has a broken rib and possibly a broken leg too," Luke shared.

Chewy then picked her up and carried her onto the Falcon. The big Wookiee was surprisingly tender. He placed her onto a bunk and wordlessly stroked her hair before he left.

* * *

Han picked up his Comm when he got into the cockpit again. "We've found her."

There was much hooting and whistling on the line. "Good work, is she alright?" Leia asked.

"Luke actually found her first. He thinks she's got a couple broken bones, but she should be ok. I'm taking her to the med-center now."

"That's good news. I'll meet you there. Palpy, do you need a ride?" Leia paused, waiting for a reply. "Palpy?…" She paused again. "I guess he's gone ahead of us.""

"Understood." Han Solo took off and set his heading.

* * *

When they arrived at the med-center there was a team expecting their arrival. Leia had called ahead. A team of medics rushed into the Falcon as soon as they landed and put Rey onto a stretcher.

Han tried to follow them, but they quickly turned him away. Instead he, Luke, and Chewy went to the waiting area. In a few minutes Leia arrived with a few of the volunteers who must've known Rey personally.

"They've brought her into the treatment rooms and haven't given us any updates yet," Luke summarized for her.

"Where is Palpy?" Leia asked.

Han looked around. He didn't think about it until then, but it was strange that he hadn't seen the man yet.

"I'll go look for him," offered Luke.

After Luke had gone, a doctor walked out. "Which of you are family?" he asked.

"We're trying to locate the family now," Leia said. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine. I'm really not allowed to say more to non-family, but she will recover when we finish her treatment."

"Thank you, doctor," said Han.

"We have to be going now, but tell her we wished her well." One of the Volunteers said to Leia.

* * *

Han and Leia waited for a long while for any word from Palpy or Luke. "You know what, I'll go look for them." Han offered after a while.

He left the hospital and decided to check the shop first. When he pulled up to it he saw Luke's speeder bike outside. "There's one man found," Han said to himself.

"Luke, Palpy?" Han called out when he went to open the shop door. It was stuck. Not locked, but stuck, like there was something in it's way. Han banged on the door and yelled even louder. "Luke! Palpy! Hey, we found Rey!"

A hand tapped Han on the shoulder, making him jump. Luke was there and he motioned for Han to follow him. "Where..." Han started to ask, but Luke didn't answer. They went around the back of the shop and Luke opened the back door. They walked through a stockroom and into the main store inside. Han stood in the doorway a second with his mouth hanging open in shock.

The room was a wreck. Two isles were completely knocked down. The objects which earlier had been neatly lined up on shelves appeared to have been thrown around the room at random.

"I've been appraising the scene since I got here," said Luke. He motioned for Han to look behind the counter, where there was a trace of blood on one of the objects thrown around the room.

"Where's?…" Han began.

"I have no clue. I was about to check the security cameras when you arrived."

Han motioned Luke to do just that, and he followed him through another door to a small office. There was a Holo-screen and Luke pushed a button on the display. An image came up of Palpy pacing through the shop. He fast-forwarded through Han and Leia arriving and past when they all left.

Luke played it again when another figure entered the shop. This figure was dressed all in black with a mask over his or her face. They were followed by five other figures dressed in the same manner.

"Wait. Ben wears something similar to that. You don't think?" Han asked.

"No. Ben is on Ilum right now. He's nowhere near here." Anakin's ghost form appeared suddenly, leaning in to look at the screen with them. 

Luke kept his focus on the screen, but Han jumped when the ex-sith appeared. "Then who are they?" Han asked Anakin, but Luke answered him.

"They are the knights of Ren. Ben's new buddies, but if he's not with them…"

"What happens next?" Anakin said, urging them to continue the playback.

"Hey, wait." Han stopped him. "Weren't your guys watching Palpy?"

"We were, but we've been kinda distracted searching for the girl," Anakin responded.

Luke went ahead and played the rest of the recording.

On the video Palpy seemed to have been telling the Knights of Ren to leave, the way he was waving at them, but the Knights weren't having it. They quickly turned so that they were surrounding Palpy. Palpy then used the Force to knock down the isles and swing the items at the Knights, but it seemed he was vastly outnumbered. He did manage to run behind the counter and seemed to be trying to operate the comm device, but one of the knights threw a heavy object at his head. The knights then picked up the knocked out Palpy and carried him from the shop.

* * *

In the hospital Rey was laying on a soft bed with a sterilized smell in the air. She opened her eyes and there was a doctor standing there reading a report on a datapad. "You're up." He put on a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said.

"You've just had a long bacta soak to heal a broken rib and what was fortunately just a leg sprain. You should be able to walk again soon, but I'd go slow at first," he said. "Do you want to accept guests. There are a few waiting for you?"

Rey hesitated. She was nervous, but she nodded. She'd have to do this, and it would be better not to put it off any longer.

The doctor left and a few minutes later Leia and Chewy walked into her room. Chewy held a flower out to her and growled to say he was pleased she was doing so well.

"Thank you Chewy." Rey said, then she looked to see that no one else was entering her room. "Where's Palpy?"

"I'm sure he'll be here in a little while. Han and Luke went to go find him." Leia answered. "May I?" Rey nodded and Leia took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm sorry. I know I kinda ruined your trip. I didn't mean to, it's just, I don't want to go." Rey stopped to take a few deep breaths. Luke said he'd have her back, all she'd have to do is tell them how she felt. "If I left I'd be deathly afraid I'd miss them. My parents." Rey waited a second, then interpreted the silence as inquisitive. "No Palpy is not my father. He isn't even family. He just kinda found me as a scavenger and…" Rey paused for another moment. "We're business partners. That's all. But my parents are family. Even though they did leave me, and they've been gone a while with no word, when they return things will be so different."

Leia sat silent and merely listened. "Hmm, funny, for a business partner he was awfully worried. I could've been wrong, but it looked almost like his family had gone missing."

Rey's eyes filled with tears as she thought about what she put the man through.

"Just a sec, dear." Leia got up as she heard Han and Luke in the Hall outside.

* * *

A few moments later Han and Luke walked into her room. Their faces were very grave when they looked at her. "Palpy," she called out, but no one answered.

Luke took a step closer to her bed and leaned down to take her hand in his. "Kid, it looks like Palpy's been taken by the First Order."

Rey gasped as tears started to stream down her cheeks. "No, no, no, no, no," she cried between sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the second part to the long chapter I posted on Friday. I was going to wait a whole week to post this, but I can't keep it any longer. 
> 
> I do hope you like this chapter. As always, leave a note to let me know what you think. 


	10. Chapter 10 - The Saboteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo uncovers the truth on how the Bats got to Ilum, and a big surprise leaves him with a choice to make.

Chapter 10 - The Saboteur

Eight-Seven took one last chance to check on the cargo. Four young bats were sleeping off their sedation in a cage, hidden under the smelliest garbage their base could muster. Normally Eight-Seven hated trash duty, but today it actually came in handy.

He stepped off the shuttle and turned to the pilot who'd be taking them. "All is as expected, sir. The barge is ready for transport." Eight-Seven saluted the man, who merely nodded and boarded the ship. Eight-Seven started to follow him.

"I'm worried about him." Slip whispered from where he was practically invisibly doing mopping duty. He cocked his helmeted head up towards a bridge above them. There stood the imposing figure of Kylo Ren. His black mask seemed to be looking out at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, well, if he was going to do something, he'd of done it already. Now it's our turn, and this is the right thing to do. Don't you feel it."

"Go, and be safe," Slip said.

* * *

Up above Kylo stood watching the troopers prepare to leave with their smuggled goods. Earlier that day, he went to the biology lab and replaced the cages the troopers had stolen. In each cage he placed a deceased bat. Ones the teams found that hadn't been necropsied yet. When they investigated they'd come to the conclusion that the bats died of the toxic gas Hux chose to flood the caves with. Hux was too impatient to use Kylo's recommended teams with flamethrowers and opted for the toxic gas instead. He didn't care about the environmental impact of doing so. Still, Kylo supposed he should thank the man, it made this part so much easier. Next Kylo changed the experimental gas one of the techs was using on the bats for the same toxic gas. He put the wrong label on the container, so it would look like a simple error. They'd be chasing their own tails trying to figure out what went wrong.

As Kylo stood watching the troopers board, he laughed at this. One thing he was sure of. He could cross Eight Seven and Slip off his suspect list. Their loyalty was questionable, but their skills in sabotage were minimal. Someone else was responsible for releasing the bats on Ilum, and he'd find them.

* * *

Kylo sunk into a routine on Ilum. He'd spend his mornings interrogating possible suspects, and his evenings reading reports. It wasn't till several days in that he got his first lead.

"Slip." Kylo wasn't sure why he used the troopers nicknames instead of his proper call number. "Slip, I want another of these background reports done." Kylo got up and summoned the trainee trooper. Slip stepped into Kylo's workspace, a moderate sized office with numerous reports already spread over the table and pinned to a vertical surface on one wall.

"Yes, yes." Slip paused, staring at this board.

Kylo remembered the debate with himself over choosing Slip to request for his personal aid. It seemed best to choose someone he had already eliminated as a suspect, which left him with two choices: FN-2187, and FN-2003. Eight-Seven had a decent record, but something about the story he had told Kylo stuck in his head. Kylo didn't understand it. How someone like him would let themselves be injured for the sake of another, in the end he was curious. So he had chosen this trooper as his aid.

"This is inaccurate," Slip said.

"What do you mean?" Kylo hovered over him.

"This is showing everyone who had access to the caves before we went down there, am I right." He didn't wait for Kylo to respond. "Well, you're missing the fuel line crews."

"There are no fuel lines in the caves," said Kylo.

"No, but Hux wanted there to be a fueling station here," Slip pointed to an area on a map. "To make it easier for flyers to engage in combat, should it come to it. He had a team sent to survey the site because of this."

"An alteration of the plans to that extent would have to be approved by the Supreme Leader." Kylo remembered what Snoke said about the project being used as a deterrent only. They would therefore have no need to build such defenses, or to expect combat, if they didn't intend to use it. He suspected Hux may have suggested the idea, but Snoke likely shot it down right away.

"No, no… He got approval." Kylo looked up at him in surprise. "But the ground there was not suitable for such construction. They had to go down for a sample, and I think they used the existing caves to do so."

"Hmm. I want reports on these crews." Kylo ordered. "If Hux gives you any trouble tell him he'd rather I not have to go down there to get them myself."

"Yes Sir," said Slip, then he slipped away.

* * *

The leader of this crew, a man named Rodger Tuckett, was brought to Kylo for 'questioning.' Though Kylo had long ago discarded the usual methods, so questioning was hardly the term for it. He dove straight into the man's mind, intent on breaking down every fuzzy wall the man had the mind to muster, until he found what he needed.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" The man started to laugh. This flustered Kylo for a second. It was a reaction he wasn't used to. "Think it's justice, the thing used to halt progress on your superweapon would be from Alderaan, in part."

"You confess." Now this reaction he was used to. Weak men spilling their guts to the tall, masked figure in black.

"I boast. Such a brilliant plan, don't you think. The stone that takes down the monster is from his own rubble. I should've been a poet."

"You'll wish you had been." Kylo threatened. Then he dug deeper into the man's mind. He watched an interaction between Rodger and another man, someone who worked for a private lab.

"They were specially created for this rich dude. Only now that he's had a look at them, he doesn't want them anymore." The scientist confided in Rodger over drinks. "Hear this, the man had the audacity to demand his deposit back. If it weren't for his private army of thugs I'd have refused him there. Now I have to arrange for their elimination, in addition to absorbing the total cost of their creation." The scientist sighed. "I knew it was a mistake to use the samples from Alderaan."

"What if I could do you a favor?" Rodger asked "I could take the creations off your hands. Get rid of them somewhere special."

"Hmm. That would be helpful. Very helpful."

This was all Kylo needed to see, confirmation that the man was the saboteur. Kylo pulled out of the man's mind. "Guard him." Kylo ordered Slip before running out of the room.

* * *

He'd done it. He'd found the saboteur. His job here was done. Kylo could leave this place and get back to…

Kylo was about to turn into the throne room when a wave washed over him in the force. A familiar presence…

"Luke," Kylo whispered. Fear filled him, before he tapped it down.

"Ben…" Kylo whipped his head around. At first he expected to see his Uncle, but instead he saw Anakin. Kylo didn't have the patience to deal with the light-sided apparition. He turned his back on Anakin's force ghost and walked into the throne room.

* * *

There he interrupted a meeting between Snoke and the General Hux. "You've felt it too, my apprentice?" Snoke hissed.

"The last Jedi." Ben spat.

"Yes. It seems he's returned to aid the Resistance. If you had been more fruitful in your searches for him earlier, we could have put a stop to this." Snoke berated.

 _But you said…_ The words started to form, but Kylo knew better than to use them.

"Our strategy must now change," said Snoke.

"The weapon, it is ready for a small-scale use." Hux pushed forward.

"And do you know which world the Resistance are hiding on?"

"No, but the Republic, it strengthens the Resistance. We target Hosnian Prime, and destroy the government that supports the resistance, and without their friends, the Resistance will be vulnerable."

Kylo was tempted to bite Hux for making such a proposition, or at least snap his neck, but he held his hand, expecting his Master would soon dismiss Hux's idea with the little man's ego.

"Go, make preparations." Snoke bellowed.

"I'd hardly call that small-scale," Kylo breathed.

Hux smiled a proud smirk. "If the weapon hadn't been stalled so far, we'd of been able to destroy the whole system, but just the planet will do. For now."

Kylo looked up to his master in shock, almost forgetting his place. He did forget something though, the news he had come here to give. Instead he walked out after Hux, stumbling down a random empty hallway in shock.

* * *

"Ben," Anakin's force ghost appeared, shocking his grandson into backing up against the wall. Anakin sighed. "So he wants to use it after all. I'd tell you I saw that coming, but I did tell you."

Kylo put his hands over his head and growled. He did not have the patience to deal with this when everything was in so much flux. Didn't the light side know that. Such temptations were only effective if he was calm.

"I didn't want it to come this fast, but you have a choice in front of you. I can't make it for you. I made the same choice once. My daughter still hasn't forgiven me," Anakin sighed. "Ben get up!" Anakin shouted at him. "Get up, and make your choice!"

The startling tone of his grandfather made Be-no Kylo stand up fully and then he turned suddenly, looking around him. The apparition was gone.

Kylo paced the hall in thought. On the one hand he should want victory for the First Order, at any cost. But at the cost of an entire world, a world he had been to himself many times. Ben remembered going to see the survivors of Alderaan with his mother. He remembered clearly the pain they all shared in these moments.

 _Alderaan,_ that reminded him of the words the man said. _Think it's justice._ Kylo pushed aside these thoughts. If he wasn't a traitor he should march back there and tell Snoke about the man's confession… Kylo's feet didn't move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a hard one for me to write. I knew how I wanted it to go, but I wasn't sure on the flow of it for a while. I know I left it at a cliffhanger, but you'll know the next chapter will be that much more exciting. Please let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 – Last Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo decides what to do about Starkiller. He makes a quick plan and prepares to give it all for it, but someone interferes. Anakin does a favor for an old friend in the end.

Chapter 11 – Last Wish

Kylo stood in the hallway, paralyzed by the choice he had to make. On the one hand Kylo wanted to keep to the decision he had already made to join Snoke. But then he felt the pitter-patter of his heart breaking over the losses that choice would cost. If he wasn’t wearing his mask he’d be wiping tears off his face.

_When will the costs end?_ Kylo thought about his choices to join the Dark. How he had to kill to do it, and how Snoke required he keep killing. Somehow each life he took, took a part of him with it. Snoke promised it would get better. If he joined the dark side completely, that light part of him would no longer be there to scream at him.

“That is the biggest lie of the dark side,” Anakin whispered from his incorporeal state. “I promise you this, whatever choice you make today, you will live with forever.”

Kylo yelled. He wanted to shut it out. Shut it all out of his head. He struggled as he took a step forward. Then another step. By the time he made it back to the room where he had left Slip, Kylo was winded.

“You okay, man?” Slip asked.

Kylo nodded, then walked inside to where the prisoner was strapped down. “Tell me what you’ve done to sabotage the weapon,” he ordered.

“I’ve almost got it set to blow up if the weapon gets activated. Just needs one last component.” Kylo nodded and paced as he listened. “I’ve also got a Resistance ship in here, and I’ve got the codes to allow it to leave.” Kylo stopped pacing and stared the prisoner, Rodger Tuckett according to his paperwork, in the eye.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“You look like you want to hear it. Am I wrong?” Roger said calmly.

Kylo stomped out of the room again, and returned with Slip. He waved his hand and the straps holding Rodger down released. “We’re taking him with us.” he said to Slip. Then he turned back to Rodger. “Where’s your ship?”

“It’s in the forest southeast of here,” Rodger answered him.

“Move.” Kylo ordered, and they left the room. Rodger tried to go straight to the building’s exit, but Kylo stopped him midway.

“Eight-Seven, you will come with us.” Kylo loomed over the trainee trooper.

The trainee trooper dropped his mop and bucket. “What do you mean. This is not my assigned duty. If I don’t mop this hallway…”

Kylo took a deep breath. “If you don’t want me to report what else was on the last trash shipment you accompanied to the garbage moon of Maher, follow us.” Eight-Seven hung his head and obeyed.

“Told you,” Slip whispered.

* * *

Rodger led them to the door which led outside. When he got there he pointed. “You’ll want to go that way. When you see a large V-shaped rock, you’ll want to turn right. The ship is behind a cluster of trees in the middle of where everything is burnt.”

Kylo turned to Slip and Eight-Seven. “Go. Get on the ship and leave. We have other business here.”

“What… This is defecting. Traitorous. I-I cant,” Eight-Seven stammered in shock.

“Listen,” Kylo needed to restrain himself from grabbing the trooper. “You two are not meant to be stormtroopers. His record is appalling and he’d never make it in a battle.” Kylo pointed to Slip, who stood by speechless. “And you, you have a better record, but your outlook…” Kylo stopped to take a deep breath. “This life will eat you up and leave nothing left. You want to be like Kade Genti from the comics. Well, Hux is going to activate the weapon today. The Resistance has a Jedi now. There will be war.” Kylo spoke these last three words slowly with enunciation. “You have a choice in front of you. I can’t make it for you. Whatever choice you make today, you will live with forever.”

Eight-Seven turned to look at Slip. The two then tentatively stepped through the doorway,  before turning back. “We’ll need a pilot.”

“The ship’s got a pilot. Tell him… tell him an old friend of my father’s says we can trust you guys. Kitster says it’s a go.” Rodger waved at the troopers.

* * *

“Who’s Kitster?” Kylo asked.

“It’s my name. You don’t think I took this job with my original identity,” Rodger answered. “Kitster Banai Jr, named after my old man.” He offered to shake, but Kylo didn’t respond.

“You said this sabotage needs one more piece. Lets go put it in place.” Kylo said once the two troopers were on their way.

Rodger, or Kitster, led Kylo to a workroom where machinery was running a start-up procedure for the weapon. Half the room was filled with beeping machines, and holo-screens, while the other half was mostly empty, except for an odd tubular device  which was used to load crystals into the machine above the room .

He put a card against a computer reader slot when they walked in, and suddenly sirens started to ring. The others working in the room all rushed to the doorway, but Kitster and Kylo stayed behind.

Kitster bent over and pulled a brown bag from under one of the tables. From it he pulled out a section of wire. He began working it into a shape as he stepped closer to the tubular device.  When he got to the device he stopped working on the now odd shaped section of wires in his hands.

Kylo reached out and took this from Kitster. “Listen, I’m staying. Where do I put this, and how do I activate it?”

Kitster shook his head. “You’re going to leave.”

Kylo sighed. He motioned to his lightsaber. “I won’t let this weapon go off. If I stay I can keep them from deactivating it if they discover our sabotage.”

Kitster stepped backwards and shook his head. “There’ll be no deactivating it. You’ll want to take the bag with you. It has the codes needed to get past the shield.”

“This is ridiculous. I have the part, I decide which of us stays,” Kylo growled.

“That’s not the part,” Kitster said. Kylo looked down on him with confusion. “I am.” Kitster took one more step into the center of the tubular device. Moving his hands he revealed the last bits of metal wire he still held in his hands, and he placed his hands on two separate panels. His body shook as the electricity shot through him. Then the floor lifted his still shaking body and the tube up through the ceiling and into the weapon itself.

Kylo watched this in shock for several moments. He had decided to sabotage the weapon, but not to defect. In fact the thought of going off, back to the Resistance made the muscles in his gut tighten immeasurably. But then, if Kitster was honest, Eight-Seven and Slip would never get off the planet without those codes. And after what the man just did, what he just gave up to, as he said, put the last component in place, Kylo had a hard time believing he would’ve lied. He grabbed the brown bag and ran.

* * *

Eight-Seven and Slip walked through the woods in the direction Rodger had pointed. When they saw the ship a man came out with a blaster aimed at them. Eight-Seven and Slip looked at each other and lifted their hands up.

“Hold it right there.” the man said. Then he looked around. “Wait, just you two. Don’t you work in squads?"

“The message.” Slip said to Eight-Seven.

“Oh, yeah. Rodger says an old friend of his father’s says you can trust us.” Eight-Seven said.

“Rodger.” The pilot said without recognition. There was a small droid that beeped from inside the ship. “Oh.”

“And, oh yeah! Kitster says it’s a go.” Eight-Seven finished.

“Alright then.” The man put away his blaster. “I can’t believe I came all this way for a couple of troopers, but then… Did he give you the codes?”

“Codes?” Eight-Seven looked at Slip, who shrugged. “Well, help me clear the ice off the ship. If Kitster sends those codes another way, we’ll have to get out of here quick. My name’s Poe, Poe Dameron.” Poe grabbed scraper tools out of his ship and threw them to Slip and Eight-Seven. “What are your names?”

“FN-2187, sir.” Eight-Seven saluted him out of habit.

“F- What?” Poe was dumbfounded.

“That’s the only name they ever gave me.” said Eight-Seven.

“Well, I aint using it. FN huh… Finn, I’m gonna call you Finn. Is that alright?”

Eight-Seven shook his head. “Finn, yeah, Finn. I like that.”

“And you, What are you called?” Poe motioned to Slip.

“FN-2003, sir. The others call me Slip.”

“Why do they call you that?” Poe asked.

“Because I tend to fall behind on missions, sir.” Slip sounded deflated.

“Well, no more. I’m gonna call you Sal. What do you think of that?”

“Sal. Thank you, sir.”

“Yeah, enough of this, sir. I’m not one of your commanders. The name’s Poe.”

“Poe, yes sir. Uh, pardon sir. Poe.” Sal choked.

“Thank you very much, Poe.” Finn reached out a hand. Poe took it and they shook.

* * *

After they had cleared the ice from the ship and found places in the shuttle, a dark figure came through the snow and approached the ship.

“Oh boy!” Poe reached for his blaster.

“Kylo.” Finn and Slip said to eachother. “It’s okay. He’s the one who sent us.” Finn said to Poe. Poe only glared.

Kylo walked up into the ship and threw a brown bag on the floor in front of the pilot.

Poe bent over and pulled a data chip out of the bag. He handed it to a droid. “Here, BB-8… Where are you going?”

Kylo had turned to leave the ship. “I have betrayed the First Order, an action surely to lead to my death, and I intend to do as much damage as I can before it takes me.”

“No. BB-8 seal the hatch.” the droid beeped in response.

Kylo’s hand went to his lightsaber, but he didn’t use it. He knew that if he did, Slip and Eight-Seven wouldn’t be able to fly the ship.

“Kitster called and requested me last minute for, as he put it, to transport essential assets to the Resistance.”

“Kitster is not coming.” Kylo growled in his mask.

“Kitster was never coming! He spoke one time about seeing a ghost. I thought he was insane. Said the ghost knew stuff about his father no one knew, and his message just now, was that this ghost said to trust you. I won’t refuse the good man’s last wish, however insane.” Poe turned to the droid. “Are we ready to get out of here?” The droid beeped to affirm and Poe climbed into the pilot seat. “You may want to sit down.”

* * *

The weapon was charged, and after giving a speech, Hux pushed the button to destroy Hosnian Prime. No one had seen Kylo Ren in several hours, and no one cared to question that. When Hux pushed the button, he looked up into the sky, expecting to see the weapon fire. When he saw nothing he looked back down and pushed the button again, and again. Hux wore a very sour face as he marched over to find out which of his techs would bear the punishment for this failure.

Before he got more than a few steps, the building they were gathered outside of exploded. It left a large hollow cavity in the ground, and several stunned troopers stood at attention watching. Hux himself was blown back in the explosion and landed unconscious under a pile of debris that was thrown from the explosion.

* * *

“Hey there.” Kitster opened his eyes, not quite sure of where or when he was. He saw the source of the voice, a blond man.

“Anakin?” Kitster recognized his face. Slowly his memory returned and he remembered getting into the machine to set it to explode.

The force ghost laughed. “Yes. You’ve done good. Saved an entire planet. Your father will be proud.”

“My father… He’s a part of the Force. You’re a part of the Force.”

“Yes, but as a force user I learned how to effect and appear in the living relm, and here, the in-between. But you won’t be here for long. Come, let me take you to see your father. Kit’ll be so glad to see you.”

Anakin reached out his hand, and Kitster was surprised when their hands actually made contact. Anakin pulled him to a standing position and reached behind Kitster’s back. The two walked off together, and in the blink of an eye they left the relm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, 
> 
> Kitster here is, according to my story, the son of Kitster, one of the little slave boy friends of the young Anakin Skywalker. I admit, I didn't intend to make the saboteur Kitster's son until I started writing this chapter, so I hope my changing his name part way through is not confusing for you. I hope you like what I did with it. It was always my intention to have the saboteur die, stepping into the machine to become the last part, and I think it comes out really sweet, now that I decided to change his identity. I hope you buy the technical parts and machine descriptions. There isn't a whole lot of technical information on Starkiller, so I made up that part. 
> 
> And I had to have Poe there to name Finn. It's practically Law. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments. As always I enjoy hearing your thoughts. Please leave more.


	12. Chapter 12 - Equally Matched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren arrives at D'Qar along with Finn and Sal. Meanwhile Rey gets released from the doctors and decides what she wants to do next.

Chapter 12 – Equally Matched

"Hey Kid, How are you feeling?" Han asked Rey. He and Leia had continued to visit with Rey while she recovered, seeming to feel an unspoken responsibility for the girl they hardly knew. "The doc says you're ready to be discharged, if you're feeling alright, that is."

"Yes, I think I want to go home." Rey's voice was harsh from crying earlier. Every time she thought about Palpy, the tears would spill.

"Okay, we'll take you home. The place is still a mess, I'm afraid. But, you know, you don't have to go back there." Han looked at his hands as if they'd help him form words to say.

"Thanks, but I do have to go," Rey replied.

* * *

After discharging, Han took Rey to a speeder where Luke and Leia were already waiting. After Han whispered the plans to the others, they mostly rode in silence. Or maybe they did speak, Rey was just in too much of an emotional state to respond or process anything except for the steady motor of the speeder.

When they arrived at the shop the others offered to go in with Rey, but Rey stopped them. She wanted to go in alone, process it all like ripping off a bacta patch.

Rey entered the shop and was floored. Han and Chewy had tried to clean the shop. Only their method only involved sweeping the rubble away into a pile and propping the fallen shelves up on themselves. Rey knew where every item was supposed to be displayed, and she found it sad seeing it all in a wreck now.

When she walked through she knelt down in the place where Palpy had fallen when the item hit his head. Luke had removed the bloody item, but she still felt the shift in the force remain in the location.

As Rey sat there she felt the force remind her of something. _Palpy is alive_. Usually being taken by the First Order, and especially the Knights of Ren is a death sentence. But if he was still alive, then there was still hope. Rey cried as she came to this realization.

After packing her belongings, Rey left the shop and went to rejoin the party outside.

"How was it? Did you see everything you needed to?" Han asked.

"We can go back to the Hanger now and get you settled in," Leia suggested. "Our base in D'Qar is very comfortable, and we can stop by one of the Core Worlds on the way to do some shopping if you need anything."

Luke shook his head at his sister. "Now, now." Then he turned to Rey. "The choice is yours. I said I'd have your back, and you don't need to go if you don't want to. There are other options."

Leia's eyes stabbed her brother.

"No, I want to go," Said Rey. The others stopped and looked at Rey, shocked to hear her finally speak. "Palpy was taken by the First Order. You, you fight the First Order."

"Yes," Leia confirmed.

"Then I want to go with you. I have bags packed in the shop."

* * *

Han and Chewy took the Falcon, with Luke's small ship loaded onboard. Meanwhile Luke, Leia, and Rey took the Taylander Shuttle Han and Leia first rode to Jakku in. It was far more comfortable and suited the former princess well.

"Come Rey. This will be good for you. We're docking on Hosnian Prime soon." Leia urged Rey.

When the girl didn't respond Luke looked at Leia with sorrow in his eyes. They both were worried about Rey. She'd gotten onboard, sealed herself into her quarters, and hadn't come out since. When Rey walked out of the small room, Leia smiled.

"Good. You're gonna love it here. Can you believe Han suggested we stop at Takodana instead."

"He had a point, walking around the green forests would be good for one's soul," Luke said.

"More likely he had a certain cantina he wanted to stop in." Leia brushed it aside. "Anyway, the shopping is much better here."

Rey had to admit, that getting off the ship and just walking around a space where not everybody knew she had lost someone was good for her. She picked out a few more outfits, at Leia's insistence, and the two settled on a boardwalk to have lunch. It was then that Leia pulled out her datapad and comm. Doing two things at once, she brought up a hologram of Han on the comm, while also scrolling through the latest messages from the resistance.

"You know, you should let Rey come with us here. We've got a good deal on the Rotor parts, and I see someone selling droid parts on the other side."

"Yeah, yeah." Just for a moment Leia was distracted, rereading a certain report.

"What! You're agreeing with me? Leia… Leia!" Han seemed to be tapping the comm.

"He's back!" Leia started to cry. Neither Rey nor Han knew how to react to her sudden outburst. "Ben. He's back."

"Ben." This time Han looked like he was going to have a fit. Chewy could be heard growling something on the other end. "Chewy, Luke, get your stuff. We're heading out." The comm blinked off.

Leia turned to Rey, who looked very curious. "Ben is my son, and he's come home." Rey couldn't help but smile at the joy and relief Leia was radiating.

"Do you want to leave now?" Rey started to pack up the lunches they had purchased.

Leia's hand came down to stop her. "It's been years since… He can wait till we finish our meals."

* * *

"D'Qar, really!" Kylo Ren said in disbelief.

"Really," The pilot, Poe Dameron replied, as he pulled the ship in to make a landing.

The landing ramp opened and Finn looked down to see several unmasked, yet worried faces. Poe descended first, putting up his hands and saying something to the crowd.

Kylo walked off next, and Finn and Sal rushed to follow him. They marched behind him. When he stopped they stood at attention, as they had been trained to.

A woman walked out one of the doors and into the hanger. "Commander Dameron." She then turned and looked up breathlessly at the still masked Kylo Ren. "Come this way."

She turned and led them into an office with a large round table in the center of the room. Kylo immediately took a seat, while Finn and Sal moved to stand on the side of the room. "At ease, gentlemen." the woman tried. "There are more than enough chairs for all of you."

Finn and Sal looked at each other. In the First Order, superiors never asked a trooper to sit with them.

"Sit," Kylo breathed.

"Yes, sir. Yes, Ma'am," they both stammered. Finn and Sal rushed to take chairs a few seats down from where Kylo sat.

"I am Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo," She started.

"Where's the General," shot out Kylo. If Finn had to guess he sensed tension in Kylo's voice. Finn remembered being briefed on the Resistance General, Leia Organa. She was a ruthless enemy, and if Kylo Ren feared her, what they said must be true.

"She's away on business, but when she returns…" Holdo was interrupted.

"When she returns what?" Kylo still seemed tense.

"She will be more than happy to see you." Holdo stayed firm, even with Kylo snapping at her. "Now, your arrival here was unexpected. Will you each remove your helmets? Yes, yes."

Finn and Sal reached up and hesitated a moment before removing their white helmets. Usually stormtroopers only removed their helmets in the privacy of the trooper bunks, and never in front of a superior, unless commanded to first. They looked around nervous, but Holdo only smiled.

"The mask stays on," Kylo barked when Holdo looked at him.

"Fine… But you'll find that around here, people will respond better without the mask." She paused for a second, but when Kylo didn't move, she continued. "We will be briefing you all later on, but for now we can let you get settled in. My people will lead you each to quarters and new clothing has already been set aside for you." Then she turned to Finn and Sal. "This is not the First Order. Your will and opinions matter to us. Please let your thoughts be known."

* * *

Kylo was led to a small quarters. All this show of trust didn't fool him. Kylo saw the blasters pinned to their hips and he saw how their nervous energy made their hands flinch to the blasters whenever he'd get too close. No, the people here didn't trust him one bit. And it didn't surprise him.

Now the General being gone, that did surprise him. _You'd think she'd make time for her s- her mortal enemy. But then with the great Luke Skywalker back. It figures she'd go to him first._

A sudden buzz on his door startled Kylo. He got up and went to open the door. "Eight-Seven" Kylo greeted.

"Actually, it's Finn now." The former trooper was dressed in a mismatched pair of Resistance uniforms, and a Pilot's jacket.

Kylo reached out to examine the man. He looked very strange, considering the man likely only ever wore one outfit his entire life.

"You like it. Poe gave it to me. He says it's good luck." Finn smiled as he spoke about the jacket. "Anyway, Sal and I, that's Slip's new name. Sal and I were going to go to the mess hall, and we wanted to invite you to come with."

Kylo looked down. Finn's eyes just bore so much hope that it was hard to refuse them. It had been a long while since Kylo ate with another being. After joining the Knights of Ren and fashioning his mask, he rarely had it off, except for eating and sleeping. Once he joined Snoke, he was discouraged from eating with company and began to take his meals in his own quarters between training and meditation.

Kylo nodded, and followed the trooper, still wearing his mask. If it had one benefit, this way he'd get to see more of the resistance members go white with fear as he walked through their base. Under his mask Kylo smiled with glee.

* * *

"Finn, Kylo!" Sal called out from one of the tables across the room.

Kylo couldn't help but think how soft they were becoming. If this was still the First Order, the troopers would be Reconditioned for behavior like this. _Probably a good idea I sent them away from the First Order then,_ Kylo thought.

"Over there is the food. You can decide which items to take. When you've got your food, come over I want to introduce you to some people." With that said, Sal went back to the table he had claimed.

Finn looked at Kylo and then walked up to the food service counter.

"What'll it be?" The server asked. Then when she looked up and saw Kylo she stepped back with a gasp and tapped her fellow server on the arm. Their reaction was almost comical, which pleased Kylo Ren.

Finn was staring at the food choices. Kylo nudged him with his elbow after a little bit. "What do I pick?" he whispered. His eyes were tense with fear.

Kylo had not ever given much thought to the nitty-gritty details of a stormtrooper's life, but now that he thought of it… A stormtrooper's life was mostly determined for him. They ate when they were told to, slept when they were told to. Even their recreation time was supervised and scheduled. A simple choice of what to eat was a big change for the man.

"He'll take a little of everything." Kylo instructed the server, who hurried to obey.

* * *

"This is Paige Tico." Sal then whispered closer to Finn. "She's got a sister too." He smiled suggestively. "And this is Wrobie, Spennie, Nix, Finch, and Ello."

"Is fraternization allowed during meals?" Finn asked.

"Is fratern…" The one named Nix huffed. "Why yes, it's encouraged."

Finn sat down and began to nervously chat.

Kylo sat down too. He fingered the edges of his mask, but couldn't bring him to remove it yet. So instead he sat back and listened to those around him, who were reacting less and less to his intimidating presence.

"Mmm This brown stuff is good." Finn said.

"You like it. Why don't you go get seconds?" Paige said.

"You can have seconds!" Finn and Sal said in disbelief.

The rest of the group laughed.

"Yes, just go up to the counter and tell the server what you want," Paige confirmed.

The two former stormtroopers looked at each other, then got up in one motion and ran back to the line.

"YOU!" a woman's shout roused him from across the room. She pulled out a staff weapon and ran at him, whacking him with it as he stood. He put his arm up to grab the staff with the force, and pull it from her grip. But she was also a force-user and she reached out to pull the staff back to herself with the force. For a moment they were equally matched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> The part where Finn and Sal discuss having seconds is inspired by a Merry and Pippin Line from the Fellowship of the Ring, that I couldn't help but include. I find the character progression of someone from a stormtrooper background adapting to life outside the troops to be very interesting and I don't know why a certain writer didn't include more of it in the original movies, or at least put some in the books or other media. So I included some here. I hope you like it.
> 
> And yes, that is Rey at the end. She knows Palpy was taken by the Knights of Ren, and then she goes to D'Qar and there she sees one. I'll share more behind this in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 - Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey tries to get answers about what happened to Palpy. Meanwhile Leia and Han's family reunion doesn't go smoothly.

Chapter 13 - Confrontations

When Leia's shuttle landed on D'Qar Leia, Luke, and Han were immediately called in to a meeting. "Why don't you go have a look around," Leia suggested.

Chewy hummed asking if she'd like him to come with her. He didn't usually need to attend such meetings anyways.

"No thanks, Chewy. I'll just go for a walk. The meeting could be important," Rey replied.

Before she left, she looked down at her staff. The trusted weapon of a scavenger. She hadn't had to use the thing in a while, though she was still well practiced. You don't just forget about some things. Traumas suffered as a vulnerable child being one of them. And for the first time in a long time, without a protector, Rey felt as vulnerable as ever. No, she would not leave the staff behind. She picked it up and brought it with her.

Rey walked down a hallway to where she heard many voices. When she looked through the open doorway to the lunchroom her eyes caught on one dark figure in a mask. Luke had shown her the video from Palpy's abduction while she was still in the hospital. She had insisted. And right there, sitting at one of the tables, was one of the same men. _Surely Leia wouldn't side with them, would she?_ Rey thought. _It doesn't matter. He's here now. He'll answer to where Palpy is._

"You!" She pulled her staff into an offensive position and charged at the man.

This startled him. He pulled up his hand and used the force to pull the staff out of her hands.

Now, a few days ago Luke was the first Force user, besides herself and Palpy, she had ever met. But she remembered Palpy had given her rather strong warnings about dark side users. Rey was surprised but not for long. She opened her hand and before the staff got to him, she pulled it back towards her. For a second it was held up between them as they both pulled. The force of it pushed them apart by several feet.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" A frantic Han ran between them waiving his hands. "Rey! Stop! Ben!"

That last name seemed to catch the dark clad man by surprise. He immediately dropped the staff, and it flew at Rey. It flew so fast she was forced to duck away as it crashed into the wall behind her.

Leia and Luke were also in the room by now, panting. The dark clad man glanced at them. Rey couldn't hear anything, but he seemed to be growling when his eyes reached Luke.

"I was only trying to disarm her. She came at me first," he said to Han through a thick modulated voice. "And it's Kylo. Ben is dead." His gaze went back to Luke.

 _Ben, wait you know that name… Han and Leia's son. They were expecting to find him here._ Rey looked to Leia with pity, but the woman stood strong.

"Ben. We will discuss this in my office. Come with me. And take off that mask!" she ordered.

The man in black turned obediently, and followed Leia. Han and Luke also followed them.

Before Han left he turned to Rey. "Sorry about that, Kid. Gotta deal with some family matters."

* * *

With them gone most of the rest of the cafeteria jumped up and rushed to leave. Rey noticed two men who stayed sitting, their trays piled high with food. Rey saw them as an opportunity to get some answers, so she walked up to them and sat down.

The darker skinned one stopped eating and froze comically with a spoon in his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Rey."

"And I'm Sal." the other one greeted.

"Finn," the darker skinned one pulled the spoon from his mouth and greeted her.

"So you're the resistance?" Rey put forward.

The two men eyed each other. Then Finn spoke up. "Yes. I'm, we're resistance."

"I've never met a resistance fighter before." Rey brushed a stray hair back and smiled at him.

"Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different." Finn was clearly not used to talking to women. Sal glared at him from across the table.

"Can you tell me something. Who was that masked man back there?" Rey asked.

"That was Kylo Ren. One of the Knights of Ren. The head one actually," Finn spilled.

"The leader to the Knights of Ren. And why is he here?" Rey asked.

"Uh." Finn looked at Sal.

"Because Hux was going to use the weapon." Sal gave a shrug when Finn gave him a pointed look.

"Is he going to join the resistance?" Rey asked. This sounded hopeful. If she could just get the chance to talk to this Knight of Ren again, she could ask him where they took Palpy.

"Um…" Finn and Sal looked at each other again. Neither giving any aid to the other.

"Still uncertain, then," Rey theorized. "What about Leia's son. I mean General Organa's son," Rey added, remembering an underling would likely not know Leia by her first name. "How does he know Ben."

"General Organa, that was General Organa." Finn was starting to sweat. Sal's mouth dropped open.

"You don't know Leia?" Rey was finding their reaction very confusing.

"I mean of course it was. We're front line, so we usually only hear stories about the General. Uh, I don't know any Ben's. The only kid I've heard about the general having was the one she fed to a Rancor beast." Finn took another bite of his food.

Rey looked between the two men in shocked confusion. Sal only nodded to confirm Finn's story.

"Right. He was too weak, so she fed him to it live," Sal added.

"I don't believe this one bit. Leia is kind and sweet, and she was so overjoyed to learn that her son might be here," Rey felt it was time to protest. She started to get up. Clearly these men didn't know any more.

"Wait." Finn stopped her. "Are you a Jedi? I saw you use the force back there."

"I- I," Rey didn't know how to respond. Palpy taught her to use the light side of the force, but he never considered himself a Jedi. He always said that being a Jedi was about more than just using the force, but he never got into the specifics. She didn't know what to call herself.

"Rey, can you come here a sec," Han Solo said from behind her. Rey sighed, she appreciated the interruption. Then she smiled an appreciation at the other two and followed Han.

* * *

Kylo followed General Leia to a private office. He did not remove his mask, and by the time he arrived in the office any mood of compliance he had had worn off. He walked in and stood with his arms crossed as everyone else walked in and took a seat.

"Ben take a seat."

"Ben take off that mask."

"Ben answer our questions."

Kylo ignored the barrage of orders they gave him.

"This, this isn't going to work. I told him." Luke complained after a while.

"Ben please!" Leia cried out. Kylo shook but tried to hold his posture.

"You're upsetting your mother," Han said as he ran to Leia.

For a few moments Kylo had peace, as Han and Luke tried to comfort Leia. Then a bluish force ghost floated in and begun where they left off.

"Ben, what did you do?" He shrugged his shoulders as he paced back and forth. "You know I do all the preparation, and all the work, getting things in place, then you blunder though and mess it all up."

Kylo wasn't sure exactly what the light sided apparition was referring to, but his patience was low today.

"Father, leave him alone!" Luke turned around and hollered at the bluish figure.

 _Father_! Kylo was astounded.

"Told you so." Anakin whispered. "I'm only trying to help." he shrugged at Luke.

"Well, he doesn't need your help," Luke bellowed.

Anakin sighed.

Kylo watched them in awe. He had been assuming the Force Ghost was a trick of the Light Side of the Force. An illusion to try and tempt him back. But if his Un- Luke was seeing him too, then he was more than that. But then if he was his real grandfather, then who, or what was the dark sided version he had heard while communing with the mask of Darth Vader. They couldn't both be his grandfather, could they?

On the other side of the room, the others it seemed had reached a decision.

"I'll go get her." Han said.

"We'll have to explain this to her anyways. She's probably got questions." Leia said.

Anakin turned to smile at Kylo, while Luke still had a distrusting scowl on his face.

Kylo scowled back from under his mask.

A few minutes later Han walked back into the room with Rey, the girl from earlier.

"Hello Rey. We wanted to bring you in to explain." Leia started.

"And to introduce you…" Anakin added. Leia cut him off with a glance from the corner of her eye.

Kylo noticed Rey did not react to the bluish force ghost in the room.

Rey looked around, and as she glanced at Kylo she glared up at him. "Where did you take Palpy?"

Kylo turned to look at Rey. More movement than he'd done since he entered the office. "Whose Palpy?"

Leia, who'd been preparing to step in here, closed her mouth and sat back.

"Shut it. You took him just a few days ago, you Knights of Ren. Where did you take him?"

"I know nothing of this," Kylo coolly replied.

"I've seen the recording. You're monsters, all of you. Taking an innocent man from Jakku. Destroying his shop." Rey glared back at him. "Why did you take him anyways?"

Kylo brought his hands up to the sides of his mask and with a click it disengaged and he lifted it off. He threw the mask on the table in front of his mother, then sat in a chair, turning it to face Rey's. "I am the master to the Knights of Ren. If any of them went anywhere near Jakku, I'd of known about it."

Rey stared at him for several seconds. Her breathing increased, and she looked at him like she didn't believe what was under that mask.

Across the room, Leia smiled a little bit, then she elbowed her brother.

"Ow. Oh, yeah." He reached down to grab a datapad from the desk and turned it on. "Here is the security video she's talking about." Luke passed it to Kylo.

Kylo shook his head. "This, this is not right." Kylo had just watched the video in disbelief. He stood up and picked up his helmet, throwing it hard against the far wall. "He has no right! They are my Knights!" Kylo screamed at Luke. Then he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, that went well," Leia said under her breath.

"Yes. Very well." Anakin's smile disappeared a moment later under Leia's pointed gaze.

"We're sorry about that dear. Ben, our son, has recently left Snoke and the First Order to come home. It seems he still struggles with the dark side. Please forgive his outburst," Leia tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to make him leave," Rey apologized.

Leia shook her head. "None of that was about you. If he knows anything about Palpy, we will get him to tell us. I can assure you of that. He just needs some time to settle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Now, I realize Finn's whole reaction to General Organa here is not canon, but Finns sudden change from following orders to shooting to kill in TFA was something a lot of us found strange in the movie. It isn't strange for forces at war to vilify their enemy, and it definitely seems characteristic of Snoke to do so, so I find this realistic.
> 
> And the last part of it, with Kylo in his Mom's office starts right after he follows Leia to her office, and takes place at the exact same time as the conversation with Rey, Finn, and Sal. I hope I didn't confuse anyone with my time jumping.
> 
> I'm thinking that Rey was raised under constant supervision by Force Ghosts, so seeing Anakin there wasn't a strange occurrence. I'll probably refer to it later on, though.
> 
> And I couldn't figure out how to include Chewy in this chapter, so I'm thinking he either stayed at the meeting, or went to go do something else during all of this. We'll have to have more chewy later on.


	14. Chapter 14 – When you Really need a Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Sal decide to leave D'Qar with Kylo.

Chapter 14 – When you Really need a Pilot

“Finn, Finn, where are you?” Sal forsook the door buzzer to bang hard on the door itself.

“I’m getting up,” The door opened and a sleepy looking Finn stood there gaping at his friend. “You know they have a concept here called sleeping in. You should try it sometime.”

“The General wants to see us this morning!” Sal pushed through to his room.

Finn’s mouth dropped. His eyes went wide with fear. “Wants to see us!”

“Yes! I don’t know what for,” confirmed Sal.

Finn was worried. In the first Order a higher up only ever requested your presence if you’d done something wrong. “Do you think she’ll send us for reconditioning?”

“I don’t think they do that here,” Sal answered. “Though with what I’ve heard, we might prefer reconditioning to what she’ll do.”

“What are we gonna do?” Finn asked.

“I don’t think we have much choice. We are on their base after all.” Sal rubbed his hand through his hair.

“What if we leave?” Finn suggested. “Kylo is a pilot. We can steal a ship and be out of here before the General comes looking for us.”

* * *

Kylo had been in his room, minding his own business. He didn’t deserve to be accosted by any former relatives, especially ones no longer of this world.

“Alright, if you don’t want to apologize to the poor girl for yelling and storming out of the meeting, at least grab a bite to eat. I’ll bet she’s hungry,” Anakin persuaded.

“No.”

“You know, I’ll bet she’ll like a nice ride, flying over the jungles. You know she’s spent most of her life on a desert planet.”

“No,” Kylo was getting tired of repeating himself. “Aa-aah!” Kylo yelled as his door burst open, and Luke stomped in. Kylo jumped to the other side of the bed, and his lightsaber flew into his hand.

But Luke hadn’t come for Kylo. He stormed up to Anakin. “I thought I told you to leave him alone.”

“I’m just offering my grandson some advice. Han and Leia said I could talk to him.” Anakin threw his chin up in defiance.

“Your advice is not what he needs!” Luke shouted back.

By now the initial shock at his Uncle’s sudden entrance was starting to wear off. Kylo looked back and forth between the two, relaxing his lightsaber hand.

“The boy doesn’t need your dating advice to screw up his life even more,” Luke continued.

Kylo’s eyes went big. He was starting to enjoy this. Though he wasn’t sure if he appreciated Anakin more for confronting Luke, or Luke for confronting Anakin, the most annoying force ghost ever.

“I’ve only been suggesting he talks to her again. With the two of them together on this base, it’s inevitable that they’ll see each other. And it’ll benefit everybody if they’re on pleasant speaking terms. If romance blossoms because of it, ah well,” Anakin shrugged. “So be it.”

“Whatever advice he gave you for talking to women, you can forget it.” Luke turned to Kylo.

“Oh yeah! What do you know?” Anakin retorted back.

“Did he give you the line about calling her an angel yet? Or how about the one about telling her how much you dislike sand?” Luke asked.

“It worked on your mother.” Anakin mumbled. Luke didn’t react, he must not have heard.

Kylo, by now, was completely relaxed and had sat back down on his bed still eyeing the both of them with much interest.

Luke turned back to Anakin. “He’s coming back from the dark side. How’s your advice going to help him any?”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Coming back from the dark side, really. I wonder who we can talk to who knows anything about that? Huh!” Anakin got up to walk dramatically out of the room, though doubtless he could have floated through a wall or vanished completely.

“Oh, come on. I didn’t mean it like that!” Luke followed him out.

Kylo looked around at his suddenly empty room, unsure what to do next.

“Kylo, Kylo!” Both Finn and Sal ran up calling his name. They stopped nervously, not expecting the door to be opened already. Finn stood there clutching his arms while Sal pushed the buzzer on his door.

“Come in.” Kylo instructed.

“Kylo, Uh, Sir. We were wondering what our next steps are going to be?” Sal asked hesitantly. “Are we supposed to stay here undercover, or should we try to escape?”

“Yeah, we can take one of their shuttles easily. They don’t really guard the hanger,” Finn added.

Kylo thought about how to respond. When he sent Finn and Sal away he’d imagined they’d come here, then be free to go anywhere in the galaxy they wanted to. He never imagined coming with them. And now that he was here, he knew the resistance would never just let him leave. And yet, he had to. If he had to stay under one roof with his Un… With Luke much longer, he knew things would blow. And even if he were just defending himself, he’d get blamed for whatever happened. No, he had to go, and truthfully their plan to steal a ship was the better than any ideas he’d had.

“Yes, we’ll meet at the hanger in one hour. Try to discretely gather whatever supplies you can. We won’t be going back to the first order.”

“Are we going to the Outer Rim then, sir?” Sal asked.

“Perhaps.” Kylo hadn’t thought of where to go to yet. He could figure that out later. The first step was to get off D’Qar.

* * *

In the other relm, Anakin returned to the after-life relm after his argument with Luke. He was in the Auctor’s Workshop and the place was empty, except for the Auctor and his pet monkey. The monkey then jumped on Anakin’s shoulders. Anakin didn’t respond to any of the monkey’s squeals for affection.

“Not going as you expected it to, huh?” The Auctor asked.

“I’ve finally gotten them together, on the same base, and nothing’s working out. First she tries to beat him up for information, then he throws a fit in front of her. Now my own son won’t let me get involved.”

“Come,” said the Auctor. He led Anakin to one of the walls lined with bookshelves. “You ever wonder why I have so many books here, but only keep the one open on the stand? Truth is, there are many ways things could’ve gone, and still many ways they will go. Here, this one.” The Auctor pulled out a book with a worn brown cover. In this one things looked very bad for everyone, but then the universe was saved by a force-sensitive porg who hatched on the Millennium Falcon. It killed emperor Palpatine with your own lightsaber. That was fun.” He looked back fondly. “In the end, things often work out for the best, even when it’s not in the way we wanted it to.”

“Can I read these sometime?” Anakin asked, fingering one on the shelf of books.

“Oh no. I wouldn’t read that one. In that universe a failed experiment with a Sith artifact and a Jedi artifact created a permanent state in the universe where everyone had to sing. Yoda was born blue in that universe too, literally, which makes it obvious what his preferred style was. Boy, that little Jedi was not happy.” Anakin laughed. “No, sometimes it’s best to stick to reading your own timeline.”

* * *

Rey walked up to an empty office. The room’s door didn’t have a buzzer, and she felt nervous to just walk in, so instead she knocked.

“It’s open.” Luke’s voice came from within.

Rey entered the office and saw that it’s sparse furnishings had been pushed to the side, and Luke sat in a meditative pose in the middle of the room.

“Rey, what can I do for you?” he asked.

Rey stepped up to him and kneeled down beside him. “I actually. Well I was wondering if you’d teach me about the Jedi.”

Luke’s face became very grim. When he spoke his voice was cold and emotionless. “The Jedi are dead.”

Rey looked up shocked. “But aren’t you…” She swallowed. “Palpy always says that you are everything the Jedi should’ve been. He’s teaching me to use the force, but…”

This got Luke’s attention. “That… Palpy taught you to use the force!”

“Yes, but he can’t teach me to be a Jedi, because he was never one himself. But you are. And if I’m going to be rescuing Palpy, a Jedi’s training would be helpful.” Rey looked up at Luke hopefully.

Luke looked down guiltily. “Well, I can’t train you to be a Jedi.” Rey looked down, disappointed. “But I can’t leave you with just _his_ training either.” Rey couldn’t be sure, but it seemed like Luke flinched. “It would be irresponsible of me. Meet me back here in an hour. We’ll have our first lesson.”

Rey smiled and gave Luke a hug, which the old man was not expecting. She then hopped up and excitedly bounced out of the room.

* * *

Kylo left the two former troopers to gather the necessary supplies. There was just one item he would not leave without, a weapon. Sure, he had his lightsaber, but what good were a pair of troopers without blasters. It was self-explanatory then. He needed to find two blasters to take with them.

Kylo took off his mask and dressed in the clothing the resistance provided. Appearing less threatening, it was then easier to watch the base personnel and figure out where their weapons vault was. Kylo found a hiding place in that hallway and waited until he heard no one coming down the hall. He got up quickly and turned rapidly towards the vault. Getting into a locked vault was a simple matter when you have the force, but it was always best to work quickly.

“Oof,” he had run into someone. It was the girl, Rey. For a moment they both scrambled back surprised to see the other.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there,” he said, trying to be polite. He figured he’d better, otherwise he’s have to listen to his grandfather rant again, no doubt.

“Yeah, no problem. I didn’t see you either,” Rey responded.

“Luke,” Kylo hissed the name. He could feel the man’s force signature nearby, only it was weird. Kinda fuzzy. Kylo looked around, alarmed.

Rey looked backwards. “Yeah, I just spoke with him. He was weird about the whole Jedi thing, but he did agree to give me a couple lessons.” She shrugged. “It’s better than nothing, and if it helps me find Palpy.”

Kylo looked at her alarmed. He hardly knew the girl, yet the thought of her being alone with Luke filled him with terror. He alone knew Luke Skywalker was not the perfect Jedi hero everybody else saw him as. And if Luke was going to train her, she’d be in danger too.

“Ask him…” Kylo started, then hesitated. “Ask him what happened the night the Temple burned down.” Sure he could’ve told her himself, but why would she believe him. He long ago gave up on anyone ever believing in him.

Rey squinted. “Alright,” she said slowly.

“And check Ake’s Tavern, on Lothal. It’s a site where we… The Knights of Ren, have stopped after many missions. Before they bring their prisoner to Snoke, they’ll likely stop there, but not for long.”

“Really, thanks.” She smiled.

The site made him feel lighter, almost happy, which was an unusual sensation for Kylo Ren. He continued on his way for a moment, then stopped and turned back. If she was watching, it wouldn’t be a good idea to break into the vault now. But when he looked back she wasn’t there anymore.

* * *

Rey stood watching Kylo walk away.

“Who were you talking to?” the voice came from over her shoulder and made her turn suddenly. It was Luke.

“Kylo, or Ben.” She turned back waving her hand, but he was gone.

“Ben was here?” Luke looked surprised.

“Yes. He had an idea of where to look for Palpy. I’ve gotta go tell Leia. I’ll see you in an hour for that lesson.” Rey ran excitedly down the hallway towards Leia’s office.

* * *

Kylo put his hand on the vault door. Then he heard footsteps, and removed his hand. He managed to slip away in time to just appear to be walking down the hallway. Going around, he made his way to the same location he started in.

By the time Kylo made it into the vault, he was having second thoughts. Not about leaving, he was still pretty sure he had to get out of there, but second thoughts about what he said to Rey. If she asked Luke about that night, he could assume she knew more than he’d told her. And if he did, he might decide to quiet her for good. The man may have been his mentor once, his master and teacher, but ever since that night he’d become a nightmare. A monster in the dark. But what was he to do?

* * *

Finn and Sal were waiting just outside of the hanger. They nervously checked the time.

“He said an hour. One hour. Where is he?” Finn was starting to pace.

“Maybe the General got to him?” Sal suggested.

“Don’t suggest that. How are we gonna get out of here without a pilot, man.” Finn nervously turned to peer into the hanger.

“You two need a pilot?” Poe Dameron asked, his hands on his hips, but a friendly expression was on his face. Finn and Sal backed up against the wall.

“I-uh,” Finn didn’t know what to say.

“I can take you out, but you’ll need a better ship than you’ll find in there.” He went to turn. Finn and Sal followed him, still giving each other unsure glances.

He led them down to another, smaller private hanger. Inside he brought them to a Corellian YT freighter and nodded at a large Wookie, who walked off the boarding ramp. Inside they heard two more voices.

“Han, why do you need three Virillium Ventral Clamps?” a woman asked.

“Because the Hyperdrive tends to snap them and without one you’d be stuck.”

“Then why don’t you just finally replace the hyperdrive. All these little parts cost money, you know?”

“I can’t do that. I’d need to replace half her systems. She’d be like a whole new ship.” Han sounded appalled.

That’s my point, a whole new ship would be far less costly to maintain.”

“But then what happens to the Falcon. This girl has gotten me out of more scraps than…”

Both parties stopped talking when Poe walked in, followed by the two former troopers. Finn was starting to doubt Poe’s intentions taking them to a ship that was far more junk than working parts.

“General Organa, Mr. Solo,” Poe greeted. “Finn and Sal here were looking to take a ride. Would you guys mind entertaining them while I go prepare my ship?”

“No, I don’t mind at all. Actually I had wanted to talk to you both. Come in.”

“M-m” Finn’s mouth went dry.

“Ma'am.” Sal looked like he was about to faint.

“Come, sit here.” She pointed to two stools next to an old Dejarik table. Han gave the two of them a quick wave, then disappeared under a hatch in the ship.

“Ma’am, are we in trouble?” Finn finally asked.

“No, not at all. I wanted to tell you I think it’s very brave, how you left the first order. Not many have.”

Finn and Sal looked at each other, their mouths dropped open.

“You and my son are the first in a long time, actually,” Leia went on.

“Your Son?” Finn looked up confused.

“Ben, I believe you know him as Ky-lo Ren,” She pronounced the last words slowly, closing her eyes briefly.

Finn and Sal looked at each other again. “The one you fed to the Rancor Beast!” Finn exclaimed. Sal stared at him like he’d just summoned the very beast there now.

Leia laughed. The two of them looked up in shock and she kept laughing. “Well that explains that then. Did you hear that Han!” She shouted near the hatch.

“Yup. She threatened to feed me to one a couple of times, but…” They could hear laughter coming from under the hatch.

Then Leia turned back to Finn and Sal. “I wanted you to feel welcomed on my base. You have a lot of knowledge that we would very much like to learn. Anything you know about the First Order could be put to use by the Resistance. But feel no pressure to divulge anything right away. I encourage you to settle in and enjoy your new freedom.”

Finn and Sal eyed each other like she had spoken a foreign language. “Freedom?” they both muttered.


	15. Chapter 15 – Unexpected Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gives Rey her first lesson, only an unexpected fellow student decides to tag along on the lessons.

Chapter 15 – Unexpected Student

_I’m just going to give her another warning,_ Kylo thought. _Just going to say it and get out of there. I’ll have plenty of time to meet Finn and Sal by the Hanger and then we’ll leave. Of course, if she wanted to come too then… No, she won’t want to leave her precious resistance. She just needs to accept the truth. They’re not who she thinks they are._

“Where is Rey?” Kylo asked the first person he found in the hallway. They stared at him in shock for a few seconds, then responded in confusion. “Where’s Luke?” He rephrased, remembering what she said about getting a lesson from him.

The person nodded in recognition. “Try room E-120, he’s been there all morning.”

 _E-120, this is the west wing, and I could swear I felt him when I ran into Rey,_ Kylo thought. After searching some more, and receiving no better answers, he finally decided to go look in the east wing when it was approaching the next hour.

Rey was waiting outside of room 120. “Hey,” she greeted Kylo when she saw him. “I told your mom what you told me, and she’s gonna talk to you later about it.”

This made Kylo panic a little bit until he remembered he told her about Ake’s Tavern too. “Oh, Alright.”

The door to the nearby office opened. “Ben!” Luke looked surprised to see his nephew. “Rey, I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

“No, I was early, and didn’t want to interrupt you,” Rey said to Luke. Then she turned back to Kylo. “And Ben, thank you again for sharing about Lothal. It’s the best lead we’ve got.” She walked past Luke and into the room.

Kylo followed her with his eyes, then kept staring into the room. He didn’t even think to correct her on his name.

After a couple of seconds Luke spoke up. “We’re going to have a little lesson. Do you want to join us?”

Kylo looked down at his Uncle, then looked away.

“Alright then,” Luke started to walk inside. Suddenly Kylo turned and pushed past him into the room. Rey smiled at him. “Alright then,” Luke repeated. He turned to shut the door. Outside the room was a blond force ghost who gave Luke a thumbs up. Luke rolled his eyes and shut the door while Anakin laughed at him.

* * *

Inside the room, Luke hesitated a moment. He did not expect Ben to join them. In fact, Luke only offered because he expected Ben to refuse. “I thought we’d start with basic meditation, since I have no idea what training you’ve had, Rey. And Ben. It’s uh, been a while.” Luke started his lesson by sitting on the already cleared floor. Rey and Ben followed him down.

After leading them with surprisingly little coaching through the basics of Meditation, Luke stopped to praise his student. “You’ve done very well. Rey, I almost can’t believe Palpat… Palpy was your trainer. Now that we’ve done that, we can move on to some saber training, if you’d like? Have you done any training with a lightsaber before?”

“No. There really aren’t any kyber crystals on Jakku. But I know all about their construction, if the illustrations Palpy drew are accurate. Which they usually are,” Rey answered.

Luke nodded. “I have a few practice sabers you can borrow. We’ll go down to the Resistance training room where they have more space. Go ahead, I’ll meet you there.”

Luke watched Ben and Rey make their way out of his space. Luke thought about how much Ben had changed since he knew him. He was quieter and moodier. Which wasn’t that surprising. He definitely had a stronger dark side leaning. Luke supposed that the best he could do now would be to train Ben to battle it. It would be a constant struggle. That was going to take some time, and would only be effective if the boy wanted to fight it. Luke still wasn’t sure Ben wanted to leave the dark behind.

But there was something else different too. When Ben and Rey were meditating, their force-presences seemed to bleed through to each other. Almost to a point where Luke considered shaking them out of it, and insisting they were doing it wrong. If Luke were honest, the reason he didn’t interrupt them was because he also sensed a stability in his nephew then that he hadn’t felt before.

To say that Ben had been a difficult child would be putting it lightly. His moods always were an extreme and there was always something he was mourning. If his parents hadn’t sent him away, or if they’d of found a way to send him for training that the boy didn’t feel was a rejection, Luke supposed it would’ve been different. But from the stories Leia told him, he had assumed it was Ben’s normal mood, and Luke thought he could make a difference. His mistake.

Truth was, it had been several years since he had seen Ben. Luke had been so busy being a Jedi, that he’d rather neglected his family connections. How could he pretend to know what was normal for Ben.

* * *

On his way out Kylo glanced at Rey. “What I said before, about the night the temple burned down, forget it.”

Rey stopped walking in the hallway. Her eyes squinted in confusion.“Oh, alright.”

Kylo had resolved to a decision while meditating. He wasn’t going to leave it up to chance that Rey wouldn’t end up like- like Ben had. He’d have to stay and keep an eye on the old fool. Even though that meant letting Finn and Sal down. He’d just have to make it up to them later.

Before they got very far, Finn called out to him. “Kylo, Kylo.” He and Sal came running up.

“Go ahead,” Kylo said to Rey. He turned back to Finn and Sal.

“We were worried when you didn’t show. But…,” Finn stammered out.

“I won’t be leaving…” Kylo said.

At the same time Finn said, “We don’t want to go…”

After taking a second to listen, Sal continued. “It seems we are on the same page then.” Kylo looked shocked at the two of them, leading Sal to explain. “We like how they treat us here. It’s different from The First Order. From everyone but you.”

His words made Kylo feel proud, yet he wasn’t sure where they were coming from. _How did I treat them differently than any other First Order officer?_ Kylo could sense Sal was being more than just kind in his choice of words. He meant it. “Thank you,” Kylo nodded, and turned to join Rey.

* * *

Luke left his meditation space and went to the training room via a short-cut through another two rooms. When Luke arrived on D’Qar and learned his wayward nephew was also present, he thought it best to study the base plans. He’d learned a few extra shortcuts and alternate routes just in case he needed to avoid a conflict that he didn’t have the heart to see to it’s finish.

When he got there, Rey was entering as well. “Where is-” Luke didn’t finish the sentence.

“Outside, he stopped to talk to someone,” Rey answered.

“We may as well get started then.” Luke suspected Ben had left and honestly felt relieved. He led Rey over to a ring set up for hand to hand combat training with mats and a flexi rope boundary. He handed Rey a practice saber and pulled down the flexi rope boundary for her to step over and into the ring.

Just as Luke put his hand onto Rey’s back to help her he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Turning, as Luke suspected, he saw Ben glaring at him. The stability he’d felt earlier seemed to have vanished as unexpectedly as it appeared. Luke climbed up into the ring after Rey, resigning to the fact that Ben would soon follow.

Once Ben climbed into the ring, Luke held out a second practice saber.

“I have one,” Ben breathed out.

Luke looked down at the saber with distaste, then up, but his eyes skidded away from Ben’s intensity. “Okay. This is a _practice_ round.” He enunciated for Ben’s benefit. “Ben, I’m going to demonstrate for Rey the forms, you’ll play my opponent. Rey, pay close attention to where I put my feet and how I move my upper body.”

For a second Luke thought Ben was going to refuse, or back out entirely. He glared down at Luke, and his breathing increased. But then he seemed to sense Rey watching him and he moved to take up the starting position. Neither party bothered to set their sabers to practice mode. Neither party trusted their opponent to do the same.

Both parties activated their sabers. As Luke looked out at Ben’s blood red saber he was brought back to other times when he faced another opponent with a similar hued blade. Those were fights to the death, and Luke’s brain responded with adrenaline to match. Then Luke activated his saber, and he could hear his opponent gasp and feel fear radiating off him. In a battle this was a good thing, so Luke swung his blade, looking up into the eyes as his opponent parried, to find the scared eyes of his nephew looking down at him. Luke pulled back and took a moment to breathe slowly. He remembered he had a student to teach and he felt ashamed. Ben responded in kind. His wrist holding the still lit saber relaxed a bit.

“Are you ready?” Luke asked after several moments. Ben nodded and Luke resumed the correct posture again. Ben and Luke exchanged several strikes and parries, while Rey watched them closely.

After several minutes of demonstrating, Luke turned to Rey. “Now, It’s your turn. Come forward.” Rey stepped up, and attempted a starting position. “No, put your feet closer together, like this.” He demonstrated again.

Ben deactivated his saber and looked closely to study her form. The closeness of his gaze made Luke feel slightly uncomfortable, and he cleared his throat.

“Separate your feet a bit,” Ben suggested. Rey returned to her original position. “It fits her body size better.” Luke found he couldn’t argue against it, as he watched her he suspected his nephew was right.

Luke set his saber to practice mode. Ben stepped past him and took the opponent position. Before he could move to protest, Rey moved to strike and Ben parried. Then Ben struck and Rey parried. As they went back and forth, Ben increased the speed and power behind his strikes, and Rey matched them.

“I thought you hadn’t done saber training before!” Luke exclaimed from the side.

“Not with real sabers, or anything as fancy as this, but we had sticks a plenty on Jakku,” Rey responded.

Ben smiled and spun his body to try a new move several steps ahead of the ones they were using before. Luke winced, but Rey pulled her saber around to parry with surprising speed. They continued their battle with increasing skill. At one point Ben struck at Rey and Luke recognized the move. Rey pulled up to parry his move and didn’t see Ben swing his saber around to whack her side.

Luke shut his eyes. Unable to watch or interfere. The move was too quick.

“Oww,” Rey cried.

Luke opened his eyes to see Ben pull back. His saber had just bounced off her ribs. It _was_ on practice mode. Luke breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Rey pulled up her saber to continue the match. She seemed to learn from her opponent and a couple of steps later, when Ben tried the same move, she was able to avoid his strike with a parry and a sidestep.

Ben deactivated his saber with a smile. “Nice.”

“I learn quick, Palpy always said.” Rey looked back to Luke.

“You certainly do,” Luke agreed. “That’s enough for today. There are showers, I believe past there.” He pointed towards a doorway.

“Thanks for the lesson, Master Luke.” Rey jumped up and ran the direction he’d pointed. Ben and Luke stared at each other a moment longer before they both headed the same way. Luke wasn’t going to trust Ben to suddenly reform his ways, and he knew no evil was below a darksider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> I struggled with this chapter at first, but persevered and I am really proud of what I've got. 
> 
> Now, I forget if I mentioned this earlier or not, but I'll do so again just in case. I remember reading somewhere online a very well put together argument that Luke Skywalker displayed many of the symptoms of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (or PTSD) in The Last Jedi. I also think there's some depression symptoms in there too. I know the movies got a lot of flack about the way Luke was portrayed. 
> 
> It is my belief that there is no problem with portraying a fan favorite and heroic character as having mental health issues... As long as you give them a healing arch. Without such arch the story often feels incomplete. This is what I think the Canon Star Wars story was lacking, and I intend to give him a healing arch. 
> 
> In fact, having these struggles does not counter Luke's heroism in any way. In fact it lends to it. It shows that standing up against your dark side father, and an evil Sith lord, almost being killed by them, was not so easy peasy lemon squeezy.


	16. Chapter 16 – According to Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia gets crafty and Luke gets roped into helping.

Chapter 16 – According to Plan

After seeing that his Uncle behaved himself while training Rey, Kylo returned to his quarters.

“You’re a hard man to get a hold of.” Leia stood firm in his path with her arms crossed. Kylo didn’t move to acknowledge her. “Ben.”

Kylo flinched. “General.”

“Mother,” she corrected. “Nine hours of labor, and this is the kind of treatment I get.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, then turned to keep walking.

She shook her head. “I could use your intel. Rey wants me to approve a mission to Lothal.” Ben stopped walking and cocked his head at her name. “Without better intel I can’t send anyone there, and I can’t stop the girl from going alone either.”

Kylo took a deep breath. “What do you want to know?”

Leia refrained from smiling, but her eyes still showed their happiness. “Anything you can tell me about Ake’s Tavern and the Knights of Ren. Come to my office.” Kylo turned and followed Leia.

* * *

Luke returned to his meditation space to find a rather gleeful force ghost waiting for him.

“This is great!” Anakin cheered with his fists. “Tell me, how did it go? Did they talk? Did they hold hands?” His questions were shot out on rapid fire.

“No! This isn’t a good thing,” Luke Spat. “ _IF_ I am going to train Ben to fight his dark side tendencies, I need to do so without distractions. And while the girl is very well trained in the light side, for someone trained by a Sith Lord. She’s still only recently lost her master. And she’s clearly emotionally attached to that… that…”

Anakin’s face became more serious listening to his Son’s rant. “You forget, Palpy has no dark side components. He merely has the face and memories of the man. And we would never allow the girl to be trained in any way resembling dark side techniques.”

“It’s still wrong, on so many levels,” Luke growled.

“Obi-Wan’s still giving me flack about this, and now you,” Anakin sighed. “Her original master was a junk boss! One of the lowest caliber. You think I was bad? All of my apprentices were well fed at night. The girl was skin and bones. All we needed was for him to discover what power lay within his grasp, and then…” Anakin waved his hands to indicate an explosive situation. “At the time I was forbidden from having any contact with Ben, and at the time Ben was with you. The girl needed a guardian.”

Luke nodded his understanding.

“So, how did it go?” Anakin smiled again.

Luke sighed. “It went fine,” he rolled his eyes. “No one was injured. And no one is _ever_ holding hands during one of my lessons.”

Anakin crossed his arms and shook his head. “That explains your love life.”

“Oo-ooh,” Luke growled.

Anakin vanished from the relm after quirking his lip in a final smile.

* * *

“First of all, it’s not just a cantina,” Kylo started. He was standing next to the databank in his mothers office. Having refused her offer of food he was eager to get this over with. “It’s a whole criminal syndicate. The entrance is here.” He pointed to a location in an alleyway. “The password to enter is: Black Raven One. Most of those there will be armed, but you’ll find they’re little more than drunk gamblers and roughnecks. A few bounty hunters will give some trouble, but the Knights of Ren are your biggest threat.”

Leia took some notes, and turned to study the image better.

“The girl can’t go in there.” Kylo’s voice was soft.

“Hmm?” Leia looked up at her son.

“This mission is too dangerous. For the knights killing is their nature. She doesn’t have the skills yet to go up against one of them, let alone six.”

“The girl only agreed to leave Jakku after Palpy was taken. If she decides to go, I doubt there’s anything I could do to stop her.”

Kylo sighed in annoyance.

Leia continued, “She’s a lot like you, you know. Stubborn and hard to sway. She won’t listen to my orders. I’m not her commander. I’m not even her mother.”

Kylo turned to stare into his mother’s eyes. “Then send me in. I’ll go to Lothal and help with the mission.” He thought, then turned back to her and pointed. “This one mission, and that’s it. Don’t count on me to join your resistance.”

Leia nodded and smiled the second he turned back towards the screen.

* * *

“What!” Luke had just heard his sister describe her planned mission to raid some tavern in Lothal. He crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows.

Leia sighed. “My office now.” They were in a large meeting room with other resistance members. She would not discuss this here.

Han and Chewy followed Luke and Leia to her office.

“What do you mean, you’re sending Ben in there!” Luke started to rant as soon as they were behind her door.

“This is all going as planned,” Han tried.

Chewy growled something.

“Okay plan B,” Han rephrased.

Chewy said something else.

“Well more like plan G then, but it’s still part of the plan.” Han turned back to Luke. “We’ve had to modify it a bit because we didn’t originally predict Palpy being taken, or Ben coming back so soon, but getting him to agree to help us was always a step.”

Luke rubbed his face. “You don’t mean my blasted father’s plan, do you? I can’t believe you’re going along with that.”

“We were doubtful at first too, but he did get Ben to come home,” said Leia.

“The boy has just left the dark side. He’s not prepared for the temptations he’ll face going in there.” Luke huffed. The resolved look in Han and Leia’s eyes did not waiver. “Alright. But I’m going in with him.” Luke crossed his arms to show his resolve.

“Very good, you want to tell him the second part of the plan?” Leia asked.

Luke looked back and forth between the two. “I have a bad feeling about this. Alright, lets hear your plan.”

* * *

Rey paced outside of Leia’s office. It had been a whole day since she told the General about what Ben told her, and she hadn’t heard anything. She was feeling tense, worrying that Leia wouldn’t even approve a mission. _Leia_ _did say she was anxious about sending teams in without more, what did she say, tactical information. But then wouldn’t Ben know that kind of stuff? He made it sound like he’d been there before._

Rey looked up to check with the Lieutenant. “She’s still busy,” the woman replied.

“Thank you,” Rey sighed, and she wondered if she’d ever get in to see Leia. _If she doesn’t approve this mission, It’ll all be up to you._

Leia’s door opened up, and the woman barked out an order, “Connix get me that senate report.

Rey took the opportunity to lean her head into the office. “General Leia, if I may?”

“Oh, Rey. I don’t have much time, but what is it you want?” Leia looked up with a serious expression on her face.

“Ma’am, I was wondering about the mission. Did you make a decision yet?”

“Mission, which mission was this?” Leia looked confused.

“Uh, the one to rescue Palpy… On Lothal. I told you about it yesterday.” Rey’s eyes pled desperation.

“Oh, yes. Now, let’s see. Where is that file?” Leia began to search her desk drawers.

“I just want to know if you’ve decided to send in anyone?” Rey asked.

Leia pulled out a data stick and plugged it into her holo screen. “No, not this one. The resistance has teams on so many missions right now.” Leia pulled out the data stick and began searching again. “Ah-ha,” She pulled out another stick. “I think I’ve found it.” After plugging it in and reading its contents with a serious face, she looked back up at Rey. “Yes, I’ve approved a small team to send to Ake’s Tavern on Lothal. The primary mission objective will be to learn where Palpy is being held or to confirm his demise. If it can be achieved safely, a rescue attempt will be performed.”

“Yes, thank you very much. Before now, I hadn’t realized how busy the resistance is. Palpy will appreciate all you’ve done to save him,” Rey said politely.

“Thank you, my dear. And remember, _whatever happens_ , you’ll have a place to stay with us.” Leia’s words troubled Rey. She looked so serious when she said ‘whatever happens.’

“If it helps, I’ll offer to go too. On the mission, I mean.” Rey looked down, fighting her own tears.

Leia shook her head. “You’re not under my command, but I don’t think…”

“I’m not staying back!” Rey proclaimed. “If there’s a chance to rescue Palpy, I am going to take it. I won’t see a good chance lost while your men argue over risks. I’m going to Lothal, and I’m going to bring him back.”

Leia solemnly nodded. “I’ll have them send you the briefing then.”

* * *

As Rey walked out, Leia smiled and clicked her comm. “All is a go. She demanded to be put on the mission roster.”

Han smiled back at her.

Luke’s face became even more serious. “First Ben, and now the girl. Tell me again why this makes for a good plan?”

“Because, Ben’s demands to go were under the understanding that the girl would be going too,” Leia explained.

“You won’t catch me saying this again, but the boy has a point. It’s a very risky mission, even for your trained soldiers.”

“I’m sending her in with the second team. Plus she’ll have you and Ben to protect her.” Leia pointed out.

“Well, I will certainly try to keep her safe, but I can’t predict what Ben will do,” said Luke.

“Haven’t you noticed? That boy’s been getting awfully protective of her,” Han asked.

Luke’s face scrunched up in confusion. “No, I…”

“All those lessons that he insists on being a part of,” Han said. “The way he’s been acting you’d think you were a womanizer or a ladies man.” He chuckled. “That or some type of killer.”

Luke opened his eyes in shock.

“It’s all a part of their connection, that Force-bond thingy, according to what your father tells us,” Han continued.

Luke looked down in confusion and guilt. Leia supposed it was because he hadn’t seen it before. None of them had. But that didn’t matter now. Now all that mattered was they were going to save Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get the humerous components of the chapter, and that you don't blame Leia for being too manipulative. She's only doing what she feels is best. The next chapter may take me a bit of time, as it is an action heavy chapter, and I always struggle with those. Please leave comments, those are positive reinforcement and get me to write more.


	17. Chapter 17 - Lothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance goes on a mission to Lothal. Kylo and Luke go up against the Knights of Ren.

Chapter 17 - Lothal

_Knock Knock_. An imposing figure dressed all in black walked up the alley and knocked on a certain door.

“Password.” A small hatch slid open to reveal two inches of a droid.

“Black Raven One,” came the heavily modulated voice from the mask.

“Enter.” said the droid, and the door slid open.

As the dark figure entered the underworld den hushed voices murmured the name “Kylo Ren.” The room became very quiet after this, as conversations ceased. Some seemed afraid to clink their glasses.

The dark figure was not bothered by this reaction, however. He walked past a pair of gamblers who gawked at him when he entered, but their eyes quickly focused on their cards again as he approached. No one wanted to earn his wrath.

The dark figure walked up to a bar, where the only two figures who didn’t gawk at him were seated. One of them, a drunk man, was slouched against the bar. His clothes were dirty and his hair and beard were a mess. His eyes kept shifting around the room. “Another-r!” He tapped his empty glass on the counter.

The second figure beside him quickly tapped the drunk man’s shoulders and pointed behind him. This second man also wore a mask. He was over six foot tall, and he was entirely covered except for a highly pressurized filter mask and thick corrective lenses. Most assumed him to be Kyuzo based on his dress, though he was considerably stocky for one.

Kylo Ren had a very brief conversation with the two of them, then he turned and walked towards the back room. Out of sight, out of mind. The conversations immediately started back up and no one noticed the two figures had slipped away from the bar.

* * *

Luke Skywalker donned the disguise of a drunk under the advice of Han Solo.

“With that beard, he’s half way there. Just needs a few beer stains in the clothes, and…” Han messed up Luke’s hair. “And there you go.”

Initially Luke’s reaction was to glare at his old friend, though he had to admit, it did have the necessary effect. With some acting, of course, he was able to play the part well, and it allowed him to keep an eye on his nefarious nephew.

The first objective, to confirm the target’s presence and location, was easily completed. Bar tenders talk a lot, especially when they think their customers are too drunk to remember it all. After passing the news to Kylo Ren, Luke got up from his bar stool and barely remembered to walk like a drunk. He took two steps, then faked a fall on his Kyuzo-dressed comrade.

“Uh,” His comrade grunted and Luke could feel his annoyance. Luke smiled. He was beginning to enjoy this. They both corrected their posture and walked through the door Kylo Ren just went through.

* * *

On the other side of this door the acting was not necessary. They climbed up a stair and walked down a hallway. Luke and his comrade waited outside the door while Kylo Ren walked in.

“Kylo… Master, I thought… The Supreme Leader said…” One of the figures inside nervously fretted before being elbowed by another.

“You’ve taken an assignment.” Kylo Ren boomed through his modulator.

“Yes, from the supreme leader himself,” one of the others said. This one sounded far less nervous.

Beside Luke, his comrade stalked, preparing for a fight. Luke had to put his hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

“Where’s the prisoner?” Kylo Ren asked.

“Kuruk will take you to the prisoners,” answered the knight. Luke worried. This was too easy.

Luke and his Kyuzo comrade heard the stomp of two men walking to another room in the suite.

“Thank you Ap’lek. I never know how to deal with ‘em.” Said the first knight again.

“Ushar, he’s the master’s pet. You handle him like any beast. An ounce of respect and an ounce of confidence. Then you just tug at his leash like so,” Ap’lek answered.

Luke put another hand on his comrade’s arm to stop his movements, and bent near the door to hear the rest.

“His leash?” asked Ushar.

“Snoke, the boy’ll do anything to earn his favor. Had any sense of disloyalty whipped out of him by the Master’s…” Ap’lek was interrupted by another of Ushar’s questions.

“But I thought Snoke said he’d gone missing. Hadn’t checked in after his failure on Starkiller base.”

“Pfft. The beast just needs another whipping, that’s all. Once we bring him to Snoke, he’ll be back to being the obedient pet. You’ll see.” Ap’lek sounded confident.

In another minute they heard the stomp of boots returning to the suite. “Where is the prisoner? The one from Jakku.”

“Hmm?” Ushar sounded surprised.

“The Supreme Leader asked for your presence immediately,” Ap’lek said. “You can ask him when we deliver you there.”

Luke pulled out his comm device and typed a message to the second team. “Bad birds moving for the black mask. Package presence unconfirmed. Wave two go!” The message was coded, of course, but it would send the second wave of men into the building.

Then they heard the sound of a set of binders clamp shut.

“Oh! Hey!” Kylo Ren protested.

Luke feared their men would not approach fast enough. He really didn’t want to do this without the back-up, but he had no choice. Tapping his comrade he signaled that they would move in. “We need a prisoner,” he mouthed. He motioned for one… two… but before he got to three, his comrade burst into the room.

* * *

The man dressed as a Kyuzo held his hand up and the lightsaber flew from Kylo Ren’s belt and into his hand. The Knights of Ren were surprised only for a second, and the Kyuzo threw the saber up as a vibro-ax came down at him.

Luke ran into the room and joined the fight, throwing two knights with the force and using his saber to parry with another two. “Ben!” he growled. One of the knights swung his weapon down towards Luke’s head and he was forced to swipe at the man’s chest. He didn’t want to kill, but he was given no other choice.

Ap’lek cocked his head at the sound of that name, as he pulled his vibro-ax around to strike at the Kyuzo again. “Ben Solo. If it isn’t the dear pet our master’s lost.”

Kylo pulled his Kyuzo mask off so he could move easier, then dodged a strike of the vibro-ax.

“See I told you. He’s abandoned the order,” said Ushar.

“No, he’s just a run away, a stray taken in by soft-hearted idiots,” responded Ap’lek. Ap’lek pulled his vibro-ax against Kylo’s saber to pin it down, and he stroked Kylo’s hair. “Once a beast goes tame, he’s never going back to the wild again.” Kylo tried to bite Ap-lek’s gloved hand, but the knight moved it away quickly.

“Ben, NO!” Luke shouted from across the room. He could feel a wave of darkness welling up in the boy. This was exactly the thing he feared.

Luke’s cries went faint. Kylo Ren pushed an enormous wave of dark energy out and the five knights fell. Kylo swung his saber into the chests of three knights, before Luke could stop him.

Ap’lek’s vibro-ax was stuck in the wall, but instead of pulling it out, he laughed. “See, what did I tell you Ushar. He’ll never go wild again.”

As he said this, Ushar was struggling to breathe as Kylo grabbed his throat with the force.

“No Ben. We need prisoners. Don’t use the dark side.” Luke’s protests were for naught, because Kylo kept squeezing and soon Ushar was dead.

Then Kylo turned towards Ap’lek and there was a dark hatred in his eyes. He turned and held his red lightsaber to the last Knight of Ren’s throat.

Luke pulled out his own lightsaber and held it out to strike at Ben. He closed his eyes. He really did not want to be doing this, but Ben had lost the battle with the dark side. “Please Forgive me?” he said, before he swung his saber.

“Rey,” kylo breathed. This made Luke stop his saber mid-swing and open his eyes. His nephew was looking off to his right and breathing heavily. The hatred was draining from his eyes.

Luke knew Rey was with the second wave of men who were fighting their way in at that moment. He reached out and could feel her presence in the first bar room. She was physically strained, like she was fighting, but surprised too. Luke looked in the direction Ben was staring, and he couldn’t see anything odd there, but he felt a strange feeling with the force. A sensation he’d felt only once before. When Rey first left his meditation space after asking him to train her. _Odd,_ he thought.

Kylo put down his lightsaber and Luke used the force to unlatch the binders from the resistance man who went in under the guise of Kylo Ren. They flew out to Luke and he quickly bound them around Ap’lek’s wrists.

Luke then quickly typed a coded message to the team’s commanders. “Black mask retrieved. 5 black birds cooked, One bound. Ready to extract.”

“Come on Ben.” Luke started to pull his nephew. “We can go join the teams downstairs for more fighting now.”

Kylo looked back towards the strange force presence, then he turned and followed his Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a good deal more action than my usual chapters. I did want to practice writing action scenes. Also I intended to keep the whose who under wraps until the ideal moment for dramatic purposes. Please let me know how it reads. Can you follow it? And is anything confusing? Your comments help me to improve.


	18. Chapter 18 – An Outlandish Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets some help from Chewy, and Luke finally sees his father's logic.

Chapter 18 – An Outlandish Idea

Kylo spent the ride back to D’Qar trying to stay as far away from anyone that he could. He felt like a failure. They’d went to Lothal with clear goals: Find and rescue this Palpy character for Rey, and then capture prisoners from the Knights of Ren. But when they’d got there Palpy was not amongst the knights recent prisoners, and he’d nearly killed all of the Knights. He was just gripped by a rage when Ap’lek called him a pet. No, that wasn’t it. Kylo knew Snoke treated him as nothing but a beast of burden. He used him for his own interests, and intended to dump him when it suited him. Such was the way of the dark side. So then what set him off?

“Once a beast goes tame, he’s never going back to the wild again.” Ap’lek’s words came back to Kylo, and that was it. The point where Kylo had been filled with such a desire to crush that voice, he stopped hearing the world around him.

But it wasn’t something new to him. No, he’d heard that message since his days with Luke. “Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny, until it consumes you.” Luke often warned. And Kylo had gone down the dark path a long time ago. So why did this statement bother an already hopeless man? Was there a part of him that wanted the hope? Wanted to be Ben Solo again?

And then there was Rey. But there wasn’t Rey all the same. She appeared to him, and stopped to look up at him with the same surprised confusion on her face as on his. She wasn’t upstairs in that room with them. Yet she was. He could feel her presence with the force in two locations at once. Such a feat is impossible, and yet…

There were so many questions going through his mind, he’d almost missed it when the crew member knocked on the door to the compartment he was hiding in. “Just thought you should know, we’re landing now, sir.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Kylo called out. His questions would have to wait.

* * *

As he was stepping off the ship, Kylo saw Rey on the other side of the hanger. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she was still seconds away from releasing more tears. Chewy had his large paw on her shoulder and appeared to be trying to comfort her.

Kylo walked over to her with a hesitating stride. “Rey, I’m s…”

He didn’t get the chance to finish, as her dams burst and she stepped away, crying into her sleeve.

Chewy then looked down at Kylo and hummed words to comfort him. Then Chewy reached up to a planter that was hanging above them both. He picked a flower that was growing there and handed it to Kylo.

“No, I don’t think that’ll help.” Kylo tried to refuse.

Chewy didn’t listen and continued offering the flower, until Kylo gave up and took it.

Next, Kylo was pushed two feet forwards by the large Wookiee, towards Rey.

“I’m going, I’m going,” he protested, then took a deep breath. “Rey, I’m sorry we couldn’t find him.” Rey turned back to look at him, and Kylo suddenly found himself tongue tied. He quickly handed her the flower, then he looked away embarrassed.

Rey turned and put her head on his shoulder, surprising Kylo. Several moments later, when she pulled away there was a wet spot from tears on his shirt. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I know this mission was not all about me. We did get a prisoner, and if they can get him to talk, maybe. Do you think they’ll get him to talk?”

Kylo breathed heavily. He wanted to tell her yes, to comfort her in some way, but after the last failure he didn’t want to lie to her. “He’s a Knight of Ren. Resistant to most methods of interrogation, even torture.” Rey sighed and Kylo was distressed to make her feel that way. “But there are a few methods I can try. Dark side techniques.”

Rey’s eyes got really big. “Ben, I couldn’t ask you to use the dark side.” She shook her head.

“It is the only way.” Kylo paused for a moment, and Rey looked down. “I’ll talk to my mother,” he decided.

* * *

On the other side of the hanger, Luke walked up to Han and Leia with a worried expression on his face. “That did not go well. I told you he shouldn’t go.”

“What went wrong? You’re both back safe, and you’ve gotten a prisoner,” said Leia.

“We almost had zero prisoners. While we were in there, they said some things, and Ben got so mad that he went to the dark side. I almost…” Luke stopped short. “But then the strangest thing happened. He stopped, and he said her name.” Luke looked over to the other side of the room, to where Rey and Kylo were talking. “I don’t know how, but I think she was somehow projecting herself into the room with us. But only he could see her. Though to do such a thing while fighting downstairs, and surviving it is – is unheard of.”

“A force-bond moment, I expect.” Anakin’s force-ghost appeared behind them. Luke turned to look at him in shock. “They’ve had them before. I don’t know why you’re surprised.”

“What do you mean they’ve had them before? And what is a force-bond moment.”

Anakin sighed. “Do you remember when you began to bring other students to your temple to train with Ben?”

* * *

Luke did remember. He had accepted Ben some years before this as his first student. But to bring back the Jedi Order, as he thought was best to do back then, he’d need more than one student, and he’d need a permanent temple. Fellow students would also help Ben to feel less lonely, as Luke was learning his nephew was prone to.

Luke had sent messengers out to gather a small group of students he’d selected from different worlds, and he’d gone down to the site of the new temple to supervise its construction. Ben was in the old space station, a temporary home, and was told to wait for the students to arrive.

“Ben?” Luke called out as he stepped out of his shuttle, once he’d returned from the new temple.

“Master Luke, Master Luke!” Ben yelled, and Luke ran to see what was wrong.

Ben was pale and pacing. “I’m sorry. You said to look after the younglings, but I must have missed her arrival. Some how she’s climbed up into the vents and… and…”

“Wait. Who climbed into the vents?” Luke asked, as his eyes scanned the room to count four younglings.

“The youngest one. I think she’s five. She was so scared, so I tried talking her through it. I said I’d be on the other end when she got through, but I’ve waited, and waited. She hasn’t come out, and she won’t answer me either. I can’t find her.” Ben was near pulling his hair out.

“Whoa. There were no five-year-old's I sent for. Yin is the youngest initiate I selected.” Luke motioned to a ten year old girl, seated with the others. “In fact, all the initiates I’ve selected are here.”

“But I heard her?” Ben looked up at the vent again.

“Use the force, Ben. Do you sense any other living thing up there?”

Ben closed his eyes and opened up his senses. In a moment he shook his head. “No, master.”

* * *

“Ben had insisted on leaving food out for three whole days for the little girl in the vents. I suspected it was another symptom of his loneliness, an imaginary friend. Are you telling me the girl in the vents was real? That it was her?” Luke asked his father’s force-ghost.

Anakin nodded. “That was before I’d found her. And admittedly it did worry me. A little girl crawling around in the dark, scared and alone. I suspected she wasn’t safe, and had a new sense of urgency to find her.”

“But. How?” Luke walked closer to his father.

Anakin sighed loudly. “What have I been saying all along. They’re a dyad. Force bonded.”

Luke blinked. “That’s real. I thought it was one of your outlandish ideas.”

Anakin looked up proudly. “Not so outlandish after all. You should listen to some of my ideas.”

Luke rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes a bit about how the Force Bond occurred earlier than TLJ. It is based on an idea I had swimming in my head for a lot longer than this story. I hope you like it.
> 
> I also post this story on Fanfiction[dot]net, under the same username. Just wanted to remind you of that so you can read it where you prefer. There are things I like better about both sites.


	19. Chapter 19 – Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke reacts to what his people are able to learn from Palpy. Luke has a panic attack. He and Kylo have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter features dark siders doing dark things, including torture. A character also has a panic attack. Should still be T rated though.

Chapter 19 – Fear

The room was dark, despite several lamps filling the space. It’s master liked it that way. Muffled screams could be heard from the corner of the room. Snoke sat on his throne, a bored expression on his face as he watched this corner.

Just then a man in a First Order uniform walked in and bowed before Snoke. “Supreme Leader, we have a report prepared of all we’ve learned from the Jakku Prisoner.”

“Yes,” said Snoke. His mood seemed to lighten at the news.

“Well, Sir. According to our Genetic tests, he’s an exact match with the late Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. He matches what is known of the man, too, except for his scars and force-lightning burns. That and he’s several decades younger. He seems to be a clone, though his DNA lacks any markers or genetic manipulations to identify who by.”

“And what have you learned from his interrogation?” Snoke encouraged.

“Well, Supreme Leader, Sir. He seems immune to the usual interrogation methods. He doesn’t seem to fear his own death, and his motivation to avoid pain is minimal. He will tell us nothing, not even under torture.”

Snoke snarled, then released a beam of force lightning at the man who was bound to a torture rack in the corner of the room, the red-haired, former-general Hux, whose failures on Starkiller Base earned him his current treatment. His previous torturer stepped aside as if this were a regular occurrence, and watched the beam of electricity fly past him. Hux tried to scream, though the gag in his mouth prevented it.

“P-Perhaps your own methods would have b-better r-results.” The man stuttered.

Snoke turned to look at him and the man gasped. “If I could go to him I would, and be rid of your pathetic souls. The Force-Supression Artifact makes that difficult. We’ll just have to send him on. Prepare him for transport.” Snoke ordered.

“Yes, sir. He’ll be ready for transport in five days.”

“Five days! To move one prisoner! Are your men getting lazy?”

N-no Sir. He can be ready by tomorrow. It’s just that the force suppression artifact will take some time to prepare for transport too. And you know it’s dangerous to…”

“Don’t tell me what I do and do not know.” Snoke growled, and the man’s knees shook. “Very well, get it done. We’ll talk about the efficiency of your team when you are finished.”

“Y-yes Sir.” The man bowed, then quickly scrambled up and out of the throne room.

Snoke, meanwhile, turned his attention back to Armitage Hux, who sweated nervously. “This isn’t the best news, but it has one benefit. A surprise will put him in a very good mood. Just need to get back the boy and stop that interloper Skywalker from influencing him. Cur, do you fear me.” Hux gave what he could for a nod. “Good. I may have use for you yet.” Snoke placed an elbow on the throne room armrest and laid his chin in his hand, as Hux sobbed uncontrollably. “You and your daddy’s old play thing. What was it’s name? You did keep it around, didn’t you?”

* * *

Kylo turned from his interaction with Rey, sensing someone listening in. He saw the pilot Poe, the one who brought him to D’Qar.

“Hmm-hmm,” Poe cleared his throat. “I just wanted to tell you, the others were planning a celebration tonight. Having had a successful mission and all.”

Kylo could feel Rey start to struggle again with her tears. “A successful mission! We failed to rescue our asset. How do you define this as a success?”

“We didn’t loose anybody. Going up against the Knights of Ren, I’d say that is a success. Look, there’ll be fireworks and a bonfire. Plus the boys’ll bring out there stash of booze once the General goes to sleep. You’re welcome to come if you want to. Both of you.” Kylo continued to glare and Poe put his hands up and backed away slowly. “If you want to.”

Kylo turned back to Rey. She used her shirt to wipe her tears again, then looked up at Kylo. “Ben thanks, but I think I need to be alone right now.” Rey pulled away, and Kylo watched her walk to the Falcon.

Chewy then walked up to Kylo and put an arm on his shoulder. He hummed something supportive, along with a suggestion.

Kylo turned to him in disbelief. “No, I’m not going to ask her to the party. You heard her. She wants to be alone.”

Chewy replied with a few gruff groans.

“No, I don’t want to hear a story about my Mom and Dad.” Kylo started walking away quickly, knowing no one really told the old Wookiee what to do.

* * *

Luke’s attempts to sleep that night were interrupted by sounds of a loud explosion outside. Terror gripped him. In his dreams right before he woke, there was a squadron of Tie Fighters descending on their location, and a team of imperial stormtroopers ready to break down the doors, all led by a familiar Sith commander. Luke woke with a start, throwing off his covers and jumping out of bed.

A bluish force-ghost suddenly appeared in front of him. “Luke, Luke. It’s alright. You are safe. It’s just the boys outside celebrating.” Anakin held his arms out to try to block him.

Luke sat down on the side of his bed, breathing hard. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. There is no danger here. You can go back to bed.”

Suddenly there was another _boom,_ from outside, and Luke’s pulse quickened again. “This is why I wanted to stay on that island.” Luke put his hands over his head and moaned. “I’m never going to be able to sleep with this.” Luke got back up and started dressing again. “I’m going for a walk,” he announced before leaving.

* * *

That night Kylo was having nightmares as well. He dreamt he was walking through a dark tunnel, and he was lost, calling for help. Around him he heard people from his past calling out “Ben, Ben,” but Kylo didn’t answer them. He barely recognized the name.

“Ben, Ben.” Kylo heard his mother’s and father’s voices calling to him.

“Ben, Ben,” his Uncle Luke’s voice was straining to reach him.

Then behind him he heard Snoke’s voice calling out “Kylo, Kylo Ren.” As Kylo turned and took a step, he knew he was walking towards danger. He could feel it. But this was the only voice calling his name, so he had to go.

After a few more steps he heard another voice in the dark. “Ben, Ben.” This voice he heard clearly. It belonged to Rey, and he sensed no danger from her.

“But that’s not my name.” he tried to call out to her.

“Ben, Ben,” she called out again.

“Kylo, Kylo Ren.” Snoke’s voice had its familiar soft appeal, though Kylo knew if he followed it, he’d face pain unimaginable.

He was filled with indecision. He felt sweat dripping off his forehead, and he tossed and turned in the bed. He knew this was a defining moment. Whatever voice he followed would name him. But was he Kylo or Ben.

* * *

Kylo woke suddenly to the force screaming in his ear. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his lightsaber. It was as if a torrent of fear were nearby and it was calling for him.

As Kylo crept down the hall he tried to locate the fear with the force. The hallways were empty, most of the base was still at the party outside. There was an unusually strong storm of fear nearby. He did not know where his mom had Ap’lek taken, but he suspected the Knight of Ren had managed an escape. It would explain the fear and it’s intensity. Kylo turned on his lightsaber and drew it over his shoulder, as he turned the last bend.

There he stopped shocked. He saw Luke, standing over some resistance woman. His lightsaber was drawn. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated.

Kylo turned off his lightsaber. “Luke?”

Luke turned. “Ben?” He deactivated his saber too, and let his hand drop.

Before either of them could move the woman got up and ran away.

“Ben, oh Ben,” Luke wailed. Then Luke turned around suddenly, and reactivated his lightsaber. He held it ready to swing at his next attacker.

“Luke, what’s going on?” Kylo had never seen his uncle in such a state. Well, almost never. There were times during his training, where his Uncle would call out from having an especially bad nightmare, and times when he’d react to simple things. A speeder blew a gasket once and Luke pulled out his saber and stood protectively in front of him, rather like this actually. Then Kylo heard the fireworks outside make an especially loud boom, which his Uncle flinched to and he made the connection.

“Luke,” Kylo recognized the risk in confronting a very scared man with a deadly weapon, and considered drawing his saber again. But then he thought that might just make things worse. “Luke,” Kylo repeated as he placed a hand on his Uncle’s shoulder.

“Imperials, get behind me Ben,” said Luke.

“No, there are no imperials here. Just some drunk partiers outside.”

Luke seemed to come back to reality at this. He dropped his saber and began to cry.

Kylo got a sense of danger from the force again, and he could sense a hoard of people on their way to him now. Some were angry, others were drunk and unstable. The woman from the hall, she must’ve gone out to the party and reported her experience there.

Kylo looked back down at his Uncle. Luke was in no state to move, or to deal with a hoard of angry, drunk resistance personnel.

Then he turned and he saw Rey. She was standing near a wall, various tools appeared and disappeared from her hands as she did something to the wall in front of her. Suddenly she lifted up her head and turned towards Kylo. “Ben. How did you get in here?” she asked.

“You’re not really here. Why does the force keep connecting us?” Ben asked.

Rey looked around contemplating him. “You’re not… Ben what’s going on?”

“I don’t know yet. Listen, I need you to go to my mother’s room. Wake her up and get her to come to the hall outside of room N-233. Luke’s in trouble.” Rey nodded with a serious expression and then seemed to walk through a wall.

Kylo turned back to his Uncle. Luke really looked a pitiable sight. The man who had haunted his nightmares ever since that night at the Temple now lay on the floor whimpering. “I should never have come back.”

Kylo thought for a second about leaving him there. _It’s what he deserves._ But then Luke turned and Kylo could see into his blue eyes. They were filled with shame. And Kylo wondered. “Is this what happened that night?”

Luke’s eyes went dark. He looked away. “I had been having bad dreams. Stuff from the war. Sidious, Vader, they took a big part. When I had them, I’d take a walk. It relieves the stress and reaffirms that everyone’s safe.”

“So that’s why you did your nightly walks.”

“Yes, that night my dreams were different. I saw you destroying everything I had ever built. Killing all of my students. I tried to dismiss it as nothing but a bad dream. When I did my nightly walk. When I got to your hut I was still feeling anxious, so I tried to look into your mind to settle things. In your mind I saw.” Luke’s voice shook. “I sensed a very dark presence. Father claimed it was Snoke, but I didn’t know that then. I was gripped with fear. But as I held up my saber I looked down at you and realized what I was doing. I was appalled. Then you looked up at me, a scared little boy. I failed you that night. I know I did. Can you ever forgive me?”

Kylo didn’t get the chance to respond. Footsteps heavy with intent were on their way. Kylo turned to face them as they came up around the bend.

“Get out of our way!” demanded the one in the front. His breath stank of alcohol.

“We’d like to have a little talk with Skywalker. About how to treat a lady,” said the next one, as he clenched his fists.

“No.” Kylo clenched his fists and exhaled. He was prepared to fight these men, though he knew that using his lightsaber would be a very bad idea.

“Captain, you are dismissed!” Leia’s voice was clear and commanding.

“General, it’s been reported that he…”

“Dismissed!” The men became silent as they turned to walk away. When the men were gone Leia turned back to Luke and Kylo. Luke was standing up again. “Ben, Luke. What happened?”

Luke opened his mouth to start an explanation.

“A misunderstanding,” Kylo explained. “Luke was walking in the dark and pulled his saber for light, when…”

“No Ben,” Luke patted his shoulders. “I was having a nightly walk, when the fireworks startled me. In the dark I thought she was an imperial spy.” Luke hung his head.

“Ooh Luke, I thought you said these panic attacks stopped.” Leia looked at Luke with a loving gaze. “When did they start again?”

Luke tentatively peeked up at her, then sighed. “They never really stopped. I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“Luke, we’re family. I have every right to worry over you.” Leia put her arm around Luke’s back and led him with her. As she did this, she turned to her son. “Thank you Ben.”

He nodded, accepting the name along with her thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I worked hard on this chapter. I wanted to get it right because of the serious topics it covers. I did stretch the story of Luke's of that night a bit because this version I feel works best. And Luke has been criticized for his watching of his padawan's sleep numerous times, though no one ever gave it an explanation. At least one that was not creepy. I hope you like my version of events. Please do leave a comment to let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20 - Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey delivers Ben's message to Leia. Han tries to explain how a Force Dyad works. And Luke makes a confession.

Chapter 20 - Explanations

Rey didn’t know what was happening to her. She saw Ben Solo. Heard him speak to her. But there was no way he could’ve been there. She’d been locked in the Falcon for hours, installing an upgrade to its Sublight Engines when he appeared to her. _Am I going crazy?_

Then she remembered the recent mission. She had seen him then too. It surprised her because she thought he was upstairs, but then he seemed to walk away and he and Luke returned from a different direction a moment later fighting off the last of the scoundrels at the Bar. Rey had originally assumed she was just confused in the chaos of the fight. But then… _Was that another occurrence?_ _He asked why the force keeps connecting us. Is it the force doing this?_

Ben had asked her a favor. If he was real… _He felt real,_ she thought. She ran out of the falcon and through the hanger. Out of breath she arrived at the door to the General’s quarters and knocked.

“Rey, It’s getting late.” Han observed when he opened the door.

“Leia. Message for Leia.” Rey was still panting, and found it hard to talk.

“Let her in.” Leia ordered from inside.

Rey stepped past Han and ran to where Leia was sitting up in the bed. “Ben said to tell you to go to room N-233. Luke’s in trouble.”

“What?” Leia didn’t wait for an answer though. She got up and walked into a refresher to prepare.

“Ben said this?” Han questioned.

“Yeah, I think… Kind of.” Han sat down and eyed Rey for more of an explanation. “It looked like Ben, so yeah.”

“ _Looked_ like Ben?” Han inquired.

“I was still upset about things, so I went to the Falcon to work on those upgrades we started. Working helps me through stress.” Han nodded understandingly. “Only I’m sure I locked the ship up before I started. Didn’t want anyone drunk from the party wandering in and stumbling over the wrong cable and getting electrocuted or something. But then Ben was there and talked to me. He seemed as surprised as I was at first, but then he gave me that message for Leia.”

“Oh.” Han nodded. “That’s what you mean.”

“So, you know what this is. How he appeared to me.” Rey interpreted from the way Han nodded.

Han opened his mouth to speak. Just then Leia emerged from the refresher and walked past them. She and Han exchanged a few pointed glances. Leia seemed to be encouraging Han to say something, and he seemed hesitant to.

“I’ll go see what Ben means by Luke’s in trouble.” Then she left the room, having the last wordless word in whatever argument they were having.

Rey looked back to Han who had put on a funny expression trying to think what to say next. The expression on Han’s face reminded Rey of the time she asked Palpy where babies come from. Of course to make matters worse for poor Palpy, there was a force-ghost he’d called Master Windu who appeared just then and had a similar wordless conversation with Palpy as he stumbled on his words. But she and Han weren’t having _that_ conversation now, so he should be able to continue. Rey waited patiently for him to find his words.

“Where’s that force-ghost when you need him,” Han sighed. “I am really not the best one to explain it to you. You’d be better asking Leia or Luke to explain it to you.” Han brushed his fingers through his hair, and looked away. Rey just stared at him. When he was sure she wasn’t going to go away he continued. “Like I said I’m not very knowledgeable about force stuff. Now spacecraft, that is a topic I can go to depths on. For instance, in a hyperdrive, the lateral turbo belt and the ignition coil belt are two parts that don’t get much credit. Now, I’ve often been debated on this, but I’m of the opinion that the hyperdrive runs more efficiently with both parts installed.”

“Okay,” Rey said slowly.

“The thing is, the lateral turbo belt is prone to snag on occasion, and without it the ignition coil belt is prone to snag as well, which makes frequent repair jobs necessary for the Falcon. But there’s an old piloting trick, one that’s saved my butt a time or two, and it wouldn’t be possible without both of them. You see, if you are running short of fuel, but need to make a quick getaway, just on fumes. If you wait to ignite when both are lined up you can get double the power out of her.” Han paused and looked at Rey expectantly. She was still not getting his point, but nodded along anyway. “Of course you do have to worry about it blowing. Oh, baby! But with a few proper safeties installed, that can be prevented.” Han lost eye contact as he went off on his tangent.

 _Oh poodoo, we are having that conversation._ “I see.” Rey nodded, and Han smiled.

“Oh, good. Like I said, Leia or Luke can explain more about how it works. If you have any questions.” Han stood up.

“I think I’ll go now.” Rey stood up too, and Han opened their door for her. On her way out she thought about staying to ask Leia. _I’d probably understand her answer more, but what if she, too, thinks I’m asking about that… The conversation would be doubly awkward. Maybe Luke… Or, you know what! I’ll just tell Ben to ask them. They’re his parents after all._

* * *

It wasn’t long after Rey left that Leia led Luke back to her quarters. Luke looked sad, and his face was run down and tired. Han pitied him, and wondered if it was caused more by whatever trouble he’d gotten into, or if he’d received a scolding from Leia for whatever it was.

Leia went to her dresser and picked out a change of clothes. “Luke’s going to stay here with you. I’ll go stay with Vice Admiral Amilyn tonight.”

“What happened?” Han asked.

“I…” Luke started to say.

“He’s had another of his panic attacks.” Leia answered for him.

“Another, I thought they’d stopped.” Han responded.

“Apparently, they never stopped. He’s been hiding them from us,” Leia again answered.

“Oh, Luke. Why would you hide something like that? You know we’ll always be here for you,” said Han. “It’s nothing to be ashamed about. I get nightmares too.”

Luke sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down. “Wait,” he said right before Leia walked out. “I need to talk to you. It’s about Ben. That night.”

Leia and Han stepped closer to Luke. Han’s arm went up across his wife’s back, and she pulled closer to him. Luke looked up to them with tears of shame in his eyes. “I-I had a panic attack, and I pulled my saber and almost.” Luke cried. “I almost struck Ben. It’s why he ran away that night. Why he joined Snoke.”

Leia turned into Han to cry angry tears. Han tightened his jaw and glared at the man he considered a friend mere minutes ago.

“I’m sorry. I stopped immediately, and pulled back, but it was too late. He’d woken up and thought I was…” Luke choked. “I’m sorry. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” Luke cried there for several minutes.

“No, it’s not your fault. Not entirely.” Leia turned back to Luke, tears still in her eyes. Her husband and Luke both looked at her with shock. “Snoke had been effecting my boy since he was in my womb. Remember when I asked about sensing a powerful darkness in him? I realize it now, that was Snoke.” She said the name like it brought a bitter taste to her mouth. “He seduced Ben to the dark side. Was it partly because of what you did, maybe. But I also sent him away. I still blame Snoke, and that will never change. But we can do something about it now. We will get our son back.” Leia looked up at Han, who nodded. “And we’d like you be a part of that.” She turned back to Luke.

“Thank you, I really am sorry,” Luke said.

* * *

Rey decided to leave the upgrades on the Falcon until another day, and headed back to her quarters. There she was surprised to run into none other than Ben Solo. “Whaa!” she exclaimed.

Ben’s eyes became very large too. “I’m sorry.” He moved away from her bed, towards the wall opposite her door. To her at least.

“No, I don’t suppose you’re really in my quarters.” Rey sat down on her own bed with a sigh.

“No, I…” The light was dim, but Rey was almost sure Ben became a few shades redder.

Rey sighed again. “Whatever this is, I think your father knows what it is.”

“Hmm?” Ben looked at her with surprise. Then he took a few steps closer to Rey.

“I tried talking to him about it, but ended up getting what I think was a very confusing sex talk, only with hyperdrive parts.”

Ben laughed. “The ventral coil and the spark plug?”

“No, the lateral turbo belt and the ignition coil belt,” Rey corrected.

“Hm, not one I’ve heard before.” Ben’s eyes squinted in confusion. “I’ll have to ask him about it tomorrow.”

“Or try asking Your mom or Uncle. He kept saying they’d know more.”

“My mom I can understand, but my Uncle. He was pretty dry on the topic, last time it came up. And I can’t imagine he’s had a lot of experience in exile.”

“Oh well, you never know.” Rey said with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I got a case of the sillies while I was writing this one, but I never can predict if you'll all enjoy it too. So if it does make you laugh please leave me a note.


	21. Chapter 21 – Finn’s Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal plans a blind date for Finn. Finn and Poe make plans.

Chapter 21 – Finn’s Date

Finn was getting used to this new life. Though it surprised He and Sal at first, they had both been accepted openly by the Resistance. Sal was spending a lot of his time with one of their gunners, Paige Tico. The two of them kept trying to convince Finn to meet Paige’s sister Rose, a maintenance worker, but he so far had been resistant.

“Come on, Finn,” Sal begged.

Finn winced. “I don’t know.”

“Just one date. What’s it gonna hurt?” Sal kept begging.

Finn started breathing harder. “I’ve never even been on a date before. How does one do that?”

Sal gave Finn a look. “You know I hadn’t been on a date before I met Paige either. And it’s not that traumatic. You just sit down and talk to the girl.”

“Talk to the girl… You realize I can count on one hand the number of girls I’ve talked to,” Finn whined.

“Come on Finn. One hand. That’s stretching it.” Sal rolled his eyes.

Finn held up his hand and began counting. He got to four, then paused. “Does Captain Phasma count. I don’t think she does. And then there’s General Leia, and that makes five.”

Sal rolled his eyes again. “Well, you’re gonna have six now. Rose is Paige’s sister, and your not gonna embarrass me by not showing up.” Finn lifted a finger and tried to say something. “Un-uh! Tonight, seventeen hundred hours. Or I’m coming to get you.” Sal turned and walked away before Finn could argue anymore.

* * *

Finn put his nerves aside, and went to the hanger. The resistance had asked him and Sal to do some light duties while they all figured out their permanent roles. Finn had been assigned to general labor, for which he was mostly lugging out crates from the deeper supply rooms. Though he did get to help the pilots prep their crafts for flight on occasion too.

“Hey Finn,” Poe gave him a wave.

Finn walked up to Poe, who was having a conversation with another pilot. “No, I’m sorry. We just can’t spare the fuel right now. You can take another ship, or wait till we have a mission going, but I can’t justify you taking that much, just for a personal vaycay.”

“I understand Poe. I was just hoping to see my sister’s newest kid before he turns three. But, yeah. I understand there’s nothing you can do.” The other pilot replied, then they walked off.

“What was that about fuel? I thought we… I mean you guys had lots in the tanks,” Finn asked.

“We do, of the regular fuel. But his personal craft uses Malastarian Fuel, and ever since the first order took over Malastare, our supplies have been cut off.”

“Really…” Finn stopped. A thought was clearly on his mind. “What if I knew where you could go to get more?”

* * *

“General, General!” Poe ran into the command room shouting.

Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo stood up and crossed her arms. The look on her face said she was anything but pleased at this interruption. “The General is handling personal matters. What is this about?”

“Finn. Finn has something to say.” He pulled Finn into the room and pushed the man in front of the group of Resistance command.

“I uh…” Finn started looking down.

“Just tell them what you told me.” Poe prompted.

“General Hux had a barge of Malastarian Fuel built in orbit around the Nyat Moon for his personal use. It’s only got a basic security protocol and a few troopers stationed there off and on. I did a round there a few months back. It’s not… I mean it should be possible to strike it and steal the fuel.”

“Sit down Finn, and tell us more.” Amilyn pushed out a chair and motioned for him to sit down. Her mood seemed to be suddenly improved, and they all listened with great interest as Finn went over the security protocols. Occasionally Poe would pop in with a suggestion too.

* * *

That night at Seventeen hundred hours, Finn walked into the cafeteria. He was thankful that Poe had been willing to help him prepare for his date, once they finished the mission prep. Finn wore a borrowed suit and had a datapad with several conversation starters in his pocket. He was still nervous, though, even after Poe gave him the protocols for a date night.

“Looking nice. See, you’ve got this.” Sal patted Finn on the shoulder. “She’s over there.” He pointed to a table where Paige sat next to a young woman with shoulder length black hair that curled out at the ends.

As they walked over to them Rose gave Finn a nervous smile, and leaned over to whisper to her sister Paige. Finn felt strange bubbles inside him and he stopped Sal. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“It’s too late to back out now. Just ‘keep your head high and don’t let them see your fear.’” Sal quoted a line Captain Phasma used to boost their courage at times.

“Keep your head high. Don’t let them see your fear.” Finn whispered this to himself as they walked up to the ladies.

* * *

On the other side of the room Rose leaned over to whisper to Paige, “I don’t know about this. He looks like he doesn’t want to be here any more than I do. Why don’t I save us both and just…”

“Because, then I’ll show the whole maintenance department your baby photos. Just give him a shot, Okay. He’s Sal’s best friend,” Paige shot back.

* * *

“Hello sweetheart. Hello Rose, this is Finn.” Sal greeted.

“Hi.” Finn smiled weakly.

“And Finn, this is Rose.” Paige tapped her sister’s arm, then suppressed an eye roll when the girl sat there silently. “Why don’t we get something to eat.” Rose stood up with her sister and the four of them made their way to the line.

While they were in line, Finn remembered the date protocols Poe filled him in on. “Rule number one,” Poe had said was, “treat her like a princess.” When Finn had inquired what a princess was, Poe looked aghast for a few seconds, then he added, “The General was a Princess.”

“Treat her like a general,” Finn breathed. When he got to the start of the line, he picked up two trays, then motioned for Rose to step ahead of him. As she passed him he stood tall and saluted her. There was a light snickering behind him from someone, but Finn felt confident he was obeying the ‘date’ mission protocols, so he didn’t turn around.

When they’d gotten through the line, Finn carried Rose’s tray and his own. He was about to put them on a table, when Paige spoke up. “Un uh. I’ve planned something special. We’re eating in the south field.”

Finn and Sal walked over to the doors. Finn struggled to open the door and carry two trays of food, so Sal opened it for him, since he was only hindered by one tray. Then Finn stood back, holding the door with his body, while Sal just walked through. Finn regretted that he couldn’t salute the ladies as they passed him, not without dropping the trays.

“What was that Finn?” Sal questioned him when they were on the other side.

“Date protocol one,” Finn answered.

“He could teach you something. Infact, he could teach a lot of guys something.” Paige laughed. “Do I know how to pick ‘em or what?” she picked at Rose’s elbow, who gave a reluctant smile back.

* * *

Outside, in the south field, there was a holo-projector set up and Paige ran ahead to set it to play a holo-film as they ate. After a while Sal stepped off to help her.

Rose turned to Finn. “I just want to say, so everything’s clear. I only agreed to this as a favor to my sister.”

“Oh really. Same here. I mean as a favor to Sal.” Finn replied.

“It’s not that I don’t want to be here. It’s just that I have a lot of work to do.”

“You’re maintenance, right?”

“Yes,” she sounded defensive. “I mean, it’s not saving the day and all, but it’s still valuable work.”

“Hey, the only people I save are those wanting more hydrospanners from storage.” Finn leaned back.

“Are you kidding! You left the First Order. That makes you heroes. It’s much better than the engine upgrades I’ve been doing. I mean, if I didn’t have to rework every G-class and lower to run on anything but Malastarian Fuel, I could get something valuable done. But until that is done, I’m tied up.

“Come on Sis, lets not bore him with shop talk.” Paige corrected when the two walked back.

“Really, I was helping Poe earlier today plan a mission to get more Malastarian Fuel.”

“No way! If you can do that, you really are my hero,” Rose exclaimed, and Finn smiled, feeling proud of himself.

The rest of their evening was filled with ‘shop talk’ as Finn asked Rose what other supplies they were running low on, and he started to strategize ways the Resistance could get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,   
> I started this chapter intending to just have Finn plan the mission with Poe, but then the characters seemed to insist on doing the date night. I think it's cute and I hope you do too. Anyways, I realize cafeteria food is not very romantic, but I looked it up on Wookieepedia, and D'Qar has a population of "none." So there wouldn't be anywhere else to go to get a meal, unless they went off-world. 
> 
> And the plans with Poe. There really is a Malastare and Malastarian Fuel on Wookieepedia. But the Nyat Moon, and Hux's secret stash is entirely my imagination. 
> 
> I know this chapter centered on the B-team characters, but I have a reason for going down my rabbit-trails. My next chapter will feature the mission Poe and Finn planned here. It will likely be a somewhat action-y chapter, and I have a couple... unexpected events planned. And this will come around to tie into the main character's story, so it will be worth following.


	22. Chapter 22 – Fuel for Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's next class with Ben and Rey is interrupted. Finn and Poe go on a mission, and it doesn't exactly go according to plan.

Chapter 22 – Fuel for Change

Luke set out two more meditation pillows in his space, before he sat down on one of the three and sought to clear his mind. In several minutes he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He opened the door and as expected found Rey and Ben standing outside. “Come in, come in. Since we’re going to be having these classes regularly, I, uh, found us some extra cushions.”

Rey smiled and proceeded to sit down on one of the cushions. “Thank you. Come on Ben. This is a lot more comfortable than the floor.”

Ben stood there staring at Luke with the same hard cold look he’d had since arriving on D’Qar.

Luke gestured to Ben with an open hand towards Rey. “I actually thought we would begin with a little talk. Um… I heard you were asking some questions about your connection, and Han tried to explain it to you.” Rey looked down in thought. Ben took the seat next to Rey, his face looked up to Luke with curiosity. “But Han’s explanations, I imagine, left much to be desired, and I didn’t want to leave it at that.” Luke sat down on his cushion, facing the two of them.

Rey looked up with curiosity and nervousness. “I-I saw Ben, and talked to him, even though he wasn’t in the room with me… How?”

Luke nodded. “Ben, did your mom ever tell you the story about our escape from Bespin?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Dad was encased in carbonite. You came in to heroically save them, and survived a fight with Granddad Vader.” The annoyance was thick in Ben’s voice.

“That was the day I found out he was my father, and the day I lost my hand… My intentions aside, it wasn’t very heroic. I barely survived that encounter. To end it I jumped down an exhaust pipe and was left hanging on for dear life on a weather vane. In that moment I don’t know how I did it, but I managed to tap into the bond I shared with your mother and she heard me. Then she came back and she saved my life.” Luke gave his nephew a pointed look.

“She heard you! Is that what we did? Can every force-user do that?” Rey rattled off her questions.

Luke shook his head. “No, not every force-user can do that. It requires somewhat of a Force-bond first. Now, Leia and I didn’t know it at the time, but we are twins. And my old Master Yoda’s said it isn’t uncommon for twins to possess a special bond, even when they were separated at birth. Because of this it was one of the only exceptions made for Jedi of the old order, which usually forbade initiates from seeing their families and forming attachments.”

Luke sighed. “But I digress. You and Ben are not twins, and your bond is a lot stronger than what has been seen, even in Master Yoda’s lifetime. Your grandfather believes that you are a Dyad. A special connection in the force that has immense power, if you can learn to use it together.”

“But… Why us?” Rey asked.

“At least we understand why Dad gave you the sex talk when you brought this up.” Ben gave her an amused smile. He felt softer then. His force presence was lighter. Luke supposed Ben was relieved to have his family finally give him an honest explanation to something. Luke figured it was long overdue.

“I don’t know why you two. My father’s force-ghost claims he learned of it when you were younger. He tracked you down, Rey, when you were a youngling and sought to protect you from, uh, negative influences. And he’s been rather insistent that we introduce you two now. I will be training you together, to help you get a handle on this -thing. Other than that, whatever is between you, it’s yours to define. I won’t stick my head where it doesn’t belong.” Luke felt his face heat slightly.

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_

“Who’s that?” Rey asked.

Luke got up and went to the door. Ben followed him and was almost right behind him when he got to the door.

On the other side of the door was a young blond haired assistant who worked for Leia. “Luke, Ben.” she greeted them. “There is a team expected back from a mission in a little while. General Leia requests your presence. She says they’ve…” she slowed down to be sure she said exactly what she was told to say. “… _made an interesting acquisition_ from the First Order, and she could use both of you there.”

Luke nodded, and she nodded back, then disappeared the way she’d come. Luke turned to Ben, who looked back at Rey. She gave him an approving smile, and he turned back to Luke.

“Alright, after you.” Ben approved, and motioned Luke out the door.

* * *

**Earlier that day:**

“Okay guys, ready to go in five.” Poe Dameron’s voice called out from the cockpit.

Finn grabbed his blaster and almost panicked when he couldn’t find his helmet. _That’s right, you don’t need a helmet. This isn’t the First Order, and you aren’t FN-2187 anymore. You’re Finn!_ Finn stepped over to the ramp and prepared to jump out of the ship when it breached the satellite’s defenses.

* * *

“They’ll have three or four troopers stationed there to defend the place.” Finn had told the Resistance. “Other than that there’s only a single blaster cannon, that can easily be taken out with a good laser cannon, and a shoddy low wattage energy shield over the hanger bay doors.” Poe had proposed they use an old stealth cruiser they had from the old republic’s clone war days, because it’d be strong enough to tow the fuel tank back to base, and able to slip through the First Order System without garnering unwanted attention. Their men only needed to detach the fuel tank, so it could be grabbed by the tractor beam, and to make sure no one stationed there called in for reinforcements. Not that a tiny base like this would be a priority to reinforce, Finn thought.

“I’ve always wanted to fly the old stealth cruisers,” Poe practically sung after they’d gotten approval for their plan. Finn just rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever understand what made Poe so excited about an outdated ship.

* * *

Finn jumped out of the ship in the hanger and looked around him for enemy combatants. His instincts told him no one was approaching, but he looked anyways. To his left there was a large ship parked in the bay. Finn stopped a moment looking at it wondering, _Where have I seen that before?_

Poe walked up behind him and named it. “Acclamator-class assault ship, Imperial Era, by the looks of it. What’s up?”

“Nothing, I thought it looked familiar. We’re good to go. No one’s coming.”

Poe gestured to the team and someone up ahead forced the doors to open. They held their blasters up ready to fire as they went through this doorway. “Finn where’s the communications?” Poe asked.

“This way.” Finn motioned. “That way is the fuel tank’s attachment terminal.”

Poe nodded, then signaled his men to go. Half the team turned to go detach the fuel tank, while half turned with Finn and Poe to go deactivate communications.

When they got to the door, Finn felt tight. His instincts were telling him something was wrong. He stopped Poe, and stepped ahead of them. Finn didn’t relish the thought of shooting another stormtrooper, but after deciding to stay with and to help the resistance, he knew it’d be a possibility. And Finn also knew that if it came to it, any stormtrooper would shoot him without a second thought. It’s what they were trained to do. Taking a deep breath, Finn opened the door.

On the other side of the door, a red-haired familiar general stood with his arms up. Beside him stood an even more familiar silver armor.

“We surrender,” said Hux. He turned a chair around to reveal an already bound and gagged trooper. “In fact, we wish to join you.”

“What’s going on?” Poe burst through the door.

Finn looked down and noticed Hux’s uniform was missing it’s patches indicating rank. “He wants to defect.”

“The communications terminal has already been deactivated.” Hux supplied.

Poe looked up at him, then brought his blaster down and fired it at the machine. “Now it’s been deactivated.” Hux flinched. “What’s that?”

“An old TX-11 handheld Blaster Cannon from the days of the empire.” Hux answered. Poe’s eyes went glassy, like he was looking at candy. “A part of my personal collection.” He and Poe stepped aside to examine more pieces of Hux’s collection in that room.

Phasma walked up to Finn. “FN-2187?”

“It’s Finn now. Why do you want to leave the First Order?”

“Loyalty.” Phasma stepped closer to Finn. “You left before starkiller was sabotaged and the reactor exploded.”

Finns eyes went wide. “Exploded! Kylo said that he… Oh my!”

“After that happened Hux was stripped of rank and brought in for penalization by the Supreme Leader. I managed to pull him from one of the prison transports. Then we came here.”

“You risked that all- for him?” Finn asked.

“For loyalty. A principle I apparently failed to teach you.” the disdain in her voice was clear.

Finn rolled his eyes. “I’m loyal to what really matters. To my friends. Not to the First Order.”

“Then it appears to be something we have in common.” Phasma stated.

“Come on Finn, everybody, we’re leaving now.” Poe had several items from Hux’s collection over his shoulders, and two of their men were pushing a larger cannon on a wheeled cart.

In the hallway they met up with the other half of their team, who confirmed the fuel tank was prepared to be disengaged when their tractorbeam latched onto it.

In the hanger, Finn stepped up to Poe. “I don’t know about this.”

“What do you mean? Oh them. I didn’t expect you to be prejudiced.”

“It’s just. They’re first order.” Finn explained. Poe gave him a blank stare. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“We don’t get deserters joining our ranks every day. This is…” Poe stopped short.

_Bang!_

Finn and Poe both turned to their men who were pushing the canon into the hanger.

“What was that!” Poe ran over.

“I slipped,” one of their men said. “It went off.”

“Clearly your men need more training with handling this type of weaponry,” said Phasma.

“Is anyone hurt?” Poe asked. Everyone shook their heads. Poe breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright lets get it onboard.” Then he looked over at their ship and he went white.

There was a burning hole in it. Poe ran up to the ship, his mouth open. “No, no, no, no!” He opened the ship to smoke from an interior fire. He immediately began ordering his men to start repairs.

Hux stepped up from behind Finn. An amused expression was on his face. “We could always take my ship.”

“That old imperial assault ship. I doubt it has a strong enough tractor beam. We’ll need to tow the fuel tank back to base,” Poe dismissed.

“It can tow your mamma! She may have been junk when I inherited her, but I updated the systems myself. It has a very good tractor beam.” Hux replied. Poe glared at him. Finn didn’t understand why either man was getting so upset.

“Sir, it’s doubtful. Maybe if we got her back to base, but with what we have here, I don’t think she’ll fly again.” One of their men stepped out of the ship and updated Poe.

“Alright then.” Poe sighed, and Hux smiled.

* * *

**Present:**

By the time they’d made it to the hanger Ben had passed Luke. His long legs made for quick strides and Luke got the feeling he was holding back just enough for him to follow. When they got to the Hanger, Luke saw the expression on Ben’s face first. His eyebrow crinkled with confusion and his mouth puckered with disgust.

Luke stepped passed him to see the Acclamator landed in the Hanger. Luke’s pulse quickened. His hand went over his lightsaber, and he thought he heard the muffled sounds of battle around him.

“What is this!” Ben stormed to where Leia was having a discussion. “These things have trackers. You can’t just…”

“Kylo Ren… Well if it isn’t.” The ever proud red-head stalked over. “You don’t have to worry about trackers. She’s one of my own. From my late father’s personal collection before that..”

“It’s Ben.” Kylo corrected, and everyone turned to him with their mouths hanging open a bit. This brought Luke back to the present. It was the last thing he expected his nephew to say. “The name’s Ben.”

“Ben, happy to meet you.” The red-haired man’s lips curled slightly.

Luke noticed the team that had returned from the mission standing around, watching this unfold. His attention was drawn to the man standing beside Commander Dameron. Luke walked around to stand beside him, and whispered, “What’s your name?”

“Finn.” He seemed confused as to why he was being questioned.

“Finn what?” Luke inquired.

“Nothing. It’s just Finn,” he replied.

Luke nodded, and stepped up to where his nephew looked ready to explode. Or was that his normal look now. Luke had trouble telling sometimes.

“Leia, what’s going on here?” Luke asked.

“There mission was to bring back a tank of Malastarian Fuel, and the original vessel we sent them out with.” Behind him Luke heard Commander Dameron shuffle. “Instead they bring back this thing, along with two potential new recruits. Luke, I’d like your and Ben’s help evaluating them,” Leia explained.

The red-head Ben had been talking to shifted nervously. Luke sensed he knew from personal experience what a dark-sider could do to get information.

At this moment a figure in a silver stormtrooper armor stepped in front of him. “Evaluate me first, sir.” Her voice was female.

“Captain Phasma?” Ben said in disbelief.

“Yes, though I don’t know if I hold the rank anymore,” she answered.

“You know these people, Ben?” Luke questioned.

“He’s the general...” Ben started.

“Former,” the redhead interrupted.

“…responsible for building a third death star.” Luke looked at Ben with abject horror, which made Ben append his statement. “Sabotaged. It was sabotaged before I left.”

“As I said, Former. That stunt you pulled got me stripped of rank.” The redhead sounded annoyed.

“I said it was sabotaged, not that I sabotaged it.” Ben turned to him to glare for a second before looking back and continuing. “His name is Armitage Hux. And Phasma _was_ the captain responsible for training the stormtrooper units. He…” Ben pointed to Finn. “trained under her and can likely tell you more.”

Luke nodded. That explained Finn Nothing. Kidnapped at birth and trained to fight. Luke got a sick feeling. The more he learned about the First Order, the more he wanted to throw up.

“Very well, Phasma, you can take off your helmet,” Luke started.

“No.” Phasma’s reply was strong and hard. Luke could sense fear behind it.

“Are you a stormtrooper or a captain?” Luke questioned. “I wasn’t aware they let troopers advance in rank as you’ve done.”

“They don’t. The armor is my choice, and I will keep it on.”

“Very well,” Luke repeated, and he could sense she calmed a bit. “What do you know about the Force?” he questioned.

This surprised her, until she found her answer. “Power.”

Luke supposed that wasn’t a good answer, but then from someone who comes from the First Order, he wouldn’t expect much better. In his early days, post empire, some of his own students gave him much worse for an answer. He turned back towards the Red-haired former general. “Armitage, what do you know about the Force?”

There it was again. Abject fear. “An ancient religion. Claims to give the user super-human powers.” Hux sputtered attempting to sound like disdain.

“And have you seen such powers?” As Luke asked, he stepped closer to Hux and put his arm out, attempting to touch the man. Hux squirmed, glancing at Ben, then stepping back away from Luke.

Luke looked at Ben. “Ahh. You fear him. Then say it. Name your fear.”

Hux gawked. “I’m not afraid of _him._ ”

“Careful. Fear leads to anger, anger to hate, and hate leads to suffering.” Behind Luke Ben mouthed the famous quote like a teenager. Perhaps Luke had used it too much, but it was so right. Considering Hux’s case, Luke suspected many of the battles had already been lost, and he suspected the man was more closer to hate than fear, but then…

“Okay. I’ll teach them.” Luke stepped back to his sister and spoke, barely above a whisper.

“What!?!” Ben sounded flabbergasted.

Leia cocked her head. _You really want to do this? w_ as written on her face.

“I’m giving Jedi classes again. Might as well have more students. Armitage Hux, Phasma, and the one who calls himself Finn. Ben will show you where and when the classes are.”

“B-But I can’t use the Force!” Finn squawked.

Ben looked back at him. “Actually, you kinda can,” he said shyly. Ben sighed. “you had an excellent record as a trooper. Some of those times, I bet it was like an instinct, telling you to fire now, or pacifying you saying no one was comming.”

Finn’s eyes were open wide. “That was the Force!” to which Luke and Ben both nodded. “No way! This is so cool!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I wrote this in an odd, non-linear way, but I think it is clear enough with my headings. It just felt like it was the best way to put it.
> 
> As to what Luke says about Twins and Jedi, It’s only loosely based on Canon. I found one reference to a pair of Jedi twins, that according to wookieepedia, worked together. The only reason such a strict order would allow that to even happen would be if they made an exception in their case against the attachment’s rule. Otherwise they were kinda forbidden from even meeting their families, from what I understand.
> 
> And I do have intentions for bringing Hux and Phasma back into the story. I won’t say what they are yet… but rest assured, there are plans. Making Hux and Phasma both Force sensitive is definitely not cannon, but I like it, so I’m gonna go with it. And Finn’s force sensitivity is canon, according to what I hear.
> 
> And other big news, I did see TROS last week, and it has only solidified what I’m going to do here. I know how I’m going to end it, just got to figure out how to get there.


	23. Chapter 23 - Jedi Lesson One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben has a hard time getting anyone to listen to him.

#  Chapter 23 - Jedi Lesson One

Kylo-no Ben wasn’t going to take Luke’s decision lightly.  _ What is he thinking? Hux and Phasma as Jedi! Short of Snoke himself, no one in the first order would make a worse Jedi. Luke has to be losing it!  _ Ben thought as he stomped into Luke’s meditation space, giving no heed to knock. 

“Ben, good. Take a look at this. What do you think?” Luke held out a piece of flimsi. 

“What are you thinking? You can’t train Hux and Phasma. They’re First Order!” Ben shouted.

Luke looked up pointedly, “And so were you.”

“Well yeah, but - but that’s totally different. Hux built a Death Star, and Phasma was training her men with live ammunition.” 

Luke tilted his head and huffed. “Ben, if I’ve learned anything from this, it’s that I gave up on you too quickly. And I gave up on the Jedi that same day. I’m giving old things a new chance now. The Jedi need to return. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“So train me and Rey, Mom, even Finn. He’s a beginner, but selfless. He’s the one part of this that I don’t object to.” Ben would’ve suggested Finn, if his Uncle had asked him.

Luke smiled. “The old order was in the thousands. I’ve trained difficult students before. This’ll be no different.”

“But you don’t understand. Their loyalty is only to themselves. In the First Order, they don’t know selflessness. They don’t know anything but greed and destruction. I’ve seen it myself.”

Luke gave him an infuriating look, full of pity and he sighed. “That is very sad, but the old Empire was no different. It will be something they will have to learn, if they are willing. All I can do is offer them the chance. The same chance I am giving to you.”

Ben sighed. This was getting him nowhere. 

“Good, now look at this. What do you think?” Luke again held up the flimsi. On it was a sketch of the room, with a different furniture layout. 

Ben sighed, “It looks fine, I guess.” 

“Thank you. I know interior decorating was never your strong suit. I’ll ask Chewy later. I’ll need his help moving the furniture anyways.” Luke placed a hand on Ben’s shoulder. The contact sent a wave of fear through Ben, which produced the instinct to run or fight back, but he resisted the impulse, and it sent a tight shutter through his body. His Uncle seemed to sense it a moment later and removed his hand. “I uh, I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

* * *

Ben went next to see his Mom. If Luke was going to risk everything, then he was going to make sure she knew how crazy her brother was. 

“Oh honey, I’ve known your Uncle was only a few steps short of lunacy since he boarded that death trap of a ship with the smuggler, the wookie, and the old hermit of a Jedi to rescue a princess.” His mom let out a chuckle. 

Ben stood with his mouth open for a moment. He hadn’t said anything since he walked into her office. “Hux and Phasma are not trustworthy. Accepting them is dangerous. Training them is Lunacy.” 

His mom nodded. “They will be watched. I do trust your Uncle. He’s not a perfect man, but it is nice to have him back to his crazy self again. Trust me, the crazy Luke has a lot better ideas than the sane one.”

Ben huffed a chuckle. 

“I do wish you’re First Order friends weren’t so dramatic though. Neither of them have accepted new uniforms, and it’s freaking people out.” His mom leaned back in her seat, exasperated. “Hux isn’t too bad. He only looked at our clothes like we were handing him rags, then said something about not wearing a uniform until he has a rank. At least his First Order suits don’t have a helmet and armor!”

“They’ll get used to it. I hardly get stares anymore, even if I want them.” Ben pointed out.

His mom laughed. “And Phasma won’t even remove her helmet. Not even on base. I heard she brought the meal we gave them to her quarters to eat alone.” She sighed. “They want me to order her to remove it, but I don’t think that’s wise. My instincts are telling me to wait until she’s ready.” 

Ben nodded. He certainly didn’t take long to remove the mask when he arrived, but his family ordering him to wasn’t what made him take it off. “I think you’re right,” he confirmed.

His mom smiled. “Thank you for listening. Do you have something else you came in here for?” 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you about Ap’lek, the Knight of Ren prisoner you’ve got. I want to see him…” 

* * *

The next day, Ben walked with Rey and Finn to Luke’s space for lessons. Finn was a bundle of nerves, and something about the way he fretted made Rey smile. Perhaps she was trying to calm Finn, but it had an effect on Ben as well. 

“Come in, Sit down.” Luke greeted them. 

As they walked into the room, Rey’s mouth went down in disbelief. “You’ve redecorated,” she said. Indeed, there were now five desks in the front of the room, and a small meditation corner in the back with a lot more pillows. 

“Yes well, I couldn’t hold propper classes without furniture, could I.” Luke replied. 

Ben took the middle seat of the first row, while Finn and Rey sat on either side of him. 

Hux and Phasma arrived together shortly after. They took the seats behind Ben and Finn, respectively. Hux still wore a pressed black suit and jacket, minus the first order insignia and rank patch. Phasma did indeed wear her dark armor and mask. Luke must have been expecting this because he didn’t look surprised at all when they came in. 

Luke smiled broadly at the group. “Welcome to class.” The only one who returned his smile was Rey. Finn’s breathing became harder, and he was too nervous to smile. Hux held a proud smirk that was anything but happy, and no one knows what was under Phasma’s helmet. Ben merely scowled at his uncle. None of this affected Luke though. He pulled out a stack of datapads and passed them around. “We are going to start by studying the Jedi Code. In the old order initiates had to pass a trial proving they had memorized the whole code before they could continue their training. But here, a general understanding of it will be enough. Yes, Ben.” 

Ben had raised his hand. “I’ve already learned this.” 

“Maybe, but it’s been a while.” Ben opened his mouth to point out that he already had more than a ‘general understanding’ of it, that he could probably quote most of this code already, but Luke continued. “Then you can help your fellow students, who I’m sure most of this is new for.” Ben sighed in resignation. “Good, now Armitage, would you like to start reading chapter one.”

Hux lifted his chin and began to read the datapad in front of him. “We, the High Council of Jedi Masters do seek to lay down a path to the light for all who may come after. These codes have been approved by the Council unanimously and will be what measures each new initiate from this time forth…” 

* * *

“Very good. Please take your copies with you, and write me a report on one of the code’s principles. Give examples from everyday life to show your understanding of it, and an argument for or against its inclusion in the order. Tomorrow we will begin basic meditation.” Luke’s assignment of homework earned him a glare from Ben. 

“Finn, will you walk Rey back to her quarters. I want to talk to my Uncle,” Ben said.

“I don’t need anyone to walk me back,” Rey tried to protest. Ben looked past Rey to give Finn a commanding look. 

“Yes Sir, Ky- I mean Ben.” Finn stuttered. He then took a protective position beside Rey. Hux gave a smirk before he departed with Phasma directly behind him. When they were all out of the room Ben walked over to Luke.

“Uncle Luke,” Luke’s eyebrows went up in surprise to hear the familial name again. In fact it surprised Ben more to hear it from his own lips. “I need you to talk to my mom. She’s being impossible.” Luke’s eyebrows went up. “I need to talk to Ap’lek and she is refusing.” 

Luke sighed, “Ben.” 

“I can get a lot more information out of him than any of her people, and time is a factor here.” Ben raised his voice as he spoke. 

“I think your mom is worried that confronting him would be too strong a temptation for you. We don’t want you to slip again and…” 

“And what. Use the dark side. Well the dark side is the only way to get him to talk. He’s one of my own men. I trained him myself and he won’t talk!” said Ben.

Luke nodded. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> I've started using google-docs to write, so if you notice any changes to the formatting, that's why. 
> 
> And about the Jedi Code. There is a certain poem which is our only source of "Jedi Code" we know about, and most fanfictions treat it as the only code there is. But I don't see this as likely. First, whenever they say something is "Against the code," it'd be kinda hard to say that if you were only talking about a poem. No, I think the 'code' is a longer document, and I think the poem is either a part of the document (like the Lords prayer is a part of the Bible) or it's a shortened version used to help the younglings memorize it. 
> 
> And I know I left it at a cliffhanger. You'll have to wait till next week to find out what Luke's gonna do. My next chapter may be in Luke's POV and I may be playing some with Phasma's character.


	24. Chapter 24 - Decisions and Prophecies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes liberties in trying something new in one of Luke's lessons, leading Luke to spend some time with one particular student. Anakin is reeling after learning about what Luke is considering doing to gain intelligence about the First Order.

#  Chapter 24 - Decisions and Prophecies

Luke was expecting a force ghost visitor or two sooner or later. With what he was debating, he knew Yoda or Obi-Wan would want to give their opinions eventually. Just that he was hoping to be able to sleep on it first. 

Unfortunately, when Luke returned to his quarters after his lessons, and his unsettling discussion with Young Ben, he was met by not just one or two, but a whole cacophony of force ghosts.  _ Yes,  _ Luke decided,  _ that is what a group of force ghosts should be called, a cacophony. _

“No, no, no, no.” Anakin was hyperventilating. “Your mother would never approve of this.” 

Luke was surprised to hear his father’s mutterings. Though he’d been able to garner some information over the years, especially from Old Ben’s force ghost, his father rarely spoke about his mother. There were a lot of painful memories, he’d assumed. 

“It’s against the code,” said a darker skinned former Jedi Master, interrupting Luke’s thoughts. Most of the rest muttered in agreement.

“Forget the code, it’s just too dangerous. He’s got students to teach. If he falls, so do they.” Another Jedi spoke up. 

“Qui-Gon, the code is what makes us Jedi. Perhaps if you’d followed it more, your line wouldn’t have caused so much trouble.” The darker skinned Jedi argued back.

“Or perhaps, Master Windu, if you councilors hadn’t had your heads lodged so far up…” Qui-Gon argued back.

“Enough!” Luke didn’t want to hear the rest. “You all heard what Ben, Young Ben said. This dark side technique is the only thing that’ll get the prisoner to talk. And I’m not about to let my nephew do it. I’m the only other option.”

The cacophony of Force Ghosts began to holler their objections. One cry came out louder than the rest of them.

“No!” Anakin cried out. Tears were streaming down his face. Many of the others quieted down to stare at him, whispering to themselves. 

“Always another option, there is,” Yoda finally spoke up, taking advantage of the quiet. “Hope you find it, before unwise action you take, we do.” He then left, ushering out the rest of the force-ghosts along with him. 

Anakin was the last one to leave. “Don’t do this, Son. Please, I can’t watch you fall.” Luke gulped, unable to form a reply. Anakin blinked away more tears. He stared at Luke a moment, as if he were memorizing the sight, then he vanished.

* * *

The next day came, and Luke still hadn’t made up his mind. He had a class of students to teach, and after he had them all focus enough to start learning meditation techniques, he thought they deserved a reward. So that afternoon he brought them to the training room and passed out the practice sabers. 

The first thing he did was have Rey and Ben demonstrate the initial forms, while he stood back and pointed out what to take note of. “See how she is holding her saber. This allows her to defend herself no matter which way he strikes next. And see Ben’s foot placement as he’s striking. This is necessary to keep his stability so he doesn’t end up falling over.” 

“Very good, now if we can split up into pairs, you can practice these techniques yourselves.”

Armitage and Phasma immediately paired up, and Ben and Rey never did leave each other's side.  _ Big surprise there. _ That left Finn standing alone. “I’ll Practice with you Finn,” Luke offered.

Finn proved to be a quick and agile student. He seemed to already have some experience with using similar weapons in his stormtrooper training, and he applied it well. 

Luke glanced over at Ben and Rey. The moves they were practicing were well ahead of the rest of the class, but that didn’t surprise Luke. He had been giving them private lessons in how to use their bond, and he knew the two were getting stronger fighting back to back. 

“It’s not fair.” Armitage huffed as he turned off his saber and crossed his arms in annoyance. “I don’t have armor like you. I can’t get in a strike, without you even bothering to parry.”

“I’m using my advantages. You don’t hear Rey complaining that Ben is so tall, or Finn complaining that Luke is so experienced. 

Ben seemed to glance pointedly at Rey, then he walked over to Phasma. “We’ll switch. You practice some with Rey,” He said to Armitage. 

Luke stopped Finn for a moment. He wanted to see what his nephew planned for Phasma. He was slightly in awe of Ben’s gall, and slightly afraid for his student. 

Ben and Phasma took up the starting position, Phasma went into the offensive right away, and Ben held off for a second before parrying her strikes. Luke saw what Armitage meant as she repeatedly left herself open to strikes, all for putting in more and more powerful strikes against her opponent. Ben seemed to be ignoring all of these openings, however and he just continued to parry. Then in one moment, Ben saw his opportunity. He struck at Phasma’s armor, and the girl squealed in shock. His saber left a dent. Another careful strike at the now open side of her neck let her helmet fall off.

“Those are practice Sabers. Mine, however, is real. I know you like training with real world conditions,” Ben said.

“That’s enough Ben.” Luke picked up the helmet and handed it back to the pretty woman underneath all that armor. She blushed as she took it and stomped off. “Alright, let's call it a day.”

“What! I was teaching her,” Ben squawked in defense when Luke frowned

* * *

Luke shrugged off Ben’s attempts to talk and left the training room. He found Phasma around the bend in the hallway. She still carried her helmet beside her, it’s latch was clearly broken. 

“Phasma?” The girl stopped and looked back at him. Her cheeks were still rosy from a blush, and her blue eyes were wide from shock. “Here,” Luke held out a hand. Phasma looked down at her helmet. “I know where you can fix your armor.” She handed Luke her helmet, which Luke immediately passed to his other hand, and held his hand out to Phasma again, this time with a gentle smile. 

Phasma looked nervous to take his hand. Luke supposed she wasn’t used to being treated like a lady. But then wearing all that armor, and being in the first order, he supposed it wasn’t unexpected. Still, that was something Luke could do something about. When they approached their target, Luke let go of Phasma’s hand and ran to hold the door open. Inside was a lab filled with equipment, amongst which were the necessary soldering equipment to repair her armor and helmet.

“I’m not just a Jedi after all. I grew up a farm boy on Tatooine and I did all the repairs to the moisture evaporators and other equipment back then.” Luke said as he set her helmet on the table and began working on it. 

“Uh-hum,” Phasma pulled off her other damaged armor pieces while he was talking. Underneath the armor she wore a thin, black, skin tight suit. Luke looked away immediately to hide a slight blush. “I grew up on a farm too, of sorts. On Parnassos, where the land was ravaged by a nuclear disaster, and there wasn’t much land that could grow things. I got used to fixing things too. Whenever the Clans attacked.”

“Parnassos, I’ve heard of it’s clan wars. That must have been rough,” said Luke. He felt a whole mess of negative emotions coming off of Phasma. They were so tangled that he couldn't identify what they were, but he got the impression that just sharing that little bit was more revealing than taking off her armor had been. 

“Here, try this on,” Luke changed the subject as he handed her her repaired helmet and neck piece. She fixed them together with a satisfying click. Then he moved on to the shoulder piece Ben damaged on his first strike. 

“Thank you,” Phasma said, when she finally wore her fully repaired armor again. 

“You’re welcome,” said Luke with a smile. “Say, I’m hungry now. Would you mind joining me? I know where to get some good food that’s not the cafeteria.” 

He could feel Phasma smile underneath her helmet. “Yes, that would be nice.” 

* * *

In the other realm, Anakin found the only quiet place where he could sulk. It seemed the rest of the Jedi all wanted to blame him again and again for his failures as a Jedi and a Father. 

“What do you want me to do, ground him?" Anakin had tried to point out. He was unsuccessful, as they continued to grumble and complain.

So he was in the Auctor’s workshop, hiding behind one of the bookcases in a little nook that he was starting to feel he knew by heart. He sat down on the floor and rocked his body, holding his hands over his head. He let out a quiet moan as he pictured his son’s face with the glowing eyes of a sith, and the misery that goes with it covering all the light he once saw in the boy. “I’ve failed him. I’m so sorry. So sorry.” Anakin cried again. 

“As a parent, you are only responsible for preparing your child for the challenges he will face, not for what he does with those challenges. Luke knows well the risks of what he is considering. That he is willing to risk it for those he loves is a sign of strength, not weakness.” The Auctor spoke softly. 

“He shouldn’t even be facing this. I was supposed to destroy the Sith. Balance the force. Some Chosen One, it was my one job, and I failed it,” Anakin mumbled.

“Chosen one?” The Auctor laughed. “You mortals, always with your predictions.” He sighed and shook his head. “Tell them nothing and they wander around like it’s dark for a hundred years. Tell them exactly what’s ahead and they’ll sit waiting and never get to it.” He finished his mutterings with a sound of disapproval, then walked away and continued his work in silence.

* * *

“Come on Anakin. Do you wanna watch what’s happening in the world of the living? I think you’ll really want to see it.” After a while Obi-Wan tried calling out to him. 

“No. I don’t want to see any more of it.” Anakin said and he sniffled.

“But Luke’s got a date tonight,” Obi-Wan teased. “Don’t you want to make sure it goes well?”

“Ooh. You’re making this up. That boy’s exiled himself for years on Ahch-To, and didn’t once show interest in any sort of companionship, and you’re telling me he’s suddenly found a girlfriend now,” Anakin whined.

“You’re gonna have to come see for yourself then.” There was a long silence as Anakin considered. In the end Anakin put his head back under his arms, rocking to soothe himself.

“Perhaps now is not the best time.” Anakin heard the Auctor defending him. “He needs time to mourn. He is the boy’s father after all.”

Anakin heard Obi-Wan sigh and shift around in resignation. “Mmm-hmm. I’ll be just outside when he is ready to talk.”

“That is good.” Said the Auctor. And then there was silence again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know my interpretation of the Phasma character is not exactly Canon, but it is based on wookieepedia, honest. Her home planet was ravaged by a nuclear disaster, and while the farm thing was my idea, there were clan wars and such. Now according to what I've read, she has an interesting past, and I've taken some leave to be creative with it. I will write a bigger explanation once I get through with her story arc. I intend to be dealing with it in the next chapter but I won't know until I write it how long it will take.


	25. Chapter 25 - Phasma’s Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phasma has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: The following chapter is rated PG-13. It may contain some triggers for child abuse, both mental and physical, and adult sexual assault, especially workplace quid-pro-quo.
> 
> There is also an implied wookie warning. No, sorry Chewy, not that Wookiee.

**Chapter 25 - Phasma’s Resolve**

“Okay, I’ve got my knife, my blaster,” Phasma listed as she slipped them into concealed places under her armor. “And lastly my homework. Can you believe that Warcry? I’ve got homework.” As she talked she glanced over to a stormtrooper helmet lying on top of the dresser. The helmet appeared well polished, despite some damage to one side. It’d clearly seen some action.

“Yes, Warcry. Skywalker wants to train me to be a Jedi. Can you believe that, huh!” Phasma laughed, then her expression changed and became grieved, “I wish you were here to see it. I really do.” Phasma sighed. After putting on her helmet, she picked up a sheet of flimsy and went to leave her quarters. 

***

On the way she met a familiar red-head. “You have to put a rush on it. I wanna be back in civilization within the week. Don't think I'll be able to stand this much longer,” ordered the former general who'd been nicknamed by his underlings Armpit Hux.

Phasma rolled her eyes under her helmet. “Yes sir.” 

“And don’t mess this up. Or we’ll both wish we were dead. Understood?” 

Phasma huffed. “Understood, sir.” 

It didn’t take a lot of reasoning to guess their fate, should they fail. The Supreme Leader wasn’t known for his forgiving nature, but then he was the leader. He had to be tough to keep control. It’s the way clans like this worked. She should know.

***

Phasma pushed past the Junior Hux and entered the classroom, quickly clearing all of that from her mind. Instead she thought about the nice dinner she had with her teacher the previous evening. 

Luke Skywalker had brought her to a lounge reserved for the Resistance command. There was a small kitchen with a bar overlooking a comfortable room. Luke went to the oven and pulled out an already made casserole. He served them both saying, “My aunt taught me how to cook. You’ll like this."

Skywalker proved to be a pleasant host, and it surprised Phasma how quickly she’d warmed up to him. Chatting with him was pleasant. He didn’t feel the need to fill in every awkward silence, and she didn’t feel pressured to share more than she was willing. 

“Your armor is very interesting. Did you design it yourself?” Luke had asked. 

Phasma looked surprised. “Yes, though few see it as anything other than an obvious plagiarism of a stormtrooper’s uniform.”

Luke sipped a drink and nodded. “I’ve worn a stormtrooper’s armor before. Yours is quite different on the inside. Almost resembling Mandalorian armor, if I’m right?” 

Phasma felt herself relaxing in her chair. She wanted to remain haughty, but couldn’t keep a proud smile from leaking through. “Yes, my mother’s family was from Mandalore, actually. She used to have my grandfather’s old armor, and I’d play with it as a child.”

“Do you think you might want to go back there? Perhaps to send a message to your family,” Luke inquired.

"They’re all dead." Phasma wasn't sure why she sputtered that out. Luke just nodded in reply. He didn't look offended or taken aback, so Phasma decided to test it by going one step further. "I killed them."

"Hmm?" To her surprise, Luke just looked up at her with interest, like he expected there was more to the story. No judgement, no revulsion, just interest.

Phasma looked down at her plate. In her mind she was back on Parnassos. Back watching her father storm when a plow broke or a crop turned bad. Back pulling herself into a tiny ball, hoping without hope to avoid her father’s gaze, knowing that if she was successful, it’d mean her brother or her mother wouldn’t be. She remembered her desperate relief when she’d finally contacted Egil, leader of the Scyre clan. Then she remembered the sheer terror, as she realized he and his men arrived too quickly to save both her brother and her mother. She had to make a desperate move, choosing one over the other.  _ Ooh, Phasma, your father was right. You always were a waste of space. _

It was only a moment in real life. Luke looked at Phasma quietly, as if he was reading a book. In another moment he changed the subject. From his stories, Phasma gleaned that his nephew, the future Knight of Ren was once afraid of scaly things and always felt like no one really saw him.  _ I wonder,  _ thought Phasma,  _ how much of that is still true to this day? _

“Oh Han. Let me get you a plate. Uh, this is Phasma. Phasma, Han.” Luke hastily greeted another who’d walked into the lounge while they were talking. Though Han was dressed casually, she assumed he must have been a commander.  _ Perhaps of a Special Forces Unit.  _

Han greeted her with a devilishly mischievous smile. “Don’t let me interrupt you. I’ll just take this and go.” Han took the plate Luke offered and left. 

After a while without any further interruptions, Luke wondered out loud, “Where is everybody? There’s usually a rush to get my cooking.” 

Phasma laughed. The poor fool had no idea what was going through his friend’s head earlier. “Maybe they just don’t want to interrupt us.” She touched Luke’s hand, and it made him blush. 

Thinking about these things made Phasma smile. Which was good. Her happiness would help disguise her ulterior motives. She knew from experience that when you're facing an astute foe, you always need to be careful.  _ And I haven't come here to make friends, no. I have a mission, _ Phasma remembered.

***

Originally Phasma had ‘rescued’ Armitage Hux from a transport to a First Order Prison. After his failures commanding Starkiller base, the Supreme Leader was not too pleased with him. The decision to help him was a difficult one, but the younger Hux was a far cry from the older one. He was good to her, and never tried to take advantage of his position. Likely because of her dealing with the senior Hux, but he was loyal. And she decided to return loyalty with loyalty in the end, risking her position to save his life. 

Of course it was only after this that she found out her ‘rescue’ was a calculated move, and they had a secret mission, from the Supreme Leader himself.

“The First Order had several defectors, right before the explosion on Starkiller base. Two from our own units. The sorry sobs joined the Resistance.” Armitage had explained. “We’re going to infiltrate their organization. Our mission is to…” 

“To kill the traitors!” Phasma interrupted...

***

Back in the present, Luke gave Phasma a sweet smile, one that made her feel soft and some weirdly unidentifiable feeling, and moved on. She had her doubts about this Force training.  _ You’re here for it’s advantages _ , she reminded herself.  _ It gets you where you need to be _ .

Luke looked next over FN-no, Finn as he was getting settled.  _ That trooper has a lot of gall,  _ Phasma thought.  _ After all we've done for him, to run away and join the Resistance. That traitor deserves what he's got coming. _

Phasma looked up at the back of the former Kylo Ren's head, and she allowed herself a single angry glare.  _ Stupid boy! He saw one trooper injured with one mild flesh wound, and he thinks he's seen my incompetence. That trooper was back on duty in a day. I've seen good troopers killed on their first experience with live rounds. All because their fellow troopers didn't have any real experience with the equipment. Simulations can only teach you so much. Who's incompetence is that? _

Phasma couldn't help the next face that appeared in her head. The dark hair, and blood smeared face of her niece.  _ Warcry, how did I fail you? Was it all a waste? Should I have let you stay on Parnassos? _

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She knew she'd better stop or… Too late. Luke turned from his board where he had been lecturing and looked at her. His eyes were filled with, of all things, pity. The look was surprising and unsettling. She'd heard Force-users were perceptive, but this was something else.  _ How in the Galaxy! I am still wearing my helmet? _ She felt to confirm it was on, then breathed a sigh of relief. 

***

In another moment Luke went back to his lesson. Later he passed out smooth stones to everyone. “Now, I want you to try it. Try to pick up the stone without touching it.” 

Phasma let out a huff. She knew such power existed. She’d seen Kylo Ren use the Force to lift Hux. But she didn’t once believe she had that power. Still, as long as she was stuck in this class, she might as well at least pretend to try. 

And if she was putting on a show, why not put everything into it? Hux had raved to her about how effective removing her helmet yesterday had been. If it got a reaction then, perhaps? Phasma almost shrugged her shoulders as she pulled off the helmet and placed it on the desk in front of her. 

Then she looked up and around. Hux gave her a lazy smirk, confirming he liked her idea too. Finn was concentrating hard. His eyes were scrunched and when he noticed her eyes on him, he scrunched harder. Luke was standing beside Finn. He put a hand on Finn’s shoulder and whispered something about releasing emotions. When Luke did look over in her direction, his eyes opened in surprise before he smiled, fondly. 

On the other side of the room Kylo-no, Ben and that girl Rey had turned their chairs to face each other. Luke had given them a separate task and they were both trying to do something to one stone. Their stone was already floating, and they were moving it around in a small circle in the air without touching it. Occasionally it would fall, and one of them would apologize to the other. But Ben didn't notice Phasma. That girl seemed to take up all his attention without even trying.

Phasma sensed Luke coming around towards her again. It was time to focus back on her own stone. She lifted her hand, hovering above it on the desk, and she tried the mental steps Luke taught.  _ First step, close your eyes and clear your mind of emotion. Next imagine the stone rising to meet your hand. Third step, call it. _ He said this last step was a difficult one to define. For everyone it was a bit different, and she’d have to figure it out on her own.

Phasma started thinking about how this seemed familiar to her. When she was instructing another officer on how to take command, she broke it into steps. _First, take a deep breath and relax, because if they sense your weakness, it’s all over. Next give simple instructions. If they had the brains to plan out details they wouldn’t be your subordinates. Lastly, give a firm ‘Go,’ ‘At it,’ or ‘Dismissed’_ _so they know you mean business._

Suddenly she felt something. There was something cool, smooth, and round in her hand. Phasma opened her eyes in shock. She was clutching the stone that had been on her table. 

_ This couldn’t be right! I must have picked it up without thinking.  _ Phasma put the stone down, embarrassed to have touched it and tried the exercise again. 

This time, when she felt the round stone hit her palm again, she felt another hand clutch her wrist right away. It didn’t let her move her arm. “Open your eyes.” Luke whispered behind her. 

Phasma opened her eyes slowly, and then wider. Her mouth dropped open, and she squeaked in surprise. Her arm was far enough above the desk that there was no chance she had accidentally picked it up. Yet there in her hand was the stone. “I didn’t!” 

“Yes you did,” Luke said with a proud smile, one that made Phasma smile too. 

***

By the time they were done practicing, Phasma was sure she could lift the stone with just her mind and the Force. She’d done it several more times, though until she managed to do it with her eyes open, she had her doubts. 

Finn, too, was progressing, and managed to get his stone to rise sometime after Phasma did. He let out a loud cheer. “I did it! Look, Look. Did you see? I did it!”

Armitage seemed as doubtful as Phasma was when they first started, but when Phasma and Finn both had success at making theirs rise, he scrunched his face and seemed to throw everything into it. By the end he was getting his stone to shake and move slightly, though it still wasn’t rising to his hand. This frustrated him greatly.  _ Poor Armitage, never liked being last.  _ Phasma shook her head and laughed at him. 

As Luke was collecting the stones, the others started talking. 

"There’s this thing tonight. One of the pilots got a copy of the newest Earthling Adventures Holo-film, and they’re gonna play it on the big holo-projector in the field outside. Rose and I were going to go tonight," Finn said to the others. "And Sal is bringing Paige. It sounded like fun. You two really should come."

Ben didn’t look persuaded. “Fairy-tales about a planet called Earth. I’d rather not. Those things are too unrealistic.” He left the room soon after with the girl Rey. 

Armitage stepped up to Finn next and said, “That does sound cool. It sounds like everyone going already has a date though. That’s too bad. I know how much Phasma’s been wanting to see that Holo-film.”

_ The idiot! Getting desperate are we? I’ll have to lecture him about how dangerous desperate acts can be,  _ Phasma thought to herself.

“Oh, well I could take you,” Luke piped up next. This made Phasma blink in surprise a minute. “I mean, if you need someone to accompany you. It’s been years since I’ve seen a holo-film and a home-made, out-door screening sounds fun. 

_ But then, if desperate works…  _ “I’d love that.” Phasma smiled up at him, like she had just won a game only she knew she was playing. 

***

As Phasma prepared for that evening, she remembered learning about her mission.

“Our mission is to…” Armitage had started to say.

“To kill the traitors!” Phasma interrupted.

"No!" Armitage cried. "No, the Supreme Leader has plans for Kylo Ren. He is not to be harmed! And the others are inconsequential. Our mission is to kill Skywalker, the last Jedi, and end his interference in the Supreme Leader's plans."

***

And so Phasma put on a nice dress and struggled with her hair. For years she wore a helmet and her hair and dress hadn't mattered. But her current mission required her to play this game. The dress she wore was a simple white gown. It was many years old, but she thought it would do. And she was used to keeping her hair cut short, though it was a bit messy and uneven. She was sitting at her vanity, trying to style it, or atleast to trim it evenly. 

“Well Warcry, How do you think that looks? Would you tell me anything different? It’s almost over now. We’ll be back with the First Order soon, Frey.” Phasma’s voice choked as her last word slipped out. It had been years since she’d used that name. Years since either of them had used it.  _ Was it worth it? Was any of this worth it?  _ Phasma thought back to her question earlier.  _ Should I have left you on Parnassos? _

And suddenly she was looking down at a bruise on her young niece. Remembering similar marks on her and her brother’s backs. Knowing it could not possibly have come from the same source. Knowing her brother had grown to resemble their father in the most terrifying of ways. 

And Phasma remembered standing on a battlefield. Her own brother in the sights of her blaster, pleading with her as she shot him dead. Pieces of her soul dying with his. 

“No, I would never leave you. No matter how many times I had to do it again.”

Her memories were desturbed when someone rang at her door. Phasma wiped away her tears quickly and let in Armitage, who carried a garment bag and looked over her critically. “No, this will never work. You’re lucky I thought ahead and brought a real dress. And you’ll need makeup to cover  _ that.”  _ He motioned over her whole face as he said this. “Just try to look nice. We don’t want to scare him away too quickly.”

Phasma glared at his insults, but then looked back to the mirror and sighed. “Yes sir. I’ll do my best, sir.”

***

An hour later, and her door buzzed again. This time it was Luke. 

"Oh my!" He exclaimed when he saw her dress. This dress, the one Armitage brought, was exactly designed to cater to a man's interest. And Jedi or not, Skywalker was a man. It was red, and made from a rare material that hugged her body tightly. Almost too tight for her comfort. But she wore it for her mission.  _ For the First Order. _

Luke took a deep breath and looked back up to her eyes. “You’re beautiful.” Phasma half expected they’d have no need to go to the show. The dress alone was enough to seduce any man. And judging by his initial reaction, he was seduced. But he held out his hand next for her to take. “I’m honored to escort you, milady.” Phasma couldn’t help but smile a little. It felt like those might just be his genuine emotions.

As they walked, Phasma had to hum a tune in her head to keep from gritting her teeth. At any moment she expected to feel Skywalker’s hands exploring where they didn’t belong. In her experience, there was only so long a man could hold back. Brendol certainly didn’t have a moment to lose. 

Brendol Hux, the father of Armitage Hux, was supposed to offer her niece what Egil offered her. A way out. After they left with him, Phasma learned differently. Warcry went to train with a stormtrooper regime, and Phasma was put to work for Brendol himself. And he made sure she knew, if she failed him, or if she protested his activities between missions, her niece would pay the penalty.  _ Unfortunately Brendol learned too late. No one threatens Warcry!  _

But Luke’s hand never left her side. On the way he seemed to sense Phasma’s mood, and he offered up a humorous story to distract her. 

“You know, there was a time when my sister managed to convince her husband Han so thoroughly that he had been impregnated by a wasp sting, that he told his whole unit he was expecting… And there we were, all prepared to throw him a youngling shower. I’d even had a onesie made with ‘favorite niece’ written across the front. Then Han and Leia walked in, and Han smiled and said something about the nursery theme, but Leia went all red… You know, I think Han knew all along and was getting a little revenge.” Phasma laughed with Luke. “Poor Ben though, he eventually got that onesie. I have a holoimage if you doubt me.” 

When they got to the door, Luke opened it for her and smiled, like he was happy just to be there with her. They walked out into a field, where several other couples were sitting on the ground. 

“Oh,” Luke whispered. He pulled out a rolled up towel and laid it on the ground for them both. Then he reached out a hand for her and led her to sit on the towel. 

By this time Phasma could feel her heart pumping in her chest.  _ Focus, you’re almost done. Don’t get soft. You’ve just got to kill him, then you’ll be done. _

Luke sat down beside her and looked over to her. “Are you alright?”

_ Clear your mind, he smells your weakness.  _ “Yes, this is nice.” She reached her hand and stroked the place where under her dress was hidden the poisoned knife she would use to do the deed.  _ See, it’s there. This’ll be over soon. Relax already! _

Several more minutes went by. The holo-film was starting to play, and Phasma couldn’t relax. When Luke did finally move, it was to reach over and grip her hand. The tension seemed to leak out of her at that moment. She caught herself feeling affection for the man.  _ He’s not doing anything. What am I doing? I can’t do this.  _ For the first time in her life, Phasma was having doubts over killing someone. Usually orders were orders, but here and now, she felt separate from the First Order. And when he looked up at her with concern in his eyes, she didn’t want him to die. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” Phasma stood up with tears forming in her eyes and her heart racing at lightspeed. 

“I understand. I’ll walk you home.” Luke got up faster than her, almost as if he had been expecting this. In his eyes was that look again, pity. But it seemed to go much deeper than pity, to understanding perhaps. 

***

_ Why does he have to follow? This would be so much easier if he would’ve just stayed outside.  _ As Phasma walked back she replayed the night in her head. Only she imagined herself stabbing Luke while they were watching the movie. He wouldn’t see it coming, and the drug would quickly take effect, leaving him unable to scream or fight back. She’d sit there watching as the last vestiges of life left his eyes. Strangely this didn't give her a feeling of satisfaction. Not like it had when she planned this night.

When they reached her door, Phasma knew she should say something, but she wasn’t sure what. “Thank you. I’m sorry for…” As she said this, she felt that knife under her dress again, and thought  _ It's now or never…decide...  _

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had panic attacks too,” Luke sounded genuine.

_Panic attack!_ Phasma hadn't thought to define how she felt, but… _Panic attack?_ She nodded and turned to open her door, as feelings of affection came back to her. Then she turned back decisively. In one swift movement she bent over and began kissing Luke. 

Luke reached up and stopped her, blinking wildly. “Milady, I am enamored by you tonight, but you don’t have to do this.” 

Phasma smiled and nearly laughed as she pulled Luke closer to her and kissed him again. This time the man returned her kisses. As they kissed she put her arms around him and pulled him three steps backward into her room. Then her hand went up again to swipe at the door panel without breaking their kiss, as the door slid shut. 

*******

**Phasma’s story here may seem very off canon, but I did honestly take a lot of inspiration from the story on her Wookieepedia page. I just filled in some gaps and did some psychological analysis on the girl. Lucasfilm seemed to be trying to display her as a psychopath by nature, or a cruel, soulless personality, and she can definitely be heartless at times. Though this didn't work for me as a writer. Psychologically, you can be born that way, but way more commonly it's the environment and experiences we have that make us who we are. I know this is long, but I did promise you a detailed analysis of her character. Some is directly mentioned in my story, but other parts only really influenced how I formed her character.**

_ Phasma grew up on Parnassos, a planet ravaged by a nuclear disaster. There were several clans, kind of like gangs, that largely ran amok on the planet. In her younger years Phasma had a family and there was at least one clan that wanted the cave the family controlled for their own. I added a bit about Mandalorian descent, though in reality there is almost nothing known about her family. Not even their names. I am assuming that her mother married young, as is common in some less well off places. In my last chapter I added a mention of her family running a farm "of sorts," but this part is entirely my imagination as well. _

_ At some point before Phasma turned sixteen, (probably around thirteen if I do math using wookieepedia’s “probable dates,”) she betrayed her family, conspiring with the Scyre Clan to have her family killed. Her older brother, Keldo, however, wasn’t killed. She stabbed him in the foot, saving his life and they joined the Scyre Clan together. I am adding a bit to her story here, mainly that her father was abusive to herself, her mother, and brother. She had her family killed to escape this abuse. I also added that her mother’s death was unplanned for a specific reason, but it’ll have to wait.  _

_ Later, when she is sixteen, another member attacks the clan leader while he’s sleeping. Her brother Keldo has an issue with this. It’s against the clan rules. And she ends up in a duel with the guy. Fortunately for her, her brother ends up interfering and disabling the guy, mid fight. Talk about breaking rules! Anyways, Phasma and Keldo become co-leaders of the Clan.  _

_ At some point her brother had a daughter named Frey. Anyways, the one piece of evidence I have against the whole Psychopath theory was the story of Phasma carrying Frey, her then five year old niece, under her coat through a battle to keep the girl safe. I mean, they tried to downplay things by stating the girl was the only youngling of the clan, and appreciated by everyone, but I don’t buy it. There was a bond there. What happened next seemed to indicate that even more. _

_ Brendol Hux, Armitage’s father, crash landed on Parnassos. Now, Brendol was a smooth talker, and he tried to persuade Phasma to help him contact his ship. He said he’d take her with him to join his own people. When Phasma got home, her brother was in a bit of a bad mood because Phasma attacked the neighboring clan in that mission. But she starts telling him Hux offered to help their clan to relocate to a place on Parnassos with less nuclear damage, if they helped him. Keldo ends up not buying it, and she leaves in the night with Hux and a small group of her friends.  _

_ The next part is more my imagination/interpretation. The girl Frey was not listed as leaving with Phasma, but she still ended up at the battle after Keldo tracked her down, and I find it hard to imagine he’d take his daughter to that kind of battle. Even if he was the worst father imaginable, it doesn’t make sense. A kid would be a liability, if nothing else stops you. My version, it was Phasma who brought the girl. It also, I feel, explains why Keldo put such an effort into getting them back. He basically walked through a radiation zone. Her seeing signs in the girl of abuse was entirely my interpretation too. They’d be familiar signs, given her own history. And Brendol offered to take the “Strong child” with them, that is canon.  _

_ Anyways, Phasma ends up shooting her brother, then taking the girl and joining the First Order with Brendol Hux. After joining the First Order, Frey was sent to train with the stormtroopers and became UV-8855. She went by the nickname “Warcry.” I’m thinking that Phasma, though she allowed the child to be raised with the troopers, kept contact with the girl. Phasma was soon put in charge of training troopers anyways. Now, according to Canon, there was a training accident which killed “Warcry” sometime before TFA. No other details, not even a date is given, except that Phasma did know about it. I put in a bit of history and emotions there, because I wanted the characters to be human. According to the Wookieepedia page, there was a theory that Phasma actually killed Frey, but it was presented as a theory of another captain that probably disliked Phasma already, so I’ve dismissed this. She had taken the man’s job when she first joined Brendol Hux, anyway. _

_ Another break from Canon, kindof. According to Wookieepedia, there is no exact date of birth listed for Phasma, however, I used the given age of Phasma at the time the old clan leader was killed, sixteen, and the approximate date that happened on his wookieepedia page, and according to that all, in TLJ, when she was killed, she was approximately 28. Now, that didn’t make sense to me because given the actress’s age, I guessed her age as about 35-40. The actress was 39 when that movie was released. Anyway you put it though, there is still an age gap between her and Luke. It isn’t illegal, though, and it’s been done before, so I don’t really care. _

_ Wookieepedia clearly states that Brendol Hux abused Armitage Hux. And he probably was not a good guy either. I don’t think any of you will have a problem with me adding that he’d assaulted Phasma. Further evidence of this, it was during her time working with him that she got that full-body suit of armor. As a female, this behavior is code for ‘I just want to protect myself’ which leads me to wonder ‘what was she protecting herself from?’ Eventually, she conspires with Hux Jr.(Armitage), and kills Hux Sr.(Brendol).  _

_ In the end of the story, you have a woman who has been abused all her life, mentally, physically, and sexually. She really only knows of men acting like jerks. That is why Luke being different is so surprising for her. He’s a gentleman, and the first ‘good guy’ that Phasma has gotten to know. _

_ In an earlier chapter, I foreshadowed this by having Snoke, while he was talking to Armitage Hux, call her “Your daddy’s old plaything.” I don’t believe anyone would have a hard time with my portraying Snoke as sexist. And I believe he may have known about how Brendol Hux died. Wookieepedia is pretty clear that the death was declared a mystery, with little investigation. I suspect some type of cover-up. Snoke would remember such a thing, especially when he’s then looking for an assassin to rid him of an annoying Jedi Master. _

**That is my detailed character analysis for Phasma. I do hope you all like what I did with her character. If you do, or if you don’t, please speak up and share your opinions in my comments/reviews. I love hearing what you think, and your opinions help me to improve as a writer.**

**This chapter did take me longer to write, and I owe special thanks to two of you for helping me get it finished. Applause go to readers EliKenobi (from Fanfiction dot net) who beta read and provided me with a lot of suggestions to improve this chapter, and KittyPaw (from AO3) whose praise boosted my confidence, and who doesn’t know it yet, but also gave me an idea for the next chapter.**

**Next time we’ll be getting back to some prior unresolved storylines, Anakin will be back, and there’ll be some humor thrown in, too. I’ll see you all then.**

  
  



	26. Chapter 26 - Another Option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets another idea from an unexpected source. And Anakin learns something too.

#  Chapter 26 - Another Option

Ben awoke early that morning and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. Only he had a problem; he couldn’t move his leg. He laid still for a few more minutes until his brain had woken enough to figure out the situation. When he did he almost rolled his eyes. 

It was Rey and their bond again. ‘Must’ve opened in the night,’ he thought. She lay, wrapped in her own blankets, seemingly on the same bed that he lay on. And her leg had been kicked over his own while they slept. 

Ben collapsed back on the bed. It was thanks to this bond that he knew she was a light sleeper, and that she often kicked in her sleep. Ben looked over at Rey’s sleeping form. Strangely, though, it was this bond that, of all the recent changes to his life, he found to be the least unbearable.  _ ‘No, that’s wrong _ ,’ ben thought.  _ ‘Not unbearable at all, indispensable, that’s what this is.’ _

Ben only wished that he had some ability to control when these ‘bond moments’ occurred, or at least that he’d have some understanding of why they occurred when they did. He and Rey had been experimenting, with Luke’s help, trying to gain better control over this thing. And they had succeeded in improving in several areas. He could sense her emotions from short distances now, and dangers from slightly farther, but the actual bond. Whatever made them see each other from across distances, that remained a mystery. 

Ben sighed. He figured he shouldn’t stay there all morning. If she woke up now, she’d find him staring at her, and she might find that strange. With surprising gentleness, he used the force to move her leg and he slipped off the bed.  _ ‘Caff, that’s what I need.’ _ After using the ‘fresher, he left his quarters.

* * *

Ben had gone only a few doors down when he ran into an unexpected figure. “Luke!” 

“Oh, Ben. How are you this morning?” his uncle greeted him with a big smile. 

Ben squinted his eyes to be sure he was seeing things right. 

“It’s early to see you. Are you going to get Caff?” Luke continued.

_ ‘Is he smiling? Something has to be up,' Ben thought, and then he asked out loud, _ "What are you doing here? I thought your quarters were in the other wing?” 

“Oh, uh, yes. I was just having a little walk. Are you going to get Caff?” Luke repeated his question. “I’ll walk with you.”

Ben turned to continue walking, his brow still tense with thought. “A walk. Did you have another panic attack?” 

“No, no. I’m feeling great today.” 

_ ‘I’ve noticed,’ _ Ben thought. They kept walking. 

Then Ben got an idea. He walked down another hall and stopped near one of the doors.. “I’m going in here.”

“Your parent’s quarters?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, my mom’s been wanting to have me over,” Ben said, truthfully. 

“A little early for that, you think?” Luke pointed out.

Ben shrugged, “She said drop by anytime.” 

Luke nodded, and backed up a step. “Well, it's your risk. I’ll leave you to it. I learned early on not to wake those two before dawn.” With a last wave, Luke turned and continued down the hallway.

Ben stood watching his Uncle with a curious stare. There was something about Luke’s gait this morning. His shoulders were high and his step was light. He looked, almost proud, if that was the right word for it. 

Ben turned back to his parents door, satisfied that he would never understand his Uncle completely, and rang their buzzer. 

* * *

His father opened the door and stared at him in disbelief a couple seconds. 

“Mom said I could come over to talk,” Ben pointed out.

“Uff Urr.” His father mumbled before stepping back. This early in the morning, without caff, the man was incapable of forming words. 

“Ben, It’s early,” His mom pointed out groggily from the bed. 

“You said anytime.” Ben made his way over to the caff-maker and started brewing a pot. 

His mom sighed. “I did, didn’t I. Alright, let me wake up and we’ll talk. What is this about?”

“Something’s wrong with Uncle Luke.” His mom gave him a  _ ‘didn’t we already talk about this’ _ gaze. “No, really. This morning he was smiling. It was really weird.”

"Mmm-hmm." His mom shared a look with his dad, filled with a meaning they didn't share.

* * *

That morning, when Luke got to his quarters, his father was already there, sitting on his made bed. He looked down and started to talk. “Luke, I want you to listen to me. I know we didn’t end it well before, and I’ve been thinking. I know you just want to protect everyone. That’s the only reason why you would ever consider using the dark side, but I wanted to warn you. That is the very same reason I fell. I thought I could save my wife, but soon it had a control over me, and I couldn’t see the light anymore. Not until you.” Anakin took a deep breath. “And I wanted you to know. If you do do this, I understand. And I will still love you. No matter what you do, I will always love you.” Anakin looked up at Luke, and saw his son smiling back at him.

“Thank you, father.”

Anakin sighed. “That went well, I think. I had been wanting to tell you that since last night, but then the Auctor had to be doing some book maintenance, or something like that. And he was doing it all night too! Can you believe that, first they want me to look down and see you, and then when I am ready, he decides to do the book maintenance.”

Luke’s eyes became slightly larger, as he realized he owed a special ‘thanks’ to whoever this Auctor is.

“Anyways,” Anakin went on. “You won’t believe what Obi-Wan said, to try and get me to come to this realm. He said you had a date.” 

Luke tried very hard to hold a stoic face, but found a blush creeping across his cheeks. 

Anakin’s expression then turned from humorous to shock. “Ooh, you did! You did have a date. Tell me all about it.”

“Nah.” Luke waved his hand and tried to move away from his father. 

“Come on, the only sources I have for stories of romantic rendezvous are from Jedi. And I’m starting to think Obi-Wan’s been making some of his up,” Anakin grumbled. “Please, tell me about your date?” Anakin made a pouty face. Then Luke took a step towards him and suddenly Anakin was lying on the bed with his elbows on the comforter, and his chin in his hands. A hopeful smile was on his face.

* * *

When the rest of the base was finally waking up, Ben went to the cafeteria where he met with Finn and Sal.

"I can't believe you guys have to attend lessons with them," said Sal.

“It’s not that bad. You should’ve seen Ben here wipe the floor with Captain Phasma at Lightsaber practice the other day.” Finn elbowed Ben as he talked.

Ben nodded, his head wasn’t really into the conversation. He was thinking about Rey, and he couldn't help feeling like a failure. He'd stayed to help her save Palpy, and though he'd been able to reforge connections he'd long thought dead, they still were not one step closer to saving the man than when he'd first arrived.

“Still, you two can have your force training, I’ve found my own branch,” Sal bragged.

Finn’s eyes opened with interest, “Oh really, what is it?”

“Well, you know all those lessons on battle formations Captain Phasma made us sit through." Finn rolled his eyes and nodded. "Turns out they have a purpose other than merely following orders. Battle Tactics.” Sal waved his hand in dramatic fashion. "I've been working with the command of several teams who are responsible for devising battle strategies and planning missions. I mostly help with their paperwork, but yesterday they got into a really big argument, and the General herself asked me for an opinion."

“Ooh.” Finn sounded impressed.

“Yes, Lieutenant Connix even said I had a ‘natural gift for strategic planning.’ And when she heard I was interested in helping them more, she lent me these books so I can learn more,” Sal went on. 

“That sounds great. Ben, what’s up? You’ve been staring at that wall since we sat down,” Finn looked concerned at their other companion.

Ben sighed. “Yeah, I was just thinking about some things. I think I’m gonna take off, and see if I can find my Uncle before class. I need to talk to him about something.”

“Okay, try the commanders lounge. Word is he’s been in there making something all morning,” Sal advised. He and Finn went back to their conversation while Ben walked out. 

* * *

“Luke, are you in here?” Phasma called at the door to the commanders lounge. She wore her armor again, though she carried her helmet at her side. 

“Yes, come in.” The door clicked as Luke unlocked it with the force. 

Phasma entered the space and saw Luke placing some type of cut up tubers into a pot. “What are you making?” 

“A surprise,” he answered, and smiled warmly at her. 

“Oh, can’t I have even a clue?” As she asked, she walked up to him and pressed her body close to his. 

“Oh, I might be tempted,” Luke teased. 

Phasma leaned over and started kissing Luke. His hand went up and brushed her cheek as their kiss deepened. Then suddenly Luke broke the kiss and pushed her shoulders down. She heard footsteps approaching and rushed to hide, pulling herself the rest of the way, until she was fully crouched behind the bar.

“Ben, twice this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Luke greeted his visitor.

Ben sighed, and Phasma could hear him pacing. “Did you make a decision yet. About Ap’lek?” 

“No.” Luke sounded firm. 

“You know his information will only be good for so long.” 

Luke sighed. “I am close to making a decision.”

“Every day, the chances of a live rescue go down. Rey is counting on us to save the man who raised her. What more do you need to know?” Ben shouted.

“I will tell you when I make up my mind. Now, unless you want to chop vegetables, I urge you to go. I'll see you in class," Luke responded calmly.

Ben made another loud sigh and stomped out of the room. 

Luke then reached down to help Phasma stand up. “I am so sorry.”

“Relax, it's not like it's the first time I ended up hiding from the family member of a lover.” 

“There’s no excuse, I just heard my nephew coming and panicked,” Luke continued his apology. "I still think he's this tall, sometimes."

“I’m not ready for everyone to know about us either, so it’s okay, really.” Phasma looked pointedly into Luke's eyes.

“Thanks,” he said.

“What was that all about, anyway?” Phasma asked.

“Oh, well, before you guys got here, we captured one of the Knights of Ren, Ap’lek. He’s been resistant to usual interrogation methods. Ben wants to use the dark side to get the information out of him, but…” 

“But you have your reservations.” Phasma finished.

Luke nodded. “The dark side is dangerous. And Ben has already fallen once.” Luke took a deep breath. “I was planning to do it myself. It’ll be very risky, even for me. I was just hoping to get through a few more lessons with your class first. Teach at least the basics of avoiding the dark side.”

“Hmm?” Phasma looked down for a minute deep in thought. Then she looked up with a serious look in her eyes. “What if we try something else first?”

“Hmm?”

“Trickery. This Ap’lek was taken prisoner before I left the First Order. I tell him I was sent here to rescue him. He’ll have to tell me what the interrogators were asking him, so I can know if he spilled anything unforgivable. I’d just need to get him to tell me the real answers too.”

"I don't know. I don't want to put you in that kind of danger."

"I've done far more dangerous stunts for the First Order, and I'm good at getting a man to talk." She waited a moment then continued, "You know what, why don't I just tell this to the General. I'm sure she'll appreciate my help."

"No! I'll talk to my sister and see if I can work out a proper mission plan, with an exit strategy in case things don't work out."

Luke then picked up a knife and began chopping a vegetable. Phasma smiled and walked up behind him. Wrapping his arms with hers, she asked, "What're you making?"

Luke turned and waved a finger at her. "Nice try, it's a surprise."

Phasma frowned teasingly. "Don't I at least get a hint?"

Luke put down his knife, and his Lips met hers to resume kissing. After a while she broke the kiss and he spoke, “It’s Mandalorian. I remembered what you said about your mother’s family, and I had a little recipe I’d learned from another officer in the rebellion.” 

Phasma’s smile was big. “Then I can’t wait. Speaking about my Mandalorian family, I had been wondering. Is Force Sensitivity genetic?”

“Hmm, well it can be. In my case it was, but so many Jedi didn’t have kids, so in most cases it just pops up without any family history.” Luke went back to cutting as he put his teacher hat on. 

“It’s just that, my mother’s family was actually a noble family back on Mandalore. My mom said they left because of the empire.” 

“Yes, Palpatine became very greedy for power, after dissolving the republic. He went after a lot of the noble families because he wanted there to be no other power out there besides his own. Some went into hiding, while a lot were lost forever.” 

“Yeah, anyways according to the family lore, my maternal grandfather was the son of a duchess, but they kept that part a secret. Officially he was her nephew, I think. She became unexpectedly pregnant after spending some alone time with a Jedi protector."

"Ooh," Luke’s eyebrows rose and he laughed. “Well trists like this probably did occur from time to time, though they can be hard to prove. What was your grandfather's name?"

"Kryze, Korkie Kryze," Phasma answered.

"Huh," thought Luke. "I don't know of any Jedi with the name Kryze." 

Phasma laughed. "No, he took his mother's name of course."

* * *

In the other realm Anakin sat watching Luke. He was pleased Luke may have found an alternative to using the dark side. Then his mouth opened wide in shock, only to slowly transform into a smile of juvenile delight as he listened. “Oh Obi-Wan,” he called out loudly over his shoulder. “You won’t believe what I just heard.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Chapter 27 - Oh Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets the chance to help plan an important mission.

#  Chapter 27 - Oh Brother

Sal had just completed a difficult task, which involved looking through years of backlogs and mission reports to find a missing blaster cannon so the logs could be complete. He was planning on taking his break to read some of the strategic military planning holo-book Lieutenant Connix had lent him. Only before he got out, the General’s secretary called him over. 

“Sal, will you bring this to the General, for me? She’s in a meeting up on seventh.” The secretary handed him a folder. 

“Yes Ma’am.” Sal answered, only remembering when his hand was halfway in position that he no longer had to salute all superiors anymore. He awkwardly brushed his hair instead. He was about to leave when he remembered his book. A voice in his head screamed not to go back for it.  _ ‘Leave it and hope it won’t be discovered _ .’ But then Sal reminded himself,  _ ‘No, you’re not First Order anymore. You are allowed to carry personal belongings.’ _ He stepped back trying to remain unnoticed. The secretary looked up at him and smiled politely. Sal just blushed nervously, but he did manage to leave with his book and the folder for the general. 

* * *

Now, Sal was well on his way when he realized he forgot to ask what room on the seventh floor the General was meeting in. In the first order, a trooper almost never asks for more information, which would explain why he hadn’t asked. A trooper also NEVER goes back until a task is complete, so turning back now also didn’t occur to him. ‘ _ I’ll walk around until I either see her people, or I see someone I can ask,’  _ Sal told himself, and he patted himself on the back for his quick thinking. 

Of course, when he got to the seventh floor all that was made completely unnecessary. In one room, just down the hall from the lift, he could hear loud voices shouting. 

“No. No. No! I told you I want a proper plan!” Sal heard Luke Skywalker inside shouting at someone. 

“Now Luke, come on. Be reasonable.” The General’s tone was firm. Sal suspected Luke would cave any minute now. He waited just outside the room for it to happen.

Luke responded again, “No, I told you! I want an exit strategy.” There were numerous voices arguing next. “What if things go wrong? What if he doesn’t buy her story? You’re going to leave her alone in there with no way out.” 

Sal bit his lip. This was going to take far longer than he’d hoped. Just then someone opened the door. “Are you coming in?” they asked.

If Sal could've, he would've melted into the floor at that moment. Instead he just stood there, shaking slightly. 

“Sal, come in. I’d like to hear your take on this, actually.” It was General Organa, herself!

Sal looked down at the folder in his hands and back up, almost surprised to see it there. Remembering that he had a mission here, he stepped into the room and up to the table where the General sat. “Ma’am.” He placed the folder on the table in front of her, and then took two steps back, and saluted. 

There were several giggles around the room, but the General saluted back. Then she smiled at him and said, “At ease. Now come sit down.”

Sal sat down, looking very nervous as they explained to him the plan that Luke had disagreed so vehemently with earlier. As he listened he was able to calm down by focusing on the technical aspects of the plan. 

“Let me see if I got this,” said Sal. “Mission objective is to get the prisoner to talk, by means of deception. Your stage will be the detention cell blocks E-F. Cap- Agent Phasma will be our double agent here, and her target will be the prisoner in cell E-9.” 

“Yes, we’re giving her a ‘stolen’ keycard that will open any door in that unit. And we have men prepared to ‘fall’ as she pretends to shoot them with her blaster,” explained Connix. Sal stared hard at the center of the table, concentrating hard. “We hope it’ll be enough to convince him she’s broken in.” 

“It won’t,” Sal said. His voice was even and flat. He looked down and then up again. “If the First Order knew where your base was, they would be sending a massive charge, not a single agent like this. Not unless they had some other agenda. No, that’s too much of a story to put together. Your best opinion is to try and simulate an attack. If you put cannon charges and blaster fire sound effects inplace, he might be fooled.” 

“A very good idea.” The General sounded impressed. 

“You know, if we actually fired a cannon at something the ground would shake and it’d feel like an actual attack,” Poe Dameron suggested.

The General looked unimpressed. “A little overkill, don’t you think?” Poe seemed to deflate into his chair. 

“And I think you should widen your stage a little. Have them ‘escape’ onto Hux’s ship. You can park it here,” Sal suggested pointing to a visual display. 

“But we’d need to make sure we’re not giving him an exit strategy of his own. If we break the ship, we can make it look like battle damage,” Poe suggested.

“Talk to a maintenance worker named Rose Tico,” Sal put forward. “She has the creativity and the skills to figure this all out.” 

“Yeah, seconded,” said Poe. “Plus she’s bound to find it delightfully ironic, us asking her to break something for once.”

General Leia wrote the name down in her notebook. “Anything else?” 

There was a pause, where Sal looked around. He almost shrugged, but Luke spoke first. “The Exit Strategy.” This led to a groan from around the room. 

“Phasma is very skilled in hand to hand combat, and she’ll be armed with a blaster too, from what I gather. She can defend herself,” Sal responded. 

“She’ll also be wearing a wire. We’ll have a squad set to deploy if she uses a code word.” Connix added.

“Have Rose work an automatic door opener for the ship too. That way it’s easier to get in there,” Sal suggested. 

“It still sounds dangerous,” said Luke.

“I’ve seen her fight, Sir. It’s really not.” Sal and Luke stared at each other for a few seconds. Neither of them blinked. 

Then Luke sighed and nodded. “Alright. We have a plan.”

“May I ask, is Gen- Agent Hux participating in this mission?” Sal asked. 

“I haven’t spoken to him, but I gather that he isn’t likely to offer his help,” Luke answered.

“Very well, now that we have this plan, you are all dismissed,” the General said, and everyone started getting up to leave. "Sal, thank you. You've been a great help." She reached over to touch his arm.

"Th-your welcome, General Organa." Sal didn't know how to respond. No superior had ever thanked him before.

"Please, my friends call me Leia." Sal gave her a big smile.

* * *

Before dinner that day Sal met Finn in his quarters. 

“Master Luke had to go to a meeting, so Ben gave us a lesson today. Wait here, let me show you what he taught us,” Finn said. He pulled out a silver lightsaber handle. Without activating it's glowy part, he demonstrated one side of a fight.

Sal stood back and watched. “I’m impressed. They actually gave you a lightsaber.". 

"Well no, not yet. This one is practice. All it does is sting."

"Well, soon they’ll let you have a real one. You keep practicing like that.” 

“Yeah, Master Luke says there are Kyber Crystals on Tatooine when we’re ready. We’ll have to build our own, though.” 

Sal looked surprised at his friend. “You, build something. Did you tell him why you never got maintenance duty back on Starkiller." 

Finn looked embarrassed back and forth. “No, and I appreciate you keeping that to yourself.”

Sal burst out laughing. “Bud, I’d never.” He patted his back. 

“Gee, you make one hyperdrive explode and you never hear the end of it.” Finn groaned.

When they got to the cafeteria, the two joined Paige at a table. “Is Rose joining us today?” Sal asked her once they’d sat down.

“No, she’s got a new project that she’s busy working on,” Paige answered.

“Yes, I spoke with her earlier. She’s really excited about her new assignment, only she said she couldn’t tell me anything about it. She says it’s classified,” Finn added.

Sal smiled. He felt proud to hear Rose was enjoying the assignment he suggested her for. 

* * *

Sometimes when you’re at war, you can forget about the little things that make life sweet. Leia knew about this. She’d spent her life at war. And yet, she was as guilty of it as anyone. But seeing Sal today helped remind her of that. She saw how he had turned, left the order that he was raised to serve, and was now discovering who he was all over again. Simple joys meant so much to him, like being recognized for his achievements, and making friends.  _ ‘Oh if only we could all live like that every once in a while.’ _

Leia took the time to feel thankful for what she did have.  _ ‘Ben and Han are home.’  _ Those two things meant the world to her. She didn’t have words for how grateful she was to have them back.  _ Campaigns against the First Order are going well enough. With Five recent defectors joining our ranks, we must be looking good. And Luke... ‘  _ Leia had a hard time saying exactly what it was. Her brother was starting to feel more like himself than he’d felt in a long time. She decided to check on her brother before she went to dinner tonight. 

Han had been brilliant earlier. He’d invited Rey over for dinner. This meant that Ben had another tempting motivation to join them too, and when she’d asked, he said YES! Leia quickly added this to the list of things to be thankful for. Luke had made a big meal earlier, and though he’d taken some for himself, they’d have plenty to eat. But where had Luke gone?

Leia didn’t use the force in obvious ways anymore. She had decided the path of a Jedi was not for her a long time ago. But she found she could not stop using it completely. Using the force, Leia sensed Luke in his classroom, so she walked that way.

Just before she got to the door, Luke threw up shields suddenly. Leia opened the door anyways.

“Leia,” Luke greeted his sister and stood leaning against his teacher’s desk. On top of it sat a basket packed with more food than one would eat alone. 

“Luke, I wanted to thank you for bringing Phasma’s offer to our attention. I assure you, I will do whatever I can to keep her safe.” Leia’s eyes trailed off over Luke’s shoulder and into the room behind the desk. “And I’m sure that she will take care of herself too. Right, Phasma.” 

Luke looked shocked, “I don’t know what you mean.” 

Leia laughed. “You can’t fool me, little brother. Hello dear,” she greeted the woman who’d given up trying to hide behind the desk and begrudgingly stood up. Phasma’s face was flushed, but she was pretty, and her helmet was nowhere in sight. Leia understood why her brother liked her. 

“Little bro… I’m the older one. Old Ben said I was born two minutes before you,” Luke huffed.

“Not legally,” Leia turned and started to walk away.

“Only because my Aunt and Uncle celebrated the day they got me instead of the day I was born. It’s one week later, and it doesn’t make a difference.”

Leia paused and gave her brother a little wave before she left the room.

“I’m still older than you, sister,” Luke called out to her and rolled his eyes. Leia could hear Phasma laughing at him as she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I originally planned the section with Sal to be short, then to go straight into the mission, but as I wrote it, it didn’t turn out that way. Anyways, I hope you find it cute and sweet, especially Luke and Leia being siblings at the end. Next chapter I will be going into the mission and we’ll find out how exactly Hux is reacting to everything. There may be a few surprises. 
> 
> The Stats have been kinda low lately. I don’t know why but it's consistent across my stories. I could use some feedback. It motivates me to keep writing. Please leave a review or a comment to let me know what you think.


	28. Chapter 28 -By the Moons of Gozgo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance tries out an unusual interrogation method. The results surprise everybody.

# Chapter 28 -By the Moons of Gozgo!

When Rey was a child she had the habit of hoarding food. It came from the time before Palpy came, when she had to get by on what little she could scavenge. As she looked over the display of food in the cafeteria that morning, she took several deep breaths. There was a time when she would have stuffed her sleeves and coat full. And the truth was, she still would’ve been anxious about running out. 

‘ _It’ll always be here tomorrow,’_ she remembered Palpy telling her. ‘ _As long as I have anything to say about it, you’ll never go hungry again.'_

But that only brought Rey back to her anxiety. Palpy wasn’t here, not right now, maybe not ever again. Rey then thought about how Palpy had wanted her to travel with General Organa and Han Solo. ‘ _He still has something to say about it. They’re good people, who wouldn’t do that to someone.’ She_ picked up a piece of fruit and put it on her tray, and then moved to turn away. 

Beside her Ben eyed the display warily. He was able to sense the emotions of his bond-mate, but had no context to understand what was upsetting her. In the end, he took two pieces of fruit and moved on to follow Rey.

The two moved to the cafeteria and selected an empty table to sit at. Ben wasn’t much of a conversationalist, so Rey found herself watching the others around the room. 

Hux stomped into the cafeteria. He skipped the opening part of the line and walked right up to Phasma. His stare was cold and angry. 

“I wonder what’s gotten into him?” Rey thought out loud. 

Hux said something to Phasma, who then abandoned the line she was in, and walked out without her caff. He followed her out to the cafeteria, where she seemed to be on her way out. Probably back to her quarters where she liked to eat. But then she looked back and saw that Hux would only continue to follow her. She stopped, and walked up to the table where Rey and Ben were sitting at and put her tray down. Hux stood back, silently fuming, but didn’t approach them. 

“May I join you?” Phasma pulled off her helmet and set it beside her tray.

“Yes, sure,” Rey said before Ben could respond. She knew Ben didn’t have any warm feelings for Phasma or Hux. It’s understandable the First Order wouldn’t be big on building trust between your associates, but Rey didn’t see any reason why they should continue to act as enemies. “Is he giving you trouble?” Rey asked, motioning to Hux.

“My guardian doesn’t like how I’m spending my time,” Phasma said.

Rey nodded, and then she became breathless as she watched Phasma use the force to levitate a cup of caff from the counter serving bar, over to her plate. “Impressive, though I doubt Master Skywalker would approve of such trivial uses of the force.” 

“Hmm. What Master Skywalker doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” She used the force again to levitate a bit of food to her mouth, and took a bite, then smiled slyly. Rey laughed before she did the same. 

Across the table, Ben shifted his gaze and locked onto Hux. His expression was daring him to do something, and full of threat. Hux shivered, then walked away. 

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be alright. We can walk with you, if you want,” After they finished their breakfast, Rey stood with Phasma eying the doorway. 

“No, I’ll be alright. I’ll have to deal with him eventually, and it’ll be better if there are no witnesses. Armitage doesn’t scare me.” Phasma put her helmet back on, and looked every bit as formittible as she sounded. 

“Alright, we’ll see you in class later,” Rey said, and Phasma nodded before leaving. Rey then turned to Ben. “Are you ready?” 

* * *

After eating breakfast, before their regular Jedi classes every day, Rey and Ben had a private class with Luke. There he would usually start by having them meditate together, before they’d move on to other stuff. Lately they’d been trying to bridge their minds to share thoughts. 

“Try again,” Luke instructed. 

Rey picked up the flimsy card and stared at it. She studied the image of a speeder bike and named it in her mind. 

Across the room Ben shook his head. “Nothing, all I’m getting is boredom. From her end and mine.”

“Hmm, try the next one,” instructed Luke.

On the next card was an image of a ration pack of food. As she looked at it she could almost taste the stale food she had once lived off of. 

Across the room Ben began to gag. “Polystarch Bread by any chance?”

“This is great! You heard the thought.” Luke smiled as he cheered. 

“Tasted is more like it.” He stopped to cough. “Not even the troopers eat rations that bad. Where did that stuff come from, the Clone Wars?” 

Rey felt embarrassed. She looked down and shrugged. “Portion packets were the only rations Unkar Plutt would trade when I was a girl. I don't know where he got them."

Ben looked up into Rey’s eyes, getting the full dose of emotions that Plutt brought up, and guessing the context close enough. “And where is this Unkar Plutt now?” he growled.

Rey looked down again. Tears filled her eyes.

“He’s dead,” Luke answered for her. “This does bring up an interesting observation. Perhaps we should try other sensory transfers.” He stopped to offer her a handkerchief. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to tell you this yet. Didn’t want to get you excited too soon, but I’ve been talking to Ben's mother. We have a plan to try and get Ap’lek to talk.”

Ben glared at his Uncle. “He’s not gonna break. There is only one way to get him to talk, as I’ve already explained.”

“I know, and if this doesn’t work, I will revisit it, but I am rather confident in our plan. It doesn’t rely on him breaking at all, only being a bit gullible. We’re going to try it tomorrow. You’ll be welcome to sit in the back with the command team if you’d like.” 

Ben still had his doubts, but as he looked down at Rey and saw her eyes so full of hope, he couldn’t break her heart again. He put his arm on her shoulder and nodded. "We'll both be there tomorrow."

* * *

Phasma returned to her quarters that day, and as expected the raging former general was there waiting for her. 

“You were supposed to kill him! Perhaps my orders weren’t clear enough.”

Phasma tried to walk past him, choosing to ignore the little wimp.

“Or perhaps you're incapable. Should I kill him myself?” Armitage continued.

Phasma yanked his arm, pressing him against the wall. “You have no control over me here. I will not follow the orders of a Hux ever again.”

Armitage laughed. “Have you developed feelings for him? Getting soft in your old age?”

Phasma let go of Armitage and shoved him so he’d fall on the floor. She knew he was right. As strange as it was for her, she did have feelings for Skywalker. She decided that night that he was not going to die. Not by her hand, and not by anyone else’s hand either. It was why she agreed to help him with Ap’lek. To protect her man she’d go up against the whole First Order. 

Looking down at Armitage, she knew she’d need to protect Luke from him too. But she still had fond feelings for the boy. He wasn’t as bad as he tried to be. ‘ _Just need to make sure it doesn’t come down to it.’_ Phasma gave him a kick in his side to cement the lesson. “Stay away from him, or you’ll meet your father’s fate.”

Armitage coughed and spat. “Does he even know your name, this man you’re fighting for? What you come from?” 

Phasma walked into her quarters, trying not to give him the slightest notice of attention. Inside she would break down, scream and cry at the realities of her life. Skywalker didn’t know about the regretful choices she’s made. He didn’t know she summoned the very clan that killed her parents. Sure, her father deserved it, but her mother didn't. He didn’t know she joined the very clan that killed her family. That she and her brother led it, for a time. He didn’t know she killed her own brother, all to get her niece away from an abuser, only to bring the girl to the First Order Trooper program. No, Skywalker knew none of those things, but Phasma was not going to fall apart in front of Armitage. The boy would never see her cry.

* * *

“Phasma… Ma’am.” The former trooper who used to be called ‘Slip’ greeted Phasma the next morning when she stepped out of her quarters.

“FN…” Phasma started.

“No, ma’am. It’s Sal here, ma’am.” Sal looked nervous. 

“Sal.”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m supposed to escort you to the command room for the mission briefing.” 

“On your way, then.” Phasma started to walk with Sal. 

“Halt!” came the voice of Armitage behind her. Phasma didn’t turn around. Beside her Sal paused for a second, then he glanced at Phasma and continued walking with her. “I said HALT! I order you to stop now!” 

Phasma continued a few more steps for show, then she stopped and turned. “We don’t follow your orders anymore. Sal is no longer your trooper, and I have a mission to prepare for.” Armitage was left speechless and she turned to continue walking down the hall. 

Sal led her to a conference room which had a number of screens that were in the process of being set up, and a display of foods in the center of the table. 

General Leia greeted her with a smile. “Phasma, Oh good, you’ve brought your armor. We ask that you remove it so our techs can install the equipment. Then we’ll begin the briefing.”

As she spoke her underling opened another door and Phasma went into a smaller room to change. 

The briefing was as Phasma expected it. Filled with the business of who does what on the mission, and various what-ifs. She was impressed with the level of detail they went into, especially when her safety was of concern. 

Ben and Rey were there too, and while it was obvious Ben didn’t have much faith in Phasma, Rey was especially confident. Afterwards she even gave Phasma a hug. “Thank you for doing this.” Phasma couldn’t help but smile at the girl’s enthusiasm. 

Then her armor was brought back out, and after explaining how the various wires and hidden cameras worked, she was left alone to readorn it. Luke, who had been a silent observer most of the morning, chose this moment to approach her. 

“Here, let me.” He picked up a piece and held it as she inserted her arm into it. “Thank you again for doing this. It really helps us a lot, but I want you to know,” Luke placed his hand on her shoulder as he picked up the chestplate and she prepared to slide it over her head. “You don’t have to. Phasma, if it gets too dangerous, I’d rather have you back in one piece.”

“Mmm-hmm,” She felt suddenly playful and bit his ear lobe, then she stopped to say, “You know that’s not really my name.”

“Phasma?” 

She laughed at him and nodded. “That name was given to me when I joined the clan. I was born Mara, Mara Jade.”

“Lady Mara, I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Luke bowed and kissed her hand. She laughed then pulled him up to kiss his lips.

* * *

Rey watched as Phasma entered the detention cell block, firing at the resistance personnel. There was a bit of anxiety in command when she kicked one of their agents. 

“What’s she doing? She could’ve cracked his rib!” One of them protested.

“She’s just selling it.” Leia gave a short sigh. “I like this girl. She knows how to put on a show.” And Rey sighed in relief with her. She felt her confidence renewed with the General’s faith. 

Then Phasma opened the cell where Ap’lek, the prisoner, sat in chains. Ray watched with bated breath as Phasma then defied their plans and closed the cell door again behind her. 

“Well, aren’t you a lucky buckethead. You get yourself captured by the enemy, thrown into this _holding cell._ Then before they can execute you, we learn of the resistance’s location and for you lucky Skel, I’m the one to come down your block first.” Phasma trailed her fingers down the prisoner’s shoulder. Her expression was unreadable due to her mask. 

Phasma stepped back and picked up a small taser device dropped by the guard, and she pulled out a knife from under her armor. She stood back for a minute using the knife on the device, seeming to be fiddling with it. 

* * *

“What is she doing?” The general consensus in the command room was confusion.

“She’s clearly got her own script,” Leia said, in an attempt to quiet the worry.

* * *

Phasma stopped fiddling and walked up to the prisoner. “You hear that? That’s the sound of victory. In a little while we’ll have the resistance bowing to us, and then…” Phasma took a moment to push the prisoner down onto a bench in the cell. “Then the First Order won’t need a roughneck like you anymore. But, if you make it worth my time, I could let you out to prove your value in this little battle.” 

Ap’lek turned his head, as Phasma pulled away from him again. “I’m sure we could work something out, little Jaggalor,” he purred.

Phasma pulled out the taser device again, and pushed a button on it. Ap’lek screamed as he gripped his chest, where she had slipped a piece of the taser under his clothes. 

“These little peace keeping devices are always more fun when you turn up the settings, don’t you think?” Phasma stepped closer to him again. “Thing is, you’re not being held in an execution wing. You’re actually in a comfortable cell, as the standards go. What did you tell them to earn this?” 

Phasma paused a moment to give him time to speak, then she pushed a button on the device again. 

“I… Told… Them … NOTHING.” Ap’lek stuttered out between painful gasps. 

“Really! Well to keep you so comfy, they must have wanted to know something big. What were you _not_ telling them?”

“Nothing they had any chance of finding out,” he spat. She barely looked at him, before she continued fiddling with the taser trigger. “Wanted to know about the Palpatine Facsimile we fetched for Snoke. Don’t you have a base to raid?”

“Yes…” Phasma answered some unheard voice from her helmet. “On my way, sir. I’ve made an interesting acquisition, sir.” 

Phasma then placed her ‘stolen’ key card into a slot by the door and pushed a button. The chains holding Ap’lek came undone. The man stood up, rubbing his wrists. 

“This way,” she said. Aplek followed her out of the cell.

* * *

“What’s going on here.” Armitage hux asked from the door of the command room, startling most in there. 

“This isn’t a room to walk in on,” said one of the resistance personnel.

“What are you doing here?” Ben spat. He stood up and clenched his fists as he towered over Armitage.

Luke stood up too, but seemed to stand in support of his nephew. 

Rey, herself, sensed something from Armitage. His Force-signature was frazzled, as if he were exhausted, or very nervous. 

“I sent for him,” Leia said, silencing the crowd. “Come, and I’ll explain what’s going on.”

* * *

“Blaster Fodder!” Ap’lek exclaimed when he saw the ship. 

“We’re kinda in the middle of a war.” Phasma exasperated.

“Hmm…” he thinks. 

“She might need some careful preening to get her up again. You any good with engines?”

Ap’lek followed Phasma with a little reluctance up into the ship. After a while of ‘working’ on the engines and failing to get it started again. Phasma brought up the subject again. “You were telling me how you captured the Palpatine Facsimile for Snoke. What did he want him for?” 

“Oooh, that’s a story, little Jaggalor. That’s a story indeed. One the resistance would very much like to hear.” 

The breaths of everyone in the command room caught. “Now, She hasn’t used the safe word yet.” Leia reminded everyone. 

“Then it’s a good thing there are no resistance personnel here.” Phasma said, then she took off her helmet, and bent over to slide under the engine in the ship. “Hand me that hydrospanner. Go ahead. Tell me your story.” 

Ap’lek scanned over the tools with his fingers. He picked up a couple and slid them into his clothing. Then he pulled out the piece of the taser Phasma had used on him before. He placed it on the handle of the hydrospanner, and handed it to her. “Oh, Snoke wanted him for what we all do. Power.” 

“Still the emperor’s dead. Everyone knows that. There’s not much you can do with a look-a-like, except create some awesome ghost stories.” 

Ap’lek laughed. “Yeah, that’s what he’s doing. Gonna scare the Poodoo out of the First Order command. That’s what the universe needs. Not a republic, _Bzzt,_ but an emperor with a sense of humor.” 

* * *

“I don’t like this.” Luke said. They had just watched Phasma take the modified tool, and had no way to let her know. With her helmet off, they couldn’t comm her at all. 

“Send me in,” Armitage offered. Luke looked at him with doubt. “I’ve known Phasma since before I became a General. I’m her commander, he’ll expect me to be there. Please, let me help.”

Leia looked back and forth between Luke and Armitage, seeming to communicate without words. Luke’s expression changed to calm acceptance and he nodded. 

“Okay but your uniform is missing one thing.” Leia waved at her command and a replica patch was brought out. 

* * *

“Phasma!” Hux growled as he entered the ship. “I ordered you to clear this area. Where are you?”

Phasma pulled herself out from under the engine with a look of shock on her face. 

“What’s more, I’ve been comming you for the last ten minutes and no reply. What’s this. Are you playing games with this lugnut.” Hux glared at Ap’lek.

“No. We’re making repairs.” Phasma defended. 

Hux reached over her to pull the offending tool out of her grasp, and toss it away from them both. “I lend you my personal ship, and just what have you done to her?”

We've been through a battle. What do you expect!" As Phasma argued with Hux the two walked away from Ap'lek. “We got hit with a blaster cannon when you had your men run the sweeps over the western regions. I saved this hunk of junk by bringing her down here.” When they were out of earshot she whispered, "I have a mission here and you will not be ruining it!"

"Oh your attempts to shag a rebel Jedi. Believe me I have no intention to interfere with whoever flies your starfighter.”

“Then what are you doing here? Suddenly developing rebellious tendencies?” 

“Snoke is DEAD!” Hux shouted, a little louder than he should’ve. From the other compartment Ap’lek began to laugh.

“Sounds like that facsimile was better than we thought he was.” And Aplek continued laughing. “Aah, don’t look so downtrodden. This only means your real master is coming out.” 

“Real master?” Phasma questioned.

“Yes, from all the way on Exegol, the Emperor himself. Been looking for a new face for decades now, and using puppets like Snoke in the meanwhile. But if he’s done away with the puppet, it means Darth Sidious is on his way.”

“Exegol, that place is a myth.” Hux said. 

“Nope, it’s just really hard to get to. I’ve been there myself. The route can be found in our mantra. Yup, even that puppet’s pet Kylo Ren knew it. Though he’d have to fall again to remember it. We kept certain things back from his training, understandably. 

“By the moons of Gozgo!” Phasma swore the code word, as she grabbed onto Hux. She pulled him into another chamber and shut the door, while the Resistance personnel came in and secured their prisoner. 

* * *

In the command room Luke and Leia stared at each other without breathing. Rey could feel tension from everyone, especially Ben. Rey was anxious too. She didn’t understand why they were calling Palpy a facsimile of the Emperor. Sure, he bore a resemblance to the man. There were strong genes in his family, but that didn’t mean he could be the dead man’s face, whatever that meant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I hope you like what I’ve got here. In the next chapter I intend to show you exactly what Hux means when he says Snoke is dead. I may even use a little Hux POV to do it. 
> 
> Turning Phasma into Mara Jade is something I had planned from early on, and I hope you like it. Her story isn’t exactly the same, but when writers give you lemons. I do apologize to any Legends fans, I have never actually read any of the Mara Jade material. When I read her Wookieepedia page, I read that she was originally tasked with killing Luke, but because Palpatine then died, it cancelled her orders. Well, my reaction to that was “Bzzt, That’s not romantic at all.” So I kept her being tasked with killing Luke, but ended up rewriting most to be more romantic. I did keep the bit about the boss dying cancels the orders part for Hux though. Now, I realize that is not the whole story, and the real story is bound to be more romantic than the wookieepedia summary, I just don’t have access to it right now. 
> 
> And that chapter title is on a list of curses on the Wookieepedia sight. I thought it character appropriate that Phasma's safe word be a curse. It fit the situation well too.


	29. Chapter 29 - Hux Tells His Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia question Hux on how exactly he knew Snoke died before they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter features shared and flashback memories from two characters who are the victims of child Abuse. Graphics are at a minimum here, but if this triggers you, it may be best to skip the chapter. I will include a more detailed summary in the endnotes at the bottom of the page for this reason.

Chapter 29 - Hux Tells His Story

Luke was in his quarters. He had just had another cacophony of force ghosts to deal with, and was feeling worn out. The mass of former Jedi wanted to know more about what Armitage Hux and Ap’lek had said earlier. Luke wished he knew more to tell them. He wished even more that they could tell him what it all meant. 

“I watched him die! There was no way he could’ve survived that fall,” Luke had proclaimed. “I spent the better part of the next decade chasing down every hint or mention of a clone or side project of his. The majority were false leads, but the ones that weren’t I put an end to. None of them would have resulted in this, however.” And that was all he could tell them.  
Luke poured himself a drink, but before he took a sip, the buzzer by his door rang. Behind the door was a very frazzled looking Phasma- or Mara, he reminded himself.

"Here, you look like you need this." Luke offered her his glass.

"Thanks, but I don't drink," she said. "I’m not a fan of the lowered inhibitions and slower reaction times that result. Plus I spent years in charge of training troopers and enforcing strict prohibition of the substance.”

“Ah,” said Luke understandably, “I don’t drink much either. Just today, of all days.” He drank some of the small glass.

“Actually, I wanted to ask for your help.” Phasma held up a datapad. “It’s this questionnaire Gen- Leia gave me. Since I’m ready to join the resistance, might as well make it official.”

“Sure, I’ll help.” Luke took the datapad and glanced at the questionnaire. It had some of the questions filled out already. Place of birth, Former loyalties and rank were all on the page, but at the very top, ‘Name (first and last): ___________’ was left blank. “Is there a reason you haven't’ put your name on it yet?”

“It seems to have a technical glitch. It won’t let me put just Phasma in the box.” 

“Yes, these things need your whole name, Why not use Mara Jade?” 

“No. I haven’t used that name since I was a girl. I really don’t want command to use it.”

“What did you do with the First Order? Surely they had official records too.”

“I didn’t think you or the General would approve my methods of dealing with annoying records keepers.”

“Hm,” Luke suppressed a chuckle. “Well then, what about using your mother’s name, Kryze?”

Phasma’s face relaxed a bit. “That is acceptable. You know, my mom never did want to name me Mara, but my father insisted. It was a family name. I had some Aunt that disappeared as a youngling during the old empire, and was never heard from again.”

“Oh,” Luke nodded and he filled in ‘Phasma Kryze’ on the datapad. “Next, confessions of prior infractions. Please be as detailed as possible,” he read. There was a short pause. “This is so my sister can arrange for the necessary pardons. No one is going to hold this against you.”

“This is going to take a while,” Phasma breathed as she sat down in Luke’s quarters.

“Start at the beginning, when did you join the first order?” Luke asked.

“Oh, if we’re starting at the beginning, we’ll need to start way before that. When I killed my parents. I sent a message to Egil. He was the Scyre Clan leader. And I left the gate unlocked. It was my job to close it.”

“You’re feeling both anger and guilt.” Luke reflected.

“How?” Phasma opened her mouth surprised.

“You project your emotions, and I can read them with the force. It’s a skill I’ll show you sometime,” Luke answered.

“Impressive, I’m usually as tough as a Koja Nut to crack.

"Yes, you may find it ironic, but it's often guarded individuals, like yourself that project their feelings the most. I can teach you to shield later too, but for now, I will try not to read, though sometimes it is hard not to. How old were you?” Luke asked, bringing her back to their subject.

“Thirteen.” Luke’s face became tense, but Phasma continued without noticing. “My mom wasn’t even supposed to be there. I was supposed to pull her and my brother into the back of the cave before they even got there. But Egil was a bit nervous to trust an outsider, so he arrived an hour earlier. And of course I could barely walk, that didn’t help. I only managed to get my brother to come back to help me when I fell. That’s when I stabbed him in the foot, so he wouldn’t be fighting the Scyre Clan when they came through.”

“You were injured?” Luke said.

“Yeah, the Harvester broke down the night before. When my father found out, I got in the way.” Phasma said. She projected feelings of Anger and Fear. Luke could guess what she wasn’t saying.

“You know, it was because of the empire, ‘of Palpatine, that I was raised without my sister. Why I didn’t get to meet my dad until the very end.” Luke said with a bitter tone in his voice. “I was angry at him, at them all, for a long time. But anger only causes suffering. And the dark side feeds off of suffering. It was a painful lesson to learn.”

“Anger is not the way of the Jedi, you mean?” Phasma said. “I read it somewhere.”

“No, it is not. But more importantly, it is not good for you. Anger seems to feed off of pain, but in actuality it causes pain, creating an endless loop of suffering. I had to let go of my anger, forgive the empire, even Palpatine, so I could stop it.”

“My father was a Sleemo. He doesn’t deserve my forgiveness,” said Phasma.

“No he doesn’t, but there are two types of forgiveness. There’s the pardon type, when you legally drop an offense. This type is about them. But what I’m talking about is emotive forgiveness. It’s when you decide that the emotion of anger is not good for you and decide to free yourself of it. This type has nothing to do with them, and everything to do with you. Try it with me.” Luke stood up and put his hands on the side of her face. “The offense and your anger will always be there later. Just for now, let go.” Luke closed his eyes, and did nothing. She needed to think he was helping for her to do this. Phasma’s breathing was in labored, heavy breaths, then suddenly she let out a deep breath and her pulse slowed. Luke opened his eyes and smiled faintly at her. Then he gave her a hug. “I do that every morning. It doesn’t ever go away, but it does become a habit.” 

“Thank you,” she said. “It does feel a bit better.” 

“I think that’s enough for now. We can work on the rest later.” Luke handed back the datapad.  
Phasma glanced down at it and read ‘Juvenile offense, conspiracy to murder. Victim: Father, and Mother *Mother was an unintentional victim.’ Then on the next line it read, ‘Juvinille offense: Assault. Stabbed brother in foot to save him from above.’ On the side there was another note. Self Defense due to repeated childhood abuse may apply.’ Phasma marveled at how observant the Jedi was. 

“I have to go now. They want to question Hux, and I fear they won’t go easy on him. There’s a lot we want to know,” said Luke.

“Before you go, I have another confession to make. Coming here, I didn’t have the intentions to join the resistance. I actually had an assignment.”

“To kill me,” said Luke. Then in reaction to her dropped mouth, he went on. “It wasn’t hard to guess.” His arms went out in a half-shrug.

"You're not upset?" Phasma asked.

Luke shook his head. "Clearly you haven’t followed orders, or I’d be dead." 

***

Armitage Hux was only five years old when the universe changed around him. One day his father was a Commandant, responsible for the training of the finest imperial officers, the next, he was a war criminal. 

Armitage remembered the day a group of republic agents (Spit) came to talk to the children at his school. At the time they seemed like a group of nice men, who were very curious about what his father did. 

“Hello little one, what are you drawing there?” the agent asked. 

“It’s a star destroyer. The one from my daddy’s story. He told-ed me all ‘bout it.” Armitage answered.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Five. Are you strangers? Cause mummy says I’m not ‘llowed to talk to strangers.” And Armitage wished he’d listened to his mother.

“My name is Lin Voy, and I’d like to not be a stranger.”

“Dat’s good Lin Voy. My name is Armitage Huss. We can be friends.”

Lin Voy smiled. “Tell me more about your father. Did he spend a lot of time in these ‘star destroyers?’”

***

In the present, Armitage Hux sat in the empty conference room, where he was put immediately following their mission questioning Ap’lek. The Resistance told him to wait there, and there he waited for the longest time. Presumably, they were fact checking his story. 

Eventually the door opened and General Organa walked in with a few of her top commanders, including her brother, the Jedi Master. Hux could feel his anxiety building as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Only a few hours ago, he would’ve called them all fools for thinking he’d talk to them. The Resistance was a pathetic rebellion to the natural order of things. 

“Our intelligence team was able to confirm that the Supremacy recently ordered a top grade casket. Since such are only used to honor high ranking commanders, and Snoke is not accustomed to honor commanders who die under his watch, we have assumed it to be evidence enough. How did you know of his death before we’d even gotten the word?” General Organa asked.

Hux was silent for several minutes. The very idea of opening up and talking to them made his stomach feel queasy.

***

Young Hux had arrived home that afternoon. “Hi Daddy, Hi Mrs. Huss,” he shouted to the two adults as he passed the parlor door on his way. 

“Brendol, just look what your boy is doing!” Mrs. Hux shouted at her husband. 

“Boy, no running in the house!” Brendol shouted after him.

Armitage did not stop until he got to the kitchen, where his mom worked, and flug its door open. “Mommy, look at what I drew at school today.”

“Armie, how was your day today?” His mom greeted him with a big hug. “What did you draw? Let me see.” She took a stack of colorful images from the boy and began looking through them. “These are beautiful. I have to work now, but later you can tell me all about them. Why don’t you go and show them to your father? I’m sure he’d love to see your drawings.” 

“Okay,” and Armitage left the kitchen to go back and look for his father, skipping down the hallway. Later, as he grew up, Armitage would grow to recognize his family situation as unusual, though at the time it was anything but. His mommy worked for his daddy, and his daddy’s wife. 

“Daddy, look at de’s,” he said.

Brendol took the stack of papers, he took one look at them, then threw them down. “This is what that blasted school is teaching you. For all I pay them!” 

Armitage started to whimper. He knew it was not a good idea to cry in front of his dad, but he just couldn’t help it.

“And on top of that, thanks to their coddling I have a boy who cries at the tiniest incident. Little wimp, stop it!” Brendol ordered.

Mrs. Huss laughed. “These aren’t even good drawings. Look, this one looks like a rebel.”

“What!” Brendol stormed to where his wife had picked up the pictures. 

“Dat’s Lin Voy. He’s my new friend. And dat’s what he wore when I meeted him today.” Armitage shared, hoping to make things better. 

Brendol’s face went an angry red. “Your WHAT!” 

“My new friend. We talked about my drawings and stuff. He’s very curious.” Armitage answered.

Brendol threw the pictures at the boy. “Stupid BOY. He was an agent of the republic. He wants to arrest me, and was looking for evidence to do just that.”

Armitage could no longer hold back his tears. “I d-didn’t know. D-Daddy, I didn’t know.”

“Why I oughta!...” Brendol clenched his fist. 

“No wait.” Mrs. Hux put a hand out to stop her husband’s fists from flying. “You don’t want there to be any marks on the boy when the inspectors come.”

Brendol growled. “Fine. Go to bed. No dinner for rebel lovers.”

***

Back in the present, Hux sat there, feeling the pressure to say something, but not wanting to talk to these people. Then suddenly Luke broke the silence.

“You were making an illegal comm call. To update Snoke on your progress,” Luke guessed. Hux’s eyes snapped to the Jedi.

“Progress, there was no progress. I was left making excuses and begging for more time,” Hux spat, then he realized his mistake. ‘Might as well now. It’s not like you can ever return to the First Order,’ he thought. And so, he continued, “I was on the comm when it happened…” 

***

“My Lord,” Hux bowed. He tried to shrink his shoulders, knowing the Supreme Leader preferred using comms that made him appear larger than life. It was unfortunate that the smaller, hand-held version was all he could smuggle in with him. 

“Skywalker still lives,” Snoke breathed out. 

“My associate is having trouble getting close enough…” Hux thought it best not to tell him the exact reason for their failure. “But if we could have a little more time…”

“A little more time!” Snoke snarled, then he went silent. “Mss-trr I was dealing with.” Snoke whispered to an unseen person. 

“I don't care.” Hux didn’t recognize the other voice, but it sounded like it came through another comm in the room. Hux couldn’t see the Holo, if there was one. "I've gotten your package. It has potential. Apparently we still need a completely clean splicer, but it will work."

"Oh good." Snoke seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now I must deal with your failures. You lost the boy, the Resistance lives, and the last Jedi has started teaching again. If I don't just give the order now!"

"No Master!" Snoke begged. He'd clearly forgotten about Hux by this point. "I have underground agents in place to take down Skywalker."

"WHAT!!!" The unknown voice screamed. "You fool! I want Skywalker to feel my revenge. I issue Order Thirteen!"

"No! No, please. Master…" as Snoke begged a blaster went off from somewhere in the room and shot Snoke dead.

Hux was left standing there in shock, staring at the once larger than life character as he lay dead with a blaster wound to his chest and blood dripping from his mouth. 

“Sir?” one of the Supreme Leader’s attendants came to check on him”

***

At that point I closed the comm. I wasn’t going to be caught at that scene, even just in holo form.” Hux finished his story, bowing his head in defeat. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> I want to thank AO3 User LordRyus who helped fill me in on a few details of the Mara Jade from Legends ‘Verse. I acknowledge my version is not exactly the same character, though some of what she shared may be worked in. I also added a tiny escape window here, the Aunt Mara, so that if any of you want to imagine the character is still in the universe somewhere, you may. Though I will not be exploring this here. 
> 
> And according to Canon, Armitage Hux’s daddy was abusive to him. In fact, the only thing I got here that didn’t come from canon is that he was once an innocent little boy who liked to draw, and the rebel/ republic agent who came to interview the boy. 
> 
> I figured that If Palpatine really did create Snoke, he would’ve included a way to kill snoke quick and easily too. I debated having explosives inside him, like the tatooinian slave-chips too, but I couldn’t find a reason Palpatine would need to be on a comm call to activate it. Instead I decided to go with the inhibitor chips in the brains, somehow, of Snoke’s own men. Then it only took one word and… 
> 
> Next week, The Force Ghosts are going to have to discover what exactly is causing DarkPalpatine 2.0. And Luke is going to have to deal with Ben again. He was told he knows the way to Exegol already, but will have to fall again to discover it. [Yes, I know this part is not canon, I just hate the idea of sending them after a “Way Finder.” I mean who came up with that name, really! My only defense is that, in the movie, Kylo still found his way there, even after Rey stole his thing-a-ma-bob.]
> 
> Summary: 
> 
> Phasma, aka Mara Jade, decides to use the name Phasme Kryze on her Resistance paperwork. Yes, she’s officially joining now. 
> 
> Phasma had an aunt she shared the name Mara with, one who had gone missing during the days of the old empire.  
> Luke teaches Phasma about forgiveness and how to let go of her Anger. 
> 
> Armitage Hux has a flashback to the time when the Rebellion defeated the Empire. An agent of the Republic came to his school and asked Armitage a bunch of questions. Armitage was only five years old and just wanted to make friends with everyone. When his father found out he was talking to the enemy, Brendol Hux was mad. He made Armitage cry.
> 
> In the present Armitage sits down with the Resistance and tells them how he knows Snoke is dead. He was making a holo-call to beg Snoke for more time to kill Skywalker, when Snoke gets another Comm call from Exegol. The voice confirms they got ‘the package’ but need one more component, a ‘clean splicer’ to make it work. Then the voice berates Snoke for his mistakes. In the end the voice activates ‘Order Thirteen,’ and one of his own men shoots Snoke dead.


	30. Chapter 30 - Breaking Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben knows he saw the space-route to Exegol, but he can't remember it. Luke and Rey intervene to try and help him, before he does something desperate. Hux also struggles with his Jedi lessons and gets help from an unlikely source.

###  Chapter 30 - Breaking Through

Ben took a deep breath. He’d heard Ap’lek well enough. The information he needed was in his own head somewhere.  _ ‘The route can be found in our mantra,’  _ Ap’lek had said. 

Ben remembered the Mantra well enough, and there weren’t any space routes in it. He also remembered what happened when they chanted it. Ghostly shapes would appear and then vanish in front of them. They’d told him it was from an ancient magic playing with the dark side. 

For the life of him, Ben couldn’t remember what those images were. The first time he saw them he suspected the Knights had slipped a hallucinogenic into his food. Still, he didn’t need the dark side to chant it again. Ben placed a piece of Flimsy beside him. When the images appeared this time, he wasn’t going to forget them. He’d write them down first. 

Ben took another deep breath and in a deep voice, he began to chant. “Ooooh Loom Koo. Roo so vamoo Lechu.” Nothing was appearing, so he repeated the line. 

By the time he’d repeated it a third time, he was starting to feel frustrated. “Why isn’t this working?” The last time he’d done it he had been alone in his quarters, and everything else was the same. 

_ ‘Though he’d have to fall again to remember it,’  _ Ben remembered Ap’lek’s exact words.

“That’s right!” The last time he’d done it he was filled with rage. It had been while he was hunting Luke’s location and he felt angry that the man was still unfound. The rage, combined with the pain of betrayal, was fueling the dark side in him. The chant was used to control that wave of power as it was built. 

At last he knew what he needed to do. He took a relieved breath. ‘ _ No that won’t work. You need emotional turmoil to use the dark side. _ ’ And so he thought about that night, the night where his Uncle almost killed him. Only this time when he woke, in his mind all he could see was the helpless look of fear and horror on his Uncle’s face. The same Luke had that night Ben had caught him in the panic attack. It wasn’t causing the same surge of rage anymore. Instead he felt a strange sense of sad pity for his Uncle and regret for not seeing it sooner. 

_ ‘This won’t work. You need real emotions. But what else will cause you the same level of rage?’  _ And the answer came to him from the force, and with a sigh, he realized he should’ve known that already. ‘ _ Rey.’  _ If something were to happen to her. If some power were to threaten her, he’d do anything to stop it. And the First Order  _ was _ out there, perhaps a supreme leader short, but still a threat. 

Ben closed his eyes. He visualized a ship with thousands of troopers on their way now. It would arrive in the night and fire on the base. Troopers would be released in squadrons to hunt down and kill any survivors. Ben felt his anger start to build. Once it built a little more, he could start chanting, and then… 

“Ben?” he half opened an eye to see Rey looking down at him, questioningly. 

He sighed, as he tried to release what had already built up. He knew he couldn’t channel the dark side as long as she was present.  _ ‘It figures, now of all times!’  _

“Hey,” Ben hardly got the chance to start, before the buzzer by his door started going off. In another few seconds, it was replaced by a frantic knock. Ben almost didn’t have to look with the force to see whose presence was outside his door. 

“Luke,” Ben greeted him while he opened the door. 

“You were using the dark side. I could sense it across the base.” Luke accused him. Then he pushed past him and began looking around the room, for what Ben did not know. Signs of damage perhaps.

Ben sighed. “I was about to, but then she showed up.” He motioned to where Rey appeared, to him, to be standing. 

“Rey? Oh. Hi Rey.” Luke sounded nervous and embarrassed. 

“It’s Luke. He says Hi,” Ben summarized. “She says Hi back.”

“What exactly were you trying to do?” Luke asked. 

“Is this about what you were doing when our bond formed?” Rey asked at the same time. 

Ben nodded to both of them as he sat down. “The Knights of Ren have a mantra. They might not have looked it, but every one of them was force sensitive. There’s this dark magic that reacts to the dark side in the mantra and it makes these images appear. I believe it’s what Ap’lek meant when he said I knew it, the way to Exegol. Only for the life of me I can’t remember those images, so I was trying to repeat the process.” 

Luke’s eyes creased with worry. “Oh that would never have worked.”

“Huh?” Ben inquired. 

“It’s an ancient Sith technique to put a metal guard over certain memories, so that if one of their own were to fall from the dark side. Yes it happened too, not as many times as the opposite, but there have been cases. And if one of their own were to fall, they would not be able to spill all of the order’s secrets. If you did it again, another block would just cover those moments as well. The second after you experience it. No, There is only one way past a block like this and that’s with a second dark sider.”

Luke paused and looked over to where Ben spoke to Rey before. “But then… Ask Rey to make her way here.” 

Ben glared at his Uncle, who answered back. “You’ve seen how I react to you using the dark side again, you really think I’d even allow her to play with it.” 

“Uncle Luke says you should come to my quarters.” Ben sighed as he passed the message along. 

“Good, I’ll explain when she gets here.” Luke smiled. 

* * *

“Ah, good! You’re here.” Luke welcomed Rey into Ben’s quarters, and gestured for her to sit beside him on the bed. “Now, there is a block in Ben’s mind over the information we need."

"A block?" Rey said.

"Yes, a very powerful block. But I hope that your bond can be even stronger. We're going to push through it."

"Push through! But Palpy always said such blocks were so strong that to break through them would break the mind apart!" Rey gasped.

"I do aim to avoid that." Luke nearly rolled his eyes. "I want you two to start your meditation. Keep going until your psyches are so closely pressed together that when he thinks of this block you feel like you're leaning against glass. It'll take a while. You can skip class today and work on this." Luke glanced at a clock on the wall. "I should be getting there now. I'll be back in a while to check on you."

Ben huffed in annoyance but took the position beside Rey for the meditation while Luke left his quarters.

* * *

Luke arrived at his classroom to find two students already present. "Ben and Rey will not be joining us today." He turned to see Phasma and Finn. "Where's Hux?"

Finn looked at Phasma then he shrugged. She shook her head.

"Oh well. Today's just one of those days," Luke mumbled under his breath. "I'm gonna give you this. It's a reading on the dark side. You can start that while I track down my missing student."

* * *

Luke took a second to calm himself, as he reached out to the force. Tracking a student who only had the slightest bit of training was as easy for him as breathing. Even a student as naturally gifted in the art of shielding as Hux. ‘ _ Hmm,’ _ Luke thought as he focused on the brief flicks in the force from inside the hanger.  _ ‘With his natural abilities, I wonder what he could achieve with more training. Perhaps a Force-barrier or even a complete Force-fade.’ _ Luke made a point to research the techniques when he got the time. 

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving us so soon,” Luke called out as he approached Hux’s old ship. Inside the cockpit was the flickering shield of Hux. If Luke just pressed a little bit it would fall, but at Hux’s level to present any shield at all was significant.

“Leave, I’d be lucky if I can get in the air in this thing,” Hux answered. “I just thought I’d start reversing the modifications your team applied to her.” 

Luke nodded. “You’re missing class. Perhaps this can wait.”

“Humf, didn’t think I’d still be welcome.”

“You are welcome, and expected.” Luke felt Hux’s shields flicker again with more strength being applied to them. 

“Anyways, I must be your least favorite student. Can’t even hover a stone yet.” Hux sighed. “Pass me that hydrospanner.”

Luke looked over at the collection of tools. The one that Hux wanted was obvious, sitting on the edge of the workbench. Luke reached over it to blindly search for it amongst the other tools, knocking it with his arm as he moved. The hydrospanner fell through a hole in the floor and into the interior of the ship. “Oh, ah oops.” his hand came up to his opened mouth. 

Hux’s meanwhile went wide with shock. “That was a rare TX-Four-Eleven. They don’t make them anymore. I need it to get the front panel open.”

“A perfect opportunity to practice your telekinesis," Luke suggested. Hux rolled his eyes, and walked over. Behind him Luke instructed him, “Concentrate. Reach out with your mind and feel the hydrospanner. 

After a while of trying, Hux gave up with a sigh. “It’s hopeless. I can’t do it.”

“No, no, no. I see now. You are shielding yourself from it through the force.” Luke stepped out of the ship and Force pulled a planter bowl to him from across the Hanger. In the bowl was a small flowering plant. He put the bowl down on the workbench in front of Hux. “Reach out with your mind to touch the plant. Feel the force flowing through it.”

Hux looked doubtful, but he did as Luke instructed. 

“Concentrate,” said Luke, as if that would make Hux that much better. 

“I’m trying,” Hux whined. 

“Do or do not, there is no try.” When Luke started teaching, that was the last phrase of his Master’s he’d ever imagined using. But then when his students started whining about their struggles, the phrase suddenly had new meaning. “You must unlearn what you’ve learned. The plant is not a threat to you. If you can drop your guard and appreciate it for the life form that it is, you can do the same with that hydrospanner, and any tool in here.

Hux closed his eyes again and reached back out to hover his hand above the flower. 

“Good. Keep doing. I have to get back to my other students, but I’ll check in with you later.” Luke hated to leave any student mid lesson, but he had another two groups of students he had to guide too.

* * *

Armitage concentrated hard as he tried to reach out to the flower. As he did so, he thought about what his father would think of his current lesson. 

“Pathetic,” Brendol would say. “Explains why they lost the republic. No son of mine is going to draw flowers. You want the pretty blossoms, you can eat them.”

Armitage’s hand shook. This was clearly not working.  _ ‘Why do I have to connect to this dumb plant anyways.’ _

“Hello. Anybody home?” A man knocked on an exterior panel. Armitage stuck his head out and the man introduced himself. “Han, Han Solo.”

“G- Armitage Hux,” he replied, barely catching himself before he used his now defunct title. 

Han nodded. “I know. Look, I had these extra pieces, from my recent renovations in the Falcon, and I know they’re only good on older crafts, but I hate to throw anything away. If you want anything. Hey, is that an original Lateral Stabilizer?” 

“Yes, I restored it myself. So is the Plasma Transvertor, only not to this craft. I had to track it down on the black market and paid a pretty credit for it too.”

“You working on this alone?” Han asked.

“Yes. I had the help of a mechanic. Rose Tico, I think her name was. But she didn’t like me criticizing her modifications to the hyperdrive. In the end, I thought It best to send her away before she bit me.” 

Han laughed. “Yeah, she’s a good mechanic, but her skills are with the newer models. Can I help?” 

“Sure, I’ve reached a standstill with the front panels, but the hyperdrive’s converter needs to be replaced.” 

Han followed him over and soon both men were firmly entranced in their work. “Luke was here, I saw him on his way out.”

“Huh. Oh yes. He got my TX Four-Eleven hydrospanner dropped down the Plexorshaft.” 

“Hmm? I’m surprised he couldn’t pull it out of there for you. I’ve seen my Ben do that a time or two.” 

“His idea was to have me do it myself,” Armitage answered. Han nodded knowingly. “His version of a lesson. All I learned is that I’d make a very poor Jedi. Then he brought down the flower and told me I was shielding myself from the force. He wanted me to reach out and connect with the flower. Appreciate it’s life, he said.”

Han laughed. “Yeah, Luke is a very good Jedi, but he doesn’t understand people at all.” He stopped to grab another tool, then continued. “This reminds me of the time when Ben was a baby. I love him, I really do, but to express it always felt foreign to me. You see, I grew up on Corellia, practically brought myself up on the streets. You grow up fast in that life, and learn that you can’t let your emotions make you weak.” 

Armitage nodded. “Don’t be a wuss. My father always said.” 

“Yeah, well, being a father, you need your emotions. They help you connect to the kid and see things from their point of view. But it’s a hard thing to unlearn. It had been so long since I was a kid, and just closing my eyes and imagining it didn’t help. So I looked at the other love of my life. My ship. As I ride in her I can feel her purr and it’s like she’s telling me when she needs repairs. When she's happy. And babies are a lot like that. They need fuel. They have a tendency to break down due to the slightest causes. And they need their booty cleaned regularly. Boy did that kid have a stinky booty.”

Armitage laughed. 

“But I'm no Jedi, so you should probably follow old Luke's advice. You know what! I’ve got another of these chase cylinders in my storage. I’ll go get it and be back in a few,” Han said.

When he was gone Armitage stood staring at the now mostly restored hyperdrive, and he wondered. He flipped a switch and parts of it hummed as it activated. Then he reached his hand over it and with his mind he reached out. It was like a part of his mind suddenly opened up and he saw the hyperdrive in a whole new way. It was alive and he could feel it. He felt the bumps and bruises he still needed to file down to restore it. He heard the ship aching for the hyperdrive to be connected to make it whole. Looking around he felt a thousand parts at once, and with a bit of will, his attention was called to the parts where repairs were needed most. He saw the hydrospanner and as he pulled it up to his hand he realized that he didn't need it at all. The panel opened for him on it's own!

* * *

Luke went back to Ben's quarters, where he was meditating with Rey.

"I see you're there already," Luke noticed. He saw their force signatures were almost fused together as one. 

"Yes, I feel the glass," Rey confirmed with her eyes still closed. "But no matter what I try, I can't break through."

"No, we're going to try a side route. When I tell you I want you both to imagine the moment you first met here on D’Qar. Then Rey, I'm going to give you a little push and hopefully that block won’t notice you aren’t Ben. Okay, go." Luke gave Rey’s force presence, the part that wasn’t already fused with Ben’s, a little push.

* * *

Rey had been imagining that moment in her mind. She was in the cafeteria at the base and she looked out and saw the knight of Ren, all dressed in black.  _ “YOU!” _ She shouted.

Suddenly the room turned and she was standing where Ben was and looking at herself. Without thinking she reached out a black gloved hand and pulled her staff to herself. Meanwhile the other version of her did the same. “I see it, I’m in his head,” Rey said to Luke.

“Okay, good. Now Ben, I want you to pull her back to the time when you first saw these images,” said Luke.

Suddenly Rey was in a very different location. It was some type of camp. At first she thought she saw a bonfire burning, but then she looked closer and saw it was a funeral pyre. A body was burning in the center, and the Knights of Ren were all standing round it. “ _ Master _ ,” a voice said beside her. It was Ap’lek, she was almost certain.  _ “Master, it’s time to declare yourself. _ ”

She turned,  _ “I am Kylo Ren, Master to the Knights of Ren. You will serve me as you did Ren.” _ Though it felt like she was speaking, she could’ve sworn she heard Ben’s voice. 

“ _ Then you shall lead us in the Mantra _ ,” said Ap’lek again. She pulled up her arm and pulled her sleeve back to read the notes written there…

* * *

Ben had been following the memory along with Rey. Then suddenly he was no longer at the pyre where Ren’s body was burnt. His eyesight was blurry as if tears were filling his eyes. Without thinking, he rubbed his face and confirmed, yes, those were tears. “ _ Mommy _ ,” His voice was higher, and it sounded like a child’s.  _ “Mommy, Daddy. Don’t go!”  _

“ _ My Love. Rey, be brave.”  _ With a last embrace a woman pulled herself away. 

_ “You’ll be safer here. I promise _ .” said the man. Somewhere deep down inside Ben was an instinct, a pull towards these people. 

“ _ Come Back!!! No!!!”  _ Ben felt hands grip and hold him, while the couple boarded a ship. All he could do was scream and cry, and all for naught. 

“No, No, No.” Rey shouted in the real world beside him. Tears were in her eyes. Ben reached over to shake her out of it. 

“Did it work?” Luke asked.

“No, we were thrown into another memory instead.” Ben answered him.

“Aah, but I feel your block is a touch weaker already. Perhaps this’ll take more tries,” Luke breathed. 

“I think that’s enough for now.” Ben said, protectively. Rey was still clearly affected by the memory she had shared with him as she continued to cry silently.

Luke nodded, “Alright, Perhaps after class today. Speaking of which I should get back to my students.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> As always I love hearing what you have to say, so please do leave me a comment with your thoughts on the chapter. 
> 
> Hux being tech savvy and interested in old spacecraft is not canon, but then I wanted to give him a hobby and I figure antiques and vehicle restoration are hobbies a First Order General could afford. Plus it fits my non-canon character interpretation of Hux being a somewhat creative and artistic child whose abusive father threw a fit over his son appearing weak. It seems like an acceptable fusion of creative and Macho to get past any obsessive father. It also seems likely that, as the Hux's spent a good amount of time in exile in the Outer Rim, he'd have used a lot of old and outdated ships and equipment.
> 
> And the memory blocks in Ben’s head are also from my imagination. Again, I didn’t want to send them after a “Way Finder” to move the plot along. So I made up a memory for Ben after Ren, from the Rise of Kylo Ren comics, was killed. He was the former leader to the Knights of Ren and Ben killed him and assumed leadership. And Rey’s memory was taken from her brief flashback to her parents in TROS. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Ben and Rey centric, as they try again and again to get past the blocks in Ben's mind. It will involve some more memory sharing. I thought it deserved more attention, so it'll probably get it's own chapter. And I did promise you a look into the Force Ghosts figuring out what's going on. Well, I didn't get to it here, and I don't know if the next chapter will either, but we will eventually see them again.


	31. Chapter 31 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey practice sharing memories and they help each other discover a few things they didn't know they knew.

###  Chapter 31 - Memories

After Luke left, Ben went back to Rey’s side. He never really did know what to do when women got emotional. ‘ _ What did Dad do?’ _ Ben asked himself. Han would usually steer clear whenever his mother had a bad day. But there were times when his dad would stick around. Han never said anything, but at times he would rub his mom’s shoulders or bring her a gift he’d purchased off-world, and it would improve his mom’s mood. Ben’s mouth went dry. He didn’t have any potential gifts. His quarters in D’Qar hadn’t even been personalized yet. That left one thing.

Rey’s body shook as she cried silently. Her hands were up by her eyes, trying to hold back the tears. Ben reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She looked up at him, and his hand dropped. “I... “ he couldn’t speak. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “They’re my parents. It’s the last memory I have of them.”

“They left you,” he said with obvious disdain. 

“No, they’re coming back. It’s just a misunderstanding. They’ll change their minds and they’ll come back for me.” Rey stood up and paced. 

“I’ve seen your memory. That Crolute handed your parents a credit chip before they boarded their ship. They sold you.” Ben knew the exchange was one she likely didn’t remember. He had barely seen it in his peripheral vision as they dragged him away. But the thought of her giving those people any ounce of her hope was abhorrent to him.

“NO!” Rey cried loudly as she fell to her knees. 

Ben walked up to her and put his hands on her again. He pulled her up. “Come, I want to show you something.” He guided Rey back to the bed and she sat down, then he put his hand against the side of her head. “Now that I’ve watched my Uncle do it, I know how to bridge our minds. It’s kinda similar to the way I used to interrogate prisoners for Snoke, just in reverse. But it won’t hurt, I promise.”

* * *

Suddenly Rey was on another planet. She didn’t know where she was, but as she looked around it felt like home. She looked up and saw Han Solo packing supplies in his ship. Leia was there too and though the two of them weren’t speaking, she was clearly helping him to load. 

“Dad, are you going away again?” Rey asked with a voice that cracked from puberty. 

“Yeah, go say goodbye to your mom, kid. You’re coming with me.” Han’s voice was tired and unemotional. Rey felt confusion. Something deep inside her trumpeted a warning. 

But Rey had no power over these memories. Next she walked over to Leia. Leia clutched her and gave her a hug and then kissed her cheek. When Rey backed away, Leia had tears in her eyes. “Go ahead Ben. Be a good boy for me.” 

As the memory continued, Rey watched Han Solo take her, or Ben, on a long flight. Everytime she asked where they were going, Han would distract her with a story of his many adventures. When she did manage a look at the flight log it seemed they were taking the long way to wherever they were going. If Rey could’ve she would’ve scratched her head, as this seemed very unusual for Han Solo. 

When they finally reached their destination, Han landed on the outskirts of a small village. Luke Skywalker stepped out of one of the buildings and nodded a greeting to Han. 

“Ben, come out here and say hello to your Uncle Luke,” Han called. Rey crept out slowly.

“Wow, Ben. You shot up. One day you’re gonna be as tall as your dad, kid,” Luke said.

“You got Leia’s message?” Han inquired.

“Yes, I know your opinion of this. I just wanted to assure you that…” Luke stopped suddenly when Han waved his hand.

“I don’t doubt you. It’s just the whole thing.” 

“I understand. I’ll let you say your goodbyes.” Luke gave Rey a smile and attempted and failed a fist pump before he walked away. 

“Dad,” Ben said accusingly. 

“Kid, you’re gonna stay here with your uncle Luke. He’s gonna…”

Rey wasn’t hearing it. Feelings of betrayal and abandonment bubbled up in her, though she knew these were coming from Ben. Rey didn’t know how she did it, but somehow she broke free of Ben’s control of her perusal through his memories and jumped back to an earlier memory. To her it felt like a flinch. 

* * *

Suddenly Rey was in a boys bedroom. She had her ear against the door and was struggling to listen to an argument down the hall. 

“Your Son…” the voice sounded like Leia’s. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but it sounded heated. 

“No… I don’t know what to do with him.” Han Solo sounded just as upset.

“He’s a monster.” Those last words rang in her head like a bell that couldn’t be unrung. 

She clutched her legs and cried. Suddenly she heard a loud crack, as if from glass breaking, and footsteps from down the hall were coming towards her. 

“Ben,” Han growled. 

“Don’t blame him. This isn’t his fault,” Leia yelled. 

* * *

Rey felt through their bond Ben’s mind spin into self doubt and hatred. And Rey’s mind was being pulled along with his. She couldn’t imagine the loving mother figure she saw in Leia ever calling her son a monster. Rey flinched again and found herself in the beginning of that memory. This time she used the force to amplify her hearing as she wanted to know exactly what they were saying.

Rey’s ear was up against the door again, and she heard Leia’s voice much more clearly this time. “Your son is suffering. Han, I’ve tried to help him in every way I know how, but I can’t. 

“No. I won’t send my son away. I don’t know what to do with him either, but… Maybe we should consider accepting help from Vader.” Han’s voice was clearer too.

“No. He’s a Monster! Han, would you really trust a monster over Luke, over my brother. 

“You’re right, I just wish trusting Luke didn’t mean sending him my son,” Han admitted with a sigh.

“I wish that too, but…” Sounds of a large crash interrupted their conversation. 

* * *

Rey let go and Ben pulled out of her mind. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t try that.” 

Ben was speechless for a moment as he blinked back his own tears. “No, I didn’t know.” 

Rey felt strong empathy for Ben. He had felt like his parents were abandoning him. He thought they thought he was a monster. Rey only wished there was a similar truth for her to learn. No, her parents really did abandon her. And they weren’t coming back. She didn’t know what else to say, so she tried changing the subject. “I know we’re supposed to wait for Luke, but since we can obviously do this without him, do you want to try again?”

“Yeah sure.” Ben must not have known what else to say either, as he quickly accepted the redirection. He crouched in a meditation posture next to Rey on the floor. Within minutes they were ready to try again. 

* * *

Ben brought Rey back to the same memory. She was standing in front of the Knights of Ren, and prepared to read the mantra off the notes hastily written on her wrist. As she started the first line the smoke from the fire was forming a round shape. 

‘ _ It’s the image.’  _ Rey thought, as she rushed to take a mental picture of what was starting to appear. But then too suddenly she was pulled out of that moment and thrust into another.

* * *

Ben found himself back on Jakku again. Based on the size of everyone compared to him he reckoned it was another childhood memory of Rey’s. She sat, playing in the sand near a small hut where that Crolute sat behind a window and conducted business with his associates. 

Ben wasn’t sure why the force flung him into this memory. He could tell from Rey’s emotional state that nothing too traumatic was about to happen. Still, Ben was curious, so he used the force again, like Rey had done. Suddenly he could hear what business the Crolute was discussing in his hut.

“Shaa Bab, did you bring me the credits?” Unkar Plutt asked.

“Credits? I’m sorry, I don’t know…” Shaa Bab choked as if someone were grabbing his throat. 

“The credits I gave those two numbskulls. They told me you would return with double it and take their youngling over a week ago.” Plutt growled.

_ ‘So they weren’t selling her,’  _ Ben realized.

“I do apologize Plutt. I was supposed to meet with them on Pasaana, but they never showed up. I fear it is even more urgent that I take the girl to Skywalker now.” Shaa Bab sounded urgent. “When I do I can bring back your credits.”

‘ _ Skywalker!’  _ Ben hardly had time to think about this, as the next thing he heard was a loud crash. 

“No! No one stiffs me. If you can’t pay your debt the youngling will have to,” Unkar growled. 

The next thing Ben saw was a group of men carrying the body of a dead Twi’lek past where he played. “He’s just sleeping,” One of them stopped to say. 

“Have Gil take the youngling out to that crash in the east. We’ll see how well she can fit into it’s small passages,” Unkar Plutt said to another associate. That woman, a skavenger, walked over and dragged Ben with her to a rugged speeder.

* * *

As Ben pulled out of her head, Rey reached up and hugged him. Putting her face against his shoulder she cried as she spoke. “Thank you. They didn’t sell me. They didn’t.”

Ben went stiff when she wrapped her arms around him. Then he breathed out a sigh. A feeling of peace washed over him. 

Just when he felt he could sit like that all day, Rey pulled back and blushed slightly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Ben gave her a quick smile. 

“I think we were getting somewhere.” Rey pulled over the sheet of flimsy and began sketching. “It’s not all of it, but this is what I saw.” 

“Hmm,” Ben hummed. “I don’t know what it is yet. Perhaps if we try again.” 

“Alright.” Rey smiled with pure joy as she took the opportunity to playfully lean against Ben, shifting her body to get back into position to meditate again. 

Ben smiled too. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Lately it seems that this site has been having an issue with it's views counter. The general stats have been lower, and repeat views have completely disappeared. Others have noticed this glitch as well on the forums. I'd just like to encourage you to take the extra effort and leave reviews on whatever fanfiction you read this month. We writers really do appreciate the feedback.
> 
> For this chapter I did some work to correct a few of what I consider to be plot holes to the story. First the one about Han and Leia being bad parents. Bzzt, I don’t buy that and I knew many others didn’t like that either. I know there was a quote somewhere where Ben heard his parents arguing and calling him a monster. I don't remember where it was from. I just had to add context there to make it more believable. 
> 
> And to the whole Rey story, I think it’s a problem of it being through too many writers' hands and nobody knew what was going on. First, there’s the whole ‘did Unkar Plutt really own Rey?’ debate. Which’ll take me all day to analyze, so I won’t. Then we have the whole ‘why would Unkar Plutt buy a five year old girl anyways? like how long did he think she’d last as a neglected skavenger? Isn’t he a better businessman than that!’ debate. And lastly, for the grand confusion, ‘Why would any half-decent parent leave their kid with Unkar Plutt, slave or not! Was he the last willing babysitter in the galaxy!’ which I still don’t buy. I hope my story changes helped you as much as they did me. 
> 
> The part about her parents sending someone else to take her to Skywalker was inspired by the line her mother gave before she was killed. "She's not on Jakku. She's gone." Which would be odd to say if you'd just dropped her off somewhere random and are trying to hide her location. Of course it probably pains Palpatine that the guy he hired didn't have the sense to just check Jakku, but her parents must have been convincing. And what's more convincing than the truth? Luke Skywalker is the obvious one to send your daughter to if she was being pursued by evil Sith minions. Not Unkar Plutt!
> 
> In the next chapter we will be getting back to the plot moving forward. Luke will find out what these kids have been working on behind his back. The Force ghosts will make the connections to discover what exactly Palpatine 2.0 is, and the characters will be one more step closer to confronting him. I’ll see you guys then. 


	32. Chapter 32 - Dumb is a Question not Asked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force Ghosts finally figure out what happened to Palpatine. Luke and Leia now have a new puzzle to solve.

Chapter 32 - Dumb is a Question not Asked

In the other realm the force ghosts had argued. Then they’d sulked. Then they’d argued some more. They were just about in their fourth or fifth sulk. The thing that troubled them so much was that somehow, even after all their work to guide the living, some remnant of Darth Sidious survived. Their arguing went back and forth between debating various theories of how this could occur, to questioning whether it was even true to begin with. 

To Anakin this all made sense, sick, diabolical, disturbing sense, but sense all the same. When he took the Emperor down back then, his only hope was to make the world better for his children. But he was always a failure, why should this last act be any different. Ben, his own grandson, was tempted down the same dark path that nearly destroyed him. No one could do that as well as Sidious. No one would have the motive to. But what did Ben say pulled him there?

“Voices.” Anakin got up and spoke, as if that answered all of their problems. “He is there. Ben heard him. He thought it was me.” 

Obi-Wan shook his head. “We used a part of Palpatine’s soul to make Palpy. He definitely did die.”

“But what Anakin brings up is proof of the opposite. A clone might be able to lead an army, but force-wise would only have half the power of their sire, if that even. Palpatine couldn’t rewrite the laws of nature.” Mace Windu argued back.

“This brings up my point again. Palpy must have had some darkness in his soul. Perhaps he has been playing us. He is a manipulator.” One of the other Jedi declared.

“No. No. We’re going around in circles.” Anakin got up. “Auctor, what did happen to the dark side components to Palpatine’s soul? I remember you said you separated them.” Anakin addressed the man who had been shuffling around the space in silence while they argued. 

“Yes, I separated them, but then there was an accident when you ran into my workshop. The vial fell on the floor and broke,” the Auctor answered. 

“This proves my point! A drop must have gotten into the good vial, and it’s all your fault!” This roused the other Jedi who began arguing again. 

Anakin felt squeezed into a corner. They always wanted to blame him. True, a lot of things were his fault, but this… “It’s not my fault! IT’S THE MON-monkey.” Anakin trailed off as he looked over at the animal on its perch. A moment later he looked back at the group and smiled. “I know how it happened.”

“Well, share it with us,” urged Mace. Anakin was clearly taking too long and the Master was getting impatient. 

“When that critter knocked over the vials, he jumped on the book next. When he jumped off it, I thought I saw a black mark on the page near where he was sitting. A moment later the mark seemed to disappear, and I thought I was mistaken. But I wasn’t!” 

Obi-Wan had his arms folded. “The Monkey did it? Anakin...” 

“The boy is correct,” the Auctor announced, and all arguments ceased. “I found the mark when I was cleaning the book later. It was a blemish, no reason to end a good story. And the mark was not made with any care or precision. The body would be very broken.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this?” Mace Windu complained, and several Jedi grumbled in agreement. 

“You didn’t ask,” the Auctor said casually. “You also didn’t ask if your other theory on Palpy retaining darkness was plausible. It is not. I’d know.”

“What are we going to do about this now?” One of the other Jedi started another argument. 

“What do you mean? We’re going to help my Son fight this thing!” Anakin yelled back.

“But should we? Really? Every time we do, we seem to add to their troubles.” The Jedi argued back.

“They’re MY CHILDREN!” Anakin yelled. 

“Your attachments have caused, not just your own fall, but an age of darkness for the universe,” Mace Windu growled. “Continuing to act on them… It’s not the Jedi way!”

Obi-Wan put his hand on Anakin’s shoulder. “They are all of our children now. The last Jedi and his few students, living with our mistakes and our failures. We should’ve seen the Sith under our nose, but we didn’t. Now we owe them.” 

Anakin felt pride when he heard this from Obi-Wan. He knew the man had it in him, somewhere. 

* * *

Luke went back to his classroom. “Finn, Phasma, you two can go now. I apologize for today, but it seems other matters are keeping me from giving you a proper lesson.”

“It’s no problem. We understand,” said Phasma. She and Finn were about to walk out of the room when Armitage barged in. 

“I’ve done it.” He dropped the Hydrospanner on the desk, then levitated it back up to his hand, all with a look of pride in his eyes. 

Luke smiled. “Very good. You’ve figured out how to drop your shields. Next we’ll work on rebuilding them for when you do need them.”

“Shields, I thought we didn’t get to that point yet,” Phasma said, with a touch of jealousy.

“Not yet, what Armitage displayed were natural shields, pure instinct. I suspect you’ll have a talent for them.” Luke said. 

He looked up at the clock. _‘Surely Ben and Rey can wait a bit longer,’_ he thought. 

“Sit down,” Luke instructed, and he began giving a lesson on building shields. After explaining the process, Luke had them each try to form a shield as he pinged their minds. The ping was hardly dangerous, just a little one to test that they had a basic shield formed. As he predicted, Armitage was a natural at it. Phasma grasped the concepts and process within a few tries too. Finn, though, had a hard time getting his shields to form. 

“No, no, I got the concept. I am trying. It’s just not working for me.” Finn said, after Armitage helpfully repeated the steps in Luke’s lesson. 

“It may be because of your stormtrooper training that this is so hard,” Luke theorised. 

“His training? I don’t see what that has to do with this,” Phasma said.

“For so long he had to be responsive to the First Order’s influence. Any natural shielding he may have had at the time, would’ve been counterproductive,” Luke explained.

“And any stormtrooper seen acting out of line would be sent for reconditioning,” Armitage pointed out. Phasma reluctantly nodded.

“So what do I do about it now?” Finn asked.

“Keep trying. Like Armitage learned to drop his shields, you will learn to build them again. It’ll take time,” Luke answered. “I have to go now. We’ll try again tomorrow.” 

* * *

Luke went back to Ben’s quarters, but he didn’t find either him or Rey there. He stepped out of the room and used the force to find their signatures. They hadn’t gone far. 

He found them in the cafeteria. As he walked in he saw them sitting at a table. Ben was speaking to Rey. She laughed as he told his story. Then she put her arm on his bicep in a playful swat and he smiled. 

Luke was left standing there in awe. Ben had smiled. His force signature felt stable too. In his time with both of them, Luke had learned to spot a certain instability in both of their signatures. Ben’s was always more pronounced, but it could’ve been because Luke had known him longer. But when they meditated together it went away. That was why he had them meditate before any practice using their bond. But usually, that stability was a short lived thing. 

‘ _Are they getting closer with all this working together. Did I miss something?_ ’ Luke thought to himself. 

_‘You bet you did. They were holding hands when I found them on their way here. This is great!_ ’ Anakin whispered in his incaporial state. 

Luke walked up to the two. “Am I interrupting?”

Their giggles ceased. Ben’s frown returned. 

“No, uh. We actually tried it again, and were able to get some headway. We were going to find you, but then we were hungry,” said Rey.

“Hours of meditations will do that to you,” Ben pointed out.

“You did it again, the memory transfer?” Luke stuttered.

“Yeah, you’re not mad, are you? That we didn’t wait for you,” worried Rey.

“No, not at all. What did you find out?” Luke sat down beside them. 

“We don’t understand it, but this is what those images were.” Rey pulled out a sheet of flimsy on which were several symbols in a language Luke did not recognize.

“I will take this to Leia. Perhaps C3-PO will be able to translate it. Are you sure you’ve got them all?” Luke said, taking the flimsy. 

“Yes, we’re sure,” Ben confirmed, and Rey nodded. 

‘ _Yes, go show that to Leia. I’ve got some news too on what you’re facing. And it may be time to push the Save Ben plans to phase two, date night.’_ Anakin whispered just to Luke.

Luke had to suppress an eyeroll that he was sure the kids wouldn’t understand. ‘ _Father_ ,’ he drawled in his mind.

‘ _What! I want more grandchildren_.’ Anakin quipped. 

Luke moaned. Ben and Rey looked up at him inquisitively. “It’s your grandfather,” Luke said, and Ben nodded knowingly. “He’s got some ideas, and will likely meet us up at Leia’s office.”

* * *

Back in Luke’s classroom, Armitage, Phasma, and Finn were left to ponder his latest lesson after Luke left to go find Ben and Rey. 

“He’s right, you need to practice this more. If Ap’lek was right, we are going to be going up against Sith enemies, far darker and more powerful than Snoke ever was,” said Phasma.

“But how? Without Master Luke’s pings, I have no way of knowing if it’s even working,” Finn pointed out.

“No, no, no,” Armitage thought out loud. “Luke wasn’t completely correct, before. For me to drop my shields it took not just more practice, but the right practice. I know who we need to talk to.” He smiled at the nervous former trooper. 

* * *

Han Solo returned to Armitage’s ship to find the former enemy gone. He thought about leaving the part he had gone to fetch, and waiting for him to return. ‘ _Well, the ship is Resistance property now. I don’t suppose he’d mind, anyway._ ’ Han stopped to pick out the tools. ' _So he’s gotten the front panel open afterall. Looks like it needs some rewiring.’_ He noticed as he went. 

Some time later the noise of three new arrivals interrupted his work. 

“I don’t know about this. He’s only Luke’s brother-in-law. He’s not even a trained Jedi. What would he know about shielding?” Phasma asked.

“She’s right. And he’s the General’s husband. I don’t want to get in his way,” Finn said.

“Oh, don’t get scared now. I thought you trained them better than this. And he’s the one who helped me. Come on now!” Armitage ordered.

Han put down his tools and stepped out, his eyes squinting in confusion. _‘Helped him, how did I help him?’_

“Han, we need your advice.” Armitage called as soon as he saw him. 

“What’s this about?” Han asked.

Both Phasma and Armitage gave Finn a push to speak. “I-I can’t shield, sir,” he stuttered out.

“Shield, that’s a force thing, isn’t it?” Han asked.

“Yes, sir. Master Luke’s been teaching us, but I can’t do it.” Finn specified.

“Well, I can’t really help you with that stuff, you know. I’m no Jedi,” Han replied.

“But you were able to help me. What you said earlier, about connecting to the ship instead of the flower. That worked for me,” Armitage shared.

Han’s mouth opened in surprise.

“I didn’t just need to keep trying, but to try in the right way. To drop my shields for the right thing. That’s what he needs, only in reverse.”

“Alright,” Han started. “Why do you think you are struggling to build this shield, Kid.”

“W-Well, Luke said it was likely because of my training as a trooper, Sir.” Finn said.

“Troopers need to follow orders without question and to all conform to the First Order way. Shielding himself from that would be unproductive and dangerous.” Phasma added.

“But you did what few other troopers have done already. You left,” Han pointed out.

“So some remnant of a shield must have been present all along.” Armitage theorized.

Finn shook his head. “All I did was leave with Poe. Ben was the one who convinced me. He pointed out that Sal wouldn’t survive as a trooper, once we got out to real battles. I wasn’t just going to let that happen, or make him come here on his own, was I?” 

“Slip, Sal, the trainee. You were always going back for him and putting yourself on the line so he didn’t fail his training,” Phasma said.

“He’s a friend.” Finn defended.

“A reason.” Armitage smiled. “You need a reason to shield yourself. Otherwise your obedience to authority rules over any attempts to shield yourself.” 

“We can create a mock situation with Sal’s help. Thank you very much, Mr. Solo.” Phasma said.

“Yes and maybe Ben could threaten to read his mind to discover a secret about his friend. Thank you, Han.” Armitage looked just as excited. He put his hand on Finn’s back to lead him out. Finn exchanged a nervous glance with Han before he obeyed. 

“Goodbye Kids, I wish I could have helped with your problem. Hopefully Ben can help you more.” 

Han watched the kids leave then he went back to work. He’d almost gotten the ship’s shields working again. All it needed was a little bit more tinkering. 

* * *

When Luke, Ben, and Rey got to Leia’s office they found her seated and in a light discussion with three Force ghosts. Their heads all went up when Luke walked in. 

“We’re here to show you this,” Luke said. He held out the Flimsy Rey had given him. “These images were retrieved from Ben’s mind by Rey, past a dark side memory block.”

The three Force ghosts looked up at Rey in surprise. Anakin smiled and gave Ben a thumbs up, while he winked at Rey. The two kids just looked confused. 

“But we don’t understand what it means yet.” Ben said. 

“Neither do I,” Leia said. All three force ghosts shook their heads. “C3-PO, where are you Three-pio.” 

“I am here, my lady. What may I do for you?” said the droid.

“Can you translate this?” Leia asked.

“Hmm. No, I don’t suppose I can. The language is not in my database,” C3-PO answered. “I can take it and run it through the New Republic’s database.” 

“Do that. Then hand it off to Linguistics. Tell them this is the highest priority,” Leia ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” said the protocol droid before he left the room. 

Leia turned her attention back to the individuals in the room. “I understand there is something else we have to discuss.” 

The force ghosts glanced at each other, the two Jedi pushing Anakin upfront. “First, it’s _not my fault_ ,” he started to say, enunciating his words. “It’s not my fault, but we’ve figured out that this version of Palpatine is kinda like the lighter sided Palpy, only darker, and more dangerous.”

“Palpy. How is the Emperor like Palpy?” Rey asked. Ben folded his arms and turned in confrontation. 

Anakin sighed. “Years ago, when I killed Unkar Plutt it was _entirely necessary_ , but also unplanned. We knew you needed a guardian, so we decided to create one.” 

“Wait a minute. You created Palpy. Is that even possible.” Ben sounded confused.

“A lot of things are possible in the force. And technically we didn’t. It was the Auctor who did the creating,” Anakin explained. “He lives in our realm. No one’s exactly sure who he is, but he is the one who brought my soul, our souls to the realm where we can exist as Force Ghosts. He does a bubble and brew on the soul to separate the light and dark side, and when he finds enough light, he creates us.”

“And he used the old emperor as a model. It’s why Palpy looks so much like him. Why they want Palpy so badly,” Rey filled in the gaps.

“Palpatine was more than just a model. The Auctor used components of his soul. Just the light sided bits of course. And we stayed around to make sure you were never in danger. The rest we thought was lost in an accident. Only it would seem a small bit got into your world too.”

“No.” Rey shook her head. “Palpy is nothing like Palpatine. He loathes the man and the empire.” 

“Palpy does bear all of the memories of his counterpart, though he doesn’t have the same ambitions. He doesn’t want to take over the universe. We can assume that this dark side version has those memories too, and even darker ambitions, if that’s possible.”

Luke almost forgot to breathe. Palpatine 1.0 was tough enough to deal with. He hated to think what this newer, darker version would be like. 

“Another thing. Palpy was intentionally, carefully created. Sidious was an accidental transfer onto the page of life. His body’s been described as ‘very broken.’ We think he has likely garnered strength from the dark side of the force, but he’ll likely be after a more drastic solution.”

“Drastic, like transferring his consciousness into another body, you mean,” Leia theorised. Anakin nodded. 

Rey started to cry, and Ben went over to her and invited her to put her head on his chest. He then rubbed her back. 

Anakin shared a pointed glance with Leia over their behavior. Luke could guess it’s meaning. The three Force ghosts then vanished from the realm. 

“If we are really going to face him again, I’m going to have to prepare.” Luke said, and Leia nodded to him, excusing him from the office.

* * *

That evening, when Leia decided to retire, okay, was goaded into retiring by her associates who developed an annoying obsession with her mental health. When Leia finally agreed to retire she had been over those symbols a thousand times. When C3-PO reported that they were not in the New Republic’s database, she decided to look for herself. Still, against the wishes of her Lieutenant Kaydel Ko Connix, who was probably hoping Leia would actually sleep for the night, she took a copy of the images with her to her quarters. 

“Why are we always running out of caff?” Leia complained, holding up an empty pot. 

“Caff, at this hour,” said Han disbelievingly. In response to a scathing look he amended his statement, “Okay, okay. I’ll make more. Just what has gotten you so worked up at this hour?”

“Nothing you would know anything about. I’ve run these symbols through every database I can get my hands on, even the classified documents retrieved from the old Empire. Nothing. Now, I think the only hope is to meditate on them and see what the force tells me.”

“Alright, let me know if I can be of any help?” Han offered. 

Several minutes later, Han crossed the room carrying a cup of hot caff. Actually it was decaf, but what his wife doesn’t know won’t kill him. “What does this have to do with the Unknown Regions?”

“Huh?” 

“The Unknown Regions.” Han pointed to the sheet of flimsy with the strange images on it. “Were these symbols found in the unknown regions? I’ve heard a few stories about strange beings there.”

“You know what these are?” Leia asked.

“It’s a hyperspace route. I can’t believe you don’t know this.” Han smiled. He was pleased to finally know something his royal wife didn’t.

“All day long, I’ve had teams of linguistics analyzing these symbols and you know what they mean!” Leia exacerbated. 

“No one asked me. It’s an old script, one that went outdated when droids started to navigate, and most pilots started using droid language for navigation. It’s still used by smugglers. Makes it good for communicating a meet up or drop off point when you don’t want the authorities getting wind of it.”

“Can you translate this?” Leia gingerly laid the sheet in front of him. 

“Lets see. This is to the Unknown Regions.” Han picked up a pen and began to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Lately it seems that Fanfiction(dot)net has been having an issue with it's views counter. The general stats have been lower, and repeat views have completely disappeared. Others have noticed this glitch as well on the forums. I'd just like to encourage you to take the extra effort and leave reviews on whatever fanfiction you read this month. We writers really do appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Okay, for this I do admit I did some non-canon creative thinking with a few things. First there’s the part about a clone only having half the power of their sire, if that. I do think that there have been Clones of force sensitives before, at least in legends material. I’m mostly hoping to pretend they don’t exist. Also disputing this is the fact that Snoke is supposedly a clone or genetically engineered being. I am thinking he’s more engineered, than straight up clone, probably a result, at least in part, to the experiments done on the Baby Yoda in the Mandalorian series. So half that power would still be a lot. My one defense would be why didn’t Palpatine just clone Anakin. Surely he’d thought about it after the man was so injured he needed a full body suit just to stay alive. 
> 
> Next is a confession. I said a while back about the Auctor that “if it [Him not being canon or very sci-fi-ish] bothers you, you could imagine he's a weird, long dead jedi with some crazy force powers,” but I take that back. With the ending I have in mind he will have a larger role. And he's far more than a long dead Jedi.
> 
> And the secret smuggler’s language for plotting a hyperspace route is entirely my own imagination. I hope it doesn’t contradict anything in canon. 
> 
> I did think about cutting this chapter in two, but then when I came up with my chapter title, I figured I had to keep it all together, so sorry about the length.
> 
> I have several funny bits in my mind that I can’t wait to include, so stay tuned for more. In the next chapter they will know the way to Exegol. Luke will need to take his students for one last lesson, and a field-trip. And they’ll need to plan exactly who’s going to Exegol and who’s not.


	33. Chapter 33 - Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke takes his students on a fun fieldtrip, during which he gets to know them better, and Ben faces a decision in turning back to the light.

###  Chapter 33 - Keepsake

Phasma and Hux dragged Finn with them through the Resistance base.

“Uh, FN,” Hux started when they found who they were looking for. The former trooper looked up from the book he was reading. 

“Sal.” Phasma pointedly reminded him.

“Sal,” Hux corrected himself. “We were hoping you could help Finn here. He needs to build a shield with the force to block his mind, and we think that a real life situation might help him. He’s most protective of his friends, so we want you to tell him something that he’ll want to keep from us.”

Finn gave Sal a nervous and pleading look, hoping he’d refuse to cooperate. 

“Hmm.” Sal gave a quick smirk. “Ask him what happened on D-deck, the incident with the trash shoot.” 

“Sal!” Finn yelled in betrayal. 

“I don’t remember…” Hux started to say.

“I do. It looked like a trash shoot exploded. Junk was everywhere. I questioned the whole unit to no avail.” Phasma looked at Finn who quickly looked away. “This will be of great help. Thank you Sal.”

“No problem. You show ‘em Finn,” Sal said as Hux and Phasma pulled Finn away with them.

* * *

Phasma and Hux let Finn go back to his quarters once they learned that Ben was in a meeting, but his reprieve didn’t last for long. Later that evening Poe came to his room. 

“I have to take you in for questioning,” Poe said with a stern face.

“What! What is this about?” Finn had almost forgotten what Sal told Hux and Phasma. Leastways he did not expect Poe to get roped into their plans. He raced to think about what trouble he could’ve gotten into with the Resistance command.

“It will be easiest if you’d come with me.” Poe placed a hand on Finn’s arm and pulled him out of his quarters. 

Finn tried to turn around to talk to Poe, but there was a group of more resistance cadets standing outside his room, and when they all started marching forward, Finn was given no choice but to turn and walk with them. They led him to a room off of the main hangar where Poe opened the door and motioned for him to enter. 

Inside there were three figures, Phasma in her silver armor, Hux with his red hair and general uniform, and Ben, wearing black like he did as Kylo Ren. Finn had only gone two steps into the room before the door was shut behind him. 

“Situate the prisoner for his interrogation,” Hux ordered.

Phasma reached out and pulled Finn into a chair that had been crudely modified to add straps. 

“You will tell us what happened on D-Deck, or I will pull the secrets from your mind.” Hux ordered. 

“No. Ben, please." Finn desperately tried to build shields around his force presence and mind, though he doubted it would work. 

Ben turned to face Finn. “It’s Kylo, Kylo Ren. And you’re a traitor to the cause.”

‘ _ Oh no. Has he fallen again? This has to work.’  _ Finn shut his eyes and his face scrunched in effort.

Kylo put a hand up beside Finn’s head. “He’s shielding quite well,” Ben’s tone changed to become more matter-of-fact.

Finn let out a sign of relief. He honestly thought he was toast.

Hux smiled as he opened the door. Poe stuck his head in. “Did it work?” he asked.

“Yes, excellently. That was very creative, your idea of turning the chair into an interrogation seat,” Hux complimented. 

Finn was sweating bullets. He did not get everyone’s suddenly chipper mood. 

* * *

The next day everyone gathered in Luke’s classroom to have their lesson. Luke noticed Phasma and Armitage smirking a bit at Finn. Finn didn’t return their smirks, but they looked friendly and he was glad they were learning to set aside their former ranks and affiliations to form new friendships. 

“We have good news.” Armitage announced. “Finn has learned how to shield.”

Ben nodded to confirm this. “Won’t quite resist a full probe, but it was pretty strong for a beginner. With practice no doubt he’ll learn... ”

“Yeah, I learned I need new friends.” Finn put his head under his forearms on the desk. 

“You say that now. Trust me, when someone more serious tries to break your walls, you’ll appreciate our efforts,” Armitage said. 

“Well, I’d love to hear about this unconventional lesson later, but now we have business. I want to take you all on a little field trip. Go pack a bag and meet me at the Millenium Falcon,” said Luke. 

* * *

Normally it was a bit early to consider this step, but Luke felt like there wasn’t much time. In a little while he would have to go to Exegol to face Palpatine. A journey he was not guaranteed to return from, however it turned out. ‘ _ And without much luck Rey will probably insist on coming along. And if Rey comes, Ben will be sure to follow.’ _ That left just three of his most inexperienced students. They’d be all that was left of the Jedi, if the worst were to happen. 

Luke had gathered all of his research and was prepared to pass it on. Above that, he wanted to make sure he left them with at least a brief bit of training in all areas. They can have their lives to practice and perfect these skills, but without the basic lessons, these skills might be lost forever. 

“Hey Luke,” Han greeted him on the ramp to the Falcon. “Your class is already onboard.” 

Luke nodded. “Thanks for doing this for us.”

“Grrrraaaaaaah” Chewy bellowed. 

“Yeah, no problem kid,” Han said. 

“Kid, I’m still Kid to you?” Luke complained as he walked up and into the falcon. 

“Always.” Han smirked and he and Chewy followed. 

* * *

As Luke approached the hold, he heard a conversation his students were having.

“But where are we going?” Finn asked.

“Likely Tatooine. You’re all going to find your kyber crystals and build your own lightsabers,” Ben announced. 

“Lightsabers!” Finn sounded like he was worried at that.

“It’ll be nice to have a real weapon to practice with,” Phasma said.

Luke walked into the room. “Yes. The traditional method was to go to Ilum, to an old Jedi temple, and participate in a trial known as The Gathering, but I understand Ilum is no longer available to us.” Luke paused for a moment to let that sink in. 

Ben glared at Armitage. “What!” He shrugged.

Phasma rolled her eyes, then mouthed “Starkiller,” to him. 

“Oh, yeah. No more temples there. I was tempted to build a luxury penthouse on the sight, but Snoke wouldn’t budge.”

This earned him a head shake and an eye roll from both Phasma and Rey. 

“Fortunately there are still kyber crystals on various other planets. Not in quite the same numbers as of old, but there are enough.” Luke continued. “We’re going to Tatooine, where there are a few caves that go very deep into the planet. Inside one of these I found my own crystal, as you will find yours.”

Han interrupted their lesson by sauntering through. “Welcome aboard folks. Ben and Luke will show you where you can put your belongings. We’ll be taking off in a few minutes then going into hyperspace, where it’ll take about a day and a half to get to your destination.” Han then turned and walked back to the cockpit. 

“This way.” Ben said as he picked up his and Rey’s bags. 

Luke carried his bag to the bunk he used to use, then he turned back. Phasma was struggling with two extra large bags and he jumped up to help her. 

“Here.” Finn dropped his bag to come help too. After the two had carried both of her bags, Finn asked, “Why did you bring two helmets?” 

Phasma blushed, embarrassed by the question. 

“You’re still carrying that old thing around?” Armitage asked. 

“I don’t go anywhere without it!” Phasma glared at Armitage. Her eyes could burn a hole in anyone’s armor. Armitage put his arms up and backed away. “It’s a keepsake,” she declared for everyone else. 

“Okay,” Finn said slowly. He then threw his bag on his own bunk and ran to join Armitage, Ben and Rey in the Main Hold again. 

Luke pulled a small box from his bag and held it out to Phasma. “My keepsakes.” Phasma took the box from him and opened it. “A few items I retrieved from my Aunt and Uncle’s homestead after the Stormtroopers... After they killed them. That spoon was one my Aunt Beru always served her blue cheese sauce with. Then there’s a piece of something I got from Old Ben’s hut when I went back there. I don’t know what it is, I think I took it more as a curiosity than anything. I have a couple stones from Dagobah. Then there’s the metal I was given for destroying the death star, and a few spare luxor bolts from the Falcon’s spare parts. Don’t tell Han.” Phasma looked at the items and laughed with him. “You lose everything like I have, you learn to treasure those memories you do have even more.” 

Phasma unstrapped one bag and pulled out an old stormtrooper helmet. He had seen it in her quarters, but hadn’t thought to ask. “This belonged to Warcry, uh Frey. She was my niece.” Phasma looked away with tears in her eyes. “She- She died in a training accident.”

“I wish I could’ve met her,” Luke said. 

Phasma laughed. “You would’ve liked her. She was such a spunky child. Always running around and yelling at the top of her lungs. Don’t know where she gets it from.”

“Oh don’t you?” Luke teased. He placed a hand on top of Phasma’s and for a moment they looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

During their voyage Luke continued to give his students lessons. They learned to project their emotions into the force and to read what the others were projecting. They also learned to do a Jedi mind trick at the expense of poor Han.

Luke felt bad about using Han for one of his lessons, but when you find yourself on a ship in hyperspace, your resources for teaching are limited. At Least they didn’t make him do anything _too_ bad. Though maybe the floor of the main hold didn’t need to be waxed a _second_ time, and maybe he didn’t need to be singing a folk song to do it. To be fair, that last one wasn’t supposed to work. Luke was trying to show how it was only a suggestion, not mind control, and that you couldn’t get anyone to do anything that they didn’t already want to do. Who could’ve predicted that Han really wanted to sing!

Atleast Chewy didn’t  _ not  _ take a holo-vid that they won’t  _ not  _ show Leia. Poor Han never did get that double negative thing. In his defense it is especially hard to catch in Shyriiwook. 

* * *

A day and a half later they arrived on Tatooine. Han landed to let them off at a location in the Jundland Wastes, near where Luke wanted to go. Han had plans to fly off to Mos Eisley to meet with a few people and conduct some business of his own. Luke’s business would take a couple of days at least and that was all Han needed.

“Here, wrap your face with this.” Ben looked at Rey nervously, holding up a cloth as he spoke. 

“I know more about the desert than you do. I grew up on Jakku.” Rey pointed out. Shoving her protector out of the way she stepped down the ramp. “When you feel you’re finally going places: Another desert. Round and round in circles we go.” She looked up and said to no one in particular. 

“Graaaaaaa-raaaaahh” Chewy gave Ben some last minute advice for talking to the girl. Ben rolled his eyes and blushed. 

“Oh, and don’t let them think you think you’re smarter than they are.” Han added. “You’ll never be smarter than a woman. So either they fight it, and you’ll lose, or they’ll accept it and then you’ll be forced to do the ‘responsible thing’ for as long as they see fit. In the end, neither are worth it.”

Ben huffed and practically ran off the ramp and into the desert with Rey. 

* * *

After a long hike through the desert they arrived at a cave entrance. Hux turned on a lamp and was about to go in, but Luke stopped him. 

“We’re going to start to meditate.” Luke pulled out a sheet of flimsy with some notes on Lightsaber construction on it, and he pulled out a bag which contained various other parts to build a lightsaber. He opened the bag and put it on the notes, leaving it draped so it’s contents were visible to everyone. “As you meditate, reach out to the force to guide you to the missing piece. 

Rey, Finn, Phasma and Hux sat down on the desert floor, surrounding the tools. Ben stood back watching them. 

“Ben, There are enough pieces for you too,” said Luke.

“I have a saber already,” Ben motioned to his side. 

“A bled one.” Luke looked disgusted. “We’re fighting a Sith. He’d be able to turn that thing on you as quickly as his own.”

“I can’t just…” Ben remembered having his own unbled crystal. There was a feeling, a bond with it. Like it wanted to work for him, to win the duels and shine brighter just for him. Then he remembered what it felt like after he fell. That bond was broken and it felt like the crystal was fighting him. That it no longer wanted to win for him. And so his Master convinced him to bleed it. The crystal was fed so much pain that though it no longer wanted to shine for him, it didn’t not want to shine either. And that worked for Ben-no Kylo Ren. But now that he was Ben again, he felt afraid of a bond with a new crystal. What if it rejected him too? 

Luke sighed. “I can’t make you do anything. But I think that you should.” He walked back around to the circle. 

Ben looked down at his saber again.  _ ‘It’s not like I’ll have to get rid of this one. If the new crystal fights me, I won't have to bleed it.’ _ Ben walked up and joined the circle in meditation. 

Almost as soon as Ben Joined the group, they all got up and began to follow that inner voice. Still in a meditative trance, they walked behind some dunes and into another hidden cave entrance. Luke bent down to pick up the sack of parts and followed after his students with a smile on his face.  _ ‘This is all going splendidly,’ _ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> We’re still having an issue with the stats counter over on Fanfiction Dot Net, so please do be generous with your reviews and comments.
> 
> I was half tempted to give Finn’s unconventional lesson as a brief description in Past Perfect tense, but decided It’d be more interesting this way. I hope you agree. Poor Finn, but they do have the best intentions.
> 
> I did some research for this and I read the two wookieepedia pages on Luke’s Saber. The Legends one says that Luke crafted his own crystal, and the Canon one kind of implied he found it in Kenobi’s Hut, then went into a cave to build the saber. I didn’t really like either of these two versions, so I made up a bit. He found most of the components in Kenobi’s hut, but when he found he was still missing a piece, he meditated on it, and was led by the force into a cave where deep under Tatooine he found a crystal. 
> 
> I added that line of Rey’s about Tatooine being another desert for everyone who was upset about the ending of TROS and having Rey be back in another desert again. Just my way of making fun of it. 
> 
> And my inspiration for Ben’s thoughts on a new kyber crystal is based on the pet/human bond. It’s like he lost a pet before and he’s anxious about getting a new one.
> 
> In the next chapter they will return to D’Qar, perhaps with a surprise or two, depending on when I do what I have planned. Then in an attempt to be funny I may either enrage or please every fan of The Clone Wars. They’ll need to leave for Exegol and Luke will have to tell his students that they’re not coming with. We’ll see how that turns out. And then I will eventually go back to the other realm as the Force Ghosts figure out how to help the living. I may be breaking Canon with my explanations for Exegol, but I don’t care. 


	34. Chapter 34 - Auntie ‘Soka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia asks an old friend for help. Luke helps his class build their sabers, then he gets a surprise visitor.

###  Chapter 34 - Auntie ‘Soka

Leia watched the Millenium Falcon take off from a window in her office. She knew Han, Luke, and Ben would be coming back in a few days, but she still felt a little tense at the thought of any of them leaving her.  _ 'And now they all are. No, not really. They'll be back _ .' After taking a moment, she returned to her desk and looked at her to-do list. 

She had most of the Resistance preparing for a battle with whatever force they might find on Exegol. She needed to contact a few politicians to get some more funding for the endeavor. There were several names on her list. Leia sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with any of them. 

Then she looked down the list and found one name she did not mind talking to: Ahsoka Tano. The seventy year old woman was a good friend, and she had a lot of experience from the Rebellion and the Clone Wars before it. If she’d be willing to look over their plans, she’d be able to give valuable advice. Leia made the call on her comm. 

“Ahsoka here, Little Skygal, is that you?” The bluish holo materialized from the device.

“Yes ‘Soka,” confirmed Leia. She was not fond of, but used to the nickname. “I have a lot of good news, and some bad news. Not sure where to start.”

“Usually they give the bad news first, dear.” 

“Yes, well…” Leia took a deep breath. “The bad news, Palpatine is back.” 

“What? Dear, I need you to speak louder. I thought you said Puppet-tine is back.” 

“No, Palp- Palpatine.” Leia repeated. “He’s hiding out on Exegol. Apparently he’s just killed Snoke, and the First Order is in his pocket.” 

“I’m sorry dear. I don’t understand. Puppet-tine killed smoke. That’s quite impossible, dear. Smoke can’t die. And what does he have in his pockets? I don’t see what the bad news is.”

Leia sighed silently and she regretted not sending her a written message instead. But then Ahsoka would probably just have commed her, not knowing how to open the message. “No, it’s PALPATINE. And the First Order. The agency I’ve been fighting since…” she tried again.

* * *

“Oh, oh, OH! You’re gonna fight Darth Sidious. That’s dangerous. I’d love to help.” Ahsoka said when Leia finally got her message across. 

“Thank you I’m sure you will be a great help. Now for the good news. Ben left the First Order. Luke has come back, and started teaching again, and Han has come home. We’re giving it another go.”

“Did I hear you right? Little Benny boy has returned,” Ahsoka asked.

“Yes, you heard me right,” Leia said proudly.

“Oh wow! And what did you say Little Skyguy is doing?” Ahsoka asked.

“He’s teaching another class of Jedi. You should come meet his students. I’m sure he’ll want to ask you to give them a lesson,” Leia described.

“No, I told you two before. I am no Jedi. But I’d love to meet him and his students. Where are you stationed?”

“D’Qar.” Leia answered.

“ _ The Bar _ ?” Ahsoka said disbelievingly.

“D’Qar, I’ll send you the coordinates.” Leia said.

* * *

Luke waited in the entrance to the cave for his students to return. He knew that the Kyber would test their seekers in unique, very personal ways, but he had no doubt that each of his students would come out successful. 

Rey was the first to emerge. Smiling proudly, she held a blue crystal up for him to see. 

“Very nice. It’ll make a good saber,” Luke told her. 

Armitage was next, followed shortly after by Phasma and Finn. Ben came up last, and from the looks of him, Luke assumed his test was hard. Still, Ben held a green crystal, a sign of success.

“Good job.” Luke patted his nephew on the back. “Okay, the next step is to build your sabers. I have the parts you will need right here.” Finn looked away and Luke stopped. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No I-” Finn sighed. “I’ve never been good with electronics. I tried fixing a hyperdrive one time, and it ended up exploding.”

“I’m sure I would’ve noticed that,” Phasma said. “You never had maintenance duty.”

“Yeah, we kinda took one of the shoddy trashed pieces and me and Sal were trying to learn. It wasn’t working and I couldn’t figure it out. Then an inspector was coming around the bend, and I panicked. Last minute it lit up and started doing something again, but if the inspector found it… Sal was like ‘Just shove it in here.’ I didn't have time to think, we put it in the trash shoot. On D’deck,” Finn confessed.

“Oh.” Phasma and Hux nodded in recognition. Ben smiled and laughed.

“Maybe it’ll be a good idea if one of you built it instead,” Finn suggested.

“You got the power capsules to overload, without connecting it to a converter. You may be better at this than you’d expect,” Luke said. “Building your own saber is a part of the process. Your saber and your crystal. It’ll be a part of you, your life. Come, it’s not that hard. I shall explain the basics.”

* * *

Once his students had all built their sabers, and with no explosions which was a relief to Finn, Luke led them on a walk through the desert to Mos Eisley. Ben wanted to wait for Han to arrive with the Millennium Falcon, but Luke insisted a good long walk would do them well. Besides, they’d have to wait another day for Han to meet them anyways. 

Arriving at the old spaceport was like stepping back in time. In some places, nothing seemed to change with time. “Stay close to me, guys. This place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.” 

Ben scoffed at Luke and pulled away to scan the buildings for his father’s Force presence. 

“It’s a good thing I wore my armor then.” Phasma said as she stepped away to visually scan the streets.

Hux didn’t step away from Luke, but he laughed quietly and folded his arms. Finn and Rey seemed to be the only ones who took Luke seriously. They stepped closer to him and fingered their new sabers. 

“I think we’ll find Han down this way,” Luke said. He led them down to the opening of a cantina on the main street. Music could be heard from inside. As they approached the door another man walked out. His clothes smelled like alcohol and he was missing his steps, obviously drunk. “This way,” Luke said, barely giving the man a second thought. 

“Luke!” called Han from a corner table. 

“Raaawww” Chewy waved. 

“Come my boy, sit here. Have you ever drank a Red Dwarf? Here, have one. Don’t tell your mother.” Han spoke to Ben, offering him a drink. “Luke, someone wanted to have a word with you.” Han pointed to a few tables away, where a short figure with large glasses sat eying him. Luke walked towards her.

“Maz, It’s a long way from Takodana.” Luke greeted her as he sat down.

“Mmm hmm. A long way it is.” Maz Kanata confirmed. She adjusted her goggles and stared into Luke's eyes for a second. “You are healing well, I think. And back in the fight.”

Luke laughed. “Yes, I think I am. Is there a reason you’ve come out here?” 

“The answer to that you already know. The force guided me here, to give you this.” She pulled out an item wrapped in an old cloth. “Don’t unwrap it here. You already know what it is.”

“I don’t understand. I told you long ago to put it to rest. Why here? Why now?” Luke questioned.

“It woke up again, and it yearns for it’s master’s hands. I don’t know where you are going, but if I guess anything from what the force tells me, it’s into dark places which have forgotten the light."

"Yes, but I already have a saber. This was my father's. It should rest with him," said Luke.

"Take it with you. Perhaps it's purpose will become clearer when you get to your destination.” Maz turned and prepared to get up. Then she turned back. “Try the Terrine. It is better here than most places, I think.” After saying this she walked out of the cantina without looking back. 

Luke pulled the wrapped saber into his pocket and turned back to rejoin the others.

* * *

Leia stood in the Hanger as they waited for the new arrival to step off her ship. She looked around quickly. Her team had wanted to throw out every tribute when they heard Fulcrum would be coming to their base. Leia only barely reined it in to a few extra flags and some light snacks in the boardroom. She knew Ahsoka didn’t like such fanfare. 

“Leia,” Ahsoka called out from the top of the ramp. 

“Ahsoka, It’s very nice to see you again,” Leia replied. Ahsoka didn’t wait for the procession, she ran down the ramp and hugged the daughter of her former master. 

“You look just like your mother, standing there. Where is Lukey and Benny boy?” Ahsoka turned around looking.

Ben and Luke went on a little field trip to Tatooine. They’ll be back tomorrow,” Leia said. “If you come this way I can introduce you to the team.”

“Here Ma’am,” Poe stepped forward and offered Ahsoka his arm.

“What’s your name, young man?” she asked.

“Commander Poe Dameron, Ma’am.”

“No need to swear, boy. Thank you for your offer, Coriander Doe, but I’m quite capable of getting there on my own. 

Everyone attempted to hide their snickering, while Poe’s face flushed. He stepped back and followed Ahsoka Tano into the boardroom.

* * *

On the way back, Rey stepped aside to practice forms with her very own lightsaber. It felt natural and the force sung in her ears as she held it. She smiled. Studying with Luke and Ben, she had learned many things about how the force worked, and her skills with the saber had definitely improved. A lone tear went down her cheek. She wished Palpy could be here to see her new saber. He’d be so proud. She knew he would be. ‘ _ Will be,’  _ she reminded herself.

“It looks good on you.” Ben said from behind her. 

Rey deactivated her teal colored saber and turned to face him. The color of hers and Ben’s sabers surprised even Luke. Despite her crystal’s blue hue, and Ben’s green hue, they both bore a uniquely teal colored saber. “Thanks, as does yours,” she replied as she nervously brushed her hair behind her ear. 

Ben picked up his saber and stared at the handle for a second. “Want to help me break it in?” 

Rey laughed, feeling her stress wash away. “Yes, I’d love to. I mean I’d…” 

Ben didn’t seem to notice her slip up. He activated his saber and took a starting position, leaving her to do the same. They practiced for some time, neither really gaining the upper hand. Then they felt the ship shift as they were coming out of hyperspace, and they deactivated their sabers. Rey reached out and gripped Ben’s arm for stability. She felt suddenly warmer as she looked into his eyes. Then a sound of clapping interrupted the moment. It was coming from behind them, and Rey turned to see Finn and Phasma standing there watching. Rey let go of Ben’s arm quickly. 

“That was so cool! You have to teach me that move.” Finn moved his arms to demonstrate it to Ben. 

Phasma looked into Rey’s eyes and gave her a little half-smile. “We were just going past. Impressive. Come Finn, let's leave them to  _ practice _ alone.” Finn looked reluctant but after a stern look and a head nod, he followed Phasma’s lead. 

Rey started reattaching her saber to her belt. “We’ll probably be landing soon. We should go prepare-” 

Ben stopped her voice in her mouth when he put an arm on her shoulder. “Thank you for this. It was, relieving, to feel a saber sing again.” Rey was smiling and blushing a little when he leaned closer to her ear and whispered, “I will do everything I can to bring him home to you.” Rey felt almost lightheaded. To her relief, and at the same time, disappointment, Ben turned and walked away. 

* * *

Rey quickly followed Ben and grabbed her bag. They arrived at the Main Corridor just as the boarding ramp was descending. 

At the foot of the ramp Leia stood with a few of their friends. There was also an older Togruta woman Rey had not met before. 

“Benny Boy!” The Togruta exclaimed. Ben blushed. Rey almost burst out laughing at the sight. “Come down and give your Auntie ‘Soka a hug.”

Both Ben and Luke were enveloped in Hugs, whether they liked it or not. Based on their reactions, neither were too enthusiastic about the hugs, but the way they tolerated them showed their fondness for ‘Soka. 

“Now Benny. I don’t want to hear anymore about you running away from home. The dark side is no place for a sweet boy like you. If you run away again, I’ll drag you back myself, you here.” ‘Soka pinched Ben’s cheek. “And you Lukey. Running away to Ahch-to. Abandoning your Sister to fight a war alone. Shame on you. Shame, shame, shame.” Both men looked put out by her scolding. 

“Are you Fulcrum?” Armitage stepped out and eyed ‘Soka warily. He then turned back and explained, “The Spies the Rebels used. She was the original. Ahsoka Tano.” He glowered at her. “The pitiful rebellion would’ve surely died without them to fuel it.”

Ahsoka glared back. “Saying that here might not be wise. You sound like an imperialist.”

“That I am.” Armitage fired back. “My family lost everything because of your rebellion. After the war my father and I were dragged off into exile. We left my mother, my father's wife, our home, everything behind. I grew up in the Unknown Regions.”

“You  _ lost  _ everything. I am unaware of the republic exiling any former imperialists. Most were pardoned and reabsorbed into the new republic eventually. But you weren’t the only ones to lose everything. The farmers of Raada, for instance. The empire planted a new type of crop that leached the nutrients from their soil, making the ground barren. Or Leia here. The survivors of Alderaan lost their entire planet in the blink of an eye. What you  _ left _ behind was unfortunate, but the rebellion was not responsible.”

Armitage fumed and his face turned red. “A few losses in exchange for peace.”

Ahsoka didn’t blink an eye. “More than a few. The Emperor, _ that Sith _ , was responsible for nearly every battle I’ve ever fought in, and nearly every death I’ve witnessed. He started the Clone Wars, so he could get power in the old Senate. Come explore the Archives with me. There is more to history than you’ll find in the imperial databases. I ask you this. You left your home when the empire fell. How old were you? A child, no more. Who decided to pick up and leave Arkanis, Son of Hux?” 

Rey and everyone in the room stared at Ahsoka in amazement. No one knew how she figured out Armitage’s name or homeworld, but the old spy seemed to still have her sources for information. 

Armitage’s face became pained and his breathing hard. “My father,” he whispered. While before he was projecting Anger, now he projected pain. Rey wanted to comfort him somehow, but didn’t know what to say. Everyone was moving to the next room, so she followed them out. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Okay about the Ahsoka part… I know things in Canon are not exactly certain whether she is still alive or not. Actually I’m pretty sure she’s not alive in Canon, but I still read numerous voices theorized that she might’ve or should’ve been alive and came out in the last movie to help. This led me to do some research, and some math to find out how old she’d be. Then I pictured it, and then I got the giggles. So I decided to write this. I am ignoring any mention of her dying in canon, and any supposed force ghost voice the movies may have used. I think she did come back to life at least once, if I understand her wookieepedia page. That’s my justification, I guess. I don’t know if my interpretations here will infuriate or please Ahsoka fans, but know that it is all meant as humor. 
> 
> And I have Maz Kanata back, though her position is smaller, I think, than in the movies. I decided to have her speak with Luke, instead of Rey or Ben, because at this point I don’t know of anything she’d have to say to either of them. There’s a reason she gave him back the Saber, though you’ll just have to wait to find out what it is. 
> 
> That scene with Ahsoka and Hux just kind of happened as I was writing. I think it was for the best though. He's an abused boy with years of training in imperialist mindset. That doesn't just wash away because he was forced to join the Resistance. I had to do some research on Wookieepedia for the history and I hope I didn’t butcher anything. 
> 
> Next chapter I imagine we’ll have Luke telling his student’s they’re not coming to Exegol. That may not turn out as expected. And as they’re preparing to leave, the Force Ghosts will have to figure out how to help them. I realized this is exactly what I promise you last time, but the chapter kinda got away from me there. Next week the forecast looks good for everything though.


	35. Chapter 35 - Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gives his students his collection of Jedi research and tells them they'll have to continue learning without him. He gets some objections to this. The Force Ghosts are having trouble seeing what lies ahead.

###  Chapter 35 - Departure

“Is there anything more you can tell us?” Phasma had been questioning Ben and Rey on everything they knew about the Sith Luke and the others were preparing to fight. 

“No, there’s nothing else.” Ben went back to stroking Rey’s shoulder. She still had tears in her eyes from when she gave her part of the tale. 

“I’m sorry Rey. If it helps I know how it feels. My parents gave me up to the First Order,” Finn said, trying to help.

“No they didn’t,” Hux said dismissively. His face was down, still reading a datapad. 

“What!” Finn shouted in surprise. 

“Oh, will you put your book down.” Phasma hollered at him.

Hux looked up at Phasma. “It’s very interesting and informative, this real history Ahsoka Tano gave to me. The Old Republic was actually a pretty effective government. No, it was! There’s a historian here who theorizes that Darth Sidious and several of his predecessors were responsible for most of the weaknesses Sidious later exploited. It’s more than just conjecture, look at this. The Militarists were a whole faction of the Senate tasked with taking down the Hutt Cartel. They actually had some sound strategies. Especially the ones that targeted the criminals where it hurt the most, their finances. And I think they would’ve been successful if it wasn’t for the banking clan, which gave the cartel an unexpected loan. The Magister at the time was Hego Damask the second. Hego was a friend of Cosinga Palpatine, who wrote once that ‘The Magister is a wise man who has taken well to my Sheev. He is very fortunate. Damask’s advice in business and other matters will do him well.’” 

Hux looked around only to find blank stares, and he sighed. “Alright, history nerd. But look, Darth Sidious was very skilled in manipulation. I think he craved power from the crib. And he wasn’t afraid to put entire planets in danger for him to achieve that. But he was also very paranoid about anyone taking his power. It’s why he never did away with the rule of two, not even after the Jedi were nothing but legends and there was no reason to be secret anymore.” 

Phasma rolled her eyes, then looked back at Finn. “He is right about your parents, though. The First Order generally told all trooper recruits that their parents gave them up. It was to stop them from wishing and dreaming of being rescued. Most of the time, children were stolen. Sometimes they were bought on the slave market or taken under threat. Look, I didn’t do that. Acquisition wasn’t my department, neither was the preliminary training. By the time you were transferred to my units you were all fully brainwashed to think the First Order was all you had.” Phasma looked away. 

‘ _ So I might actually have parents out there who…’  _ Finn couldn’t think of such things. He couldn’t afford to get his hopes up. He had to change the subject. “Sal has been working on some battle plans with the command team. He might know more about the Sidious situation, if I ask him.” 

Phasma looked into Finn’s eyes, but before she could say anything, Luke walked into the room. He was carrying a large box.

“Good you’re all here. I regret that I am unable to finish more of your training. It looks like I’ll be leaving for Exegol really soon, but I wanted to give you these.” Luke pulled out a number of very old books and newer handwritten journals. “These are the sum total of my research on the Jedi ways and the Force. To continue your studies, if I were not to return.”

Hux set down his datapad and started looking through the box. Phasma’s brow crossed. “I hope you don’t think I’m staying back.”

“I intend to face him alone,” Luke said.

“No. You are the Last Jedi, more important to this fight than any of us. Send me down. I’m not scared of a fight.” Phasma argued.

Luke sighed and he turned to look at her. “I have to face this. Face him. But you have so much to live for. You are the last of the Jedi now. If I should fail, it must live with you.”

Finn watched tensely as Phasma took several pained breaths. Her eyes pleading with him to reconsider. 

Luke looked very apologetic as he turned away. At the last moment, her help came from a very unexpected source. 

“You’re wrong.” Hux said, his head still in another book. He set it down to pick up the datapad again. “If you fail, he’ll destroy the universe before he starts another empire. It’s history. Whenever the Emperor had teams that failed him, he’d destroy them. Here.” He passed the datapad to Luke. 

“Armitage,” said Luke.

“The galaxy, his empire, failed him already. It’s why Snoke was nothing but a puppet, and Kylo Ren was never turned into a proper Sith apprentice. It’s revenge he’s after. He has no intention to conquer anyone, only to decimate,” Hux continued.

Luke’s eyes were wide as he scanned the datapad. His breathing became shallow. 

“Exactly,” Phasma stepped in. “We may not be highly experienced, but we’re all you’ve got. A lone soldier on the battlefield doesn’t win a war.”

“If you think I’m not going,” Ben said.

“Or me,” Rey crossed her arms. Ben looked up at her worried, but then returned to a cold, defiant stare at his uncle. 

Luke sighed, “Okay. I’m going to regret this, but okay. We leave tomorrow morning at oh eight hundred hours.” He walked out, leaving his box of books behind. 

* * *

The next morning Rey attached her lightsaber to her belt and looked at the door to her quarters. In the hall outside was the unmistakable Force Presence of her bondmate. Ben, she could tell, was still feeling anxious and determined to persuade her to stay behind. They’d argued about it the night before, and she hoped he’d accept his defeat. ‘ _ Apparently not.’ _

She sighed and went to open her door. “Come, we have to get to the hanger by oh eight hundred.”

Ben reached out and touched her hands, causing her to stop. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes, if I didn’t make that clear yesterday,” she curtly replied.

Ben took a deep breath. “If something happens to you.” Ben looked up and away. “You and this bond we share is the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. If something were to happen to you, I don’t know what I’d do.”

“And you don’t think I’d feel the same. Ben, I waited my whole life for a family. To feel complete. I can’t stand losing you…” 

Rey’s voice was taken from her as Ben bent forward. His hand came up behind her head. His eyes closed and he kissed her. Rey closed her eyes too, and the moment lasted several seconds. Then they heard a rustle as Rose Tico rounded the hallway and noticed it’s occupants. Her face went red and she immediately tried to fiddle with the tools she was carrying to look busy. When Rey looked back at Ben he was smiling.

“We will both have to go then. Whatever happens, we’ll face it together,” she said to him and returned his smile. Ben squeezed her hand in his and they both turned to walk to the hanger.

* * *

When they got to the hanger numerous teams were working to prepare the ships for flight. Luke was there, overseeing and helping those working on his ship. When he saw Ben and Rey, he looked up and said, “Ben, go help them with the fuel lines. Rey, I could use a hand with this.” 

Immediately they split up and went to work. By the time they were done, Finn, Phasma, and Armitage had joined them too. 

“Alright, we’re gonna be the first to take-off. Any last hesitations, speak up now,” said Luke.

Ben and Rey eyed each other, then Ben gave her a squeeze of her hand, and they looked back at Luke. Phasma, Finn, and Armitage all looked as determined as they did yesterday. Luke opened the shuttle door and stepped back to allow the others to board. 

“Wait up,” they all stopped and turned to see Leia running up to them. She was wearing a combat suit instead of her usual formal attire, and on her belt was a silver lightsaber. “You’re not leaving without me, brother.”

Luke’s mouth dropped in shock. 

Ben’s eyes opened wide. “Mother!” 

“I let you go face him alone once, and I’ve regretted it ever since. This time, I’m coming too,” Leia replied. She then turned to Ben. “Close your mouth sweetie. You’re going to drool.”

Luke resigned and he turned, holding a hand out towards the ship. Leia climbed onboard. 

“Mother?” Ben mumbled.

Luke put his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “If I know my sister, you’ll never change her mind. She’s a lot tougher than she looks.”

The rest of them climbed onboard next and Luke climbed into the pilot seat. He started the engines and they took-off in the air. When they were clear he entered the coordinates. 

“Lets go kick some Sith butt!” Finn exclaimed.

Luke laughed as he pushed the lever, entering hyperspace. 

* * *

“Auctor, help me.” said Anakin. “I want to find Exegol. I have Han’s translated coordinates here, but when I look at that location I can’t find anything.”

“Maybe they have the wrong coordinates?” Obi-Wan suggested.

“No, the Sith wouldn’t do all that with a mental block and magic-illusions if it weren’t a big deal,” Anakin insisted. “And I believe Han knew what he was doing when he translated the coordinates. I just want to find out what they’re walking into. If I can give them a heads up. It makes me anxious just sitting here.”

“Exegol, you won’t find it in the book,” said the Auctor. “The Ancient Sith long ago used it to build a Vergence. They were trying to reach this realm here, but the war with Ancient Jedi stopped them. A result of what they did, that world is like no other. You can’t find it in the book we use to access the living realm.”

Anakin looked like he had been hit by a flying speeder. “Wh- Wh- B- Bt-” he stammered.

“Is there any way we can access the planet? Even just to survey it to see what’s going on there?” Obi-Wan asked, clearly learning from their previous experience.

The Auctor nodded. He took in a deep breath. “It seems it’s time for this now.” He walked to the back of the room and drew their attention to a door. It was strange, Anakin hadn’t noticed the door before, but then he hadn’t been looking for it. The other Jedi who were in the room looked up and came over. Anakin held a breath as the Auctor put his hand on the door handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I hope you all like Armitage Hux, the History nerd here. That was not planned, but it just felt right as I was writing it. The part about Hego Damask and the Hutt clan’s banking troubles is only loosely based on the Wookieepedia Legends pages. Damask is Darth Plagueis’s alter ego. And I can’t say exactly where, but I remember hearing that Palpatine did have a contingency plan that if the empire failed to protect its emperor, it didn’t deserve to exist anymore. There were several contingency plans that Luke had to stop after Return of the Jedi, I think.
> 
> And in my description of Exegol, I’m pretty sure I just broke canon with a giant cannon ball, but I don’t really care. There is a little bit about a transportative vergence on Exegol mentioned on wookieepedia, and numerous fan theories about a connection to the world between worlds, so I decided to go with it. 
> 
> I hope you’re all gonna like what happens next. We’re getting close to the end now. I can’t possibly predict how many chapters till I get there, but it’s gonna be exciting now.


	36. Chapter 36 - The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Leia, Ben, Rey, Finn, Phasma, and Armitage arrive on Exegol. They follow what feels like the Force calling them, and find some shocking surprises.

###  Chapter 36 - The Doorway

Every face peered out the viewscreen beside Luke when they finally exited hyperspace. Following behind them was the New Republic’s fleet, and the Resistance’s fleet, all prepared for battle. 

“As I feared. The First Order is already here,” said Leia, noting the armada of ships that awaited theirs. 

“The Resistance is prepared for this,” Luke reminded her. “This is their fight now. Ours is below.”

“Yes, we should go down now. Han,” Leia spoke up so the comm could hear her.

“I’ve got you covered,” came the voice of Han.

“Graaaaaaaaaaah,” came the voice of Chewy.

Tears came to Leia’s face. “Yes, I’ll be careful. The force wills it, I’ll see you again.”

Luke pushed the controls to steer their ship down towards the planet below. As he knew they would, the Millenium Falcon provided cover and guarded their descent. All went smoothly. Not a single shot got through. 

As Luke flew over the arid landscape he noticed a large, partially ruined tower or fortress, and a few scattered sets of ruins dotting the landscape. Given Palpatine’s incredible ego, he’d bet the largest ruins, i.e. the tower, to be his stronghold. Still, Luke reckoned it was unwise to land so close. He picked one of the sets of ruins on the outskirts to land beside. They were still within walking distance, but their ship would hopefully remain unnoticed. The force seemed to agree with his decision, as none of his companions voiced any objections. 

They took the next moments to prepare their bodies for whatever lay ahead. Finn and Hux stretched their limbs. Rey and Leia made sure their lightsabers were attached. Phasma put on her helmet and made sure her armor was all secure. And Ben… Ben practiced his scowling. When everyone was ready, Luke opened the ship and they all climbed out. 

* * *

“Which way do we want to go?” Rey asked.

“The tower is that way.” Finn said. 

“And we’ll find him in the tower, most likely,” Armitage added.

“Yes, but do we want to go straight there, or take a side route?” Rey asked.

“We go straight there, get to him faster, hopefully while he’s distracted by the battle up above,” said Finn 

“No, she’s right,” Armitage pointed out. “The second he sees us, it’s going to get very difficult for us. The longer we can go unseen, the better. What do you think?” 

Luke turned his attention with Armitage’s question towards Phasma, who kept eyeing the nearby ruins. 

“I think we should go through there,” she said. “It’s an instinct. I feel it in my bones.”

“Hmm?” Luke looked inward as well. “Yes, I can feel it too. The force wants us to go in there.”

Luke and Phasma started to step towards the first ruined building on their left. Rey, Ben, and Leia started to follow them too. 

Finn and Armitage eyed each other. “So what? We just go off without a plan whenever the force gives us a funny feeling?” Finn asked. 

“Apparently yes,” Armitage sighed, as he too began to follow. 

* * *

The force led them down a stone street, into the heart of what once was… something. Armitage had no idea. There wasn’t a lot of research on Exegol out there, but he had presumed the place to be lifeless, except for the sith hideout. The fact that the world may have been a home to some ancient race had never occurred to him. 

“We have to go this way.” Luke gestured to his left, where a stair led up to another ruined building. 

“But it feels so dark,” Leia said. “Are you sure this isn’t a trap?” 

“Maybe it is, but I also feel the Force telling me to go up there. Maybe it’s another pathway into Sidious’s lair, or something else that can help,” Luke argued.

“BEN! What are you doing?” Leia squealed when she turned to see Ben at the top of the stair. 

“Who better to trigger a dark sider’s trap than a former dark sider? There’s an entrance up here. Some kind of basement or cavern. It goes very deep.”

“Don’t you even think about it!” Leia ordered.

“Here.” Armitage walked over beside the stairs to where there was a stack of large stones. He used the force to pick up one of the stones. 

“I’ve got it.” When he had the stone up to the top of the stairs, Ben reached out with the Force and continued to move it over the entrance of the cavern. 

Armitage meanwhile looked down as he recovered from the strain. There was something underneath where the stone once was. He kicked to push away the dust and remaining debris. There in the concrete was a small print with three fingers. If it was possible, he wanted to remember this. It was a clue to who built this place. The prospect of solving an ancient mystery enthralled him. 

_ Crash _

Ben let the stone drop into the cavern. “Nothing happened. If it’s a trap, it doesn’t go off to just movement.” 

Luke, Leia and the others were at the top of the stairs with Ben, so Armitage ran to join them. 

Next Luke sent down a flair of green light down the tunnel. “Hmm, doesn’t react to Force energy either.” 

Ben made a move to step closer to the edge, but Rey and his mother reached out and stopped him. “Oh no you don’t,” Leia ordered. 

_ Kerplunk _

Everyone looked around but Luke was no longer standing on the edge. Leia looked into the tunnel and put her hands on her hips.  __

“Everything’s safe down here. The traces of dark energy are very old. But I feel something else too. Come down and see,” said Luke.

Ben pulled out of his mothers grip and jumped down to join Luke. Rey followed him. Armitage watched Phasma and Finn do the same before he too jumped down to join them. 

Luke stayed in the first chamber while the others went on ahead. Armitage used the Force to enhance his senses as he explored. The chamber they arrived in had a small hallway which turned right and then opened into a larger chamber. From what he could tell, this chamber was like the ones under Starkiller. A natural cave which had been dug out and expanded by whoever was here before them. Some of the others had turned on their lightsabers to see in the dark, so Armitage did the same. There was nothing to tell him who carved these caverns or for what purpose. On the left hand side there looked to be a separate tunnel, but a cave in had blocked the opening. Still, sometimes the First Order would make a mark in the beginning of certain doorways, as a way to distinguish the area. Surely whoever built this did the same.

When Armitage got closer to the doorway, he heard a faint sound coming from the other side. “Aah!” he jumped back and pulled his still lit saber into a defensive position. The others did the same. 

“What was it?” Ben asked.

“I don’t know. I heard something,” Hux answered.

Phasma stepped closer and put her ear against one of the stones. “Voices, they’re muffled, but it sounds like people are talking.

* * *

Leia watched the others jump down into the mysterious cavern with her idiot brother. Then she rolled her eyes. ‘ _ How you gonna get out of there?’  _ She pulled a rope out from her pack and tied it to a sturdy looking pillar. 

When she climbed down her rope, she saw Luke still waiting there, but none of the others were there. “Luke,” Leia started. She was prepared to ring her brother out.

The man in question put his hand up to stop her. 

At that moment Rey ran back. “We hear something.” Despite being out of breath, she turned to run back the way she had come. 

Luke and Leia both ran after her. They all stopped where a tunnel looked to have collapsed. Heavy stones blocked their path. 

Ben was standing with his hand out as he lifted a stone with the Force and moved it out of the way. Another stone fell into its place. 

“We can’t do it like that, or this place will fall in on us.” Finn pointed out. 

“Hold on.” Phasma stepped up beside Ben, lifting her hands. “Now try it again.” 

This time when Ben moved the stone, the others didn’t fall. Phasma grit her teeth as if she were struggling with something. 

“What did she do?” Finn asked.

“She’s holding them up. Work quickly.” Luke said. 

“I’ll help her hold the tunnel open.” Leia said as she stepped up beside her son. 

In several minutes enough stones were moved that they could see moving figures on the other side. 

“There here!” came a voice. A man wearing a relatively clean, at least clean for having been stuck in an underground cave for who knows how long, Jedi robe stuck his leg through and climbed out of the opening the others had made. Another followed him. 

“Hello there,” said one of the men.

Luke turned his head to look at the man. His face was certainly younger than Luke had ever seen him, but not Leia. Leia had seen holo images from her father’s archives and knew the famed negotiator her father often spoke about. “Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she breathed out. 

There was a crack as some of the stones started to slip and slide. Immediately Obi-Wan turned and took Leia’s place, holding up the stones to make the opening. 

The next man to step out was a face both Luke and Leia knew well. His force ghost visited them often enough. “Son? No. Auctor, you said this tunnel would let us see what was happening on Exegol, but here he is with the same new body I have. What happened to him? Did we arrive too late?” Anakin turned to confront the first who had come out. 

“Not a new body. He hasn’t died yet. We’ve just crossed the realms.” The Auctor motioned to Luke’s artificial hand as evidence. 

Anakin’s smile grew wide. “Luke.” He hugged his son. “Leia.” He reached up to touch his daughter’s shoulders, but she stiffened. Anakin seemed to sense her anxiety and he merely patted her shoulders lovingly. “Ben.” Anakin hugged his grandson, despite his body becoming stiff with protest. “And little Rey.” while still having an arm wrapped around Ben, he patted her back. 

“Master Yoda?” Luke said dumbfounded as a little green man stepped through the tunnel. 

“Why are you here? How are you here?” Leia asked, equally dumbfounded. 

“To help you, we have come.” Yoda said. “Crossed realms for this, we did.” It may have been a trick of the light, which was already very low, but Leia thought she saw the little Jedi Master smile as he said this. 

* * *

Everyone made their way out of the tunnels, climbing out the rope Leia had the sense to place. Armitage climbed out towards the end of the line. After Ben, and before the ones they called Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He heard the stones fall when the Jedi stopped holding it up to follow him. 

Outside the others were finishing their greetings and introductions. “And then we just came through a regular door in the midst of a solid stone wall. But then we realized we were trapped,” Anakin explained.

“I told you it wouldn’t be for long. I was calling someone,” said the one they called the Auctor. 

“So you were calling, that's what Armitage heard,” Finn said. Armitage stopped for a moment, then continued walking around the others who were talking. He wanted to take an image of that handprint he’d found on the wall, while he had the chance, so he could analyze it later.

“No, that was this guy bumping his head.” Anakin said, pointing to another rather tall Jedi. 

“My name is Qui-Gon Jinn,” he said.

“Well, other than that, we didn’t hear any call,” said Luke. “We found the cavern by listening to the Force.” 

“Yes, yes you did,” the Auctor patted Luke’s back. Luke looked on confused. “Her name was Rickalii, Maltis daughter. She was a Rakata, one of the original settlers here. She, unlike many of her people, didn’t want to use the dark side. Though she was a minority, she was very strong, because the force favored her. She lived here, and when her father was building their house, she placed her handprints there.” The Auctor turned so he was talking directly to Armitage. “She was the one who started this Vergence. Or rather it formed around her, as often happens when individuals are so strong with the force.” He looked for a second at Luke, Leia, and Anakin, then back at Armitage. “The Sith who came after dug those tunnels trying to reach in and breach through the realm we came from with the power of the Vergence. It’s thanks to this that we were able to cross where we did.” 

Armitage looked down at the print again. Knowing the story did not quench his thirst for learning more, so he used a piece of flimsy and a piece of chalk to make his impression. 

“Wait, none of you have Lightsabers,” Phasma noticed. “We’re going up against a Sith.”

“There are ways of fighting without such weapons. We will not be a hindrance,” said Obi-Wan.

“Oh wait.” Luke tapped his pocket. “I’ve got something for you, Father.” Luke pulled out a lightsaber.

“I thought you lost that!” Leia exclaimed.

“I did. But lost things turn up found eventually. A friend had it until recently. Apparently it woke up and wanted the hand of its master, of which I am not. I should’ve known.” Luke handed Anakin the saber. 

Ben detached his own saber and handed it to Obi-Wan next. “I have another. The more armed men we have the better off we are, and I don’t think any of you’ll want my other one.” Ben pulled out his old saber and attached it onto his belt. 

“Thank you young man. Your saber is your life, and your donation is greatly appreciated. I'll make sure you get this back,” Obi-Wan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody,  
> So bringing back the dead is not exactly canon but I take creative liberties. This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, so I hope you like it. The ruins of the Rakata are based on a Legends wiki on Exegol. This seems sparse but I have no other notes to give, so I’ll see you all next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37 - The Fighting Grotthu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move on Exegol and try to attack the Tower.

###  Chapter 37 - The Fighting Grotthu

As Anakin walked through Exegol, with his brother Obi-Wan beside him, his son and daughter on his other side, he couldn’t feel happier. Ben and Rey walked behind everyone, guarding the party’s rear. While Finn, Phasma and Armitage were walking amongst the other Jedi, who had each begun instructing them in their form. Anakin wanted to tell them all where to shove it, and insist that his son was an excellent trainer. They were still beginners after all, but Luke didn’t seem put off by their advice, so he held his tongue. 

It was not long before they had the first test of their skills. A group of six fighters attacked them suddenly, and though it did not last long, Anakin thought his team all pulled together to fight well. 

“What is it,” Finn asked, poking his boot at one of the corpses. 

“I don’t know of any species that looks like that.” Armitage added.

“Grotthu, the lowest rank of Sith Purebloods. His ancestry is so mixed with different species, along with Red Sith ancestors, that he had little hope of ever being more than a slave,” The Auctor informed them. 

“Oh,” Finn seemed to deflate. 

Anakin looked away from the bodies. He knew slavery, and he didn’t like the taste it left in his mouth. “On to their masters then,” he called everyone to reform.

* * *

As they traveled through Exegol, they were attacked a couple more times, though neither was by a very large group. The last group had a few of those the Auctor called Sith Purebloods in it. They had piercing yellow eyes, red skin and long tendrils that hung from their cheekbones. Anakin himself thought they were a frightening sight, and he had spent years as a sith.

As they finally got within sight of the tower gates, a battlecry could be heard from over the far hill. There emerged an army of Sith Purebloods and hybrid Grotthu. The master used a large whip to control the Grotthu as he gave a command in a strange language. The Grotthu charged first. 

Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped up to take the brunt of the attack. There were six Grotthu who Anakin tried to end swiftly with a lightsaber to their chests. 

As he turned, Anakin saw Finn and the unarmed Mace Windu were fighting well together. Mace was using a club he must have grabbed from another corpse to push a Grotthu into Finn’s saber. 

On the other side of him, Phasma had pushed her way up into the head of their line, and was fighting side by side with Obi-Wan. Though Anakin could tell Phasma’s defense could use some work, her armor was doing very well in holding up against the attacks. 

Ben and Rey formed a very deadly duo, taking down many in their way. Currently one of the Red Sith, up on his mount was trying to strike them down, but he didn’t fear for them. Rey’s saber tripped the creature’s legs and Ben’s flickering red lightsaber took out the rider as he was falling. 

Suddenly the force let out a shrill call. Anakin stopped fighting as he heard it. So did the other Jedi. 

“Stang!” Leia swore. 

“Mom!” Ben exclaimed.

Just then Anakin turned around and saw they were surrounded by a wall of Red Sith. “Fripping Flizzards!” Each Red Sith was armed with a bright red lightsaber. 

“The Master told us to expect you. His prophecy has always been exact,” said the Red Sith Commander in his strange accent. 

Hands in their party went up on instinct. Anakin didn’t want to give up, but he knew if he continued to fight, it would be to the death, so he deactivated his saber and joined them. “We did want to meet the emperor.” 

Luke and Ben were the last two to give up. They both looked around like they were being betrayed. Anakin felt instant regret seeing their eyes, but pushed a wave of peace to them with the force. He looked up as he felt Leia doing the same. 

“Good. March,” the Sith commander ordered. 

Red Sith surrounded them and marched them into the tower. They were herded onto a lift and lowered several floors, then they were marched into a cell, the metal door clanged as it shut behind them. 

* * *

The dungeons were dark, and it took a while before Anakin’s eyes adapted to see. Their cell was on the edge of a round room. It had a very tall ceiling that seemed to go up several more floors with more cells that lined the tower. They were on the ground floor, and the other cells were empty, from what he could see. The center of the room appeared to be a laboratory filled with equipment of some kind.

Rey spotted him first. “Palpy!” She reached out through the bars as she cried. There, in the center of the room was a table, and tied to the table was a man. A plethora of equipment was attached to his person and he seemed to be tied down and gagged, though his hands reached out and kicked in vain when he heard them call.

“Aah, who do we have here?” came a slimy voice Anakin knew all too well. A light was turned on and a figure in a hoverchair floated up through the darkness. His face was remarkably more disfigured than even Anakin remembered, and his body was very weak. Another machine floated behind him with tubes that connected to the Sith’s body. “Remember when I said your body was perfect for me. It just needs to be filled up with the dark side, to make up for your natural weakness. Yes, of course you do. We just need a splicer, someone to channel all that energy through to get it into you.” Sidious walked past their cell, barely looking at them. “Only my scientists are very particular about the splicer I am to use. They say it needs to be completely ‘clean,’ whatever that means. What do you think? Do you think I have a good option in my net?” 

Palpy fussed angrily in his binds. 

“Yes, I think you’re right. Fetch me the Chosen One.” Sideous looked up to order an unseen party. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> I’m sorry this took so long. I got wrapped into a long tangent of a chapter in my other piece, and by the time lightning struck and I figured out how it all would work out, this chapter was way overdue. Thank you for being patient, hopefully next week it won't take nearly as long.
> 
> In researching for this whole Exegol thing, I realized how much they left out of the movies. The Sith Eternal were barely mentioned and the Sith Purebloods didn’t even make an appearance. A lot of what I have here came from wikis on Legends material. 
> 
> And to anyone who does not know, Wookieepedia has a whole wiki page on “Phrases and Slang” that all my expletives come from. The Legends one is especially colorful.
> 
> This one did end on a cliffhanger. Next chapter will feature a few surprising twists and turns. I will be breaking canon again, in a few ways, but I hope to give the series a close that I feel better with. If the next chapter is not my final chapter, It will most definitely end with another cliffhanger. I can’t really predict how long this is going to be.


	38. Chapter 38 - Hope Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidious has some things to say and an evil plan to act on. Things happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly, fanfiction.net has a new glitch that has persisted since the new year, and authors haven't been able to see our stats pages at all. The last chapter is written, but I am waiting to publish it until, hopefully soon, the glitch is resolved. This glitch does not affect AO3, but since I publish on both sites simultaneously, I will try to wait here too.

###  Chapter 38 - Hope Rekindled

“Yes, I think you’re right.” Sidious said to the silent Palpy. “Fetch me the Chosen One.” He looked up to order an unseen party. 

Anakin pushed away from the wall of their cell, hyperventilating. In his mind he debated fighting, but then he looked into his family’s faces and he knew Sidious would not hesitate to slay them to hurt him more. This was the most favorable outcome. Perhaps with him dead, the Sith wouldn’t do anything too cruel to the others. 

A hooded figure was sliding the lock on the door to open it, surrounded by soldiers with pointy spears. Anakin stepped closer to the door. 

“No-ooooo!” Leia cried out. Her hand reached out for her father. 

“No Father, you can’t!” Luke bellowed. 

“Take care of them, will you?” Anakin looked to Obi-Wan who nodded, a silent promise in his eyes. 

“Anakin,” The Auctor shook his head. “You were never the Chosen One.” He put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders, and when the door opened, the Auctor stepped up to the entrance of the cell.

Anakin watched with his mouth agape as the Auctor was led out to the contraption beside Sidious. There was a metal arch on the wall that was over six feet tall, and it had machinery attached to it. The Auctor’s back was placed flush with the wall under this arch and his hands were secured to points of the arch on either side of him. Sidious laughed, “The Essence of the Force in human form, how lucky I am. Shall we fulfill a prophecy today?” 

The Auctor briefly glanced towards their cell, and Sidious turned to eye them as well. 

“Oooh, I didn’t realize. My granddaughter is here. And Anakin, your grandson. Let's make this a family affair. Bring out the kids,” Sidious ordered.

The soldiers with pointy spears showed back up again at their cell door. Anakin didn’t have to say anything. Every Jedi in the cell immediately made a wall in front of Rey and Ben. It didn’t make a difference though, because as the soldiers extended their spears, electricity shot off of the weapon tips. They were electro-spears, like a stun weapon that left you collapsed in a ball of pain on the floor. 

Through the pain Anakin could hear Rey and Ben shout, as they were dragged from the cell.

* * *

Rey didn’t know why everyone pushed her to the back of the cell as the soldiers came by. ‘ _ What did he say, his granddaughter? Who could that be? Phasma? Or Leia? That would make Anakin… Ooh, gosh what a complicated family.’  _

When everyone else fell, Ben tried to fight them too, and was reduced to a crying mess on the floor. This angered Rey so much that she swung an arm out at the man who did that. He didn’t use his electro-spear on her, and instead grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. Ben was dragged out after her. They were both lined up in front of sidious and pushed into a kneeling position. The effects the spear had on Ben seemed to have worn off by then, but soldiers stood behind them with their spears pointed at them in warning. 

“My lovely granddaughter, what did your father call you? Bey, Kay, no what was it?” 

“Rey,” a very annoyed Anakin corrected.

“Rey, that’s it. Well, I did suspect they sent you to Luke, but whenever I looked, you were nowhere to be found. Where did he have you? Precious, he didn’t keep you in a box this whole time, did he?” Sidious leaned forwards, and looked like he was trying to appear gentle. “We’re family. I would never do such a thing to a child.”

_ ‘As if. I know what you’re made of old man,’  _ Rey thought.

Rey spat. “You’re no family of mine. Palpy’s my family. Ben, Leia, Han, Luke, they all know more about family than you ever could. So don’t lie to me.” 

“Oh, but I don’t lie. Ben, have I ever lied to you. Yes, I kept a close eye on you since you were young, and I was  _ Every voice, in your, head.”  _ At the end there, Sidious’s voice changed and Ben looked surprised for a moment, then he growled in fury. 

Sidious only smiled at this as he turned back to Rey. “I am your grandfather, dear child, and I am prepared to give you a marvelous gift. The power to rule the universe. It is your birthright. Empress Palpatine.”

“Never. I haven’t come to rule the Sith. I’ve come to end them. To end you!” Rey tried to make her voice sound defiant, though she was shaking inside.

“As a Jedi?” Sidious asked. 

“Yes,” Rey answered. 

“No dear, tut tut tut.” Sidious shook his head as if he was talking to a child. “Your hatred, your anger. You have no place as a jedi. But your blood is made to rule. All you have to do is kill me. Kill me and pledge your life to the dark side. My spirit will pass into you, as all the Sith live in me. You will be Empress, and we will be one.” 

Sidious waved his hand and a hooded figure walked up and placed two sabers on the floor beside Ben and Rey. Their sabers, confiscated on the way to the prison cell. 

“Thanks to your connection, it doesn’t matter which of you does the deed. You will both be mine,” Sidious continued.

“Rey, don’t listen to him,” Obi-Wan shouted from the cell.

“Ben, you can resist this. You know how much this path will hurt her,” Anakin said.

“You are Jedi, Ben… Rey. Know this.” Luke shouted. 

“Skywalker lies. So, they accept you today. What about tomorrow? When they see the dark side in you they will reject you,” Sidious hissed.

Rey turned to look at Ben. He shared his feelings with her, and she turned back to Sidious knowing they were resound in their answer. 

“You are forgetting one thing…” Ben started.

“We are  _ family _ ,” Rey finished.

Sidious growled. “Ooooh, I’ll deal with you later. Back to plan A then.” Sidious went over to a control panel and put a helmet on his head with wires sticking out the top of it. He turned back to the Auctor, still tied to another device. “Through you, the dark side will become more powerful than it ever has before. It’s a pity you won’t live to see it. Anything to say, before I throw the switch?”

“It will be as you have spoken,” said the Auctor.

“Very well then,” said Sidious. “Power. It. Up.” Sidious pushed several buttons and then pulled a large lever down. Beams of electricity shot out of either side of the arched device the Auctor was standing in the middle of. A third beam then shot out of the top of the device above his head. 

The Auctor’s screams filled the dungeon. Rey looked away. Watching the man’s dying screams threatened to turn her stomach. In the cell behind her, most of her ‘family’ were reacting the same way.

* * *

If Ben had been asked to testify, he would have sworn the Auctor’s screams lasted for hours. But in actuality it was only a few minutes before his head dropped and the electrical beams were cut off soon after that. 

At this point everyone looked up towards Sidious to discover he lay dead in his chair too! 

Suddenly Palpy seemed to wake and started kicking frantically. One of the cloaked figures walked up and pulled the gag from his mouth. “It worked! You imbecile, get me out of here.” 

“ _ Palpy? _ ” Rey said with doubt and dread clearly festering on her tongue. Ben slid his arm around her and glared at the man. 

Palpatine stood up and examined his arms and body. “Good, good.” He stretched his shoulders, then held his hands out in front of him in a dramatic pose. When nothing happened he seemed to find it frustrating. He took another step to loosen himself up, and made the pose again. “What is this! Where are my powers. You in-bred toad-stools better not have messed this up!” Suddenly a little bit of power formed as a blue light sparked out of his fingertips. It went nowhere, but seemed to please the Master. 

“Yes, there we are. It just needs a little boost.” Palpatine’s eyes trailed over to where Ben and Rey were kneeling on the floor. Then he walked behind them to peer into the cell where the others waited. 

_ ‘Rey, we have to do something.’  _ Ben used the bond to communicate with Rey. 

_ ‘Yes, but how. You heard what will happen if we kill him. I don’t want to risk it.’  _ Rey answered the same way.

_ ‘So we won’t kill him. We’ll do that thing Luke accidentally taught us, that time he was really annoying,’  _ Ben suggested.

_ ‘Which time?’  _ Rey smiled. Ben smiled back. Then both he and Rey closed their eyes and a wave of force energy was pushed out of both of them. 

“Ooh,” Palpatine nearly lost his balance. “It’s a good thing I wore this.” He motioned towards his belt, to reveal it was another mysterious device. Stepping away from the cell, he held his hand above the device. Light was pulled up out of the device and swirled around his fingers. Then, when the device’s storage of the light seemed to wane, more light was pulled from both Ben and Rey. Palpatine cackled. “Stand together, die together! The lifeforce of your Bond, a Dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations, and now the power of two restores the galaxy’s one true Emperor.” 

Palpatine pulled the power up and it was about to merge with his body, when seeming to have a will of its own, it turned and shot out towards the Auctor’s dead body. 

“No! The galaxies one true Emperor. That’s me. ME!” Palpatine cried angrily. 

Suddenly life returned to the Auctor. He pulled his arms out of the device with ease and wiped blood from his mouth and nose. 

“No, no, no, no!” Palpatine continued to scream. “Arrest him!”

“Ah at.” The auctor waved his hand and Palpatine froze. Some of the Sith Eternal ran from the room. The remaining who stayed bowed before the Auctor, laying their weapons at his feet. He looked up at Rey. “Open the cell. You’ll find it unlocked.” 

Ben stepped over to Palpatine and turned on his saber. The sight of its blade caused many to gasp, including Ben himself. The once flickering red blade was now multicolored, and it flickered no more. He held it up against Palpatine’s chest. 

“Don’t worry about him, boy. He isn’t dangerous anymore,” The Auctor said. “There isn’t a light Force and a dark Force, just one Force, though part of it had become twisted and fowl because of the deeds of men. His prediction will be true to the word, almost. As he pumped his dark side through me, I died. Then thanks to the power in you two, which knows exactly who I am, my life was restored, as was the force. Now you will get to see the full extent of my powers.” 

The Auctor waved his hands over Palpatine’s heart. “Fear not. The original soul is in there still. When I made him, I left him incomplete. Just the light side. No real choice on the kind of man to be. Now, this action makes him whole.”

“No, I am dark. I am evil. I cannot be trusted.” Palpatine suddenly gasped. 

“Remember the past, you always will. But hear its voice, you no longer will.” The Auctor’s hand glowed on Palpatine’s chest and with a gasp the man fell on his knees. 

“Palpy?” Rey asked. Leia grabbed her and did not let her step up to the man. 

“Yes,” Palpy answered. Then Leia let go of Rey and she threw herself into her grandfather’s arms. “Oh, my girl. I am so glad you are safe.”

“Now. How about something really cool?” The auctor flexed his muscles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> Understandably I did base some lines on the Rise of Skywalker Transcript, though somewhat loosely. Credit goes out where it’s due. 
> 
> And I will acknowledge that my ending probably breaks canon in a hundred ways, but my goal was to complete the story in a way that it felt complete, not just half-assed. Yay, no cliffhangers! I will have one more chapter. It will probably be a short one, but it will be sweet. 
> 
> Please do share your thoughts with me. I am well aware that not everyone will like my ending and I am grown up enough to take it. But if you do agree and like what I did, please let me know too.


	39. Chapter 39 - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Poe get in a ship together, no one will let C3-PO in the cockpit, and Anakin has some introductions to make.

###  Chapter 39 - Family

“Chewy, get that nav working or we’re gonna be toast!” Han yelled from the cockpit. It had been a long time since he’d seen a battle like this one, yet still.  _ ‘Not long enough _ ,’ he felt strongly.

The Falcon had seen a few bumps and scratches in this fight, to say the least. A lucky blast had taken out the cannon’s navigational computer, and without it they could not aim any of their guns. An essential function, if one finds themselves in a life or death battle against a combined Sith and First Order fleet. 

Around him, the Resistance was doing their best, but truth be told, were struggling just as hard as he was. “Black Leader, on your six.” Han took the moment to radio a warning to one of the other pilots. They couldn’t shoot, might as well find another way to be useful. 

“Raaaaaaaah” Chewy called up from the back. 

“That’s great! We’re back in the fight. Get to the gun’s. Dameron’s at our three and he needs help getting one off his tail.” 

“Wraah” Chewy yowled in agreement. 

Dameron attempted to avoid the blast from the tie fighter behind him, but it was too late. His ship began to spin as his engines were damaged. Han didn’t spare a moment. He used the Falcon’s tractor beam to grab Dameron’s craft as Chewy was blasting the Tie Fighter out of space. 

“Black Leader, are you there? Come in Black leader,” Han radioed. No one replied.

“I can save your butt, Black Leader, but you need to release your left thruster. Yours is damaged and it’ll block your ship’s attachment to the port window. BLACK LEADER!” Han was feeling desperate. He couldn’t wait there for long, another group of Tie fighters was rounding around for attack. 

Suddenly he heard a series of shrill beeps on the comms. Han turned around to yell “Three-Pio!” For once he was glad his wife had insisted he take the droid with him.”

“Yes, Master Solo, what can I do to help?” C3-PO asked. 

The beeps continued to play on the comm. “That’s Dameron’s droid. What’s it saying?” Han asked.

“Oh, BB-8 says that his master is alive, but unconscious. He’s releasing the left thruster as we speak. This is good news. I liked that little droid.”

“BB-8, I’m bringing you up to the port window. When the clamps latch on, I need you to deactivate your grav panels and open the door. I’ll be down there to grab your master. Is he in need of medical attention?” 

After several shrill beeps, C3-PO translated, “He’ll do as you say, but he can’t answer your last question. He’s not programmed for medical assessments.”

Han rolled his eyes. “Droids,” he mumbled under his breath. 

When Han got to the port door, he pushed the panel to open it on his side. The door to Dameron’s ship was already opened and the pilot was indeed unconscious. Han reached in to pick up Poe and drag him into the Falcon. The small droid, BB-8, followed along after them.

BB-8 beeped frantically. “He’s asking you what’s wrong with his master,” C3-PO interpreted. 

Han did a quick assessment and confirmed that Poe was indeed breathing. He had a few minimum cuts and scrapes, no serious bleeding, but a large bump on his head. “I don’t know, maybe a concussion. I’m not programmed for medical assessments either, kid.” 

BB-8 beeped again, to which C3-PO responded, “Yes, that’ll have to do for now. I don’t know what’s going on in the battle. No one lets me in the cockpit during battles anymore.” 

“The Battle!” Han just realized he’d been taking his time, and their time may be running out. 

“GRAAAAAAGH,” Chewy chose that time to holler at him. 

“I’m coming. I’m coming.” Han yelled back as he ran into the cockpit. 

He heard BB-8 beep behind him and C3-PO responded, “Droid hookups are down this way. This is a primitive ship, but Master Solo won’t see any major remodels done. You’ll have to make due with what’s here.”

* * *

Poe Dameron woke-up when the ship shook and he had to grab something to prevent himself from being sent flying across the cabin. Speaking of which, he then realized he didn’t know where he was.  _ ‘I was in D’Qar, no wait… We were going to battle. Where am I now?’  _ He rubbed his head as he tried to remember. 

Then he saw a golden body move in the corner of his eye. “C3-PO?” Poe recognized the droid of General Organa’s. He tried to get up to follow C3-PO, but the movement caused a sudden pain in his head.

“Yes. Oh, Master Dameron is awake. Did you hear that BB-8? Master Solo will be so pleased.” The golden protocol droid disappeared down one of the chambers, leaving Poe alone.

“BB-8, wait. Where is BB-8?” Poe managed to stand up and after a few seconds his head stopped spinning and he took a step. Than another. He left the compartment, and went down another passageway before he recognized the ship he was on. ‘ _ The Millenium Falcon. How did I get on Han Solo’s ship?’ _

“Hey buddy, might wanna sit down for a bit. You’re wobbling.” 

“Huh?” Poe looked around to see Han standing in the passage. He gave a kick to the machinery he was standing near, then turned to walk back towards where Poe assumed the cockpit was. Poe followed him.

In the cockpit Han jumped into the pilot seat and began to maneuver them around the debris of another cruiser. Their guns were aimed at a battalion on their tail. 

“Turn on those ventral engines, will you?” said Han. “My copilot’s in the gun turrets.”

“Oh, sure.” Poe sat down and began working on the panel. “It’s not working.” 

“Hit it.” Han instructed. 

“Wha-at?” Poe startled. 

“Just hit the thing.” Han stated again.

Poe gave the side of the ship a good whack, and then a little green light came on to indicate it was working again. All he could think about was how the maintenance crews, especially Tico, would scold him for using such a technique, if it could be called that. “Wow. It worked.”

“Told yah, didn’t I?” 

Poe chuckled, “It worked.” He went back to adjusting the controls to help Han pilot the ship. ‘ _ I’m co-piloting with Han Solo. If the boy I was could see me now!’ _

“We’ve got to do something about this starship,” said Han. As he spoke more and more Tie Fighters were being released from it’s port. 

Suddenly Poe got an idea. “Ask the others to pull a three way Tooka Salute.” 

Han looked at him confused. 

“Tico and Snap will know what I mean.” Immediately Poe pulled down their internal radio, “Chewy, that you. I need you to stop firing at the Tie Fighters, and instead aim for seven meters off the port of the Starfighter.” 

Chewy growled something that sounded like “ _ Are you out of your mind _ ?”

“I’m not crazy, just trust me on this one.” Poe tried to reassure him. 

Slowly Chewy realigned his aim, then fired. His blaster met three other blasters, aimed at the same location. The combined blast turned into a bright white light that filled the Falcon’s viewscreen. 

“Okay Tooka’s pounce.” Paige Tico ordered over the comms. 

“Chewy, aim for it’s Cannons.” Han called out when he saw the rest of the resistance turn on the starfighter, attacking it’s defenseless systems. 

Within a few minutes of constant fire, the ship exploded, as one of it’s cannons imploded inside of it’s turret. Han smiled for a brief moment.

“Ut-oh,” Poe spoke and they were both breathless as they stared at the viewscreen. On the edge of the system, dropping out of hyperdrive at that exact moment were another three starships. The Supremacy, the Mega-Class Star Dreadnought that used to serve as the flagship of Supreme Snarkiness himself, Snoke, was among them. “We’re toast.” 

“Don’t give up now.” Han pulled out his comm. “In Formation,” he ordered. “It ain't over til the fat Sith sings.”

“Or til the Clankers run out of juice,” came a strange new voice over the comms. Suddenly on the other side of them flew up another battalion of Several Starships. Han’s mouth dropped and he stuttered for a moment. 

“Is that a Venator-Class Star Destroyer, like from the Clone Wars, Venator-Class.” Poe pointed to the screen.

“This is Commander CC-2224, Cody and the Grand Army of the Republic coming to lend you aid,” came the voice again. 

As he finished, other voices came on the comm, stating similar call numbers and nicknames. 

Han and Poe both reached for their comm at the same time, and after a brief struggle for it, Han spoke first. “This is General Solo of the Millenium Falcon. Your arrival couldn’t have come at a better time.” 

Poe grabbed the comm from Han. “Wing Commander Dameron of the Resistance here, It’s nice to meet you Commander.” 

“Is there room for us, by any chance?” came another voice on the comm unit. Han used the Falcon’s sensors to scan for its source and what he found made his mouth drop open even farther. 

Han was a pilot through and through, and there were certain things a pilot always takes note of when he’s entering a system. Gravity wells, asteroid fields, but most of all planets don’t go unnoticed. Yet there it was. Quite a distance away, and barely on the sensor’s map, was a new planet where Han could swear there wasn’t when this battle started. Several ships were taking off it’s surface, one of them a CR90 Corvette. 

“Viceroy Bail Organa here with the Rebel fleet, or the portion stationed on Alderaan. What can we do for you?” 

“S-sir,” Han stuttered. If he ever imagined talking to his late father-in-law, the non sith one, he didn’t imagine these circumstances. 

Poe grabbed the comm. “Alright folks, let's get in formation…” Poe began to give orders on who was to attack where, and informing the arrivals where the enemy’s weaknesses were. Han leaned back and smiled. It looked like they might actually win this one.

* * *

“Now how about something real cool,” The Auctor flexed his muscles and then turned towards one of the empty cell doors. As he touched it all the doors in the dungeon changed. Instead of metal bars, the walls appeared white and solid. The doors were a rich wood, with gold hardware. “Remember how I explained how our door formed. Young  Rickalii of the Rakata, was so favored by the force that it formed a vergence around her. Just so, the Force has favored many of you.” His eyes turned from Anakin to scan others present. “And because of it, I can do this now. Come forth!” Suddenly all of the doors opened, and people began to walk out. Some looked tentative. Others stormed through then stopped and stepped back in shock, like what they found when they went through was not what they were expecting. 

“Aah!” Phasma gasped. She pulled off her helmet to reveal tears streaming down her face as she ran to one of the doors. A young girl had just walked through it, about thirteen years old if the others had to guess. “Warcry, is that you?” When Phasma got to the girl she leaned over to stroke her face. 

“Auntie?” said young Warcry. 

Luke came running up behind them. “Hello. What is your name?” 

“I am UV-8855.” She turned back towards Phasma. “I can’t find my helmet. I’ve gotta put it on before inspections.”

Phasma began to tear up again. “No, dear one. You never need to put on that blasted helmet again.” She looked back at Luke. “This is Frey, my niece. Frey, this is Luke.”

Luke looked down warmly at young Frey. Anakin recognized the warmth of a family forming in the sight. He felt proud of his son, but looked away to give them privacy. Then he saw another face that made him gasp.

Her hair was long and curly, and her face was as beautiful as it ever was. The gown she wore was one she wore on her days off from political work, a simple yet beautiful blue gown. She looked around confused, as if she couldn’t find who she was looking for. 

Anakin stood there for several minutes staring at her. She hadn’t turned all the way to see him yet. “What are you waiting for?” Obi-Wan came up beside him and whispered.

“I-I can’t. I don’t deserve to. I took it all away, her husband, her children,” Anakin whispered.

“Then introduce her to her children again,” said the Auctor. Anakin turned hopefully to him and Obi-Wan. “The darkness I purified when I died was yours too. You shall carry it no more.”

Obi-Wan gave him an encouraging smile and a push forward. 

“Angel,” Anakin put his arm on Padme’s shoulder, then flinched and pulled it back. It was enough to get her to turn to him. 

“Oh Ani,” Padme cried. Tears began to stream down her face. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His own tears began to flow. 

“Ani, don’t. I knew it. I knew there was still good in you.” Padme hugged him.

“Let me introduce you to your children.” Anakin turned to find Leia having a conversation with another long dead politician. He waved her over. “Leia, this is your…” 

“Mother!” Leia ran to Padme and hugged her. Both women were crying. 

“How did you know?” Anakin asked.

“Mom and Dad always kept pictures of Padme Amidala around the palace. I’ve known your face since I learned to walk. Oh, mother I have a son too. Where’s Ben?”

As mother and daughter talked, Anakin went about gathering the rest of his family. Ben came up to be introduced to his grandmother, and Rey went with him ‘for moral support.’ 

Luke was a little harder to drag away, but when Anakin finally managed to get his son’s attention, Obi-Wan moved in behind them.

* * *

Obi-Wan walked up to Phasma and Frey. “Hello there,” he said to Frey. 

“Who are you?” She asked.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. A- a Jedi.” Obi-Wan looked up at Phasma and smiled. “I once knew a dutchess named Satine Kryze. I am told you are related.” 

Phasma’s eyes grew big. So did young Frey’s. “That’s my great, great grandmother. H-huh! Aunt Phasma. The stories! Grandma Satine was naughty with a Jedi, and that’s how great grandpa was born!” 

Obi-Wan blushed, shocked for a moment at the quick wit of the young teen. “I-I,” he stammered.

Phasma just stared at her great grandfather, a man she never thought she’d see. In his eyes she saw a bit of her mother. “It’s nice to meet you, Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan smiled back at her. The awkward emotions from before were quickly disappearing.

* * *

Anakin had stepped back to watch Padme’s reunion with the family she never should have lost. Everyone was happy. Padme even hugged Palpy, knowing he was the one who, in another life, took her husband away from her and tainted the republic she held so dear. But she also knew by then that he was a different person now, thanks to the Auctor.

Anakin turned to see the Auctor looking over the room with the same fascination on his own face. “I don’t get it. Since I was nine years old, I was the Chosen One, destined to destroy the Sith, or they thought I was. It’s why I was trained. But they were wrong? The council was wrong all this time?” 

“You reality dwellers have never been good with prophecy. Sometimes, you take it and make it your entire life’s goal, other times you ignore it completely and miss what is so important. Makes it very important to be careful what I tell them. And the council was never immune to the dark side influence. No Jedi ever was.” The Auctor sighed. “You, Anakin, are now what you were always meant to be: A father. Even Palpatine in all his darkness was not immune to my influences. And thus, it’s all in the name.” 

“The name? Anakin Skywalker?” Anakin looked at him, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

“Vader. It means father in an ancient tongue,” answered the Auctor. “Go ahead and join them. Live the life you were meant to live.” 

Anakin stepped forward. Luke and Leia were in the middle of telling their mother an animated tale about something that happened in the rebellion. Then Anakin looked around and saw it. A man who must have been a photographer was standing there with a holocam in his hand. “Hey, you. Will you take a photo of us?” 

The man smiled and pulled up his camera. Anakin pulled his family into position. He stood next to Padme. Leia stood on her right, next to Ben and Rey. Palpy tried to pull away, but was stopped by Ben, and pulled back in next to Rey. Luke stood on Anakin’s left… 

_ ‘Wait. We’re missing some people,’ _ Anakin thought. 

Suddenly Anakin shouted across the room. “Hey Obi-Wan, We’re taking a family picture. Bring over your grandkids, why don’t you?” Around him several mouths dropped. He leaned over and whispered to Luke’s ear. “I’ll explain later, but It’s true.” 

Luke merely chuckled. He never would’ve guessed it, but when he looked at them, it all felt right. They felt like a family. Phasma stood next to Luke, with Frey standing in front of them both, and Obi-Wan crouched in next to them. They all smiled as the photographer clicked his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everybody, 
> 
> I did say this would be short, didn't I. Woops, I kinda let Han Solo and Poe Dameron in a ship together, and well. [Shrugs] Boys will be boys, they say. I am glad that it gave the scene a bit of angst before my big ending. I didn’t want it to be too epilog-y for you. Plus I kinda felt I was neglecting them in the story. I don’t know who’s going to tell Han he now has two mothers-in-law now. Poor Han.
> 
> The parts with the droids surprised me. I am not that good at writing droids and tend to forget about them, but I am proud of their quick little dialogue. Pity I couldn’t get R2-D2 in there aswell, but I didn’t think he’d really add to the scene, so I left him out. He’s on another Resistance fighter ship, kicking butt the way he usually does.
> 
> I had the Auctor bring back from the dead several people killed by the Empire and Darth Sidious, because? Why not. In the story I named Cody and brought back the 212th legion, but in my mind there were several other legions alongside and he was just the one who spoke up first. I figure being clones bred for a war that was a pointless power grab by a Sith Lord, earns them a little pity and they deserve a better ending than the one they all got. Then Alderaan, yes I did bring back the whole planet, is something I really wanted to do. Leia did say Alderaan had no army, but I figure with their involvement in the rebellion, numerous soldiers would be there at the time of its destruction, off duty and such. In addition to this, several other miscellaneous people were resurrected, and I made Padme one of them, because I wanted to. 
> 
> And Vader does mean Father in a real, not so ancient language, Dutch. Thanks Google Translate!
> 
> Please do share what you think of my story. I write this to practice my writing skills and your feedback helps me to improve. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. Thank you to all who have been leaving comments, reviews, Kudos, and Favorites so far. I love hearing what you have to say. 
> 
> This is the end of this story. If you click my username, Kittystargen3, at the top of the page you can see the other works I have written. I have two other Star Wars Fanfics. When Ghosts Meddle is another sequel trilogy, post TLJ AU, including the Force Ghosts of Anakin and Luke playing matchmaker with their grandson and nephew. Return of the Survivors, my other piece is actually still in the works. It’s an AU where Anakin never fell to the dark side and goes on to raise his kids. It includes a lot of Luke and Leia cute kid moments, and more. 


End file.
